2000 Miles Traduction
by PumpkinSpy
Summary: Texte complet avec bonus. Traduction de la fic publiée sur ao3 par wreckingthefinite. Derek a déménagé depuis cinq ans à la Nouvelle Orléans. Il a beaucoup grossi, refuse désormais de s'intéresser au surnaturel. Bref, il a beaucoup changé. Stiles le rejoint pour quelques semaines et a bien l'intention de le faire changer d'avis (mais pas de poids, bien au contraire ...)
1. Chapter 1

**2000 miles traduction**

 **Story:** 2000 miles traduction

 **Category:** Teen Wolf

 **Genre:** Romance/Supernatural

 **Author:** calliope83

 **Last updated:** 08/25/2016

 **Words:** 78458

 **Rating:** M

 **Status:** Complete

 **Content:** Chapter 1 to 18 of 18 chapters

 **Summary:** Texte complet avec bonus. Traduction de la fic publiée sur ao3 par wreckingthefinite. Derek a déménagé depuis cinq ans à la Nouvelle Orléans. Il a beaucoup grossi, refuse désormais de s'intéresser au surnaturel. Bref, il a beaucoup changé. Stiles le rejoint pour quelques semaines et a bien l'intention de le faire changer d'avis (mais pas de poids, bien au contraire ...)

 _ **Bonjour… Je vous propose de découvrir le premier chapitre de la traduction d'une fic écrite par wreckinthefinite et que vous pouvez lire sur ao3.**_

 _ **Cette fic m'a séduite car elle est originale. J'ai d'abord été surprise par les choix de l'auteur et puis j'ai trouvé qu'ils étaient plutôt intéressants et crédibles.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre. J'attends vos réactions pour savoir si vous êtes intéressés pour découvrir la suite.**_

2000 Miles

Fic de wreckingthefinite sur ao3 (fic publiée le 16/01/2016)

* * *

 ** _Message de PumpkinSpy : Voilà, cette traduction ainsi que cette histoire ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Si cette traduction vous rappelle quelque chose, c'est tout à fait normal, ceci est une traduction de Calliope83._**

 ** _Calli a décidé d'accorder du temps à ses projets professionnels et de ce fait, elle a décidé de se retirer de la liste des auteurs. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas laisser ses traductions tomber dans l'oubli, surtout pas après le temps consacré mais aussi en pensant à ceux qui souhaiteraient relire une histoire qu'ils avaient aimé._**

 _ **D'un commun accord, je reprends sur mon propre profil auteur ses traductions.** _

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Derek regarde son portable. Il relit une fois de plus l'échange de textos. Il lui semble l'avoir déjà fait au moins une vingtaine de fois.

Stiles va venir à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Pour habiter chez lui. Pour quelques semaines, tout au moins.

Stiles que Derek n'a pas revu depuis qu'il a quitté Beacon Hills. Stiles, qui n'est plus un lycéen mais un jeune diplômé tout frais émoulu de l'université. Stiles qui n'a plus 17 ans mais 22 ans.

Derek ne sait pas vraiment comment il est censé réagir. Pourtant, il avait été d'accord pour que Scott donne son numéro à Stiles, avait affirmé que, oui, bien sûr, il serait heureux de l'accueillir chez lui pour quelques semaines pendant qu'il chercherait un emploi. Sur le moment, cette décision lui avait semblé assez facile à prendre. Stiles faisait en quelque sorte partie de la meute. Et puis c'était une faveur qu'il faisait à Scott. En plus, Derek avait une deuxième chambre à coucher chez lui.

Où était le problème ?

A présent, alors qu'il regarde les textos de Stiles et vérifie les informations concernant son vol, qu'il prend conscience qu'il doit aller le chercher à l'aéroport dans quelques jours, il se sent complètement démuni et accablé.

La veille de l'arrivée de Stiles, Derek se rend à pied au bar qui est situé au coin de sa rue. On y sert aussi de la nourriture, des plats typiques de la cuisine cajun, une nourriture des plus réconfortantes, servie en grosses quantités : des gumbos aux fruits de mer, garnis généreusement de crevettes et de crabe, des haricots rouges et du riz épicé bien consistant, des jambalayas cuisinés avec des cuisses de poulet et des andouillettes luisantes de graisse. En fin de semaine, on y sert des langoustes cuites à l'étouffée et des crevettes à la créole. Au printemps, d'énormes platées de langoustes bouillies accompagnées de pommes de terre rouges et d'un maïs si épicé que vos doigts brûlent quand vous le mangez.

Derek commande deux plats de jambalaya avec une bière et, en supplément, de la baguette française. La serveuse est une fille qui s'appelle Katie, toute menue, étudiante à l'université de la Nouvelle Orléans. Elle a un anneau au nez et une cascade de magnifiques tatouages style Art Déco qui prend naissance autour de son cou, descend le long des ses bras, et achève sa course à l'attache de ses doigts. Elle écoute sans sourciller Derek formuler sa commande gargantuesque. Derek est un habitué et il laisse toujours un pourboire équivalant à 25% de l'addition.

_ C'est parti, dit-elle en lui lançant un sourire.

La dernière fois que Derek avait vu Stiles, c'était à Mexico, lorsqu'il s'était transformé complètement pour la première fois en loup. Avant sa transformation, alors que Derek pensait qu'il était en train de mourir, le gosse s'était retourné pour le regarder, à l'entrée de la porte du temple. Derek n'avait pas été sûr de ses intentions : allait-il continuer à avancer, allaitil partir ?

S'ils avaient été dans un film de cinéma, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il ne serait pas parti.

Mais la vie, ce n'est pas un film et, finalement, cela n'aurait rien changé de toute façon. Stiles et Derek auraient dû deviner tous les deux que Derek s'en remettrait. S'ils avaient dû tirer une leçon de leurs aventures communes, elle aurait été la suivante : Derek ne mourait jamais. Des événements dramatiques étaient arrivés à chaque personne de leur entourage et, à de nombreuses reprises, Derek en avait été responsable mais il s'en était toujours tiré à bon compte, quelles que soient les circonstances.

Derek soupire, avale d'un trait sa bière, même si agir ainsi ne va pas le faire se sentir mieux. La serveuse intercepte son regard vers le bar et le geste qu'il fait pour qu'elle lui apporte une autre bière. Il y a une raison qui justifie qu'il lui laisse un pourboire aussi conséquent. C'est une excellente serveuse – et elle est calme, peut-être un peu triste. Derek l'aime bien.

Demain soir, il va chercher Stiles à l'aéroport et tout ce qu'il a cherché à fuir depuis les cinq dernières années de sa vie va lui éclater en pleine figure.

Évidemment, Stiles... Évidemment. Il avait toujours été celui qui bousculait tout, surgissait quand on ne l'attendait pas, celui à être fourré tout le temps dans ses pattes, alors que les propres bêtas de Derek envisageaient de l'abandonner.

Il renifle, remercie d'un hochement de tête la serveuse lorsqu'elle pose devant lui une autre bière. Ses bêtas. Quel foutu cauchemar cela avait été ! Deux qui étaient morts, deux qui s'étaient enfuis. Voilà ce qu'avait été son legs d'alpha. Abandonner son titre de chef de meute pour sauver Cora avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie, de très loin la meilleure qu'il ait jamais prise, au cours d'une vie où il n'avait pas cessé d'en prendre des mauvaises.

Et maintenant il montre la gorge à ce foutu Scott Mc Call, se montre docile, plus que quiconque. Mais bon sang, Dieu merci, vraiment. Scott le laisse rester à titre symbolique dans la meute et prend des nouvelles de Derek, de temps à autre, quand celui-ci se rend deux fois par an en Californie pour contrôler ses propriétés et rencontrer son comptable. La plupart des alphas n'accepteraient pas au sein de leur meute un bêta qui est absent en permanence, qui ne montre aucun intérêt à revenir dans la meute ou à la servir. Derek a juste besoin d'être lié à une meute pour échapper au statut d'oméga – même s'il n'est rien d'autre en vérité qu'un loup solitaire. Scott semble comprendre et respecter son choix ; il ne lui met jamais la pression, ne lui pose jamais de questions.

En toute honnêteté, c'est un bon alpha, bien meilleur que Derek aurait pu l'être.

Katie quitte prestement son comptoir et demande :

_ La nourriture, ça allait ?

Derek regarde son assiette, presque aussi propre que s'il l'avait léchée.

_ Comme toujours, dit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire.

_ Bien, dit-elle, vous voulez un dessert ? Ce soir, il nous reste du pudding à la manière cajun. »

Derek fronce les sourcils, prenant le temps de peser le pour et le contre. La nourriture ici est fantastique mais c'est avant tout un bar et un grill. Les desserts ne figurent pas habituellement au menu. Il pose une main sur son ventre, rond et si plein qu'il frotte légèrement ses cuisses.

La serveuse sourit, pose une main sur son épaule et la presse lorsqu'elle se penche pour récupérer son assiette, le genre de geste décontracté et chaleureux, caractéristique de l'hospitalité sudiste et que Derek avait appris à tolérer et apprécier, lorsqu'il avait déménagé à la Nouvelle Orléans.

_ Vous ne le regretterez pas, promis.

_ Vous avez probablement raison.

_ Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Je reviens tout de suite.

Et elle a drôlement raison ! Le pudding à la cajun ne le déçoit absolument pas. Il ne connaissait même pas l'existence de ce truc jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne s'installer à la Nouvelle Orléans mais maintenant, c'est l'un de ses plats favoris. Trempé dans du whisky, noyé dans le beurre, fait avec du pain français, ce dessert est sucré et riche, juste un peu trop excessif, tout à fait à l'image de la ville elle-même.

Derek adore vivre dans cette ville. Il avait choisi la Nouvelle Orléans, un peu au hasard. Après Mexico, il voulait juste larguer les amarres. Loin de Beacon Hills, loin de la Californie, loin des phénomènes surnaturels.

Il ne connaissait absolument personne à la Nouvelle Orléans mais cette ville vibrante de tout son charme éclectique l'avait comme aspiré et avait fait de lui un véritable citoyen néo-orléanais. Désormais, cinq ans plus tard, il ne peut descendre à pied sa rue sans croiser un voisin qu'il connaît, sans aller dans un des commerces du quartier qu'il fréquente régulièrement.

Il y a un seul aspect de sa vie, en revanche, qu'il a maintenu secret à la Nouvelle Orléans. Personne ne sait qu'il est un loup-garou et Derek apprécie qu'il en soit ainsi. Il est conscient que la situation est paradoxale. Il a déménagé dans une ville si renommée pour ses phénomènes surnaturels que les touristes peuvent suivre des itinéraires spéciaux pour visiter des lieux hantés, acheter des gris gris et des poupées vaudou pour les emporter comme souvenirs chez eux tandis que lui – qui est bel et bien un être surnaturel- a déménagé dans cette ville pour faire comme s'il n'en était pas un.

Encore une fois, le stratagème fonctionne peut-être parce que la Nouvelle Orléans est une ville qui tolère très bien les bizarreries et autres excentricités.

Katie pose le pudding sur la table, servi dans un énorme bol rempli à ras bord ainsi qu'une tasse de café fort aromatisé à la chicorée, même s'il ne l'a pas commandée. Elle pose aussi à côté de la tasse de la crème et du sucre.

Vraiment, c'est une sacrée bonne serveuse. De toute façon, on a intérêt à l'être quand on travaille dans ce genre de ville : la Nouvelle Orléans prend l'alimentation très, vraiment très au sérieux.

Bien sûr, cet intérêt pour la nourriture a probablement été un facteur déterminant dans sa prise de poids depuis qu'il vit dans cette ville : il a pris vingt kilos en tout.

Derek verse une quantité généreuse de sucre et de crème dans son café, laissant courir une main indolente et rêveuse le long de la courbe de son ventre.

La faute en incombe en partie à cette ville. La Nouvelle Orléans prospère grâce à la nourriture, l'alcool et la luxure. Personne ne se récrie devant le vice, et l'immoralité est une règle de vie. Mais il mentirait s'il affirmait que prendre du poids est entièrement dû à des circonstances géographiques. L'autre facteur, probablement le plus déterminant pour être tout à fait honnête, était que grossir constituait pour lui une source de réconfort. La saveur de la nourriture en elle-même, bien sûr, était à l'origine de ce bien-être mais ce réconfort résultait aussi de la sensation qu'elle lui procurait et de l'image qu'elle renvoyait de lui. Il semblait moins menaçant, et ressemblait un petit peu moins à une arme dangereuse, à un tueur.

Il a l'air encore fort et puissant : il reste tout de même un loup qui pèse 110 kilos et mesure 1 mètre 83, alors, oui , il en impose encore. La partie supérieure de son corps est encore solidement charpentée. Mais il a aussi un ventre proéminent et ses joues, la ligne de sa mâchoire, ses pectoraux, même ses biceps se sont comme amollis.

Il avale un dernier morceau de pudding et se cale, avec un soupir, dans son siège. Il se sent juste bien d'être à ce point rempli. La colère qui était son ancrage habituel fond comme neige au soleil, et son loup dort en paix, au chaud , repu et nonchalant.

Alors s'il était le genre de gars à aller consulter un thérapeute – et ce n'est pas vraiment possible de le faire quand vous ne pouvez pas expliquer que vous êtes un loup-garou alors que tous vos problèmes viennent de là – on lui dirait probablement qu'adopter comme mécanisme de défense compensatoire la stratégie qui consiste à s'empiffrer pratiquement chaque jour n'est pas la solution la plus saine.

Et puis merde après tout. La santé des loups-garous étant ce qu'elle est, il ne se fait pas vraiment de souci à propos du diabète et des maladies cardiaques. Parmi le grand système de stratégies de défense mises en place par les Hale pour gérer leurs traumatismes – ce qui inclut les carnages meurtriers de Peter, les années de Malia passées dans la peau d'un animal sauvage, les errances de Cora à l'étranger, prendre du poids , tout bien considéré, semble être la solution la plus douce.

Cette nuit-là, de retour dans son petit appartement situé au second étage d'un immeuble en centre-ville, qui donne sur la rue où défilent les parades traditionnelles, avec balcon, un bien immobilier vraiment de tout premier ordre, il se demande ce que Stiles pensera quand il verra combien il a changé. Derek n'a pas honte de sa carrure. La plupart du temps, il se sent beaucoup mieux dans sa peau avec ce poids-là qu'autrefois à Beacon Hills. Mais, d'un autre côté, ses joues brûlent un peu à la pensée que Stiles va le revoir pour la première fois depuis si longtemps avec le gros ventre qu'il a maintenant.

Le gosse avait eu le béguin à l'époque pour lui. Son attirance avait été péniblement évidente. Si jamais un peu de ce sentiment amoureux subsiste encore, cinq années plus tard, Derek estime que sa nouvelle apparence va probablement tout gâcher.

Mais c'est préférable, bien sûr.

Au moment où l'avion atterrit, Stiles se sent si fébrile et nerveux qu'il pense qu'il va tomber de son siège. Il n'a pas pris son Adderal parce qu'il s'est figuré qu'il arriverait peut-être à mieux dormir s'il ne le prenait pas. En réalité, cette décision s'est avéré une énorme erreur. Il n'a pas dormi du tout et il est sur le point de péter les plombs. Son voisin semble vraiment souffrir physiquement de la proximité de Stiles.

Stiles fait un courageux effort pour arrêter de taper sur ses cuisses avec ses mains mais c'est une tentative probablement trop dérisoire et trop tardive pour arranger quoi que ce soit. Il ne peut pas empêcher ses contractions musculaires : il est nerveux.

Stiles n'a jamais été le genre de type à tout planifier. La plupart du temps, il agit instinctivement et improvise. Ce mode de fonctionnement, d'habitude, lui convient. C'est ce qui l'a amené à se retrouver ici, sur le point de quitter cet avion pour aller dans une ville qu'il n'a jamais visitée et s'installer dans la chambre disponible d'un loup-garou qu'il a connu autrefois quand il était au lycée.

Au moins, personne ne peut prétendre que sa vie est ennuyeuse.

Il n'a aucune idée de l'accueil que va lui réserver Derek. Il est vraiment étonné, en toute honnêteté, que Derek ait bien voulu l'héberger. Quand il a lancé à Scott l'idée d'aller à la Nouvelle Orléans, un peu comme une boutade, celui-ci avait immédiatement mentionné son nom. Stiles avait appris, bien sûr, que Derek s'était installé là-bas, mais il l'avait en quelque sorte oublié. Il n'avait pas vu Derek depuis des années et ne pensait plus à lui que comme l'Objet Originel Transitoire et Temporaire de son Désir Adolescent.

Scott s'était montré un peu hésitant lorsqu'il lui avait donné le numéro de Derek.

_ Il est différent, n'avait-il pas arrêté de répéter, un peu énigmatiquement.

_ Différent en pire ? avait demandé Stiles, un peu inquiet. Derek n'avait pas été au début de leur rencontre tout sucre et tout miel.

_ Non, non, juste… non, il est bien. Juste…. Différent.

_ Merci, Scott, tu m'es d'un grand secours, vraiment, mec …

L'aéroport international Louis Armstrong est extrêmement différent de l'aéroport de la Californie du sud. Un vrai orchestre de cuivres, un genre de fanfare, joue près de l'endroit où l'on récupère les bagages et tout autour de lui flottent des accents insolites et l'odeur de la nourriture cajun. Certaines personnes, probablement des touristes, arborent des colliers de perles dont on s'affuble le jour du Mardi Gras, même si on est en juillet et que Stiles est presque certain que cette fête se célèbre en février. Quand il sort de la porte des arrivées et pénètre dans la nuit de Louisiane, il est frappé par une vague d'air si lourde et humide qu'il sent presque sur sa peau des gouttes d'eau se former. Il est presque minuit mais on dirait qu'il fait 90 degrés ; partout on sent l'odeur de marécage et de cyprès.

Il reconnaît cependant facilement la Camaro, un repère familier dans cette mer d'inconnu. Son moteur est en marche, au ralenti, elle est garée le long d'un trottoir, directement devant un panneau qui indique : stationnement interdit. Apparemment, certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

Stiles charge sur son épaule son sac à dos et tire sa valise, tout en se dirigeant vers la Camaro.

La porte côté conducteur est ouverte et … _wow_.

Ah oui, Derek est différent, vraiment sacrément différent. Différent d'environ vingt kilos. Il ressemble encore à Derek Hale, mais à une version altérée de sa personne, de celle qu'on pourrait voir dans les miroirs déformants des fêtes foraines.

Durant les deux secondes où Stiles s'empresse de coller un sourire sur son visage et de lever la main pour faire signe, il compose au moins dans sa tête une douzaine de versions de textos à Scott, qui toutes se résument finalement à peu près à : _'Mais quand tu disais différent, tu voulais dire qu'il était devenu gros ? Merci du tuyau, mon pote !'_

Parce que vraiment ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était important que Derek ne soit plus un mur ambulant de muscles mais cela aurait été bien que Stiles soit mis au courant de sa transformation avant d'être brutalement confronté d'un seul coup à la réalité. Spécialement depuis que Stiles …. est … comment dire … eh bien … pas du tout insensible au charme des grands et gros gaillards… Et Scott le sait bien, bon sang !

Stiles avait officiellement annoncé son homosexualité vers la fin de son année de terminale et ensuite, il était sorti avec une série de mecs taillés comme des bûcherons dont le rapport entre masse musculaire et graisseuse était variable.

Scott avait fait la connaissance de la plupart d'entre eux. S'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il éprouvait une prédilection pour un type d'homme bien précis, alors il était foutrement aveugle.

Bon, bien sûr, il s'agit de Scott. Il pourrait bien foutrement ne pas l'avoir remarqué du tout.

Stiles porte son attention vers Derek alors que celui-ci contourne l'avant de la Camaro pour le rejoindre. Stiles se décide alors à lui donner une accolade plutôt que de lui serrer la main. De toute façon, de quelque manière qu'ils s'y prennent, ce sera probablement gênant. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement lorsque vous retrouvez, cinq ans plus tard, l'objet de vos désirs adolescents frustrés et inassouvis ?

Donc, la situation sera bizarre, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors autant que Stiles saisisse cette occasion pour se rapprocher de Derek, pas vrai ?

C'est vrai mais c'est un moment irrévocablement gênant. Stiles lève son bras, attrape Derek dans une étreinte fraternelle, que Derek lui retourne très prudemment.

_ Salut, mec, dit Stiles, se détachant après un moment de lui.

Il se recule d'un pas pour jeter un autre coup d'œil à Derek. Ce dernier porte un jean, des bottes, un T-shirt noir, c'est pratiquement la même garde-robe qu'il avait à Beacon Hills, même s'il fait sacrément chaud ici. Et ces jeans ! Mais bon sang, Stiles ne sait même pas comment Derek a réussi à les enfiler et à y entrer, ils sont terriblement serrés sur ses cuisses et sont boutonnés sous son ventre que le tshirt noir ne camoufle pas vraiment.

 _Hein, quoi ?_ Stiles prend soudain conscience que Derek lui parlait alors que de son côté, il était en train de le dévisager, le pauvre…

Ce pauvre homme sexy et débraillé qui porte une vraie barbe maintenant … Comment Stiles est-il censé assumer de vivre tout près de cet homme durant les deux prochaines semaines ? Il s'agit carrément de son béguin de lycéen mais en bien mieux encore parce qu'il représente désormais la combinaison fatale : « amour adolescente de lycée + nouvelle inclination perverse pour les gros gaillards = Derek Hale ».

Comment, bon sang de bonsoir, va-t-il pouvoir gérer la situation ?

Derek lui lance un drôle de regard et fait un signe brusque de la tête en direction du coffre.

_ Ok, et si nous mettions tes bagages à l'arrière ?

_ Oh oui, bien sûr, ok. »

Avant que Stiles ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, Derek se baisse pour ramasser sa valise, l'obligeant à le talonner pour le rejoindre à l'arrière de la Camaro.

Bon sang. Mais sérieusement. Tous les textos qu'il va envoyer à Scott. Il va faire exploser son portable. Quand on est frères, on n'agit pas de cette façon l'un envers l'autre.

Oh, bordel, ce sera un été long, très long.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, c'est une relation très inhabituelle, j'en ai conscience. Si vous avez envie de poursuivre la découverte de ce texte, faites-le moi savoir.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Suite de la traduction de la fic de wreckinthefinite sur ao3_

 _L'univers de Teen Wolf ne nous appartient pas…_

 _Rappel : Derek a déménagé depuis cinq ans de Beacon Hills. Installé à la Nouvelle Orléans, il accepte de recevoir Stiles qui est à la recherche d'un emploi._

 _Ah, et petit détail qui a son importance : Derek a pris vingt kilos et ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de surnaturel. Jamais._

 _Merci pour vos reviews enthousiastes auxquelles j'ai répondu et merci aux guests._

 _Cordangélique, je te réponds directement puisque tu n'as pas de MP : oui ce sera intense, chaud bouillant et aussi il y aura des moments cute ..._

 _Ce deuxième chapitre est posté une semaine après le premier mais c'est exceptionnel. Attendez-vous à une traduction tous les quinze jours en principe._

 _Ah, j'allais oublier : l'auteur américain est absolument ravi d'être traduit en français, il a même mis le lien dans son en-tête sur ao3 ! Je vous préviens que je le tiens au courant de vos réactions ! ;)_

* * *

 ** _Message de PumpkinSpy : Voilà, cette traduction ainsi que cette histoire ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Si cette traduction vous rappelle quelque chose, c'est tout à fait normal, ceci est une traduction de Calliope83._**

 ** _Calli a décidé d'accorder du temps à ses projets professionnels et de ce fait, elle a décidé de se retirer de la liste des auteurs. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas laisser ses traductions tomber dans l'oubli, surtout pas après le temps consacré mais aussi en pensant à ceux qui souhaiteraient relire une histoire qu'ils avaient aimé._**

 _ **D'un commun accord, je reprends sur mon propre profil auteur ses traductions.** _

* * *

Chapitre 2

Bien entendu, Stiles veut voir Bourbon Street et rien au monde ne pourra l'en dissuader.

_ Enfin, il s'agit de Bourbon Street ! Nous devons absolument y aller !

_ Cet endroit est comme une hideuse verrue à la face de cette ville, personne ne devrait vouloir de son propre chef y mettre un pied, réplique Derek avec froideur.

_ Mais tu vas m'y emmener, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles sourit, l'air tranquille, détendu, il ne ressemble en rien au garçon que Derek a connu autrefois.

_ Nom de Dieu… Oui, mais une seule fois. Comme ça, ce sera réglé une bonne fois pour toutes. Après, si tu veux y retourner, tu iras là-bas tout seul.

_ Marché conclu !

Stiles fredonne, ravi, et Derek ne parvient pas à détacher ses yeux de ce satané gosse pendant qu'il sautille de joie dans sa salle de séjour.

A partir du moment où il avait accueilli la veille au soir Stiles chez lui, Derek avait été projeté dans une dimension étrange et il n'était plus sûr de savoir comment réagir à la présence du jeune homme sous son toit. Stiles est plus âgé et son évolution est, à certains égards, manifeste. Il est encore un peu maladroit, un peu dégingandé mais c'est comme s'il était, en grandissant, enfin devenu lui-même. Ses manières qui semblaient cinq ans auparavant empreintes d'une maladresse propre à l'adolescence sont désormais espiègles et séduisantes. Le garçon squelettique et gaffeur est devenu un jeune homme mince, élégant, à la grâce fébrile, singulière.

Pour être tout à fait franc, il est vraiment beau. Et bon sang, qu'il est intéressant aussi ! Stiles a toujours été intelligent, probablement même beaucoup trop intelligent pour que cette qualité ne lui cause pas des problèmes. Et maintenant le voici, licence en poche, fraîchement diplômé d'une petite université privée de Californie du Nord, une faculté très collet monté spécialisée dans les sciences humaines, prêt à partir à la conquête du monde. Son projet, comme il l'a expliqué avec enthousiasme à Derek sur le chemin la nuit dernière, est de trouver un travail à la Nouvelle Orléans pendant qu'il termine de boucler en ligne, par correspondance, sa maîtrise en sciences de l'information et des bibliothèques. Derek a été étonné par cette décision. Il ne se figurait pas Stiles dans la peau d'un bibliothécaire. Mais ce projet a pris tout son sens lorsque Stiles l'a explicité : il va mettre à profit toutes les années pendant lesquelles il a travaillé sur le bestiaire des Argent pour bâtir sa carrière professionnelle. Une fois sa maîtrise en science de l'information et des bibliothèques en poche, il a prévu de trouver un poste aux Archives Historiques de la Nouvelle Orléans, sans aucun doute la ville en Amérique la plus féconde en phénomènes surnaturels. Ainsi, il pourra avoir accès à des informations qu'il pourra ajouter au bestiaire.

Le gosse a donc suivi tout un cursus universitaire entièrement subventionné par une bourse dans le but de se consacrer à des recherches dans le domaine du surnaturel. Conclusion : en gros, Derek et Stiles sont venus s'installer à la Nouvelle Orléans pour des raisons diamétralement opposées. Derek cherche à échapper à son passé surnaturel et Stiles continuer d'explorer les phénomènes paranormaux, essayant même d'en faire sa profession. Derek se cache de sa meute, Stiles a choisi de prendre toutes ses décisions en fonction de ce qui sera le plus bénéfique pour elle . Bref, il a choisi de mettre sa vie à son service.

Les projets de Stiles lui font un peu honte. Et le font tomber un peu amoureux du gosse, malgré lui.

Mais Derek n'a pas l'intention que Stiles découvre son attirance pour lui. Il aurait été aveugle s'il n'avait pas remarqué le regard surpris qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'il l'avait vu, même si le gamin avait bien dissimulé sa réaction avec cette accolade fraternelle et grotesque, exécutée d'un seul bras.

Derek ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce que Stiles pense de lui. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, Derek avait des abdominaux en béton, des pommettes taillées à coups de serpe et Stiles en pinçait vraiment manifestement pour lui. Désormais, avec sa silhouette noyée sous une ou deux couches de graisse, ses épaules larges à la mesure de ses cuisses épaisses et de son ventre à bière, il semble bien peu probable que Stiles soit encore attiré par lui. Les gens ont habituellement un type d'hommes ou de femmes. C'est la stricte vérité. Et le Derek que Stiles a connu à Beacon Hills est très éloigné du Derek que Stiles a désormais sous les yeux.

Quelle honte, tout de même. Stiles semble peser à tout casser 65 kilos tout mouillé, ce qui veut dire que Derek pèse à peu près 45 kilos de plus que lui. Le contraste à lui seul suffit pour donner à Derek assez de fantasmes pour se masturber pendant quelques jours.

Évidemment, il ne va pas se toucher en pensant à Stiles pendant que ce dernier dort dans sa chambre d'ami. Non, il ne le fera pas. Parce qu'il est un gentleman, un homme qui a des principes. Et aussi parce qu'il trouve la situation désespérément pitoyable.

 **(-)  
**

Il est encore tôt dans la soirée lorsqu'ils arrivent dans le Quartier français et Derek promet d'emmener Stiles à Bourbon Street , mais seulement une fois qu'il lui aura fait visiter d'autres endroits dans le coin.

Stiles accepte les conditions de Derek sans protester. En bon touriste, il ne cesse de tourner la tête à droite, à gauche. Et c'est vrai que la Nouvelle Orléans a de quoi vous faire tourner la tête, surtout si vous visitez pour la première fois de votre vie une vieille ville du sud. Les 3000 kilomètres qui séparent la Californie de la Louisiane pourraient tout aussi bien être la distance entre la Terre et Mars tant les différences entre ces deux endroits sont énormes.

Ils descendent d'un pas tranquille la rue Decatur tout d'abord puis ils passent devant l'Epicerie du Centre. Stiles saisit le bras de Derek comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis et s'exclame :

_ J'ai vu ça dans le magazine de l'avion ! Puis il ajoute, en écorchant la prononciation : Ils ont des muffaletas !

_ Tu veux un muffuleta ? demande Derek.

Ils devaient aller de toute façon dîner quelque part et certains trucs sont bien pires à manger.

_ Est-ce qu'ils sont bons ici ?

Stiles regarde Derek, cherchant son approbation, comme si l'avis de Derek à propos de la qualité des sandwichs était absolument primordial.

Derek acquiesce.

_ Oui et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il y a la queue jusque dehors.

Alors ils font la queue pour acheter leurs sandwiches et Stiles insiste pour manger un muffuleta en entier, même si Derek essaie de l'en dissuader. Stiles se moque de son avertissement et ils se retrouvent donc avec deux sandwiches complets, c'est-à-dire deux tranches rondes de pain italien, genre focaccia, chacune coupées en leur milieu et garnies de couches alternées de pastrami, de jambon, de provolone, le tout parsemé d'olives et arrosé d'huile. Ils finissent par aller au Square Jackson pour s'asseoir sous les arbres, dans la pénombre, et regarder les gens passer pendant qu'ils mangent. Quand il déballe le sandwich de son sachet, Stiles fait une drôle de tête :

_ Mais ce truc est énorme !

_ Je te l'avais dit d'en commander seulement la moitié, dit Derek en secouant la tête.

Stiles hausse les épaules et mord dans son sandwich.

_ Oh putain ! Mais que c'est bon ! C'est sacrément bon !

Il a l'air parfaitement heureux, à manger de la nourriture à emporter, assis près de Derek sur un banc. La chaleur est étouffante mais s'il s'en trouve incommodé, il n'en souffle pas un mot.

Le square Jackson grouille de touristes et d'artistes de rue. Il y a une fanfare qui joue plus loin, à quelques mètres d'eux et quelques gosses font des claquettes pour le plus grand plaisir de badauds ravis, des Nordistes, qui jettent gentiment des billets dans les boîtes en carton des gamins. D'autres artistes de rue, recouverts de peinture couleur or et argent, prennent des poses de statue pendant que des gens se photographient en leur compagnie. Des étudiants buvant des cocktails à base de rhum, de jus de fruit et de sirop de grenadine - des hurricanes - déambulent, côte à côte, avec de jeunes couples de vacanciers venus en famille. Certains parmi eux boivent aussi des hurricanes. Des calèches tirées par des chevaux frôlent la foule. Des touristes, lorsqu'ils passent devant la Cathédrale Saint Louis, s'extasient devant l'édifice et prennent des photos. Stiles semble être tombé totalement sous le charme de toute cette agitation.

Quant à Derek, il se surprend à contempler Stiles plutôt que d'observer la foule qui les entoure.

Derek termine son sandwich mais Stiles n'arrive même pas à en manger la moitié. Derek suppose qu'il va l'envelopper et le rapporter à la maison pourtant, au lieu de l'emballer, il le tend à Derek avec un sourire :

_ Aide-moi, là.

Derek cligne des yeux, un peu mal à l'aise et lève son regard vers le jeune homme. Il se sent soudain embarrassé et se demande si Stiles lui aurait proposé son sandwich s'il n'avait pas été gros. Mais Stiles lui adresse un grand sourire innocent :

_ Vas-y, c'est trop bon pour qu'on le jette et je ne veux pas m'embêter à le porter.

Alors Derek le mange pendant qu'ils se promènent dans le square, le termine et jette le papier froissé dans une poubelle devant la cathédrale.

_ On peut y entrer ? demande Stiles, levant les yeux vers la façade immense de la cathédrale.

_ Oui, bien sûr, dit Derek.

Il s'y est déjà rendu une ou deux fois auparavant mais il n'est ni catholique ni croyant et, d'après ce qu'il sait, Stiles non plus.

A son grand étonnement, Stiles entre et dépose un dollar pour acheter une bougie votive . Il l'allume puis la met parmi les centaines de rangées de bougies que d'autres personnes ont laissées avant lui.

_ Pour ma mère, dit-il, d'une voix apaisée.

Derek acquiesce, un peu décontenancé et séduit par son geste. Il se demande pendant un bref instant s'il doit en allumer une lui aussi mais il a perdu trop de proches .Il devrait en acheter une douzaine. Même plus. Il y en a trop pour pouvoir les dénombrer et certainement trop pour les distinguer ensuite parmi toutes les petites flammes qui se trouvent déjà là.

Ils restent debout, silencieux pendant une minute et ensuite Stiles saisit à nouveau le bras de Derek.

_ Emmène-moi à Bourbon Street, Sourwolf, tu me l'as promis.

Derek sent sa lèvre s'étirer en un sourire lorsqu'il entend ce surnom depuis longtemps oublié et il laisse Stiles le traîner par le bras pour sortir de l'église.

Bourbon Street fourmille de monde et Stiles semble ravi par tout ce qu'il voit : des policiers à cheval qui patrouillent dans la rue et canalisent la circulation pour éviter qu'un ivrogne titube devant une voiture qui passe, aux strip-teaseuses qui font lentement les cent pas devant les entrées des clubs, les invitant à entrer pour qu'elles leur fassent un numéro de lap dance, tout l'enchante. Il n'a même pas une réaction de dégoût lorsque Derek doit lui saisir le bras pour lui éviter de marcher dans une grosse flaque de vomi rose –sans doute quelqu'un qui a trop bu de daiquiris. Il se contente de l'enjamber avec souplesse et ensuite désigne un groupe de gars qui portent tous le même objet en plastique vert fluo, dont la forme évoque à la fois une bouteille et une grenade.

_ Je veux un de ces trucs-là.

Derek soupire. Évidemment qu'il en veut un.

_ Un cocktail grenade ? Mais c'est immonde.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? Parce que les gens qui les boivent n'ont pas l'air de penser qu'ils sont si infects que ça !

_ Les gens qui les consomment ne vont même plus se souvenir de l'endroit où ils traînaient d'ici demain matin. Et cette boisson est principalement composée de sucre mélangé à un alcool très fort, en général du bourbon.

_ Bien, je vais en prendre un, proclame joyeusement Stiles.

Derek grogne mais suit scrupuleusement le jeune homme qui se rend dans le magasin où les cocktails-grenades sont en vente. Stiles en commande un pour lui et une bière pour Derek. Derek étouffe un sourire lorsque le serveur demande à voir la carte d'identité de Stiles. Il a 22 ans et semble en avoir à peine 18.

Une heure plus tard, Stiles a terminé son cocktail-grenade, a consommé une éprouvette remplie d'alcool plantée entre les seins d'une marchande de rue, éprouvette qui a coûté 8 dollars et n'était probablement que du Kool Aid (1). Mais cette arnaque ne semble pas contrarier Stiles, sans doute parce que c'est Derek qui a réglé l'addition. Il a également traîné Derek dans un sex shop pour jeter un coup d'œil aux godemichés hors de prix et il a récolté autour de son cou plusieurs rangées de colliers de perles, déposés sur lui alors que tous deux passaient devant des clubs gays. Stiles n'a rien fait de particulier pour les obtenir, sauf d'être lui-même. Il a semblé agréablement surpris chaque fois qu'on lui mettait un collier autour du cou et Derek commence à réaliser que Stiles ne sait pas du tout à quel point il est beau et désirable.

 **(-)  
**

Stiles est arrivé à la Nouvelle Orléans depuis à peu près une semaine quand il décide qu'il doit se mettre sérieusement à la recherche d'un emploi. Derek se sent étrangement déçu – une fois qu'il aura commencé à percevoir un salaire, il aura son propre appartement et Derek a la désagréable impression que son appartement va mal supporter le silence en son absence. Il n'a jamais eu de locataire auparavant donc ce qu'il n'a jamais connu ne devrait pas lui manquer et , pourtant, il pense que oui, Stiles va lui manquer.

Stiles passe sa matinée à déposer des demandes d'emploi et à rédiger des CV puis il retrouve Derek pour le repas de midi dans un petit restaurant près de son appartement.

Ils commandent des sandwichs « po boys » (2) - au bœuf rôti pour Derek, aux crevettes frites pour Stiles. Les sandwichs sont énormes, servis avec du coleslaw (3) et une montagne de frites.

_ Comment les gens font-ils pour ne pas grossir ici ? demande Stiles , secouant la tête.

Pratiquement avant même que les mots soient sortis de sa bouche, il se raidit et pique un fard. Il est tout rouge, des joues jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles.

_ C'est un problème, réplique Derek sèchement, levant un sourcil pendant que Stiles se tortille sur son siège.

_ Flûte, la façon dont c'est sorti, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire …

_ C'est bon, l'interrompt Derek. Il sait pertinemment que s'il ne lui coupe pas la parole, Stiles va probablement se débrouiller pour encore plus mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Stiles hoche la tête, l'air peiné, et Derek essaie de se concentrer sur les frites qui lui restent dans son assiette. C'est toutefois un peu dur désormais de les avaler, car les paroles de Stiles résonnent encore à son oreille.

Derek se moque d'avoir du ventre. Il se passerait bien en revanche du double menton qui se forme chaque fois qu'il regarde vers le bas mais, bon, ce n'est pas le pire malheur qu'il ait connu dans sa vie. Cette situation lui convient. La plupart du temps, il s'en satisfait. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se représenter à travers les yeux de Stiles. Cela lui fait mal de se voir tel que Stiles doit le faire : son vieux béguin adolescent qui a maintenant la trentaine bien tassée, qui a pris du poids, qui vit seul. Et qui est en plus, à vrai dire, au chômage, à moins que vous considériez qu'assurer la gestion des millions des Hale est un véritable emploi, ce que Derek se refuse à faire.

Bon Dieu ! Il est sur le point de froisser sa serviette et de la jeter sur ses frites qu'il n'a pas terminées, n'étant plus d'humeur à les manger, lorsque Stiles pousse son assiette vers lui. Il reste plus de la moitié de son po boy et une grosse partie de ses frites :

_ Tu le veux ? Je n'y arrive pas. Allez, fais-toi plaisir, ajoute Stiles, poussant l'assiette un peu plus en avant encore. Je vais appeler la serveuse et commander une tasse de café, de toute façon. Mange.

Et Derek le fait. Il n'est pas sûr de comprendre la raison qui le pousse vraiment à le faire mais le regard de Stiles exprime simultanément tant de culpabilité et d'espoir, qu'on dirait qu'il lui a offert ce plat de crevettes à moitié mangé pour faire la paix avec lui.

Et puis zut, ce n'est pas comme si manger les restes de Stiles était une épreuve insurmontable, bien qu'il se sente, lorsqu'il a tout terminé, gavé jusqu'à en être indisposé. Il se déplace subrepticement sur son siège pour tirer sur la ceinture de son jean et essayer de l'élargir afin de pouvoir mieux respirer.

Lorsqu'ils se lèvent pour quitter le restaurant, les yeux de Stiles se portent à plusieurs reprises sur son ventre et Derek regrette vraiment qu'on ne soit pas en hiver : ainsi aurait-il une excuse pour enfiler une veste et le couvrir en partie. Il se sent bouffi et un peu gêné.

Il est ensuite étonné que Stiles le pousse de l'épaule alors qu'ils empruntent l'escalier menant vers son appartement.

_ Bon, la chasse au boulot s'est plutôt soldée par un échec. Je pense que je vais devoir devenir barista si je veux continuer à vivre ici, mec. Ça craint. Tu as des projets pour cet après-midi ? Ou peut-on, je ne sais pas, moi, juste s'installer sur ton canapé et regarder la télé ? Parce que cette option me tenterait bien.

Derek cligne des yeux.

_ Oui, on peut faire ça, dit-il, et même si j'avais des trucs prévus, tu pourrais, toi, le faire. Tu peux rester tout seul chez moi, tu sais.

_ Oui, mais avoir de la compagnie, ce serait chouette.

Derek acquiesce. Lorsqu'ils entrent dans l'appartement, Stiles s'éclipse dans la cuisine, farfouille dans le frigo à la recherche de sodas. Pendant qu'il est parti, Derek s'assied sur le canapé et défait le bouton de son jean prêt à exploser, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque la patte de la fermeture éclair s'évase enfin. Il tire sur son t-shirt pour être sûr qu'il cache son ventre puis cale bien son dos dans le canapé, cherchant à s'installer le plus confortablement possible.

Ils passent tous les deux l'après-midi à regarder plusieurs épisodes à la suite de la série « Orange is the new black » et Derek se demande bien ce que diable il faisait avant que Stiles débarque dans sa vie.

 **(-)  
**

_ Alors j'ai trouvé ces documents aux Archives de Tulane qui parlent de sorcellerie et d'animaux, dit Stiles , poussant quelques photocopies sur la table du petit déjeuner, en direction de Derek. Ils datent à peu près de 1890 et certains chercheurs ont pensé que ces textes traitaient des démons familiers (4), mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

Les yeux de Stiles sont brillants et Derek prend conscience combien ce gosse adore se livrer à ce genre de recherches. Il a passé presque toute la semaine dernière au département des livres rares de l'université de Tulane, revenant chaque soir à l'appartement avec des anecdotes amusantes à propos de bibliothécaires stricts et austères et de règlement draconien. Pour avoir accès aux archives, Stiles a dû s'asseoir à une table face au bibliothécaire, a dû mettre tout son matériel – y compris son portable, ses stylos, ses carnets – dans un casier . Il était autorisé à prendre des notes seulement avec un crayon à mine noire et exclusivement sur le papier que le bibliothécaire lui fournissait. Mais, dans cet univers-là, Stiles semble se sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Derek prend la liasse de photocopies, les feuillette alors que Stiles continue à parler, gagné par l'excitation, il tire sur ses cheveux et tape des mains sur ses cuisses.

_ Tu vois, toutes ces rumeurs à propos de la façon dont les femmes suspectées de sorcellerie sont devenues plus puissantes grâce à leurs relations intimes avec des bêtes, juste ici ? Eh bien, tu vois que cette information est mentionnée une nouvelle fois sur la page suivante ? Et ensuite il y a cette ligne à propos des loups ? Mais il n'y a pas de loups en Louisiane, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, même à l'époque, hein ? Donc cela aurait pu être des loups-garous, pas vrai ? Ou alors des garous-quelque chose ? Et cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi les sorcières étaient aussi puissantes ici, à la Nouvelle Orléans.

Derek hoche de temps à autre la tête, laisse Stiles poursuivre son raisonnement. Il est vraiment enthousiaste et est convaincu qu'il a mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Derek de son côté n'en est pas si sûr, principalement parce qu'il ne veut plus penser à quoi que ce soit qui se rapporte aux phénomènes paranormaux. Il ne peut pas l'avouer à voix haute mais la dernière chose qu'il désire, c'est d'être mêlé à une affaire impliquant des loups-garous, des sorcières et des événements surnaturels.

_ Je veux dire, savons-nous dans quelle proportion un clan de sorcières pourrait être plus puissant en étant rattaché à une meute ? Est-ce que des loups-garous pourraient être des sorcières ? Comment cela fonctionnerait-il ? Tu étais déjà parti à cette époque mais un clan de sorcières est venu à Beacon Hills l'année de ma terminale et elles ont fait des trucs que nous n'avons absolument pas pu expliquer. Peut-être que…

L'estomac de Derek se serre. Il n'est pas certain de comprendre pour quelle raison il se sent si mal à l'aise, mais il est certain d'une chose : il n'a vraiment pas envie de penser à de tels sujets.

Ce qui est absurde. C'est pour se consacrer aux phénomènes surnaturels que Stiles est venu ici. Pas pour s'asseoir avec Derek à regarder Netflix ou pour flâner à travers la ville. Pas pour être le colocataire de Derek et lui rappeler ce que l'on éprouve quand on se sent proche d'une autre personne, lui rappeler ce que l'on éprouve quand les affaires de quelqu'un d'autre sont éparpillées et mêlées aux vôtres, lui rappeler combien il peut être réconfortant de voir la brosse à dents de quelqu'un d'autre dans votre salle de bain.

Stiles est là parce que faire des recherches sur le surnaturel, c'est ce qu'il souhaite faire. Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Et d'un jour à l'autre, il va recevoir un coup de téléphone , il va déménager, et Derek retournera à sa vie. Sa vie qui lui paraissait parfaitement appropriée un mois plus tôt et qui désormais lui semble absolument vide.

_ C'est dur à dire, déclare finalement Derek, repoussant les papiers vers Stiles. Le visage de Stiles s'affaisse un peu et Derek sent une douloureuse pointe de culpabilité naître en son for intérieur. Il n'a aucune raison de se comporter comme un enfoiré mais il ne parvient pas à s'en empêcher.

_ Oui, cela pourrait bien n'être rien du tout, dit Stiles et il a l'air un peu accablé.

_ Tout cela s'est passé il y a très longtemps, de toute façon.

Stiles acquiesce et son visage s'éclaire ensuite un peu.

_ Alors, comme ça, il y a beaucoup de loups-garous ici, maintenant ? C'est bizarre, tu n'y as même pas fait allusion mais d'après ce que je sais de ton espèce , tu dois forcément courir et hurler à la lune avec des loups-garous cajuns chaque mois, non ?

_ Non. Derek déglutit, le nœud dans son estomac grossit, son loup soudain s'agite, fait les cent pas nerveusement, le vernis d'humanité qui le dissimule s'estompe peu à peu. Je ne … , non .

Stiles le fixe.

_ Non, il n'y a pas beaucoup de loups-garous ici ou non, tu ne vas pas courir avec eux ?

_ Juste, non. Derek se lève, passe une main dans ses cheveux. Je reviendrai plus tard. J'ai quelques trucs à faire. L edouble des clés est sous le paillasson. Prends-le si tu veux sortir.

Il est parti avant même que Stiles ait pu répliquer. Et s'il passe sa matinée à manger des beignets et à boire du café au lait, est-ce que c'est pour éviter Stiles et son appartement et éviter tout ce qui peut lui faire penser qu'il est un loup-garou ? Eh bien, et alors ? Ce sont ses affaires.

Après une troisième commande de beignets, son t-shirt est couvert de sucre en poudre et son estomac l'élance – mais au moins son loup est apaisé.

* * *

 _ **1) Kool Aid : sorte de poudre chimique aromatisée que l'on mélange à de l'eau pour faire des boissons à la cerise, à la fraise , etc… Pour les plus vieux d'entre vous, c'est un équivalent du Tang (mon Dieu que c'était mauvais…).**_

 _ **2)Le po boy est un sandwich typique de la Nouvelle Orléans, énorme (allez voir les photos sur le net) et dont l'appellation est la déformation de poor boy.**_ _**Le nom vient d'un restaurant qui offrait ces sandwiches aux ouvriers grévistes pendant la crise de 1929. Ils étaient appelés les « poor boys » (pauvres garçons). Le terme est resté et on sert toujours des po'boys dans les rues de la New Orleans.**_

 _ **3)Le coleslaw est un mélange de chou blanc râpé cru et de carottes râpées assaisonné d'une sauce rappelant la mayonnaise.**_

 _ **4) Les démons familiers sont des animaux domestiques aux pouvoirs surnaturels qui accompagnent la sorcière quotidiennement et l'assistent dans ses rites ( ce sont par exemple le chat noir, le crapaud...)**_

 _ **J'ai drôlement faim après tout ça , dites-moi …**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews enthousiastes. J'ai répondu à tout le monde et je salue tous ceux que je n'ai pas pu contacter par MP. Je ne manquerai pas de dire à l'auteur que vous aimez son histoire._

 _Rien ne m'appartient : ni Teen Wolf et ses personnages ni l'histoire puisque je vous rappelle que c'est une traduction._

* * *

 ** _Message de PumpkinSpy : Voilà, cette traduction ainsi que cette histoire ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Si cette traduction vous rappelle quelque chose, c'est tout à fait normal, ceci est une traduction de Calliope83._**

 ** _Calli a décidé d'accorder du temps à ses projets professionnels et de ce fait, elle a décidé de se retirer de la liste des auteurs. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas laisser ses traductions tomber dans l'oubli, surtout pas après le temps consacré mais aussi en pensant à ceux qui souhaiteraient relire une histoire qu'ils avaient aimé._**

 _ **D'un commun accord, je reprends sur mon propre profil auteur ses traductions.** _

* * *

Chapitre 3

Stiles ne demande plus quoi que ce soit à Derek, jusqu'à la pleine lune, moment où il sent qu'il est légitime de remettre la question sur le tapis.

Si vous habitez sous le même toit qu'un loup-garou, il semble en effet raisonnable de vérifier ce qui va se passer durant cette période de l'année. Stiles se sent cependant un peu nerveux quand il aborde la question. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Derek de jeter un coup d'œil à ses recherches et que celui-ci s'était pratiquement sauvé de l'appartement en prenant ses jambes à son cou, il avait assez vite compris que discuter de loups-garous n'intéressait pas du tout Derek. Ni d'ailleurs de discuter de surnaturel ou de quoi que ce soit qui touche de près ou de loin ces domaines.

Mais Stiles étant Stiles, il pose tout de même la question qui fâche.

_ Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant les nuits de pleine lune ?

Derek hausse un sourcil, lève la tête de son récipient en polystyrène, rempli de nourriture à emporter, posé sur ses genoux. Ils mangent tous les deux un biryani d'agneau acheté au restaurant indien, au décor très kitsch, qui se trouve en bas de leur rue. Stiles doit admettre que c'est foutrement délicieux, bien qu'il n'ait pas été au départ très enthousiaste à l'idée de manger de l'agneau. Derek, en bon loup qu'il est, ne s'est pas formalisé des réserves émises par Stiles, même si elles l'ont un temps déconcerté.

_ Je ne sors pas pour aller écharper les touristes, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, dit-il, avalant une autre bouchée de son plat.

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel :

_ Mais non, je veux savoir où diable tu peux aller pour te transformer en loup alors que tu vis en plein milieu d'une ville.

_ C'est une question indiscrète.

_ Ah bon, vraiment ? Non, mais attends un peu …. Je t'ai vu te transformer en loup-garou. J'ai assisté à ta métamorphose complète en loup. Je t'ai vu presque mourir sous mes yeux à cause d'une balle d'aconit et tu as essayé à l'époque de me convaincre de te couper ton putain de bras. Alors bien sûr que je peux te demander où tu vas pour faire tes trucs de loup-garou, non ?

Stiles sait que son pouls est en train de battre plus vite – il n'a pas peur de Derek, mais il a conscience que cet homme peut aussi parfois se comporter comme un enfoiré de gros prédateur.

Derek soupire :

_Je sors de la ville et, si j'ai envie de courir, je vais dans les marécages.

_C'est vrai ? Génial! Est-ce que tu y vas ce soir ? Allez, quoi, est-ce que je peux venir ?

_Non.

_Hein ? Pourquoi non ? Je n'ai jamais visité les marécages.

_Tu peux faire l'excursion en bateau comme tout le monde.

_Mais je préférerais y aller avec toi.

_ Je ne peux pas courir si je dois m'assurer en même temps que tu ne vas pas te faire dévorer par des alligators.

Stiles déglutit.

_ Mince, il y en a vraiment ?

_Oui, il y en a vraiment.

_Oh. Bien. Est-ce que tu y vas, ce soir ?

Derek hausse les épaules, avale le dernier morceau de son plat et ferme le récipient.

_ Je n'ai pas décidé encore. Mais ce n'est pas un problème si je n'y vais pas. Je ne suis pas obligé de me transformer.

Stiles hoche la tête.

_ OK. Eh bien, vas-y si tu veux. Ou pas. Peu importe.

Il regarde son repas, il a laissé plus de la moitié de son biryani, et il reste encore un récipient rempli de samossas sur la table basse, ainsi que des naan.

_ Tu le veux ? » demande-t-il.

Derek le fixe, avec cette expression étrange et indéchiffrable qu'il prend toujours lorsque Stiles lui offre de manger ses restes.

_ Vas-y. Au moment de la pleine lune, tous les mecs de ton espèce meurent de faim, non ?

Cette réflexion semble faire mouche et Derek lui prend des mains le récipient de nourriture.

Et voilà, c'est devenu une routine. Un … sorte de truc habituel. Stiles ne sait pas trop ce qui lui a pris d'instaurer cette habitude. Les toutes premières fois où il lui est arrivé de donner ses restes à Derek, il l'avait fait sans arrière-pensée. Au début, lorsqu'ils étaient sortis ensemble, il avait été sincèrement étonné par les énormes portions de nourriture servies à la Nouvelle Orléans. Après un moment, par contre, eh bien … Possible que Stiles ait continué ce petit manège juste pour le plaisir de passer son assiette à Derek, de le voir réfléchir un instant avant d'enfourner la nourriture. Pour le plaisir de le voir manger dans l'assiette de Stiles. Mais, bon, ça ne veut rien dire, ce n'est pas comme s'il lui mangeait dans la main.

 _( Oh mon Dieu, Stiles le veut , il veut tellement que Derek lui mange dans la main.)_

Mais … C'est un moment étrangement intime, d'une certaine façon, de regarder Derek terminer tous ses plats _**pour lui**_. Puis de l'observer du coin de l'œil se décaler sur son siège, ajuster ses jeans, faire péter parfois ce satané bouton une fois qu'il a mangé son repas ainsi qu'une grosse partie de celui de Stiles.

Stiles culpabilise à mort. Avouons que …. son comportement est au mieux bizarre, et qu'au pire il est manipulateur, même si Stiles ne force pas Derek à faire quoi que ce soit contre son gré. Il parvient de toute façon à obtenir ce qu'il veut et chaque nuit, il se branle avec une ferveur coupable.

Stiles n'est jamais sorti avec un mec qui ne soit pas plus gros que lui. Évidemment, ce n'est pas bien difficile puisque Stiles est mince comme un fil mais il fait aussi exprès de cibler ce genre d'hommes. C'est la première fois cependant que Stiles éprouve le besoin irrépressible de donner à quelqu'un de la nourriture. Bien sûr, pour son dernier petit ami qui était à peu près bâti comme Derek, Stiles avait appris à cuisiner quelques plats, pour avoir le plaisir de lui faire à manger. Mais … non, ce n'était pas comparable. Ce n'était pas un sale petit secret honteux, pas du tout le genre de situation qui lui provoque maintenant de violentes érections, chaque fois qu'il se met à penser au moment où il va donner sa nourriture à Derek.

Et Derek ne se doute de rien. Il ne soupçonne absolument rien. Et même- merde alors ! - il pense probablement que Stiles est dégoûté par les gros, surtout après la remarque stupide qu'il a faite à propos du poids que l'on prend quand on vit à la Nouvelle Orléans. Il ne voulait pas du tout dire ça. Simplement, une sorte de diarrhée verbale incontrôlable est sortie de sa bouche au moment où il était en train de réfléchir au rôle majeur que la nourriture joue dans la culture de cette ville. A l'instant même où ces mots ont franchi ses lèvres, il a eu envie de sauter dans le Mississipi pour s'y noyer.

Oh oui, donc, tout va vraiment pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il est tombé raide dingue de l'homme chez qui il vit, et c'est un amour douloureux , étrangement pervers. Il n'a pas toujours pas trouvé de travail et va très bientôt épuiser ses maigres économies. Jusqu'à présent, il a été vraiment génial, cet été !

Peut-être que le plus frustrant dans toute cette affaire, c'est que Stiles avait appris comment draguer à l'université, au moins un peu et au moins avec un certain succès. Il avait réussi à avoir des relations sexuelles, à sortir avec d'autres hommes et à obtenir d'eux qu'ils lui touchent la queue très régulièrement, merci pour lui ! Seulement désormais, malgré toute son expérience, c'est comme s'il avait de nouveau seize ans. C'est comme s'il se voyait projeté cinq ans en arrière avec Derek, exactement à la même époque où il avait éprouvé pour lui cette passion pénible, stupide. Sauf que maintenant c'est même pire, parce que Stiles n'est plus un puceau sexuellement perturbé qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut vraiment. Stiles sait à présent exactement ce qu'il veut faire avec Derek. Franchement ? Il veut le grimper comme un arbre. Il veut que Derek le pousse et le presse contre les murs, les portes, les tables et les comptoirs de bar, il veut que Derek le fasse se sentir tout petit contre lui, sous lui, bercé dans ses gros bras forts. Il veut caresser le gros ventre de Derek, absolument partout, de préférence après lui avoir donné quelque chose d'excessivement décadent et exotique à manger, comme toute la nourriture que Derek lui a fait découvrir à la Nouvelle Orléans.

Il veut tout cela mais il ne sait pas du tout comment il peut faire en sorte que ses désirs se réalisent.

Le soir , c'est Derek qui évoque à nouveau la pleine lune. Stiles s'était fait à l'idée que Derek sortirait seul pour se défouler. La question qu'il lui pose le surprend donc.

_ Tu veux vraiment voir les marécages ?

Stiles lève la tête de son ordinateur portable.

_ Bon sang, bien sûr ! Je vais avec toi ?

_ Pas ce soir. Je passe la soirée ici mais je t'emmènerai une autre fois, quand ce ne sera pas la pleine lune. C'est un bel endroit. Tu vas sans doute l'apprécier.

La voix de Derek est bourrue.

_ C'est génial, Derek. Absolument génial. Stiles sourit. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais du coup, ce soir ?

Derek hausse les épaules.

_ Je vais probablement rester ici. C'est plus pratique. Par contre, tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi. Sors et fais ce que tu veux.

Bon Dieu. Mais quel abruti ce Derek. Comme si Stiles voulait sortir sans lui.

_ Non, je vais rester avec toi ici. Sauf si ça te gêne… Il marque une pause. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas te saouler. Tu pourrais t'asseoir sur le canapé et te prendre une cuite. Sérieux, ça m'irait tout à fait.

Derek lève la tête, pèse le pour et le contre.

_ J'ai de la bière à l'aconit, dit-il finalement.

_ Vraiment ? Stiles se redresse, tout ragaillardi. Faisons ça ! Oh, mais au fait, l'alcool n'est pas contre-indiqué la nuit de la pleine lune ? S'il te plaît, fais en sorte en devenant ivre de ne pas me bouffer. Ce ne serait pas … enfin il ne faut pas le faire, quoi…

_ J'essaierai de résister à la tentation.

Stiles s'attend à ce qu'ils aillent acheter quelque part des plats tout préparés à emporter. Ils mangent à l'extérieur presque tout le temps et au moins une fois par jour. Bien entendu, Stiles ne pourrait pas s'offrir ce luxe si Derek ne se chargeait pas toujours de régler l'addition. Si jamais Stiles essaie de protester, il prend un air agacé. Mais, ce soir, Derek dit qu'il n'a pas envie de sortir. Alors au lieu d'aller dans un restaurant ou de prendre des plats à emporter, ils vont à l'épicerie Rouse en bas de la rue, font des courses et achètent des crevettes, des pâtes, de la crème entière épaisse parce qu'apparemment, Derek ne jure que par ça.

Bon sang, ce type essaie de le tuer à coups de frustration sexuelle.

_ Est-ce que tu sais cuisiner ? demande Derek sur le chemin du retour.

Stiles réfléchit avant de répondre, tout en décapsulant une bouteille d'Abita pour lui et une bière « maison » pour Derek.

_ On peut dire ça. Je veux dire, j'ai appris un peu à le faire, la dernière fois que j'ai fréquenté quelqu'un ». Il peut, inexplicablement, sentir ses joues brûler.

Derek fixe ses joues et Stiles lui tend la bouteille de bière à l'aconit.

_ Je veux dire, j'ai appris à faire des plats faciles : des spaghettis, des lasagnes, des trucs de ce genre, où tu t'attribues le mérite d'avoir cuisiné sauf qu'en vérité ce n'est pas très compliqué à faire. Brandon ne savait pas du tout faire la cuisine donc il était toujours impressionné par ce que je lui servais.

C'est la première fois que Stiles mentionne le fait qu'il a déjà eu un petit ami. Il sait que Derek est au courant de son homosexualité, c'est de notoriété publique depuis des années. Pour sa part, il sait que Derek est sorti avec des hommes et –évidemment- avec des femmes. Il sait aussi qu'il ne semble pas avoir de préférence marquée pour l'un ou l'autre sexe. Cependant, en évoquant ses relations amoureuses, il se passe quelque chose – Stiles n'est pas sûr de ce qui se passe, mais il y a quelque chose dans l'air. C'est une question que lui et Derek n'avaient jamais évoquée auparavant.

En tout cas, si Derek sent lui aussi que quelque chose de significatif se passe entre eux, il le cache et se contente de hocher la tête.

Derek demande à Stiles de se charger des légumes, ce qui sous-entend qu'il a une confiance modérée dans ses capacités culinaires . Il lui demande de couper en lanières une laitue pour préparer une salade César, une tâche d'une facilité presque insultante. Pendant ce temps-là, Derek se charge de tout le reste et Stiles le regarde faire.

En dehors de ce repas, les seules autres fois où Derek a cuisiné, c'était pour faire des grillades, un soir des hamburgers, un autre soir des saucisses épicées et fumées au porc ou au boeuf, des plats qui sont certes bons mais qu'on ne peut pas considérer comme de la cuisine vraiment élaborée. Ce sont plus des plats du style : _« Oh, regarde, moi , j'ai un pénis donc je sais mettre de la viande sur le feu et la faire cuire »._ Là, par contre, il fait sauter les crevettes et remue une sauce à base de crème et de tomate, et honnêtement, c'est le spectacle le plus désirable et sexy que Stiles ait jamais vu.

Puisqu'ils restent à l'appartement pour la soirée, Derek a daigné porter autre chose que ses jeans ridiculement serrés. A la place, il a enfilé une paire de shorts de basket noirs, baissés sur ses hanches, et un t-shirt blanc uni, un peu tendu sur son gros ventre qui repose sur la ceinture bien ajustée de ses shorts. Ses cheveux sont en bataille parce qu'il y passe de temps en temps ses doigts et ses pieds sont nus. Il a l'air si ridiculement casanier, si à l'aise et détendu pendant qu'il mélange une sauce à la crème , boit une bière et que son ventre frôle doucement le plan de cuisson…

C'est une version de Derek inédite, que Stiles n'a jamais vue auparavant. Il n'aurait jamais pu se l'imaginer se comporter ainsi, à l'époque de Beacon Hills.

Le repas est suffisamment bon pour qu'il leur semble sacrilège de le manger sur le canapé : des pennes nappées d'une sauce à la crème, à la tomate et au basilic, et de grosses crevettes pêchées dans le golfe du Mexique, une salade, des gros morceaux de baguette française, grillés et dégoulinant de beurre à l'ail. Ils s'abstiennent donc de s'installer sur le canapé et vont plutôt s'asseoir à table de la cuisine. Derek prend la télécommande, allume la télé et le son du match de football de l'équipe de l'université de Louisiane leur parvient de la salle de séjour.

_ Tu regardes le football ? demande Stiles, qui écoute à peine les commentaires emphatiques du présentateur.

_ Pas vraiment, j'ai toujours préféré le basket ball. Mais c'est le match d'ouverture de la saison et ici, il vaut mieux que tu saches au moins comment les Tigers de l'université de Louisiane et les Saints de la Nouvelle Orléans se débrouillent sur le terrain pendant le championnat, sinon les gens pensent que tu ne tournes pas rond. Derek hausse les épaules. Ce match va être un désastre – ils jouent contre une petite école dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler. Les Tigers pourraient faire jouer leurs joueurs de troisième catégorie, tous saouls, et ils gagneraient sans doute encore.

_ Mais on va malgré tout suivre le match.

_ On est en Louisiane, pas vrai ?

Stiles sourit. Quand il a vu tout à l'heure Derek cuisiner, il a senti ses genoux se dérober un peu sous lui. De même, quand il constate combien Derek se considère ici comme chez lui, dans cette ville qui n'est pas en vérité la sienne, il est ému et en a le souffle coupé. Derek n'a jamais semblé éprouver cet attachement pour Beacon Hills, alors que c'est la ville dans laquelle sa famille a vécu pendant des générations.

Bien sûr, sa maison natale a été réduite en cendres et sa famille pratiquement entièrement massacrée. Peut-être bien que c'est le genre de choses qui vous pourrit l'envie de rester dans un endroit, même si vos racines sont là.

Stiles dit à Derek que ses plats sont délicieux . Il est sincèrement vraiment impressionné par ses capacités à bien cuisiner. Derek fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le compliment de Stiles mais il se montre plus détendu. Il en est à sa troisième bière au moment où il se ressert pour la troisième fois des pâtes.

Oui, pour la troisième fois. Stiles essaie désespérément de garder son sang-froid et décapsule une autre bière pour la boire, uniquement pour occuper ses mains. Derek mange de façon déterminée, mais pas parce qu'il cherche à terminer les restes de Stiles. Il semble se gaver exprès. Son estomac doit être prêt à éclater. Les pâtes sont un plat déjà lourd, et la sauce a été cuisinée avec du beurre et de la crème. Stiles le sait parce qu'il a observé très attentivement Derek la faire.

Derek s'agite sur son siège et sa main disparaît pendant un court moment. Stiles sait qu'il tire sur sa ceinture pour faire de la place pour son ventre.

Oh, merde… Cet homme essaye de le tuer.

Quand il a enfin fini de manger, Stiles se lève d'un bond et se propose pour débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle. Derek marmonne et proteste mollement. Mais Stiles devine qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie de se lever et de faire quoi que ce soit – il est appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, une main reposant sur le côté de son ventre – son ventre qui est à vue d'œil bien gonflé, Stiles en est certain.

_ Non, c'est normal que je le fasse, dit Stiles, en faisant un signe vers le canapé. Va t'asseoir. Je reviens dans une minute.

Et si Stiles a envie de mater Derek se lever, lentement, nonchalamment, plein comme une outre, eh bien, quoi, aucune loi ne l'interdit.

Quand il a fini la vaisselle, il prend une autre bière pour chacun d'eux et se dirige vers la salle de séjour.

Derek est étalé sur toute la longueur du canapé, le ventre bien tendu contre le tissu en coton de son t-shirt, ses bras musclés repliés derrière le cou, et il regarde le match, figé dans cette pose nonchalante. Stiles en a failli lâcher les bières qu'il porte. Derek a l'air foutrement superbe. En le contemplant, Stiles ne peut plus penser qu'aux documentaires du National Geographic qu'il a vus sur les lions. Ils sont énormes –puissants et forts, terrifiants parce que capables de violence mais tout ce qu'ils font pour la plupart du temps, c'est dormir à l'ombre en attendant que leurs femelles rapportent une proie de la chasse. C'est exactement ce à quoi Derek ressemble – un prédateur repu, nonchalant, indolent, le ventre plein mais encore dangereux, sa puissance frémissant sous une apparence débonnaire.

C'est probablement la chose la plus sexy et désirable que Stiles ait jamais vue.

Derek le regarde, change mollement de position afin de laisser à Stiles de la place pour qu'il puisse s'installer à côté de lui. Stiles tend la bière à Derek, prend une bonne gorgée de la sienne puis pose ses fesses sur le canapé, un petit peu plus près que nécessaire de Derek mais pas assez près pour que cela puisse paraître suspect. Enfin, normalement.

Ils boivent pour un moment, regardant le match qui a viré, comme l'avait prédit Derek, au jeu de massacre.

Quand Stiles ouvre sa cinquième bière – en en tend une autre à Derek - il décide qu'il en a assez du football.

_ Je m'ennuie, annonce-t-il.

Derek le regarde, un peu inquiet.

_ Est-ce que tu veux sortir ou faire autre chose ? Sa main navigue de nouveau sur son ventre gonflé et Stiles est pratiquement sûr qu'il n'a même pas conscience de faire ce geste. Écoute, je vais probablement rester ici ce soir mais tu pourrais sortir, tu n'as pas à rester assis avec moi…

_ Non, non, je ne veux aller nulle part. C'est juste…

Stiles hausse les épaules. Merde.

_ C'est juste que je suis à moitié saoul et que j'en ai ras le bol du football.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Stiles hausse les épaules de façon théâtrale puis se perd dans l'euphorie de l'alcool, laissant librement ses lèvres déverser un flot de paroles.

_ Distrais-moi un peu, Sourwolf. Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as laissé m'installer chez toi. Soi dit en passant, je ne devais rester que deux semaines or ça fait presque un mois que je suis ici, et je n'ai toujours pas de travail. Je suis un invité lamentable.

_ Mais non.

_ Je ne participe pas aux frais et je n'ai pas fixé la date à laquelle je partirai.

Derek est silencieux pendant un moment puis ses lèvres se retroussent pour former un sourire narquois, du moins est ce ainsi que Stiles l'interprète.

_ Tu es jeune et mignon. Je parie que tu pourrais t'installer dans n'importe quel appartement à la Nouvelle Orléans, si tu essayais. Tu es loin d'être un boulet.

Stiles cligne des yeux. Quoi ? Mignon ? Qu'il redise un peu ça pour voir !

_ Mignon, répète Stiles avec un petit couinement.

Derek sourit à nouveau, de ce petit sourire amusé que Stiles ne lui a pas très souvent vu afficher autrefois – et même peut-être jamais. Il ne regarde pas Stiles, il prend une gorgée de bière, les yeux rivés sur la télé.

_ Mignon , confirme Derek.

Parce que Stiles est ce qu'il est, il réagit violemment et attaque. C'est la seule stratégie de défense qu'il connaisse.

_ Je ne suis pas mignon. Je ne suis pas une fille.

Il agite un peu ses bras, prend une autre gorgée de bière et se prépare à continuer à râler mais Derek l'interrompt.

_ Définitivement pas une fille. Il lance un regard appuyé à Stiles et - _ô Dieu du ciel !_ \- il le jauge rapidement des pieds à la tête puis tourne de nouveau la tête vers le match. Définitivement mignon.

Stiles a failli renverser sa bière en criant.

_ Hé, je pourrais être beau, dit-il, simplement pour le plaisir de continuer à se chamailler avec Derek.

_ Tu pourrais, acquiesce Derek . Mais tu ne l'es pas. Par contre, mignon, oui.

Bon Dieu de merde ! Derek est un peu – ivre ? Stiles ne l'a jamais vu comme ça auparavant, la voix chaude et un peu traînante , l'élocution un peu confuse.

Stiles déglutit. Il espère de toute son âme que ce petit jeu se poursuive. S'il s'agissait de n'importe quel autre homme que Derek, il serait probablement déjà installé sur ses genoux à l'heure actuelle, sûr de lui, se comportant de manière un peu provocante, sachant pertinemment où tout cela va le mener. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui, il s'agit de Derek et il ne peut pas dire s'il interprète correctement la situation ou s'il **croit** discerner les signes annonciateurs de ce qu'il souhaite désespérément voir se réaliser.

_ Mignon, hein ? Il avale une gorgée. Alors toi tu es estampillé comme beau alors que moi, on me colle l'étiquette de mignon ?

Derek renifle, regardant toujours le match au lieu de le regarder.

_ Je n'ai rien dit sur moi.

_ Eh bien, toi , tu es sexy, mais tu n'es définitivement pas mignon, alors…

Stiles se déplace en se traînant sur le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à Derek, suffisamment proche de lui pour qu'il puisse sentir la chaleur de son corps.

Derek le regarde, hausse les épaules, pose de nouveau une main sur son ventre.

_ Pas tout à fait celui que j'avais l'habitude d'être autrefois, murmure-t-il.

Et puis merde, tant pis. Stiles va s'engouffrer dans la brèche.

_ Mieux, dit-il, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Les sourcils de Derek se soulèvent et Stiles ne parvient pas à déchiffrer son expression.

_ Tellement mieux, déclare Stiles. Lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, il se fait la réflexion qu'il peut bénir la cinquième bière qu'il a bue : tout ce qu'il est sur le point de confesser, c'est grâce à l'alcool. Mec, tellement mieux.

Derek tapote son ventre de nouveau, cette fois exprès.

_ Plus, ce n'est pas nécessairement mieux, dit-il et Bon Dieu, il fait trembloter son ventre contre sa main, et Stiles est à peu près sûr qu'il est en train de mourir consumé par le désir.

_ Mec,oui, oh que oui. Pourquoi penses-tu que je te donne mes restes chaque jour ?

Les sourcils de Derek ont presque rejoint la lisière de son cuir chevelu et Stiles s'empresse de poursuivre.

_ Non, je n'agis pas d'une façon perverse, je veux dire, je ne te nourris pas secrètement. D'ailleurs, c'est évident, ce n'est pas un secret, pas vrai ?

Il parle, parle … et le visage de Derek reste énigmatique, imperturbable, comme figé dans la glace.

_ OK alors donc, ce que je veux dire c'est … que tu es hyper sexy, ok ? Et j'aimerais vraiment te nourrir avec ce dont tu as envie. Pas d'une manière tordue, hein? Juste pour répéter l'expérience.

Derek reste encore silencieux, il se contente de le regarder, les yeux grands ouverts.

Stiles cligne des yeux, avale la dernière gorgée de sa bière et secoue la tête.

_Alors, . .. juste pour mettre les choses au clair. Il y a un pot de crème glacée dans ton frigo et je mourrais probablement heureux si tu le mangeais et si , ensuite ,nous avions un rapport sexuel.

Oh bordel de merde… Trop loin, trop loin, il est allé trop loin ! Au moins il pourra se dire qu'il a pris son pied pendant le temps que la conversation a duré. Et maintenant Derek va le tuer.

_ Va la chercher.

 _ **Quuuooooi ?**_

_ La crème glacée. Va la chercher.

La voix de Derek est un peu étranglée, plus profonde que d'habitude.

Oh bordel, ça y est, ça y est, ça va se faire !

Lorsqu'il se lève pour aller chercher cette foutue crème glacée, Stiles est pratiquement sûr qu'il n'a jamais bougé aussi vite de sa vie.

* * *

 _ **Lemon prochain chapitre…. Je vais soigner la traduction donc pardonnez-moi si vous attendez un peu la suite…**_

 _ **Un pot de crème glacée idéal pour ce moment brûlant ? Karamel Sutra de Ben and Jerry's, bien sûr ! (miam)(non je ne suis pas sponsorisée, malheureusement)...**_

 _ **Quelques remarques sur la nourriture :**_

 _ **Le biryani : plat indien à base de viande, de riz, d'épices, de légumes, et accompagné d'une sauce riche en beurre.**_

 _ **Les saucisses Manda : j'ai préféré mettre le descriptif de ces saucisses dans le texte. Il s'agit de saucisses typiques de la Louisiane, produites par la société Manda, vieille de trois générations.**_

 _ **La bière Abita est une bière produite en Louisiane.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour ! J'ai répondu à tout le monde , je crois, mais ne m'en veuillez pas si j'ai oublié au passage quelqu'un car ce chapitre a été un véritable défi pour moi… Je vous laisse lire et décider si le texte tient debout (moi non, je m'écroule… - bon sang que c'était dur- mais toujours aussi intéressant !)…_

* * *

 ** _Message de PumpkinSpy : Voilà, cette traduction ainsi que cette histoire ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Si cette traduction vous rappelle quelque chose, c'est tout à fait normal, ceci est une traduction de Calliope83._**

 ** _Calli a décidé d'accorder du temps à ses projets professionnels et de ce fait, elle a décidé de se retirer de la liste des auteurs. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas laisser ses traductions tomber dans l'oubli, surtout pas après le temps consacré mais aussi en pensant à ceux qui souhaiteraient relire une histoire qu'ils avaient aimé._**

 _ **D'un commun accord, je reprends sur mon propre profil auteur ses traductions.** _

* * *

Chapitre 4

Stiles se hisse sur le canapé, il porte dans une de ses mains le pot de crème glacé et une cuillère. Il est sûr que son corps entier palpite d'excitation. Jamais de sa vie il n'a désiré autant faire quelque chose.

Derek est adossé au canapé, les jambes étendues devant lui, et son ventre proéminent retombe sur la ceinture élastiquée de son short. Il semble sur ses gardes et paraît attendre de voir ce que Stiles va faire.

Justement, Stiles ne sait pas vraiment comment il doit se comporter. Il sait ce qu'il **veut** faire : se mettre à califourchon sur Derek, le gaver de crème glacée jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus au fond du pot ou alors jusqu'à ce que Derek se plaigne que son ventre lui fasse mal. Ou bien les deux … mais il ignore s'il sera **autorisé** à le faire.

Confronté à cette incertitude, Stiles a recours à son système de défense habituel : il parle trop.

_ Je l'ai passé au microondes quelques secondes, comme ça la glace est ramollie, dit-il, en brandissant le pot en direction de Derek. Hum, alors, comment… comment veux-tu…

Derek le coupe.

_ **Toi** , Stiles , qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Je veux m'asseoir sur tes genoux et te donner à manger de la glace.

La lèvre de Derek se retrousse, comme pour esquisser un simulacre de sourire puis il fait un geste d'invitation laconique en direction de ses genoux : _« Vas-y,»_ semble-t-il dire.

Stiles ne se le fait pas dire deux fois.

Il prélève dans le pot une première cuillerée de crème glacée à la vanille. C'est une marque de luxe, biologique, sans additifs chimiques, une préparation « maison », bref vraiment un produit de qualité supérieure.

Sa main tremble un peu lorsqu'il lève la cuiller vers la bouche de Derek. Il n'a jamais fait auparavant ce genre de choses et, soudain, ce geste lui paraît terriblement intime. D'une certaine façon, il comprend que Derek est celui qui se trouve relégué dans une position vulnérable. Derek est celui dont le corps éveille chez Stiles des fantasmes fétichistes, celui qui est réduit à l'état d'objet, celui qui accomplit un acte physique avec de réelles répercussions sur son corps, des conséquences tangibles. Stiles l'a parfaitement saisi. Mais pour lui aussi, c'est déstabilisant et effrayant de reconnaître qu'il éprouve cette inclination étrange. Lui aussi se sent vulnérable à l'idée de laisser Derek découvrir combien il le désire, combien cette attirance le dévaste et le consume.

Derek se penche un peu en avant, enroule ses lèvres autour de la cuillère, et Stiles se met à haleter de façon saccadée, brusquement oppressé. Il ne peut pas se contrôler. Même si sa vie en avait dépendu, il ne serait pas parvenu à maîtriser sa respiration.

_ Oh, bon sang, Derek », lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

_ Oui.

Derek se contente de hocher la tête et Stiles soulève de nouveau la cuillère vers sa bouche.

Après quelques cuillerées, Stiles est obligé de se concentrer au maximum pour ne pas pousser ses hanches en avant, juste un peu, juste un tout petit peu, ce qui lui permettrait de presser son sexe douloureux contre le ventre de Derek, le gros ventre distendu de Derek, moulé par le coton de son t-shirt.

Il doit mal dissimuler son trouble parce que Derek s'empare de la cuillère et se sert lui-même, geste qui, bon sang, est encore plus sensuel que lorsque Stiles le faisait à sa place. Il déguste sa glace avec un air si serein, si décontracté, presque en expert, qu'on pourrait penser que manger de la glace ramollie et chère à même le pot sur son canapé est quelque chose qu'il fait régulièrement. … Et, bon Dieu, lorsque Stiles le contemple, le désir le dévaste encore une fois.

Derek lèche la cuillère puis la remet dans le pot que Stiles tient toujours.

_ Que veux-tu faire, Stiles ?

Stiles écarquille les yeux.

_ Ce que…. euh… je veux … ce que je veux…

Derek secoue la tête, regarde le jeune homme avec une expression que Stiles ne peut pas vraiment déchiffrer.

Qu'est ce que tu veux faire d'autre ?

Son regard est absolument fixe, et le paralyse, même si c'est Derek qui est placé sous lui, gros, nonchalant, rassasié et plein.

Stiles hausse les épaules, désemparé, comme s'il sentait qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation - si jamais il l'avait eu à un moment donné.

_ Je veux… Je veux …. que tu retires ton t-shirt, je veux … je veux…

_ Tu veux toucher mon ventre?

Derek a haussé ses sourcils mais pas aussi haut que Stiles a eu l'occasion de voir par le passé. Il s'agit plus des « Sourcils-en-mode-je-suis- perplexe » que des « Sourcils-en-mode-je-suis-scandalisé-et consterné ».

Les quelques paroles que Derek vient de prononcer suffisent à faire trembler très légèrement ses hanches.

_ Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je te le donnerai, affirme Derek, toujours aussi maître de lui.

_ Je veux que tu enlèves ça, dit Stiles, haletant, et il tire sur le t-shirt de Derek. Je veux .. veux te toucher … oh mon Dieu, tellement te toucher…

Derek se penche un peu en avant, pousse son ventre contre Stiles , lui arrachant un gémissement. Derek soulève le bas de son t-shirt lentement et nonchalamment. Ce n'est pas vraiment un strip tease, cette lenteur dans ses gestes n'est pas intentionnelle. Il se déshabille paresseusement, comme si ce mouvement lui pesait trop, comme s'il préférait se recoucher contre le canapé plutôt que de poursuivre. Il passe son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et le jette à terre, se remet contre le canapé puis caresse d'une main le côté de son ventre.

Son ventre sur lequel Stiles a fantasmé à l'instant même où il a vu Derek à l'aéroport. Son ventre qui déborde sur la ceinture élastiquée de ses shorts, tendu et rond, gonflé, si sacrément parfait, et Stiles ne peut pas s'empêcher de le fixer.

Derek lâche un rire, un léger souffle rauque qui secoue un peu son ventre. C'est un supplice pour Stiles qui détourne brusquement les yeux de lui.

Derek tend sa main :

_ Tu devrais me donner ça, dit-il en désignant le pot de crème glacée.

Stiles s'exécute et Derek soulève un coin de sa bouche, esquissant un semblant de sourire.

_ Vas-y alors. Touche-le. Touche-moi.

Les hanches de Stiles ondulent en avant et sa queue douloureuse, à l'étroit dans ses jeans, l'élance mais il n'y prête pas attention. Ce n'est pas très important pour le moment. La seule chose qui compte pour lui, c'est d'explorer le corps de Derek.

Il pose ses deux mains, les glisse doucement vers le sommet du ventre de Derek , à l'endroit où il est tendu, gonflé, ferme .

_ Oh bordel, Derek, bordel.

Stiles ne peut pas s'empêcher de parler mais il ne parvient pas à formuler de pensées cohérentes.

Derek s'enfonce encore plus en arrière dans le canapé, se déplace légèrement sous Stiles et bon sang, Stiles peut sentir la verge de Derek sous ses fesses, pas le moins du monde comprimée par les shorts en nylon qu'il porte.

La verge bien dure de Derek… Ce qui signifie que Stiles n'est pas le seul à se sentir concerné par ce qui se trame… En tout cas, quoi qu'il se trame, Derek aime ça, lui aussi.

Derek se contente de le fixer, mange de temps en temps une cuillère de crème glacée. Il affiche un petit sourire narquois et apparemment satisfait. D'une certaine façon, il sourit comme le ferait un prédateur, même si c'est lui qui se trouve sous Stiles et que, franchement, il a l'air trop plein et endormi pour pouvoir bouger.

Vraiment, ces lions avec un gros derrière qu'il a vus dans les documentaires du National Geographic, c'est Derek, Derek tout craché.

Stiles exerce une petite poussée sur le ventre de Derek, juste au sommet, à l'endroit où il est le plus rond. On dirait une bombe à eau, un tambour, il est tendu et c'est peut-être un peu désagréable pour Derek. Celui-ci gémit un peu lorsque Stiles appuie sur son ventre mais il ne fait pas un seul geste, il se contente de mettre la cuillère dans sa bouche et de le regarder.

_ Si plein… , Stiles laisse échapper de sa gorge un soupir, exerce de nouveau une pression sur l'abdomen de Derek. Est-ce que ça te fait mal quand j'appuie ?

Derek marmonne, la cuillère pleine de glace dans la bouche, avale, repose la cuillère dans le pot.

_ Un peu. Mais en même temps, ça fait du bien.

_ Ça doit forcément te faire du bien puisque tu le fais tout le temps, lâche Stiles, pendant qu'il trace des cercles sur le ventre de Derek. Il rougit un peu lorsqu'il prend conscience de ce qu'il vient de dire mais Derek ne semble pas s'en formaliser.

_ C'est toi qui me donnes toujours tes restes, réplique Derek, en reprenant la cuillère dans le pot.

Stiles remarque que la crème glacée est presque terminée. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans le pot, peut-être en tout à peu près un demi-litre mais il faut y ajouter le dîner de ce soir, gargantuesque, sans compter, plus tôt dans la journée, les plats à emporter achetés au restaurant indien. Derek doit être gavé comme une oie, et ce doit être douloureux.

Stiles a un petit sourire et se sent suffisamment en confiance pour le taquiner :

_ Je ne t'ai rien donné à manger ce soir, mon pote.

Il fait courir ses mains plus bas, tout en bas de la courbe du ventre de Derek, qui saille au-dessus de la ceinture de ses shorts et – oh mon Dieu- la partie inférieure de son abdomen est si douce que les hanches de Stiles ont un soubresaut en avant et appuient son sexe, son pauvre sexe pris au piège de son boxer, contre le bas-ventre de Derek.

_ Toi seul est à blâmer, poursuit-il. Il pince la douce courbe du bas-ventre de Derek, le faisant légèrement rebondir, ce qui provoque une ondulation à sa surface. Trois assiettes. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça.

Derek grogne un peu, et se déplace sous Stiles qui vient se presser son ventre.

_ Pleine lune, dit-il.

Stiles cligne des yeux, arrache son regard du gros ventre de Derek puis reporte son attention sur lui, au moment précis où ce dernier avale la dernière bouchée de glace et pose le pot près du canapé.

_ La pleine lune ?

Derek hausse un peu les épaules, lève une main et la place sur le côté de son ventre, tout près de Stiles.

_ Si je ne transmute pas, ça aide.

Stiles est immédiatement captivé par ses paroles et démarre au quart de tour :

_ Te gaver de nourriture plus que de raison t'aide à bloquer le processus de métamorphose ? demande-t-il.

Il se sent libre de parler sans prendre de précaution oratoire puisque Derek ne semble pas lui tenir rigueur de sa franchise.

_ Est-ce ainsi que tu es devenu gr… est-ce que c'est pour cette raison…

Il se met à bafouiller et Derek rit une nouvelle fois.

_ Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour prendre du poids, c'est cela que tu veux savoir ? le coupe-t-il.

Stiles rougit furieusement.

_ Je n'ai pas dit cela.

_ Oh, mais c'est ce que tu voulais dire, dit Derek en souriant. Oui, c'est bien à cause de la pleine lune que j'ai pris du poids. Pour cette raison et aussi parce que je vis à la Nouvelle Orléans, je suppose.

_ Bien, marmonne Stiles.

Il voudrait tellement dire plus que ce simple mot : _bien_ que tu aies trouvé un moyen de contrôler ta transformation autrement que par la colère, _bien_ que tu aies trouvé un endroit où tu te sens heureux et en paix, _bien_ que tu sois devenu si magnifique que la contemplation de ton corps en devient douloureuse pour moi. Mais il ne parvient aucunement à trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Il espère que Derek, en revanche, le sait et devine ce qui se cache derrière ce pauvre mot : « bien ».

Stiles se penche un peu en arrière, détaille Derek de haut en bas. Ses yeux - et ses mains- sont attirés vers son ventre, comme s'ils subissaient la force d'attraction d'un aimant. Il est _gros_ et mou mais il est resté puissant, ses bras et ses épaules demeurent impressionnants, volumineux et très musclés. Son torse est resté massif même si ses pectoraux sont recouverts de plusieurs couches de graisse. S'ils sont encore robustes, eux aussi sont devenus un peu mous. Stiles étend son bras, pince la poitrine de Derek, fait ensuite courir sa main le long de son flanc, là où la peau plisse un peu, jusqu'à ses sublimes petites poignées d'amour que Stiles, depuis qu'il est arrivé à la Nouvelle Orléans, n'a pas quitté des yeux chaque fois qu'il marchait derrière Derek.

Stiles laisse ensuite errer son regard sur le visage de Derek, sur ses joues rondes, puis sur la ligne de sa mâchoire empâtée, qui probablement lui fait un double menton lorsqu'il regarde vers le bas, même si sa barbe – sa barbe sexy à se damner- le dissimule.

_ Tu es somptueux, dit Stiles soudain, sans raison apparente, sauf qu'enfin il découvre Derek, il le voit vraiment tel qu'il est.

Derek le gratifie encore d'un petit sourire, pas un vrai et large sourire, qui découvrirait ses dents il se contente de retrousser sa lèvre supérieure.

_ Et toi, tu es mignon.

Stiles prend une inspiration il essaie de trouver le courage de se pencher et de l'embrasser. Mais avant même qu'il ait pu le faire, Derek enroule sa grande et puissante main derrière sa nuque, l'amène vers lui puis plaque la bouche de Stiles contre la sienne.

En règle générale, les gars avec lesquels Stiles est sorti aimaient en principe mener le jeu dans la chambre à coucher.

Il a toujours été attiré par des hommes avec un gabarit bien plus imposant que le sien, des hommes qui pouvaient un peu lui en imposer et cette dynamique a en quelque sorte pimenté toutes ses relations sexuelles. Il a toujours été satisfait d'avoir des partenaires qui prennent les initiatives et, de leur côté, ils ont toujours souhaité le faire.

Ceci dit, même s'il est habitué à laisser ses partenaires prendre le contrôle lorsqu'ils lui donnent un baiser, embrasser Derek est encore une fois une toute nouvelle aventure. Derek maîtrise totalement chaque aspect du baiser qu'il échange avec Stiles, de la façon dont il emprisonne sa nuque jusqu'à la façon dont il mordille sa lèvre inférieure.

C'est grisant de sentir s'enrouler toute la puissance et la force de Derek, sous lui et contre lui. Stiles pousse son corps en avant et vient se frotter contre le ventre de Derek sans aucune pudeur, se perdant dans son baiser.

Derek garde une de ses mains plaquée sur le cou de Stiles, ce qui lui permet de diriger un peu le baiser. Stiles se sent ainsi comme immobilisé contre son corps, puis, de son autre main, il effleure le dos de Stiles, vient s'emparer de ses fesses. Stiles gémit contre la bouche de Derek qui glisse sa main à l'intérieur de son boxer, à l'arrière de ses jeans. Il agrippe tout d'abord fermement ses fesses, introduit ensuite un doigt entre les deux globes de chair, titille son anus en l'encerclant de ses caresses.

Stiles pousse un soupir, bascule alternativement son bassin vers la main de Derek puis vers son ventre. Il sent qu'il va perdre tout contrôle. Derek poursuit ses caresses, pressant doucement l'anneau de Stiles, il n'entreprend rien de plus, il appuie juste **là** et Stiles se sent perdre pied, inexorablement.

Derek, finalement, se retire et regarde Stiles, d'un air un peu désolé.

_ Est-ce que tu te sens vexé si je te demande de venir sur moi ? Il jette un coup d'œil à son ventre bien plein et ajoute : Je crois que c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour ce soir.

Stiles essaye de retenir un gémissement et échoue lamentablement à contenir son excitation.

_ Bon sang, non. Je ne me sens pas vexé, non, non…. C'est … C'est parfait.

Derek sourit, manifestement amusé par l'incapacité de Stiles à aligner ensemble deux pensées cohérentes.

_ On va sur le lit ?

_ Oui, répond Stiles qui se redresse aussitôt sur ses pieds et il ne peut s'empêcher de contempler Derek se lever à son tour, lourdement et lentement.

Dans la chambre à coucher, Derek baisse l'élastique de ses shorts, laisse tomber ensuite le vêtement au sol, avec ses autres affaires. Sa queue dure tressaille contre son ventre et Stiles pense qu'il sait désormais exactement ce que veut dire l'expression « avoir les jambes en coton. »

_ Déshabille-toi, lui dit Derek, qui prend une bouteille de lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit avant de grimper sur le matelas et de s'appuyer contre la tête de lit. Une de ses mains flatte son ventre, et il fait glisser l'autre sur toute la longueur de sa verge.

Punaise.

Stiles s'empresse de se déshabiller, exactement comme Derek lui a dit de faire. Il enlève sa chemise et se débarrasse de ses jeans et de son boxer en un temps record. Il se sent cependant presque intimidé, pas vraiment sûr de lui et il hésite, ne quitte pas du regard Derek lorsqu'il le rejoint sur le lit.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stiles ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux faire, l'encourage Derek, comme s'il avait senti l'hésitation de Stiles.

Stiles déglutit, tend une main pour chercher à tâtons le ventre de Derek.

_ Je veux… Je veux te sucer. Et après… après… te chevaucher.

Derek hausse les sourcils, lui fait, encore une fois, un demi-sourire :

_ Vas-y, alors.

Alors Stiles s'exécute, gardant une main agrippée fermement au ventre de Derek pendant qu'il prend son membre en bouche. Une minute lui est nécessaire avant de trouver le bon rythme et bientôt les hanches de Derek se mettent à bouger, à imprimer de petites séries de poussées, mais il retient ses va et vient, comme s'il s'empêchait de fourrer son sexe tout au fond de la gorge de Stiles. Stiles se détend, enfonce la verge de Derek le plus profondément qu'il peut en lui mais il ne parvient pas à gainer de sa bouche son membre sur toute sa longueur. Bon sang, Derek est vraiment gros, **de partout.**

_ Viens par ici, dit soudain Derek, le saisissant par les épaules et le soulevant. Tu vas me faire jouir si tu continues comme ça, gamin.

C'est dingue. Stiles n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'être surnommé « gamin » lui ferait un tel effet mais apparemment, entendre ce mot prononcé par Derek Hale est **le** truc qui le fait décoller en moins de deux parce que sa queue a un soubresaut et son rythme cardiaque s'accélère.

_ Baise-moi, Derek, oui, baise-moi.

Derek lui lance un petit sourire, lentement, nonchalamment.

_ Fais-le toi-même, viens prendre ton plaisir, viens sur moi.

Stiles se met en travers de ses cuisses et contemple Derek enduire d'huile ses doigts avant de l'attirer contre lui pour l'embrasser.

_ Tu as déjà fait ça auparavant, pas vrai ? demande ensuite Derek, tout en glissant un doigt lubrifié près de l'entrée de Stiles, sans le pousser. Stiles grogne, un peu vexé.

_ Bien sûr, bon sang. Fais-le, un point c'est tout.

Derek étouffe un rire dans le cou de Stiles, l'embrasse à nouveau durement puis introduit d'un seul coup son doigt entre ses reins.

_ Désolé, je suis désolé, tu n'es plus un petit lycéen, j'ai compris le message.

_ Je peux encaisser sans problème, simplement grouille-toi, dit Stiles, qui voudrait paraître fâché contre Derek mais qui a probablement surtout l'air d'être à bout de nerfs.

Et c'est le cas : il est à cran.

Derek acquiesce, ajoute un second doigt puis écarte les doigts, frôle de temps en temps sa prostate. Derek, de toute évidence, le prépare méthodiquement en vue de le pénétrer mais Stiles en veut plus. Il pousse avec violence ses fesses en arrière, contre la main de Derek , prend plaisir à ressentir la brûlure qui se répand insidieusement en lui, à éprouver la sensation d'être envahi, rempli. Quand il ne peut plus supporter une seconde de plus la douce torture que lui inflige Derek, il lui saisit le poignet :

_ Ça suffit. Je suis prêt.

Derek redescend un peu sous lui, enduit de nouveau sa verge de lubrifiant. Enfin, il saisit Stiles par les hanches et le place sur lui. Stiles s'aligne sur sa hampe dressée, glisse un peu sur une partie de sa longueur, tressaillant, haletant.

_ Oh, oh … souffle-t-il, incapable de s'arrêter de gémir.

_ C'est ça, gamin, doucement, dit Derek d'une voix apaisante.

Voilà qu'il a prononcé encore ce mot, bon sang. Stiles se laisse descendre sur la verge de Derek, qui le pénètre un peu plus profondément, encore plus loin, jusqu'à ce que Stiles se retrouve assis tout contre lui. Stiles se sent presque écartelé. Il s'arrête, attend de reprendre son souffle, attend que son corps commence à s'habituer au membre de Derek. Puis il glisse ses mains sur son gros ventre, il ne sait pas vraiment où les mettre. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas se plaquer contre le ventre de Derek, bien trop plein. Alors il pose ses mains sur ses épaules, se stabilise et commence à bouger.

_ Oh, c'est bon, si bon, dit Derek. Ses mains restées collées sur les hanches de Stiles le guident, impriment le rythme à leurs ébats, même quand Stiles tente de reprendre le contrôle.

Stiles gémit, il s'entend pousser des soupirs et des plaintes mais il ne peut rien maîtriser. Il ondule du bassin en avant à chaque poussée lubrique de la queue de Derek, et presse sa verge contre son bas-ventre douillet et chaud. Le ventre de Derek est très vite presque trempé : Stiles sait qu'il répand partout du liquide pré-séminal.

_ Oh mince, Derek, bon sang, lâche-t-il, ne cherchant même pas à être cohérent.

_ Dis-moi ce que tu ressens, dit Derek et ses paroles sonnent presque comme un ordre sans en être un cependant. Si on y ajoute la façon dont Derek lui tient les hanches, les soulevant et les abaissant sur son sexe dressé, on pourrait bien conclure que Stiles est tombé complètement sous son emprise.

_ C'est si bon, murmure d'une voix traînante Stiles, hors d'haleine. Je voulais depuis si longtemps que tu me prennes. A la minute même où tu es venu me chercher à l'aéroport. Avant aussi. Depuis toujours, Derek. Bon sang, ah…

Stiles reprend son souffle et Derek l'encourage à poursuivre, dans une plainte inarticulée.

_ Je te désirais tellement, Derek. Tu es devenu si … si gros, si foutrement sexy, je voulais juste que tu me possèdes. Huh ! Je veux être sous toi la prochaine fois, je veux te sentir sur moi.

Stiles est conscient qu'il vient de faire allusion à un avenir possible où ils feraient l'amour, un avenir qui n'est absolument pas garanti et dont ils n'ont même pas discuté ensemble, mais Derek ne semble pas lui en tenir rigueur. Au contraire, il pilonne Stiles plus durement et frénétiquement, l'empale profondément sur sa verge.

_ Oh oui, je vais le faire, gamin, je vais t'écarteler sous moi, je vais te donner tellement de plaisir.

Le regard de Stiles dérive et ses yeux se ferment pendant que la voix obscène de Derek déferle sur lui. Il est sur Derek mais c'est ce dernier qui maîtrise la situation, positionnant Stiles sur sa verge pour le hisser et l'abaisser à sa guise, contrôlant chaque poussée violente jusqu'à ce que Stiles parvienne presque au point de rupture.

_ Je vais jouir. Stiles halète soudain, il sent venir et monter en lui l'orgasme.

_ Alors viens, jouis, dit Derek, jouis sur mon ventre comme tu le désires.

Et ces quelques mots suffisent. Stiles n'a même pas besoin de se toucher, il se répand en longs jets contre la peau douce du bas-ventre de Derek.

_ Oh, bon sang, bon sang, marmonne Stiles, incohérent.

_ Chut, j'y suis presque, bébé, dit Derek. Il saisit les hanches de Stiles plus brutalement et fait quelques va et vient brusques et rapides. Quand il jouit enfin, il reste silencieux et seul son souffle, râpeux, bruyant, résonne dans la chambre silencieuse.

Stiles est secoué de longs frissons lorsqu'il se retire de Derek, son propre orgasme l'a laissé dans un état d'hypersensibilité extrême. La sensation de Derek se vidant de sa semence en lui, la sensation de ce corps étranger en lui, tout cela l'a un peu bouleversé. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour sans préservatif auparavant et la seule raison pour laquelle il a laissé Derek le faire, c'est parce que les loups ne sont porteurs d'aucune maladie. Il n'y a donc pas besoin de se protéger. Mais avant que Derek ne le remplisse de sa semence, Stiles n'avait jamais envisagé jusqu'à quel point cet acte serait intime. Tous les deux sont en tout cas dans un drôle d'état, couverts de sperme répandu entre leurs deux corps. Quand Derek le fait basculer sur le côté, Stiles se laisse aller contre son torse pour se blottir contre lui. Ils pourront toujours nettoyer tout ça plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, Derek sort du lit avant que Stiles ne se réveille. Il enfile une paire de boxer et rien d'autre puis se dirige vers la cuisine. Les rayons du soleil passent à travers les fenêtres, filtrés par la ramure des arbres qui poussent dehors devant l'immeuble. C'est un magnifique matin de fin d'été en Louisiane, lumineux et chaud, et la température atteint déjà 32 degrés.

Il prépare du café, celui qui est bien fort, avec de la chicorée. Il adore ce café-là, et Stiles accepte de le boire, même s'il plisse toujours le nez chaque fois qu'il en consomme une tasse. Le problème, c'est que Stiles s'obstine à le boire noir alors que le café à la chicorée devrait être idéalement bu avec de la crème et du sucre – et beaucoup de préférence.

Derek n'a plus pris son café noir et sans sucre depuis qu'il est parti de Beacon Hills.

Bon sang. Derek s'assied devant l'îlot central de la cuisine, fixe sa tasse de café comme si elle pouvait contenir des réponses à ses questions. Il a dormi comme une masse la nuit dernière, probablement parce qu'il s'était tellement rempli la panse qu'il était incapable de bouger et aussi parce qu'il a vécu, pour couronner le tout, une partie de jambes en l'air mémorable. Mais maintenant, dans la lumière crue du jour, les choses ne paraissent pas aussi simples.

Derek regarde son estomac, qui déborde, de façon impudique, sur la ceinture de son boxer. Il est gros. Et honnêtement ? Il n'en a pas honte. Il n'a jamais eu de problème pour se taper des mecs, même en ayant le ventre qu'il a maintenant. Stiles n'est pas le premier sémillant petit jeune homme à vouloir que Derek le rudoie au lit, et à vouloir se sentir tout petit contre lui. Mais il est le premier à être plus spécifiquement attiré par sa graisse. Il n'est pas seulement attiré par sa carrure imposante, mais aussi par son gros ventre.

Derek ne sait pas si ce fait est important ou pas mais il ne peut pas se l'enlever de la tête.

Deux jours plus tard, Stiles reçoit un coup de fil d'un petit café qui se trouve sur Magazine Street, qui lui offre un travail. Derek le félicite et lui dit tout ce qu'il convient de dire en de telles circonstances. Mais il ne sait pas pourquoi, cette nouvelle lui donne mal au ventre.

* * *

 _ **Alors, amour ou simple attraction sexuelle mutuelle ? Et Derek acceptera-t-il de se confronter de nouveau à sa**_ _**véritable nature ? Et ce lemon vous a-t-il plu (il y en aura d'autres, que je redoute tout autant !) …**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui me vont vraiment droit au cœur. C'est agréable aussi d'avoir pu échanger quelques messages avec certains d'entre vous. Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition donc "calme" mais il contient quelques informations qui donnent des indications sur la suite de l'intrigue et vous allez aussi voir qu'un couple, peut-être surprenant, s'est formé à Beacon Hills…_

 _Je prépare un petit bilan pour l'auteur wreckingtheinfinite afin de la tenir au courant de l'accueil que vous avez l'amabilité de faire à sa fic._

 _Quelques notes explicatives sont à consulter en fin de chapitre._

* * *

 ** _Message de PumpkinSpy : Voilà, cette traduction ainsi que cette histoire ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Si cette traduction vous rappelle quelque chose, c'est tout à fait normal, ceci est une traduction de Calliope83._**

 ** _Calli a décidé d'accorder du temps à ses projets professionnels et de ce fait, elle a décidé de se retirer de la liste des auteurs. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas laisser ses traductions tomber dans l'oubli, surtout pas après le temps consacré mais aussi en pensant à ceux qui souhaiteraient relire une histoire qu'ils avaient aimé._**

 _ **D'un commun accord, je reprends sur mon propre profil auteur ses traductions.** _

* * *

Chapitre 5

_ C'est plutôt sinistre, non ?

A travers la fenêtre de la Camaro, Derek regarde les cyprès qui sortent de l'eau et que Stiles montre du doigt. Il a l'habitude de les voir, ces arbres morts, squelettiques, émergeant des marécages. Mais Stiles a raison. Une sorte de beauté terrifiante émane d'eux. C'est le soir et, derrière les cyprès, les fumées des cheminées des raffineries - indices tangibles de l'industrie pétrolière en activité dans le Golfe - se découpent en contre-jour dans la lumière du soleil couchant. Les marécages antédiluviens et le sud industriel, tous deux forcés de cohabiter sur le même instantané pittoresque, vus de l'autoroute, offrent un paysage angoissant, inquiétant.

_ C'est beau, en même temps, ajoute Stiles et Derek esquisse un sourire lorsqu'il l'entend exprimer à haute voix ses propres pensées. Stiles est, à de nombreux égards, d'un caractère si opposé au sien qu'il éprouve toujours un agréable sentiment de surprise quand ils tombent d'accord sur quelque chose.

Le jeune homme avait insisté pour visiter les marécages de Louisiane et ils ont donc passé les dernières heures à les sillonner de long en large. Derek ne s'était pas plaint de devoir jouer les guides touristiques , d'autant plus que ce n'était pas la pleine lune – même si, à un moment donné, Stiles avait absolument tenu à s'arrêter dans un magasin situé au bord de la route, une vraie caricature du piège à touristes , afin d'y acheter une griffe vernie d'alligator collée sur une canne qu'il voulait envoyer à Scott.

Acheter la griffe a fait penser de fil en aiguille à Stiles qu'ils n'avaient pas encore mangé de l'allligator alors qu'ils étaient en plein cœur des marais et il a donc exigé d'y goûter. Immédiatement. Alors Derek a docilement cherché et trouvé un petit restaurant le long de la route I-10 sur le chemin qui les ramenait tous deux vers la Nouvelle Orléans. Ils ont commandé deux hors d'œuvre qui valaient le déplacement- un plat d'alligator « noirci » à la cajun (1), l'autre frit – accompagnés de grosses platées de haricots rouges et de riz.

Stiles a picoré dans son plat, a mangé quelques morceaux d'alligator, a plissé le nez puis a passé son assiette à Derek.

_ Je croyais que c'était censé avoir le même goût que du poulet, a-t-il dit d'un ton lugubre.

Et c'est ainsi que Derek s'est retrouvé à manger les deux commandes d'alligator en plus de tout son menu et d'une partie du menu de Stiles. Maintenant, Derek conduit pour retourner chez eux, le ventre agréablement rempli. Stiles est assis à ses côtés, sautille sur son siège côté passager, tout heureux, et , de temps à autre, prend la griffe d'alligator pour en tapoter la jambe de Derek. Ce dernier se demande si le gamin ne lui avait pas forcé un peu la main à table, simplement pour le plaisir de le voir manger comme un ogre.

Derek se tortille un peu sur son siège. S'il a vu juste, le petit manège de Stiles ne le dérange pas.

Cela fait déjà deux semaines que ce dernier bosse au café Call lorsque Derek s'y rend pour la première fois, même si Stiles lui avait dit de venir le voir dès qu'il avait commencé son travail de barista. Derek arrive quelques minutes avant que son service s'achève, commande un café glacé et s'installe dans une table au coin de la salle pour l'attendre.

Le café Call n'est pas un repère de hipsters (2) comme la plupart des cafés le sont devenus de nos jours. Il ressemble plus à une entreprise familiale avec ses tissus d'ameublement kitsch à motifs floraux et ses tables vintage (3) recouvertes de formica. L'établissement ne propose pas une grande variété de boissons et rien n'est servi en format venti (4). Le cadre est résolument désuet et les croissants que Stiles a eu l'occasion de rapporter à l'appartement sont fabuleux. Derek pense que le jeune homme a l'air absolument adorable derrière le comptoir, il bouillonne d'énergie à cause de sa consommation excessive de café et ne tient pas en place pendant qu'il travaille. A en juger par la quantité de liasses de billets dans le bocal réservé aux pourboires, les clients se sont tous entichés de lui.

Au lieu de retourner directement à l'appartement, ils se retrouvent à flâner dans le Quartier Français. Il fait incroyablement chaud et les rues ne sont pas aussi animées qu'elles le sont à d'autres périodes de l'année. Même Jackson Square est plus silencieux que d'habitude.

Il y a moins de monde et c'est probablement pour cette raison qu'une diseuse de bonne aventure les repère et les interpelle. « Jeune homme, laisse-moi te tirer les cartes pour lire ton avenir », dit la femme lorsqu'ils passent devant elle. Derek s'apprête à faire comme s'il ne l'avait ni vue ni entendue – éviter les sollicitations des vendeurs à la sauvette et des artistes de rue fait partie intégrante de la vie d'un citoyen de cette ville – mais Stiles, moins habitué à ce genre de situation, s'arrête immédiatement.

Derek soupire. Quelques diseurs de bonne aventure traînent toujours dans les parages de Jackson Square, profitant de la réputation de la ville dont le passé est riche de phénomènes surnaturels. Les touristes peuvent se faire lire les lignes de la main, connaître leur avenir, et peuvent aussi avoir des réponses aux questions qu'ils se posent grâce à l'art divinatoire du tarot. Il y a même deux femmes affirmant pratiquer le culte de la Santeria(5) qui a soi disant des … effets lesquels ? Mystère et boule de gomme. Et aussi deux Africains à l'allure impayable, originaires de l'Afrique de l'ouest, qui « jettent les os » pour celui qui est prêt à se délester allègrement de la somme de 40 dollars. D'après ce que Derek sait, il s'agit de jeter des os de poulet sur une table puis d'interpréter la façon dont ils tombent.

Toutes ces pratiques sont mises en scène de façon outrée, artificielle et, du point de vue de Derek, grotesque. Les gens ont tellement besoin de croire à la magie, de **croire au concept de la magie** , qu'ils dépensent volontiers sans se faire prier de l'argent pour tenter « une expérience ». Il se racle la gorge, s'apprête à décliner l'offre sèchement mais poliment mais … c'est trop tard. Stiles est déjà pris dans les filets de la cartomancienne.

_ Prix spécial aujourd'hui, s'exclame la diseuse de bonne aventure avec un accent d'Europe de l'est , qui pourrait être authentique comme ne pas l'être. Je te lis deux cartes, 15 dollars seulement pour toi, dit-elle à Stiles. Elle fait ensuite un signe de tête en direction de Derek. Ou je peux les lire pour vous deux, toi et ton compagnon, pour 25 dollars. Traitement de faveur pour un si joli couple.

Derek lui jette un regard furieux. La femme l'ignore et Stiles ne le voit même pas, puisqu'il est déjà en train de sortir son portefeuille, en bon pigeon qu'il est.

_ Ça te dit, Derek ?

_ Absolument pas.

Stiles lui décoche un regard plus **déçu** que contrarié.

_ Ne sois pas un Sourwolf, souffle-t-il alors qu'il sort deux billets de cinq et plusieurs billets d'un dollar tout froissés de son portefeuille, dépensant de bon cœur son salaire qu'il vient à peine de toucher. Juste moi, alors, dit Stiles puis il se laisse tomber devant la petite table que la femme a installée.

Cette dernière est enveloppée dans un châle en dentelle et elle exhibe avec affectation son jeu de tarot devant elle. Derek est surpris qu'elle n'ait pas non plus sur sa table un bocal à poissons renversé pour y lire l'avenir. Bon Dieu, qu'il déteste tout ce décorum merdique et pitoyable.

_ Excellent. Je m'appelle Natasha, dit la femme. Elle rejette en arrière ses longs cheveux noirs et adresse un sourire complaisant à Stiles.

Après quelques secondes d'élucubrations ésotériques, Natasha place le jeu de cartes sur la table et dit à Stiles de battre les cartes et de les manipuler autant qu'il le souhaite « pendant qu'il se concentre sur ce qu'il veut savoir ». Derek ne se donne même pas la peine d'essayer de cacher son exaspération. Aucune importance, d'ailleurs, puisque ni Stiles ni Natasha ne lui prêtent la moindre attention.

Lorsque Stiles lui redonne le jeu de cartes, Natasha leur en met plein la vue : elle divise, mélange, coupe plusieurs fois les cartes pour au bout du compte en extraire deux qu'elle dépose sur la table. La première représente un squelette juché sur un cheval et la deuxième, qu'elle place en travers de la précédente, montre deux loups qui hurlent à la pleine lune.

_ L'arcane de la Mort et l'arcane de la Lune , proclame-t-elle théâtralement, des trémolos dans la voix, comme s'il s'agissait en soi d'une révélation capitale.

Stiles, évidemment, gobe tout ce qu'elle vient de dire, regarde par dessus son épaule en direction de Derek, et siffle entre ses dents :

_ La Mort et la Lune. Ça devrait m'inquiéter? demande Stiles, reportant à nouveau son attention sur Natasha.

Elle hausse les sourcils.

_ Pas la carte de la Mort en soi, dit-elle. Les gens l'interprètent souvent dans un sens littéral mais ce n'est pas toujours la bonne explication. La mort d'une chose peut être la naissance d'une autre. La carte de la mort peut représenter une renaissance. As-tu entrepris de faire quelque chose de nouveau récemment?

Derek grogne. Le gosse a un regard ingénu et il est frais comme la rosée du matin – évidemment , bon sang, que tout est nouveau pour lui ! Tu parles d'une voyante pour poser une question pareille !

_ La lune, par contre… Elle tape pensivement la seconde carte. C'est une carte surprenante dans cette conjoncture. La carte de la lune raconte une histoire. Tu vois les loups, ici ? Ils hurlent dans notre direction, nous empêchant d'emprunter notre voie véritable. Elle fronce les sourcils, regarde Derek puis Stiles. Je ne pense cependant pas que cette interprétation soit valable dans votre cas.

Stiles jette un coup d'œil à Derek puis regarde de nouveau Natasha.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que cette carte signifie ?

Elle attrape la main de Stiles , ferme les yeux un moment. Derek grince des dents si fort qu'il pense qu'elles pourraient bien se briser. Natasha laisse retomber la main de Stiles, ouvre les yeux.

_ Tout d'abord, tu n'as pas peur des loups.

Stiles se tortille sur son siège et se retourne pour regarder une nouvelle fois Derek, écarquillant les yeux pour attirer son attention. Derek fait comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

_ Quoi d'autre, demande Stiles, qui boit littéralement les paroles de la diseuse de bonne aventure.

Elle remue sur son siège, fait courir de nouveau son ongle manucuré , recouvert de vernis rouge, sur les cartes puis regarde Stiles et Derek, fixant tout particulièrement ce dernier lorsqu'elle reprend la parole :

_ Je pense, jeune homme, que **tu** es la carte de la Mort, et que tu forces quelqu'un à prendre un nouveau départ. Je pense que tu marches parmi **tes** loups, peut-être avec **un loup** plus précisément – et que **toi** , tu l'obliges à suivre sa véritable voie.

Elle baisse les yeux, les relève de nouveau vers Stiles puis lui adresse un sourire désagréablement riche de sous entendus.

_ Et je pense que vous avez fini par avoir droit à une lecture de couple, même si ce n'est pas ce que vous aviez demandé au départ.

_ Ce que je dis simplement, c'est qu'elle a parlé d'un loup. **Un loup, Derek**.

Ils mangent chinois sur le canapé de Derek pendant que la télé diffuse en bruit de fond l'émission Jeopardy. Derek cherche vaillamment plusieurs fois à changer de sujet de conversation mais tout ce dont Stiles veut parler, c'est de sa séance de lecture de tarot.

_ Tu persistes à affirmer que quand elle t'a pratiquement décrit comme un putain de loup-garou, ce n'était pas du tout important ? Sérieusement, Derek ?

Stiles pousse le carton de nems vers lui, ne se souciant même pas que ce geste puisse être interprété comme une façon de l'encourager à manger.

_ Je pense qu'elle se fait de l'argent en escroquant les touristes.

_ OK , d'accord, mais des loups, Derek . **Des loups**... et elle ne m'a même pas discuté avec moi ! Elle t'a regardé directement.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel et prend un nem, pensant que le seul moyen pour faire cesser cette conversation, c'est de tous les manger afin de détourner l'attention de Stiles. Ce qu'il est prêt à faire. Pas de problème.

_ Tu as conscience que je suis un homme gros, d'âge mûr, qui se promène main dans la main avec un charmant et mignon petit jeune homme , un giton (6), quoi… Toutes ces conneries à propos des loups s'expliquent probablement à cause de ça, grommelle Derek.

Stiles en reste bouche bée :

_ Je ne suis pas un giton !

Derek rit :

_ N'es-tu pas un gay tout mince, jeune et mignon ? Est-ce que tu ne dors pas avec un homme plus âgé que toi qui ne cesse de te dire combien tu es mignon pendant qu'il te baise ?

Stiles se rembrunit.

_ Ça ne fait pas de moi un giton.

_ Non, bien sûr que non, dit Derek.

Stiles réfléchit un instant, regarde Derek finir le second nem et en commencer un troisième.

_ Eh, mais moi, je pense plutôt que si le gars plus âgé en question était une sorte de … Il s'interrompt et pose sa main sur le ventre de Derek. … Une sorte de gros animal, alors ce serait plutôt un ours. Tu te mélanges les pinceaux à propos des métaphores animales censées représenter des homosexuels.

Derek sourit, ouvre la bouche pour dire qu'il n'est pas d'accord, rien que pour le plaisir de le contredire, mais voilà que le téléphone de Stiles sonne.

_ Hé, mais c'est Scott. Je devrais lui répondre. Stiles regarde Derek, qui a la barquette de traiteur chinois sur les genoux. Par contre, tu devrais terminer toute cette nourriture pendant que je suis au téléphone avant que ça refroidisse.

Stiles sort sur le balcon pour prendre l'appel.

_ Salut, mon pote, piaille-t-il au téléphone.

Scott lui manque, Derek peut en témoigner.

Même avec la baie vitrée fermée, Derek peut tout entendre de la conversation entre Stiles et Scott. C'est sans doute impoli d'écouter ce qu'ils disent mais il le fait quand même.

Au ton que Scott emploie pour parler, il peut sentir que quelque chose ne va pas, avant même que l'alpha ait commencé à expliquer quoi que ce soit. Derek pose la barquette de nourriture, soudain plus intéressé par la conversation que par son repas.

_ Il y a un oméga à Beacon Hills, dit Stiles quand il revient à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il a attaqué Lydia.

_ J'ai entendu, réplique Derek .

Rien ne justifie qu'il prétende ne pas avoir écouté la plus grande partie de la conversation.

Stiles hoche la tête.

_ Alors tu sais que j'y retourne pour la fête du Travail. Tu devrais m'accompagner.

Derek change de position sur le canapé, reprend le carton de nourriture et se concentre sur la bouchée qu'il vient d'y piocher.

_ Je devrais plutôt rester ici.

_ Non, tu ne devrais pas rester ici, dit Stiles, s'asseyant près de lui. Scott n'a jamais eu affaire à un oméga auparavant – le dernier qui est passé par Beacon Hills, c'était à l'époque où tu étais encore un alpha et Gérard l'a tué. Scott pourrait bénéficier de ton aide.

_ Scott peut gérer la situation.

Stiles le regarde, se déplace sur le divan jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve, les jambes repliées sous lui, face à Derek.

_ Pourquoi tu n'y retournes jamais ?

_ Mais si, j'y vais, dit Derek en prenant le dernier nem. J'y suis retourné en avril.

_ Pour combien de temps ?

_ Quelques jours. J'ai rencontré mon comptable. J'ai vérifié mes propriétés. J'ai fait le point avec Scott.

_ Et c'est tout. Stiles fronce les sourcils. Même si tu ne t'intéresses à personne, tu n'as pas voulu au moins passer un peu de temps avec Malia ? Ta cousine, tu sais ?

_ J'ai vu Malia. Et elle vient me voir parfois ici.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Mais oui et elle viendra probablement en automne. Derek regarde Stiles. Dis-moi, tu n'as pas couché avec elle quand vous étiez au lycée ? Ne te fais pas d'illusions à son propos.

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel mais Derek voit bien que ses joues rougissent légèrement.

_ C'était avant que je prenne conscience que je n'étais – hum, pas vraiment porté sur les filles. De toute façon, là n'est pas la question. Le fait est que tu devrais revenir avec moi à Beacon Hills.

_ Non, dit Derek d'un ton catégorique. Donc, Lydia va bien alors ?

_ Oui, Liam est arrivé à temps et l'oméga s'est enfui. Elle réside chez Chris Argent pour l'instant. Il semble que c'est l'endroit où elle est le plus en sécurité. C'est probablement le cas d'ailleurs.

Derek hausse les sourcils.

_ Elle habite chez Chris Argent ?

Stiles acquiesce :

_ Oui, elle a passé beaucoup de temps avec lui après … après ce qui est arrivé à Allison. Stiles hausse ses épaules. Allison était sa meilleure amie et Chris … il a tout perdu. Tu comprends ?

Derek referme le couvercle du carton contenant le reste des plats chinois et pose l'emballage. Oui, il comprend.

_ S'il te plaît, accompagne-moi, dit Stiles et il fixe Derek avec une telle expression d'espoir sincère que Derek est sur le point d'accepter juste pour le rendre heureux. Si Scott n'a pas encore réglé les problèmes avec l'oméga, tu pourrais l'y aider. Et ce serait chouette de revoir tout le monde, non ? En plus, je vais probablement te manquer.

_ Je peux très bien supporter de rester seul un long week end sans toi, réplique Derek, bien que, pour être honnête, il se soit peu à peu terriblement habitué à vivre avec Stiles à ses côtés.

Stiles soupire.

_ Tu es presque toi-même devenu un oméga.

La remarque de Stiles fait tiquer Derek.

Le matin suivant, Stiles ouvre un œil, scrute la chambre autour de lui, la tête encore à moitié enfouie sous les draps. Il s'est tourné et retourné dans le lit toute la nuit, inquiet pour Lydia et la meute, obsédé aussi par ce que la diseuse de bonne aventure avait dit – quand elle avait parlé de « montrer le chemin à son loup». Derek ne souhaite absolument pas évoquer un seul de ces sujets mais Stiles y tient, parce que, de son point de vue, c'est sacrément important d'en parler.

Derek est debout devant le placard, torse nu, dans une paire de jeans qui n'est pas boutonnée. Vue troublante et excitante pour Stiles, même après une nuit presque blanche.

Stiles gémit, pose sa main sur sa verge en érection. Sûrement parce que c'est le matin – mais, bon, il faut l'avouer, le spectacle du loup-garou à moitié nu devant lui n'arrange pas son état.

_ Hé, marmonne-t-il sous les draps, pourquoi es-tu déjà levé ?

Derek lève un sourcil.

_ Peut-être parce que c'est le matin ? J'allais te proposer de prendre le petit déjeuner quelque part, si tu veux. Il n'y a plus rien à manger ici, il ne nous reste même plus de café.

_ Oh, zut . En effet, on va devoir sortir.

Il cligne des yeux, baisse les draps pour mieux voir.

_ Ou alors tu pourrais aller chercher de quoi manger et boire et rapporter tout ça ici, dit-il avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

Derek tire sur le bouton de son jean, il a l'air déstabilisé.

_ Peut-être, répond-il machinalement.

Stiles regarde – regarde vraiment- Derek et sa queue tressaute légèrement. Il est … eh bien, il est tout simplement trop beau. Et il semblerait aussi qu'il ne rentre absolument pas dans cette paire de jeans.

_ Tu arrives à boutonner ton jean ? demande Stiles en se frottant les joues.

_ Bien sûr.

_ Alors, fais-le.

Stiles l'observe, s'assied sur le lit, laisse tomber les draps le long de ses hanches. Derek tire sur la fermeture de son jean, rentre son ventre ; pendant ce temps, Stiles glisse ouvertement et ostensiblement sa main dans la ceinture de son boxer.

_ Je ne pense pas que tu vas y arriver, Derek.

Derek tire plus fort et Stiles sourit.

_ Viens ici, » dit-il en tapotant le lit à côté de lui. Tu n'as pas besoin de boutonner ce pantalon parce que, de toute façon, mon gros, **je veux que tu l'enlèves.**

Derek soupire, relâche son ventre et le rejoint dans le lit.

_ Ce jean m'allait avant que tu ne viennes t'installer à la Nouvelle Orléans, grommelle-t-il.

_ Mmmmh , vraiment ? Stiles se tortille, se rapproche de Derek, puis enfonce sa main dans son bas-ventre. Parce que moi, je me souviens que j'avais trouvé que tu semblais drôlement serré dans tes jeans quand tu es venu me chercher à l'aéroport.

Derek rougit un peu et Stiles se redresse, embrasse la ligne de sa mâchoire, se délectant de sa barbe rugueuse et de sa douceur cachée.

_ J'arrivais à les boutonner à l'époque, affirme Derek.

_ Et maintenant, tu n'y arrives pas, persifle Stiles d'un ton espiègle, faisant courir sa main jusqu'au sommet du ventre de Derek. Bon, vois si tu peux t'extirper de ce jean et je te montrerai combien j'ai envie de toi. Et après, tu pourras m'emmener prendre le petit déjeuner quelque part.

Une heure plus tard, ils sont installés au restaurant-grill le Camélia où ils mangent d'énormes omelettes. Derek a troqué ses jeans contre un pantalon de survêtement, Stiles est assis du bout des fesses sur sa chaise et arbore l'air épanoui de quelqu'un qui a bien pris son pied. Il a complètement oublié qu'il avait prévu de parler à Derek de son éventuel retour à Beacon Hills.

* * *

 _ **Alors Stiles réussira-t-il à convaincre Derek de revenir à Beacon Hills ? Et avez-vous repéré le nouveau couple qui s'est formé ?**_

 _ **Notes complémentaires**_

 _ **Alligator « noirci », recette de la cuisine de Louisiane : C'est une technique qui consiste à cuire à feu très fort uneviande ou un poisson enrobés d'une croûte d'épices avec un corps gras (beurre ou huile). La croûte devient bien entendu noire, mais n'a pas le goût du brûlé comme on pourrait l'imaginer. Cela permet au contraire de faire ressortir toutes les épices.**_

 _ **Hipster : « Hipster » est un terme anglo-américain apparu dans les années 1940 et qui désignait à l'origine les amateurs de jazz et en particulier du bebop : les premiers hipsters étaient généralement de jeunes blancs qui adoptaient le style vestimentaire des jazzmen et fréquentaient des musiciens afro-américains. Depuis le début des années 2000, « hipster » qualifie des habitudes culturelles liées à la consommation, un style vestimentaire, une mode, ou, beaucoup plus rarement, une véritable attitude, décalée et transgressive. Les hipsters circulent souvent à vélo, privilégient la nourriture biologique et les hommes portent des barbes savamment taillées.**_

 _ **Vintage : le terme vintage est appliqué à toutes sortes d'objets qui font « ancien » et "authentique".**_

 _ **Vinti : format de gobelet en usage dans les chaînes de cafés comme « Starbucks ».**_

 _ **Santeria : La Santería (Lukumi, Regla Lucumi ou regla de Ocha) est une religion originaire des Caraïbes et pratiquée à Cuba, en Colombie et au Venezuela.**_ _**Cette religion est dominée par un Dieu suprême Olodumare (ou Olafin ou Olorun ou Olorian), source de l'ashé - l'énergie spirituelle de l'Univers - qui a envoyé sur Terre des émissaires, demi-dieux humains, appelés Orishás qui sont la personnification de la Orishás, en outre, veillent à ce que chaque mortel accomplisse le destin qui lui a été destiné à sa naissance. Ceux qui ne l'accomplissent pas suivent le cycle des réincarnations successives. Cette croyance est semblable à celle de l'hindouisme et du bouddhisme.**_

 _ **Certains prêtres pratiquant cette religion ont soi disant des pouvoirs divinatoires.**_

 _ **Les babalawos sont par exemple des prêtres-devins qui lisent l'avenir au moyen de noix de coco ou d'écorces d'orange suivant l'orisha sollicité. Il est fait usage d'une chaîne de 8 demi noix qui selon leur manière de retomber (côté convexe ou concave) déterminent des signes appelés oddus. Il y a 256 oddus à chacun correspondent un orisha particulier, des chants, des prières des interdits et des conseils. La cérémonie de la « main d'Orula » (mano de Orula) ou « ikofa » permet de déterminer l'oddu qui va gouverner la vie d'un individu .**_

 _ **Les Obbas ou Oriaté sont des prêtres qui se consacrent plus particulièrement à l'initiation de nouveaux fidèles . Ils lisent l'avenir dans des coquillages marins (cauris) au cours de la cérémonie de l'Ita.**_

 _ **Giton : ce terme désigne à l'origine dans le roman en langue latine de Pétrone,**_ _ **Le Satyricon**_ _ **, un jeune homme entretenu par un homme plus âgé. Le texte américain proposait un terme intraduisible en français car nous ne connaissons pas en France le personnage auquel l'expression faisait allusion. Donc j'ai choisi ce terme qui respecte complètement le sens du terme américain apparaissant dans le texte d'origine (twink).Le giton est donc un jeune homme homosexuel , vivant avec un homme beaucoup plus âgé dont il dépend financièrement.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci à tous les gens qui ont laissé des commentaires. C'est sympa pour l'auteur (et la traductrice aussi, hein) ._

 _J'ai répondu à tout le monde et j'ai envoyé une petite synthèse de vos remarques à wreckingthefinite sur ao3. Malheureusement, ma review a été avalée dans les abysses mystérieux du net, il va falloir que je la refasse !_ _Alors, dans ce chapitre, attention lemon… Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas cela ou que les relations entre hommes indisposent, il est vivement conseillé de ne pas lire ce qui suit._

 _Sinon , une citation parfaitement adaptée au chapitre : « Le couple, ce sont deux névroses qui se complètent. » (Louise Bourgoin, actrice intelligente)._

* * *

 ** _Message de PumpkinSpy : Voilà, cette traduction ainsi que cette histoire ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Si cette traduction vous rappelle quelque chose, c'est tout à fait normal, ceci est une traduction de Calliope83._**

 ** _Calli a décidé d'accorder du temps à ses projets professionnels et de ce fait, elle a décidé de se retirer de la liste des auteurs. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas laisser ses traductions tomber dans l'oubli, surtout pas après le temps consacré mais aussi en pensant à ceux qui souhaiteraient relire une histoire qu'ils avaient aimé._**

 _ **D'un commun accord, je reprends sur mon propre profil auteur ses traductions.** _

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Stiles baisse les yeux sur son téléphone et tape un message. Il est seulement six heures du matin en Californie mais, en règle générale, Lydia se lève ridiculement tôt.

 __ Les choses vont bien de ton côté ?_

Sa réponse arrive immédiatement, il sait donc qu'elle est réveillée.

 __ Ma vie est un rêve, je passe la fin de l'été à me cacher de loups sauvages et solitaires. Alors, c'est comment, la Nouvelle Orléans ?_

 __ Chaud. Hors de prix. Et pratiquement exempt de loups-garous._

 __ Derek ?_

 __ Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir à son sujet?_

 __ Ne fais pas ta mijaurée, Stilinski. Est-ce que vous couchez ensemble ?_

Satanée Lydia.

 __ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

 __ Parce que tu étais amoureux de lui autrefois ? Parce que tu es une jeune et magnifique créature qui s'est pointée devant sa porte et que Scott m'a dit que tu habites encore chez lui ?Parce que tu es un peu pute sur les bords ?_

Stiles éclate d'un rire bref, malgré lui.

 __ J'habite chez lui mais ça ne veut rien dire. Tu habites bien chez Chris, toi._

 __ Oui._

Stiles fixe l'écran. Oui, elle habite chez Chris? Ou oui, elle couche avec lui? Non. Il secoue la tête et détourne la conversation sur un autre sujet.

 __ Je cherche un appartement, de toute façon._

 __ Mais toi et Derek, vous couchez bien ensemble, oui_ _ **ou**_ _oui ?_

 __ Jésus Christ, tu es pire qu'un chien limier._

 __ Je suis douée d'un sixième sens pour deviner quand mes amis ont des relations sexuelles torrides._

 __ C'est un truc de banshee ?_

 __ Peut-être. C'est un don imparable en tout cas._

 __ Parfait. D'accord._

Elle lui envoie une série d'émoticônes dont la plupart comportent des confettis et des ballons.

Stiles tire sur ses cheveux et scrute, très concentré, son ordinateur portable, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de plier la réalité à ses désirs , simplement en faisant quelques recherches approfondies sur le net.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Derek quand il arrive dans la cuisine.

Sa voix fait sursauter Stiles. Il ne savait pas qu'il était déjà levé. Stiles soupire :

_ Je cherche un appartement.

Derek cligne des yeux, il a le visage encore tout chiffonné de sommeil, la vision trouble. Il porte un boxer et un maillot de corps qui devait sans doute lui aller parfaitement quand il pesait cinq kilos de moins et Stiles doit résister à l'envie impérieuse de se lever de table et d'aller se blottir contre lui pour s'enrouler tout autour de son corps.

_ Un appartement ?

_ Eh bien, oui. Je devais rester ici deux semaines et l'été est presque fini, alors il faudrait bien que je m'y mette.

Derek acquiesce, son visage arbore une expression indéchiffrable. Il se verse un café – Stiles a préparé le mélange à la chicorée que Derek adore, même s'il a un goût amer et épouvantable – et bazarde une quantité affolante de crème et de sucre dedans. Rien que de le voir préparer cette mixture, Stiles en a mal aux dents, mais Derek a l'air plus heureux après en avoir pris quelques gorgées. Il s'appuie contre le comptoir et regarde Stiles par-dessus sa tasse.

_ Trouvé quelque chose ?

_ Ben, pas vraiment. Stiles fronce les sourcils, en faisant des gestes vers l'écran. Les seuls logements disponibles en centre-ville sont incroyablement chers. Même les chambres à louer ont des loyers très élevés et en plus je serais obligé de vivre avec des étrangers – et , bon, qu'est-ce que je fais s'ils s'avèrent être des tueurs en série ? Je pourrais certes m'offrir un endroit où loger si j'acceptais de vivre loin, dans cette foutue banlieue de Métairie (1 ) et si j'acceptais de venir travailler en voiture mais je n'ai pas de voiture , alors….

_ Et en plus tu devrais vivre à Métairie, ajoute Derek ,d'un ton affable , en plissant le nez.

_ C'est vrai.

Stiles lève ses yeux vers Derek.

_ Combien est-ce que tu payes de loyer pour cet appartement ? Un appartement avec deux chambres à coucher en plein centre-ville, ce ne doit pas être donné.

Derek lui jette un regard amusé.

_ Je ne loue pas.

_ Cet appartement t'appartient ? Stiles écarquille les yeux. Tu es propriétaire de cet appartement. Jésus j'oublie que tu es un enfoiré d'adulte, et merde !

Derek pousse un grognement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Stiles , l'air maussade, continue de faire défiler les annonces sur le site Craiglist (2) et Derek est assis en face de lui, l'observant par-dessus son bol de céréales.

_ Tu pourrais tout simplement rester vivre ici, dit il soudain.

Stiles lève la tête, le regarde, il ne sait pas comment réagir.

_ Je veux dire, tu es déjà en fait installé. Derek hausse les épaules. Ça ne me pose aucun problème – et puis, de toute façon, tu ne peux pas t'offrir le luxe de payer un loyer en travaillant à mi-temps dans un café.

_ Alors je serais censé rester ici et… qu'est-ce qui se passera alors, Derek ? Je dormirai dans le même lit que toi et te laisserai payer pour tout, c'est ça ? Stiles peut sentir que ses joues s'échauffent un peu. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça.

_ Les choses ne se passeraient pas de cette façon.

_ Ah bon? Bon sang, Derek, tu payes déjà pratiquement pour tout. Et je veux dire, je peux comprendre… – tu es un enfoiré de millionnaire …M'acheter à manger, et tout le reste, ça n'a aucune importance pour toi. Mais, c'est …– enfin ça en a pour moi.

Les sourcils de Derek sont froncés et il a l'air – d'avoir de la peine? C'est absurde…

_ Quoi ? dit Stiles d'un ton hargneux.

_ Rien.

Stiles soupire.

_ Écoute, je ne veux pas passer pour un salaud. J'ai besoin de faire les choses moi-même, ok ? Je ne suis pas venu ici pour être ton… Stiles s'interrompt, cherchant le bon terme. Être un garçon entretenu, un giton, ou quelque chose de ce genre.

En entendant ces paroles, Derek laisse échapper un brusque éclat de rire :

_ Mon giton ? Vraiment ?

_Oui, quelque chose approchant, en tout cas! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais être d'autre si je vis ici comme un parasite et que je te pompe ton fric ?

Derek hausse les épaules.

_ Bien, alors tu peux louer ma deuxième chambre à coucher. Pour deux cents dollars le mois.

_ Celle dans laquelle je n'ai pas mis un pied depuis des semaines? Et le prix que tu réclames est si bas que je me sens presque offensé.

_ Mais oui, cette chambre-là, à ce prix-là. Bien sûr, tu peux recommencer à y dormir si tu veux ,dit Derek, les yeux pétillants.

_ Alors je vais te donner 200 dollars par mois pour louer une chambre alors que nous savons pertinemment tous les deux que je ne vais pas l'utiliser? Et alors… quoi ? Les choses vont en rester là et c'est tout ?

Derek regarde attentivement Stiles et dit :

_ Oui ?

_ J'éprouve encore le sentiment d'être entretenu par un vieux plein aux as, un Papa-Gâteau (3), quoi, soupire Stiles mais il esquisse un petit sourire quand il énonce cette phrase.

_ Mais non, non. Derek prend un air suffisant, s'appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise, croisant ses bras derrière la tête. Je veux dire, tu vas devoir te soumettre dorénavant à des jeux sexuels pervers mais c'est un marché équitable, non ?

(-)

_ Quel genre de jeux sexuels pervers? demande Stiles, le soir.

Derek, couché de tout son long sur le canapé, pose à côté de lui son ordinateur portable, puis lève les bras au-dessus de sa tête, dans un étirement langoureux qui relève son t-shirt et expose quelques centimètres de son ventre.

_ Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Stiles sourit.

_ Tu as dit que si tu devenais mon Papa-gâteau, je devrais accepter de me soumettre à des jeux sexuels pervers. Alors… - de quoi s'agit-il, mon gros ? Qu'est-ce qui te branche ?

Derek hausse un sourcil et scrute, du canapé, l'endroit où Stiles est étendu sur le sol , fouillant dans des photocopies d'archives.

_ Mmm , alors j'ai carte blanche ? Je peux demander ce que je veux ?

Stiles roule sur le côté, met son menton sur sa main et lève son regard, à l'ombre de ses cils, vers Derek.

_ Sûr que tu peux… Ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça, non ?

_ Oh, ça pourrait bien dégénérer.

Derek a un petit sourire narquois, fait courir sa main lentement sur son ventre, jusqu'à la douce courbe qui se trouve juste au-dessus de ses jeans déboutonnés.

_ Je pourrais être un de ces mecs tordus qui veulent que tu manges jusqu'à ce que ton estomac te fasse mal et qui veulent ensuite te toucher le ventre.

Il change de position, se tourne de façon à être un peu plus en face de Stiles, pendant qu'il continue à caresser son abdomen.

_ Je pourrais tout le temps commander de la nourriture alors que je saurais pertinemment que je ne la mangerais pas et ensuite je te la refilerais pour t'en gaver, jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus boutonner tes jeans. Je jouerais les naïfs, mais tu saurais que ça me ferait bander dur. Je te ferais déambuler dans l'appartement dans des habits qui ne te vont plus, juste parce que ça m'exciterait, rien que d'y penser.

_ Je ne te fais pas déambuler dans des vêtements qui ne te vont plus, dit finalement Stiles qui sent ses joues devenir brûlantes – et sa queue se tendre un peu. Et je ne t'ai jamais fait manger quoi que ce soit, ajoute-t-il.

_ Non, mais tu l'as très fortement suggéré.

Stiles mordille un peu sa lèvre.

_ Est-ce que tu regrettes que je l'aie fait ?

Il sait que Derek cherche surtout à le taquiner, mais ils n'ont jamais vraiment non plus discuté de ce sujet. Jamais dans des termes aussi directs, en tout cas.

_ Non, ça me va, ça me va très bien. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été tout mince quand tu es arrivé, de toute façon.

Stiles souffle, plus soulagé sans doute qu'il n'est nécessaire.

_ Bien, super. Il sourit, un peu nerveux tout de même et ajoute : Tu es beau.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Traqueur de gros, réplique-t-il. Mais sa voix est chaleureuse.

_ Ok, on a établi que c'était ce qui me branchait, dit Stiles, désireux d'orienter la conversation vers un autre sujet. Mais nous étions supposés discuter de toi et de tes fantasmes. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, ton fantasme à toi, Sourwolf ?

Derek hausse les épaules mais Stiles ne laisse pas tomber.

_ Non, allez, ce qui te branche ne peut pas être si tordu que ça. Pas plus que d'avoir une érection pendant que je te regarde manger un de ces foutus desserts. Non, mais, sérieusement, Derek, au travail, j'ai la gaule devant les pâtisseries, tu te rends compte ! C'est grotesque et j'en ai honte, constamment !

Stiles se redresse sur ses pieds, place une de ses jambes sur les hanches de Derek, souplement, et s'installe à califourchon sur lui.

_ Alors c'est parfaitement légitime que je sache à mon tour quel est ton fantasme.

Derek soulève un peu ses hanches, tire sur le t-shirt de Stiles jusqu'à ce que ce dernier devine ses intentions. Stiles passe son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et le jette au sol. L'intérêt de Derek est évident mais il reste silencieux.

Stiles se penche vers Derek, dépose quelques baisers le long de sa mâchoire, puis l'embrasse de nouveau, rebroussant chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse chuchoter dans son oreille :

_ Quoi que ce soit, je le ferai. Promis.

Derek pousse un peu en avant ses hanches, presque involontairement, et Stiles sait qu'il le tient en son pouvoir.

_ Tu as envie de me baiser? demande Stiles, surtout pour combler le silence car il a l'intuition qu'il doit obtenir de Derek qu'il parle.

La première fois qu'ils ont couché ensemble, c'est vraiment de cette manière que Derek a mis en évidence les fantasmes de Stiles . Il n'avait pas arrêté de lui demander de dire ce qu'il voulait faire.

Derek gémit, le rapprochant plus près de lui, jusqu'à ce que le torse mince de Stiles se presse contre son ventre rond .

_ Oui.

_ Oui?

Stiles roule des hanches, s'enfonce carrément dans l'entrejambe de Derek et s'y frotte. Il descend sa main pour la plaquer sur la braguette déboutonnée de Derek, et caresse la peau douce, si douce qui s'y trouve.

_ Moi aussi, bébé. Dis-moi, dis-moi comment tu vas me baiser. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Lorsque Derek prend la parole, sa voix est un peu plus rauque que d'habitude.

_ Je vais te soulever dans mes bras, t'emmener sur le lit, marmonne-t-il et, on n'en est pas encore arrivé au stade des aveux de la part de Derek mais, bon sang, Stiles veut bien déjà faire ça, il veut être soulevé, être emmené dans les bras de Derek. Il l'embrasse, frémissant, il a tellement envie qu'il continue à parler. Je vais te mettre sur le lit, poursuit Derek et Stiles écrase son corps sans retenue contre le sien, haletant dans son cou, l'une de ses mains enroulées sur son épaule et l'autre caressant avec frénésie son ventre. Putain, Stiles, je vais t'enlever ce jean, et regarder si tu es trempé… regarder si tu mouilles pour moi, bébé.

Et voilà, il a avoué ce qu'il veut. Stiles se hisse un peu, se place au-dessus de la bouche de Derek de telle sorte que leurs lèvres se frôlent quand il lui parle.

_ Tu veux que je mouille pour toi ? Bordel, Derek.

Derek halète un peu et se redresse tout à coup sur ses pieds, entraînant Stiles avec lui. Bon sang. C'est tellement facile, maintenant, d'oublier parfois que Derek est un loup. Jamais il ne se métamorphose devant Stiles, jamais il ne fait saillir de sa bouche ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un croc. Il ne sort pas les nuits de pleine lune et il est la plupart du temps couché sur le canapé, cherchant à soulager son ventre ballonné plutôt qu'à exhiber sa force ou ses pouvoirs surnaturels. C'est facile d'oublier qu'il est également une créature monstrueuse, assez puissante pour briser tous les os de Stiles sans même chercher à le faire. Même si cette puissance disparaît à présent sous une couche ou deux de graisse molle, elle est encore _**là**_ et, à ce moment précis, avec ses jambes enroulées autour de la taille de Derek, avec les bras de Derek qui le maintiennent plaqué contre son torse, Stiles est viscéralement contraint de se souvenir combien il est fort.

Stiles a l'impression qu'ils traversent le couloir et parviennent à la chambre à coucher en seulement quelques enjambées. Derek le jette sur le lit, tire immédiatement sur le jean de Stiles. Ce dernier fait de son mieux pour l'aider à l'enlever, soulevant ses hanches pour que Derek puisse le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Derek se débarrasse également de son propre pantalon puis se jette sur Stiles, couvre complètement, lourdement, son corps, bien plus petit que le sien, l'engloutit sous lui, de la poitrine jusqu'au ventre, jusqu'aux cuisses.

Derek l'embrasse, oublieux de tout ce qui l'entoure, glisse une main entre leurs corps, la faufile à l'intérieur du boxer de Stiles.

_ Oh, tu y es, bébé, tu mouilles pour moi, dit-il, comme s'il murmurait une sorte de complainte.

Stiles sent le liquide pré-éjaculatoire se répandre partout sur lui, il sent la main de Derek s'emparer de sa queue, glisser sur toute sa longueur, imprimant à sa verge des va et vient langoureux, juste assez vigoureux pour rendre Stiles fou mais pas assez pour aller jusqu'à le faire jouir.

_ Bon sang, c'est si bon, bébé.

Stiles gémit et ne cherche même pas à se retenir de le faire :

_ Oui, Derek?

_ Oui … Tu es un si gentil garçon, Stiles. Oui.

Quand Derek le prépare pour le pénétrer, il ne se montre pas du tout expéditif dans sa manière de procéder, il ne cherche pas non plus à agir avec une efficacité dépourvue d'émotions. Il prend bien son temps, il le fait lentement, atrocement lentement, et Stiles se sent vaciller contre ses doigts qui le fouillent, laisse échapper de petites plaintes, bien sûr parce qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher mais aussi parce qu'il se rend compte que Derek perd complètement la tête, soit parce que Stiles est cloué, écartelé sous lui, menu et délicat, soit parce qu'il le sent au bord de l'orgasme, prêt à jouir contre sa main. Ou peut-être est-ce parce que Stiles est vraiment trempé désormais partout, humide de lubrifiant, glissant, souillé, éperdu.

_ Derek, s'il te plaît, supplie Stiles, gémissant, geignant sous lui. Prends-moi, remplis-moi, je suis tellement prêt pour toi. Tellement mouillé , tellement prêt. J'ai tellement besoin que tu le fasses.

Derek pousse un léger grognement lorsqu'il l'entend le supplier, un vrai grognement de loup, un vrai grognement de bête que Stiles ne l'a jamais entendu pousser depuis qu'il est arrivé ici. C'est la première fois que le loup de Derek se manifeste et c'est si rapide que Stiles a presque failli le manquer. Avant même que Stiles puisse assimiler cette information, Derek retire ses doigts, le laissant démuni, vide, puis il l'empale sur sa queue avec violence, sans la moindre douceur. C'est complètement aux antipodes de la façon délicate avec laquelle il a préparé Stiles pour le pénétrer : il avait agi alors comme s'il était en verre. A présent, c'est de la baise pure, brutale, dure, il le pilonne, poussant sa verge en lui jusqu'à la garde, et Stiles gémit et tremble sous lui.

_ Chut. Sois un gentil petit garçon, marmonne Derek, en roulant des hanches. Voilà, c'est ça…. Si bon, si doux, oui.

Stiles ne peut pas saisir sa verge avec Derek qui le plaque de cette façon, le piégeant sous son ventre lourd, mais cela n'a pas d'importance, vraiment pas, pas du tout. Pas d'importance tant que lui, de son côté, peut enfoncer ses hanches avec violence en avant, pousser sa queue douloureuse contre le bas-ventre de Derek, un peu chaque fois qu'il soulève son corps pour aller à la rencontre de celui de Derek et putain, putain que c'est bon. Comme toutes les choses qu'ils font. C'est si bon.

_ Alors, est-ce que j'ai été un gentil petit garçon? demande plus tard Stiles.

Il jette des regards lascifs à Derek , alors qu'il est pelotonné contre lui , traçant des formes au hasard sur la courbe de son ventre.

Il s'attendait un peu à ce que Derek rougisse ou se montre pudique mais non.

_ Si gentil , dit-il simplement. Vraiment ,un si gentil garçon.

Stiles gémit, sa main empoigne le ventre de Derek, juste parce qu'il a envie d'agripper quelque chose.

_ Bien , alors laisse-moi tirer tout ça au clair, dit-il, parce que Stiles ne résiste jamais à l'envie de trop parler et de discuter sans fin. Je prends mon pied à l'idée que tu sois plus gros que moi et toi, ton truc, ce qui te branche, c'est que je sois ton _petit garçon_.

_ Mmm.

Derek a fermé les yeux , il lève nonchalamment une main pour effleurer le torse mince de Stiles, puis la fait courir le long de ses flancs, jusqu'à ses hanches étroites.

_ Une mignonne petite créature, aussi.

Stiles sourit.

_ Eh bien, ça fonctionne plutôt bien, non ?

_ Oui. Dors, Stiles.

(-)

La dispute, lorsqu'elle survient, arrive sans crier gare, sauf qu'en vérité Stiles suppose qu'elle couvait probablement depuis des jours.

Il n'a pas montré à Derek un seul document provenant de ses travaux sur les archives de la ville depuis la toute première fois, lorsque Derek lui avait très clairement fait comprendre que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne résiste pas à l'envie de le faire parce qu'il sent qu'il a découvert quelque chose, il sent que c'est quelque chose qui pourrait bien être d'une importance majeure…. – et bien sûr que c'est important puisque chaque fois qu'il reçoit des nouvelles de Beacon Hills, la situation s'aggrave. Une sorte d'activité surnaturelle liée, semble-t-il, à un groupe de sorcières a été détectée, a dit Scott, et une autre attaque contre Lydia a eu lieu, cette fois pendant qu'elle conduisait sa voiture. Chris Argent était avec elle, avait empêché que quoi que ce soit lui arrive et l'oméga avait encore fui… Mais ça reste un sacré problème. Lydia est supposée partir dans une semaine pour entamer son troisième cycle supérieur d'études à Stanford . Cependant, dans l'état actuel des choses, elle ne peut pas aller où que ce soit sans être protégée par la meute… Ou sans la protection de Chris Argent, ce qui constitue une situation dont Stiles est sûr de vouloir discuter avec elle lorsqu'il sera à Beacon Hills , parce que… Eh bien… Lydia et ses pouvoirs de banshee n'ont pas le monopole de l'intuition lorsqu'il s'agit de savoir-quand-vos-amis-s'envoient-en-l'air. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

_ Jette un coup d'oeil à ça,dit-il en poussant sur la table , vers Derek ,quelques photocopies et des pages gribouillées d' , ce sont encore des comptes-rendus qui parlent des sorcières de La Nouvelle Orléans dans les années 1890. On peut supposer que les sorcières se partageaient un familier, un loup. Il désigne un passage en particulier, surligné de rose, d'un trait inflexible, net et précis. … « Une bête sauvage qui se déplace avec elles », tu vois ? Donc je me demande si c'était un loup-garou qui avait quitté sa meute pour rejoindre les sorcières et leur assemblée … Et si c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça voudrait dire ? S'agirait-il alors d'un oméga ?

Derek jette un coup d'œil aux papiers mais Stiles , simplement en observant son langage corporel, comprend qu'il parcourt du regard le texte de façon superficielle, qu'il ne prête pas réellement attention à ce qu'il lit.

_ Ça se pourrait, » dit-il et Stiles peut sentir sa mâchoire se crisper.

_ Merci bien de ton aide, mon cher.

Derek soupire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Stiles? Je ne suis pas au courant de ce qui se passe à Beacon Hills et ce n'est pas en examinant quelques articles de journaux qui ont été rédigés il y a 120 ans que je vais être capable de comprendre ce qui s'y passe.

_ Est-ce qu'au moins tu te sens concerné par ce qui s'y passe ?

Derek a la décence d'esquisser une grimace.

_ Mais, oui,je me sens concerné.

_ Eh bien, je n'aurais pas cru.

_ Est-ce que je me sens concerné par tes recherches ? Est-ce que je me sens concerné par le fait que Lydia a été une nouvelle fois attaquée ? Mais oui, Stiles, bien sûr. Je me sens concerné. Mais je ne peux pas arranger les choses. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi.

_ Je veux que tu agisses comme si tu te sentais vraiment concerné par ce qui se passe, putain! Je veux que tu reviennes à Beacon Hills avec moi le week end de la semaine prochaine. Je veux que tu agisses comme si tu étais concerné par ce qui arrive à la meute, qui est attaquée. Je veux que tu agisses comme si tout cela avait vraiment de l'importance à tes yeux.

_ Ce n'est pas ma meute, c'est celle de Scott.

_ Mais, merde, tu es vraiment sérieux, là? Stiles peut entendre que sa voix part dans les aigus mais il n'arrive plus à la contrôler. Si tu n'es pas l'alpha, alors tu t'en fous ? Sérieusement ?

Derek a un mouvement de recul et a l'air blessé le cœur de Stiles se serre lorsqu'il s'en aperçoit mais c'est une question vraiment cruciale, il n'est pas question qu'il laisse tomber et il fixe simplement Derek, jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne de lui une réponse claire.

_ Je ne m'en fiche pas. Mais je ne suis pas…. Je ne suis pas là. Je ne fais pas … pas vraiment…

_ Quoi ? Pas vraiment partie de la meute? le coupe Stiles. A qui la faute ? C'est toi tout seul qui as choisi de t'exiler ici, voyons.

Derek ferme les yeux puis les ouvre de nouveau et ses pupilles deviennent très brièvement bleues et lorsqu'il reprend la parole, son ton est neutre, d'une neutralité effrayante.

_ Toi aussi tu es ici, Stiles. Quel est ton objectif, à toi ?

_ Je suis ici pour travailler. Je suis ici pour faire quelque chose pour la meute. Ma vie entière est consacrée à ça, à ce que je peux leur apporter d'utile, bordel de merde.

Stiles défie du regard Derek par-dessus la table de la cuisine, soudain si furieux contre lui qu'il peut à peine formuler des pensées cohérentes. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que Derek _soit à ses côtés pour résoudre ce problème_ , et pas toujours à 3000 kilomètres de tous ceux qu'ils connaissent, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est qu'il arrête de prétendre que la Nouvelle Orléans est devenue son nouveau foyer et le demeurera à jamais.

_ Je ne suis pas venu ici juste pour bouffer de foutus sandwichs po'boys tout en faisant comme si le passé n'existait pas.

Aussitôt que ces mots franchissent sa bouche, Stiles donnerait tout – absolument tout – pour ne les avoir jamais prononcés. Le visage de Derek devient vide, inexpressif et il ressemble tout à coup plus au Derek que Stiles fréquentait à Beacon Hills qu'au Derek qui est venu le chercher à l'aéroport. Ses joues sont plus pleines, bien sûr, mais autrement, le même regard lointain et froid qu'autrefois est revenu se greffer implacablement sur son visage. Stiles a l'impression de voir un homme se changer en statue.

_ Mince, je ne voulais pas dire…

Derek lui coupe la parole.

_ Je m'en vais.

Il se lève, toujours en évitant de regarder Stiles alors qu'il sort de l'appartement.

_ Je rentrerai tard. Dors dans la chambre que tu me loues , ce soir, ok ?

* * *

 _ **Métairie est le nom de la banlieue de la Nouvelle Orléans. Et oui, c'est bien un mot français !**_

 _ **Craiglist est un site américain spécialisé dans les petites annonces, comme Le Bon Coin en France.**_

 _ **Sugar Daddy : expression désignant un homme plus âgé qui subvient aux besoins d'une femme beaucoup plusjeune, ici utilisée ironiquement par Stiles. L'expression a été traduite , faute de mieux, par « Papa Gâteau ».**_

 _ **Il y a du gaz dans l'eau …. Alors ? Réconciliation au chapitre prochain ? Des pronostics ?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Dans ses notes sur ao3, l'auteure de cette fic s'excusait par avance de ce chapitre en disant qu'elle prenait son temps. Donc, voici un chapitre qui prend son temps pour développer les relations entre les personnages._

 _Avertissement : petit lemon._

 _Et c'est promis, au chapitre prochain, les choses vont s'accélérer !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic ! L'auteure wreckintheinfinite sera ravie de savoir ce que le public français pense de son travail._

* * *

 ** _Message de PumpkinSpy : Voilà, cette traduction ainsi que cette histoire ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Si cette traduction vous rappelle quelque chose, c'est tout à fait normal, ceci est une traduction de Calliope83._**

 ** _Calli a décidé d'accorder du temps à ses projets professionnels et de ce fait, elle a décidé de se retirer de la liste des auteurs. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas laisser ses traductions tomber dans l'oubli, surtout pas après le temps consacré mais aussi en pensant à ceux qui souhaiteraient relire une histoire qu'ils avaient aimé._**

 _ **D'un commun accord, je reprends sur mon propre profil auteur ses traductions.** _

* * *

Chapitre 7

Derek court à peu près une heure mais cela ne l'aide pas autant qu'il le pensait à se changer les idées. L'exercice lui fait cependant un peu de bien – il ne s'est pas beaucoup transformé ces derniers temps. D'habitude, il met le cap loin de la ville, gare sa Camaro sur une route quelconque et il court, tout simplement, au moins une fois par semaine. Mais depuis que Stiles est arrivé, il l'a fait peut-être seulement deux fois , une sortie rapide le soir, si jamais Stiles travaillait aux archives ou au café. Il devrait faire l'effort de courir plus souvent, il le sait. Il a besoin de faire un minimum d'exercice – et il est évident qu'il a besoin de se métamorphoser. Il est un loup après tout.

Même s'il ne veut pas l'être.

Bien sûr, sortir de la ville, tremper ses pattes dans la boue l'aide un peu à faire tomber la pression. Juste courir. Surtout lorsqu'il est complètement métamorphosé, parce qu'il n'a plus alors accès à certaines de ses émotions et pensées humaines si complexes, bien plus complexes que celles d'un loup. Il les a encore en lui – il est encore après tout lui même – mais elles s'estompent dans un murmure étouffé. Quand il est sorti courir, il s'attendait donc à éprouver un certain apaisement , mais ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné cette fois. Certes, il n'entend plus dans sa tête la voix de Stiles qui se répercute, tel un écho : _Je ne suis pas venu ici pour manger des foutus sandwichs po boys tout en faisant comme si le passé n'existait pas_. Cependant, les _sentiments qu'il a éprouvés_ sont encore là, une sorte de grognement mêlé de souffrance et de gêne, de culpabilité et de colère. Et il ne peut pas réellement y échapper .

Alors il finit par échouer dans le petit bar miteux qui fait grill, en bas de la rue où il habite, les muscles détendus après la course. Au moins, il se sent en forme sur le plan physique, même si, sur tous autres les plans, sa vie est un foutu désastre.

Katie, l'étudiante de l'université de la Nouvelle Orléans, le conduit immédiatement vers sa table. Il l'aime bien, l'aime sincèrement - mais elle est beaucoup trop intuitive pour que ça ne lui joue pas un jour un mauvais tour. Elle l'examine d'un coup d'œil rapide et précis puis frappe ses dents de devant avec la pointe de sa langue :

_ Tss, tss… » Et l'air qu'elle prend est si maternel qu'il semble incongru sur son visage juvénile. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon chou ?

_ Rien, rien, dit Derek en secouant la tête.

_ Hmm, hmm … et où est passé ce soir le joli petit lot que tu exhibes d'habitude à ton bras (1) ?

Lui et Stiles descendent dîner dans ce restaurant peut-être une fois par semaine, Katie a donc pris l'habitude de les voir ensemble.

_ A la maison … Juste à la maison.

Elle le fixe et hausse un sourcil.

_ Juste à la maison, hein? Si tu le dis… Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

Il commande le hamburger maison, une monstruosité pesant 250 grammes, couronnée d'un œuf frit, garnie de bacon et de trois tranches de fromage. Parce que… pourquoi pas, après tout, bordel ?

Katie lui tapote affectueusement l'épaule lorsqu'elle revient avec son plat, et le couve encore du regard comme s'il était un petit chiot errant, oublié sous la pluie. Elle pose sur sa table une assiette noyée sous une pile de frites – en fait, il est pratiquement sûr qu'elle a doublé sa commande, juste au cas où …

Derek n'est pas certain que ce qu'il est en train de faire s'assimile à ce que Laura avait coutume d'appeler "manger ses sentiments " – terme qu'elle appliquait à toutes sortes d'occasions à partir du moment où il s'agissait de manger de la crème glacée vautrée sur le canapé tout en regardant des films de la chaîne Lifetime (2). Derek était toujours heureux de se joindre à elle et de se coller contre elle, après avoir apporté sa propre cuillère. Il la forçait à partager sa crème glacée, se moquait peut-être du navet qu'elle regardait. Blottis l'un contre l'autre. Et juste se sentir exister.

Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi proche d'une autre personne depuis l'incendie. A moins que l'on tienne compte des dernières semaines passées avec Stiles. Qui … merde… Est-ce qu'elles comptent vraiment ?

Parce que voilà le problème. Ça été bon. Tout a été bon. Le sexe, absolu-foutre-ment … Mais tout le reste aussi. Se coucher avec Stiles à ses côtés, comme enraciné en lui, calé sous son bras, comme s'il _appartenait_ à cet endroit-là. Stiles dans la cuisine de Derek, farfouillant dans le frigo. Préparant des œufs brouillés le matin avec une expression particulière sur le visage, comme si c'était important de cuisiner, comme s'il tirait de la satisfaction de ses talents domestiques. Descendre le long de Magazine Street, main dans la main, sans aucune gêne de la part de Stiles, comme s'il lui paraissait tout à fait naturel de tenir la main de Derek en public, de façon bien visible, fièrement. Comme s'il n'avait jamais envisagé d'agir autrement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait entre eux exactement ? Ce matin, il aurait dit – en vérité, il n'aurait pas su comment définir ce qu'il y avait entre eux – mais au moins il aurait dit que c'était quelque chose d'authentique. Et à présent ? Il ne sait pas quoi penser .Tout ce qui résonne à ses oreilles, c'est la remarque sarcastique que Stiles a faite à propos des po'boys et la seule pensée qui l'obsède désormais, c'est que peut-être Stiles _n'est pas intéressé_ par ce qui se passe entre eux. Qu'il n'est pas intéressé par lui – par lui tel qu'il est à l'heure actuelle. Ses grosses cuisses, son gros ventre, ses biceps gras et sa mâchoire molle.

Mais cette analyse ne paraît pas juste, _elle ne colle pas_. La façon dont Stiles réagit en sa présence, ce désir sauvage dans ses yeux, tout cela ne semble pas factice. Le regard qu'il a quand il donne à Derek à manger, quand il pose sa main sur son ventre, qu'il glisse ses doigts fins dans la ceinture serrée de Derek. Il a l'air de perdre la tête, il a l'air complètement dévasté.

Mais voilà : on peut détester la chose que l'on désire. On peut désirer une chose, on peut avoir besoin d'elle, on peut être totalement obsédé par elle , vouloir la baiser, se vautrer en elle, la posséder et pourtant on peut encore éprouver de la répulsion vis-à-vis de cette chose. Eprouver de l'aversion. La haïr.

Il le sait, parce que Kate Argent adorait se faire baiser par Derek. Elle le suppliait de changer la couleur de ses yeux pendant qu'il la labourait avec ferveur, à la façon d'un adolescent, avec plus de passion que de réel savoir-faire. Elle le suppliait de la prendre par derrière, brutalement, de la couvrir et de pousser son ventre vers le bas comme un loup le ferait. Elle jouissait sans fin quand ils couchaient ensemble, elle tremblait et répétait son nom en gémissant.

Elle haïssait les loups garous. Pourtant elle aimait aussi se faire baiser par l'un d'entre eux.

Stiles n'est pas Kate Argent. Mais qui peut dire que Stiles n'est pas autant dégoûté par Derek qu'attiré par lui ?

Il est trois heures du matin quand Derek rentre chez lui – et il est parti du bar uniquement parce que Katie a insisté pour qu'il le fasse. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter son travail lorsqu'elle est venue à sa table, où il était assis, les yeux vitreux devant sa septième bière – ou plus - et devant quelques assiettes vides.

_ Écoute , mon chou, lui a-t-elle dit ,sans détour, arborant un air qui ne souffrait aucune réplique . Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre toi et ton compagnon, mais tu dois rentrer chez toi. Il est sûrement malade d'inquiétude.

Il avait laissé son portable dans la Camaro. Il n'avait donc aucune idée de ce que Stiles pouvait penser. Et même s'il était encore à l'appartement, bordel. Il a simplement haussé les épaules, secoué la tête.

_ Non, il est temps de partir. C'est moi, moi qui te mets dehors. Écoute, je suis garée en bas du quartier et j'ai besoin que tu me raccompagnes à pied jusqu'à ma voiture, alors on y va.

Derek a fermé ses yeux, les a ouverts, l'a fixée du regard et a marmonné :

_ Sale quartier.

Elle a souri :

_ Je savais que tu ne refuserais pas ma proposition. Allez.

Lorsqu'il rentre dans l'appartement, la première chose qu'il voit, c'est Stiles, endormi sur le canapé. Une vague de soulagement le submerge immédiatement. Il n'est pas parti. Il n'est même pas allé dormir dans « sa » chambre. Il a sûrement essayé de l'attendre. Sa main serre encore son portable, comme le ferait un gamin avec son ours en peluche.

Quand il va dans sa chambre , Derek sort de sa poche son téléphone. Cinq appels manqués. Et deux fois plus de textos. Tous de Stiles.

(-)

Quand Stiles se réveille, il est 5:30 du matin et il ne sait pas si Derek est revenu. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir mais à un moment donné, il a finalement succombé à la fatigue.

La porte menant à la chambre de Derek est ouverte et il ne peut pas s'empêcher, en marchant sur la pointe des pieds, d'aller vérifier s'il est bien là. Et il est bien là, en effet – pelotonné sous les draps, son corps recroquevillé en position fœtale. Il a l'air petit, d'une certaine manière, et cette vision bouleverse un peu Stiles. D'habitude, Derek dort étendu sur le dos, prend tout le lit, toutes les couvertures et occupe tout l'espace, son gros corps chaud prêt à recevoir Stiles qui se terre tout contre lui comme un petit animal. A présent, il s'est lové sur lui-même. Signe que ça ne va pas du tout.

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour effacer ce qu'il a dit. Pas ce qu'il a dit à propos de Derek qui a fait le choix de s'exiler à la

Nouvelle Orléans. Ces mots-là étaient justifiés. Et il fallait qu'ils aient une discussion à ce sujet. Derek _doit_ revenir à Beacon Hills. Il _doit_ faire partie de la meute, bon sang. En tant que membre _véritable_. Il doit mener une existence qui ne consiste pas à se cacher derrière la très jolie façade qu'il s'est construite dans cette très jolie ville, une cité si joyeuse et exubérante qu'on pourrait y passer toute son existence tout en oubliant de vivre sa propre vie.

Alors , non, Stiles ne va pas s'excuser pour avoir soulevé ce problème. Non, il ne le fera pas.

Mais ce qu'il a dit à propos des po'boys ? Bordel de merde. Il se couperait la main s'il pouvait effacer pour toujours ces paroles parce que dès l'instant où il les a prononcées, le visage de Derek s'est fermé. C'était comme de voir une porte se fermer brusquement … et l'homme que Stiles avait côtoyé tout cet été avait disparu. Comme si Derek avait enfilé un masque.

Stiles _meurt d'envie_ de se glisser dans le lit et de s'enrouler autour de Derek. De s'excuser. D'essayer d'expliquer… Quoi exactement ? Qu'il aime Derek depuis qu'il a seize ans ? Qu'il n'a jamais voulu le blesser ? Qu'il jacasse tellement sans cesse que parfois les mots s'échappent de sa bouche sans qu'il les contrôle, qu'il dit des choses qui prennent un sens auquel il ne s'attendait pas, que toute cette situation est si foutrement nouvelle pour lui qu'il se sent perdu, qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire ? Même s'il en crève d'envie, il ne va pas dans le lit de Derek. Il a l'impression qu'il a fait peut-être beaucoup de choses que _lui_ , Stiles, voulait faire et qu'il a complètement négligé les sentiments de Derek. Stiles veut que Derek mange. Stiles veut que Derek lui laisse toucher son ventre. Stiles veut que Derek retourne à Beacon Hills. Stiles veut, veut, et veut encore… - et peut-être qu'il n'a pas vraiment assez réfléchi au point de vue de Derek, à ce qu'il pensait des désirs de Stiles.

La dernière chose que Derek lui ait dite, c'était d'aller dormir dans la chambre qu'il lui loue. Alors, Stiles ne va pas dans celle de Derek.

A la place, il attend jusqu'à 7 heures, c'est-à-dire l'heure maximale jusqu'à laquelle il parvient à patienter, et ensuite il se rend à la cuisine et commence à préparer le petit déjeuner. Bruyamment. Cognant chaque casserole, entrechoquant chaque poêle.

Il peut certes parvenir à respecter les souhaits de Derek à propos de la chambre, mais il ne peut vraiment pas supporter d'attendre une seconde de plus qu'ils aient une discussion tous les deux.

Lorsque Derek entre, Stiles lève les yeux de la plaque de cuisson et se compose un visage dont il espère qu'il a l'air innocent.

_ Salut.

Derek se contente de hausser un sourcil. Il a l'air – fatigué. Sur ses gardes. Il a enfilé une paire de jeans, ce qui attriste un peu Stiles - d'habitude , le matin, il porte des shorts de basketball et des maillots de corps, doux, confortables, fleurant bon le sommeil. Les jeans semblent dresser une barrière entre eux, en quelque sorte.

_ Je fais la cuisine, dit Stiles, ce qui est complètement superflu. Il y a du café.

Il pointe du doigt la cafetière, un autre geste inutile. Derek acquiesce, mais s'assied simplement à la table, sans rien dire. Stiles prend une tasse et la lui remplit. Ajoute trois très grosses cuillères de sucre, une tonne de crème. Il la tend, comme une offrande, mais Derek évite tout contact visuel. Il allonge juste le bras et prend la tasse des mains de Stiles.

_ Alors. Hum. A quelle heure es-tu revenu à la maison, la nuit dernière? demande Stiles, qui rame pour trouver un moyen d'amorcer la conversation. J'ai essayé de t'attendre mais je crois que j'ai fini par pioncer.

_ Après trois heures du matin.

_ Wow. Stiles retourne maladroitement les pancakes, faisant la grimace lorsque les bords de la pâte s'affaissent et dégoulinent. Hmmm, drôlement tard dans la nuit.

Derek ne dit pas un mot, il reste assis, et c'est tout. Stiles mordille sa lèvre – il n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il est irrité ou terrifié. Peut-être les deux.

_ Bon, nous devrions parler à propos de tout ce bordel, déclare-t-il finalement, poussant une sorte de sifflement lorsque la graisse du bacon gicle et atterrit sur son bras. _SSShhh ! Bordel !_

_ Utilise les pinces.

_ Hein?

_ Pour retourner le bacon. C'est plus long qu'une fourchette. La graisse ne t'éclaboussera pas.

_ Oh.

Stiles essaie et ça marche. Qui l'aurait cru ? Stiles n'en savait rien. C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il fait quelque chose de plus élaboré que des œufs brouillés pour le petit déjeuner. Bien sûr, il a tout à fait conscience qu'essayer de se faire pardonner en cuisinant est légèrement déplacé, étant donné la situation. Mais il voulait faire un geste, bon sang.

_ Alors, sérieusement, on va discuter? dit Stiles, sans quitter des yeux la plaque de cuisson.

Il peut entendre Derek soupirer, peut se représenter exactement la façon dont il est assis, penché sur son café, le cou rentré dans ses épaules larges.

_ Euh – tu sais, la nuit dernière ? Je – merde, Derek. Il se retourne vers lui, même s'il a un peu peur de le regarder. Je suis désolé – quand j'ai dit ces conneries, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, ok ?

Derek reste silencieux pendant un moment et Stiles se contente de le fixer. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir particulièrement bien dormi, et son corps entier est tendu. Mais il demeure, haut la main, l'être le plus magnifique que Stiles ait jamais vu.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? finit par demander Derek.

Il ne regarde pas Stiles, il se lève et se verse une seconde tasse de café, se concentrant sur le sucre et la crème qu'il mélange comme s'il s'agissait d'élaborer une formule chimique savante.

Stiles avale sa salive, prie pour ne pas tout faire foirer à nouveau. Rassemble tout son courage pour être aussi franc et direct que possible.

_ Tout ce que je voulais dire – je veux dire… mince, Derek. Ok, tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec la nourriture, ok ? Je voulais simplement dire que – je veux que tu fasses partie de la meute. Mais pour de vrai, que tu ne te contentes pas de voir Scott deux fois par an et dire que ça va, c'est bon.

Il fait courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et les poisse sûrement de graisse de bacon.

_ Je cherchais juste à te faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas que tu restes à la Nouvelle Orléans pour toujours et que tu fasses comme si ton véritable « chez toi » n'existait pas.

Il reste debout, là, attend que Derek réponde et son cœur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Un ange passe. Derek se lève et marche vers la plaque de cuisson.

_ Tu es en train de le laisser brûler, dit-il, écartant d'un coup de hanche Stiles des fourneaux et retournant d'une main experte le bacon – avec une fourchette, sans se brûler.

Stiles fait de son mieux pour ne rien dire. Il s'efforce d'attendre patiemment que Derek réagisse. Mais Derek étant ce qu'il est, il ne réagit pas le moins du monde. Il est silencieux pendant qu'il remplit leurs assiettes, silencieux pendant qu'ils s'assoient l'un en face de l'autre, silencieux pendant qu'il mange le bacon légèrement brûlé et les pancakes un peu pâteux – mais vraiment, ils sont encore plutôt bons et Stiles serait franchement fier de lui si la situation n'était pas aussi tendue entre eux.

Finalement, Stiles ne peut pas supporter de se taire une seconde de plus.

_ Alors ?

C'est bon, dit Derek.

 _Bon Dieu, c'est pas possible_ …

_ Non – Je veux dire, bon, je suis content, mais – je veux dire, à propos de ce que j'ai dit ?

Derek promène un morceau de bacon dans le sirop d'érable sur son assiette, joue avec pendant une minute avant de répondre.

_ Beacon Hills est ton foyer , Stiles. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le mien. Un oncle fou et une cousine, ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'appelle une famille.

_ Tu as aussi la meute.

_ Vraiment ?

Lorsque Stiles ouvre la bouche pour prendre la parole, Derek secoue la tête, lui coupe la parole.

_ Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Mais … Il hausse les épaules. J'ai compris, Stiles. Tu veux que je revienne avec toi. Tu veux que je m'implique plus dans la meute. J'ai compris.

Il semble encore porter un masque, cependant.

_ Où es-tu allé la nuit dernière? demande Stiles, parce qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de chercher à tout savoir.

Derek lève la tête, le regarde, une expression amusée sur son visage :

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je me suis fait du souci pour toi. J'ai envoyé des textos, j'ai appelé des tas de fois.

Derek prend un air un peu coupable.

_ Désolé – j'avais laissé le portable dans la voiture. Je suis parti courir. Et ensuite je suis allé au bar.

Stiles hoche la tête.

_ Rester ici tout seul , sans toi, ça rendait l'atmosphère de ton appartement étrange .

_ Tu es déjà resté seul à l'appartement alors que je n'y étais pas.

_ Ce n'était pas pareil. Stiles secoue la tête. C'était nul.

_ Ma soirée a été nulle, aussi. Katie m'a demandé où était passé « mon joli petit lot que j'exhibe d'habitude à mon bras».

Stiles grogne.

_ Oh, c'est moche. Il marque un temps d'arrêt. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu?

_ J'ai dit que tu étais à la maison.

Derek pose sa fourchette, même s'il reste un autre pancake et du bacon sur son assiette. Ça contrarie un peu Stiles et ensuite, il se rend compte que …ça le contrarie d'être contrarié.

_ Alors – est-ce que je peux te montrer quelque chose ?

Derek hausse les sourcils, s'adosse à sa chaise.

_ D'accord.

Stiles sort son portable et charge Instagram.

_ Voici Brandon – le dernier type avec qui je suis sorti à l'université. Il colle son téléphone sous le nez de Derek, pour être sûr qu'il voie la photo, puis le reprend. Voici le type avec qui je suis sorti avant lui – Taylor. Il déroule de nouveau l'écran. Voici Jordan – le type avant le type d'avant. Et regarde, voilà Josh – c'était celui qui a précédé tous ces types.

Il éteint le portable et le pose, regarde Derek en face de lui.

_ Alors ? tu as vu ?

_ Quoi ? Que tu t'es tapé presque toute une fraternité (3) quand tu étais à l'université ?

La voix de Derek est restée plate mais sa lèvre supérieure se retrousse, en une infime suggestion de sourire.

_ Aucun d'entre eux n'était membre d'une fraternité! Sauf , eh bien—Jordan. . C'est tout. Et non, voyons, non, ce n'est pas cela que je veux que tu comprennes.

_ Ah ? Tu veux que je me rende compte que tu es vraiment , indubitablement gay ? Que je n'aurais pas dû m'inquiéter que tu ne puisses pas supporter de te prendre une queue dans le derrière la première fois qu'on a baisé ?

Le sourire de Derek s'élargit, un tout petit peu. Si Stiles ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il n'aurait sûrement rien remarqué.

_ Non, bon sang. Je veux dire – oui, bon, ces deux choses sont vraies mais ce n'est pas le problème. La chose à retenir de tout ça , c'est que …

_ J'ai pigé, Stiles, l'interrompt Derek, doucement. Les gros mecs. Tu as un faible pour ce type d'hommes.

_ Oui.

Stiles respire enfin, heureux que Derek l'ait dit.

_ Alors quand j'ai fait cette remarque stupide à propos des po boys, je ne - je ne critiquais pas du tout ça. Je voulais dire … ce que j'ai dit plus tôt dans la discussion. A propos du « chez soi ». A propos de revenir au bercail. Il bredouille, essayant de trouver les mots appropriés. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Derek regarde ses mains et Stiles retient sa respiration. Il n'est pas sûr que Derek reprenne la parole.

_ Est-ce qu'ils – est-ce qu'ils ont pris du poids pendant que vous viviez ensemble ?

_ Hmmm … Peut-être? Stiles hausse les épaules. Brandon, oui, sûrement. Ce n'était pas- ce n'était pas voulu , pas comme pour toi et moi.

Stiles rougit furieusement mais il poursuit.

_ Mais on n'a pas à continuer, hein ? Si jamais tu n'aimes pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste que - tu dois savoir que je te trouve foutrement magnifique. Je le pense à l'heure actuelle et je continuerais à le penser même si tu prenais 50 kilos, ou 5 ou encore aucun . Il prend une profonde inspiration. Et aussi, je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant, mais j'étais fou de toi quand j'étais au lycée.

Derek renifle.

_ Oui, je le savais.

_ Tu le savais ?

_ Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, Stiles. Tu dégageais une odeur caractéristique, comme si tu avais eu en permanence une érection.

Les joues de Stiles _brûlent._

_ Oh. Hum. Désolé de tout ça. Mais, hum – oui, alors j'étais éperdument amoureux de toi au lycée et tu étais à l'époque mince, n'est-ce pas ?

Il frotte ses mains sur ses joues , essaie de trouver quoi dire.

_ Bon, alors , qu'il soit bien clair que je t'avais dans la peau à l'époque et que je t'ai encore dans la peau maintenant … Et pour le fait que tu sois plus gros …Eh bien … Je suis encore fou de toi. Parce que je suis raide dingue de toi. Ok ? Alors hum, eh bien voilà.

Silence.

_ Alors d'habitude, c'est le moment où ton interlocuteur te dit quelque chose comme : _"Ça alors, Stiles quelle belle et sincère confession ! Moi non plus, tu ne me laisses pas indifférent."_

Derek hoche la tête.

_ Moi non plus, tu ne me laisses pas indifférent, Stiles.

Stiles ouvre la bouche pour protester et les lèvres de Derek se retroussent :

_ Tu le sais bien, voyons. J'avais peur que tu sois parti lorsque je suis rentré la nuit dernière.

_ Et où serais-je allé ? Je suis ton giton, tu t'en souviens ?

Les lèvres de Derek s'étirent pour maintenant former un grand sourire.

_ Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

Il baisse les yeux sur son assiette où se trouvent les restes de son petit-déjeuner.

_ Donc, que ce soit clair, tu veux que je mange ça ?

Stiles acquiesce avec ferveur :

_ Oui.

_ Et ensuite ?

_ Franchement ? Je veux juste retourner me coucher. J'ai vraiment très mal dormi.

_ Ne m'en parle pas, moi aussi. Il y a un trou du cul qui a tapé sur toutes les casseroles et les poêles aux aurores.

Derek est bien rassasié et plein quand ils rejoignent tous les deux son lit. Il a aussi envie de dormir mais lorsque Stiles vient l'enlacer, il retrouve un peu de son énergie.

_ Salut, chuchote Stiles, en glissant une de ses jambes sur les cuisses de Derek.

_ Salut, gamin.

Derek le saisit, l'amène vers lui avec brusquerie jusqu'à ce que Stiles se retrouve placé sur lui, à califourchon sur ses hanches.

Dès que Derek l'a installé, Stiles se frotte contre lui et ses mains tracent de petits cercles sur son ventre.

_ Alors, tu veux que je te chevauche ? Ou tu veux que je te suce ?

Stiles le regarde, le plus sérieusement du monde, les yeux largement écarquillés et Derek pense que tout ce qu'il veut vraiment faire, c'est jeter le gamin sur le lit et le défoncer à mort par derrière. Mais il est fatigué et ça lui demanderait trop d'énergie.

_ Chevauche-moi, dit-il finalement et il se saisit aussitôt du tube de lubrifiant.

Stiles le lui prend des mains et enduit ses doigts.

_Reste couché, dit-il et ça surprend un peu Derek, ça l'excite aussi un peu. Regarde-moi.

Stiles introduit sa main entre ses fesses, s'écrase contre elle, lentement, lubriquement. Derek devine qu'il n'arrive pas à se caresser comme il le voudrait, qu'il n'arrive pas à atteindre sa prostate mais il ne fait pas un geste pour l'y aider – il se contente de se repaître de la vision de Stiles, qui se tord sous la brûlure de sa main.

Quand il glisse en lui, finalement, la verge de Derek, il pousse une plainte désespérée. Malgré tout, il prend son temps, ses gestes sont presque atrocement lents. Il s'accroche d'une main à l'épaule de Derek, et de l'autre, il caresse son flanc en l'effleurant à peine, le pince un peu de temps en temps. C'est – C'est foutrement bon. Derek attrape Stiles par les hanches et le guide. Il le soulève jusqu'à son gland, puis le fait redescendre le long de sa queue, jusqu'à la garde.

Stiles jouit avec violence, ses lèvres sont rouges et mordillées, largement entrouvertes lorsqu'il atteint l'orgasme. Cette vision suffit à amener à son tour Derek au paroxysme du plaisir et il pilonne Stiles une fois encore, brutalement, durement, avant de le remplir de sa semence.

Ensuite, Stiles se tortille un peu, gigote comme il le fait toujours avant de vraiment s'endormir.

_ Alors tu es sorti courir dans les marais, la nuit dernière, demande Stiles quelques minutes plus tard, sa voix déjà enrouée de sommeil.

Derek émet un murmure d'approbation , il ne cherche même pas à ouvrir la bouche ou ses yeux.

_ Tu vas me laisser te revoir un jour te métamorphoser ?

Derek se raidit un peu.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je le fasse ?

_ Parce que c'est quelque chose qui fait partie de toi ? Et parce que tu étais magnifique à Mexico ?

Stiles hausse les épaules, ses doigts rampent nerveusement sur le ventre de Derek.

_ Tu n'y es pas obligé. Je veux dire, évidemment, tu n'es pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit si tu n'a pas envie de le faire. Je – enfin, moi, je serais partant. Même plus que partant. Si jamais tu voulais le faire.

Ils restent silencieux pendant un moment et Derek étreint Stiles plus étroitement, il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il doit dire. Il a vécu si longtemps à la Nouvelle Orléans en cachant sa véritable nature que l'idée de se transformer devant Stiles ne l'a même pas effleuré.

Il pensait que Stiles s'était endormi lorsque la voix du gamin s'élève encore une fois.

_ Hé,au fait, est-ce que ton loup est _gros_ lui aussi ?

_ Dors, Stiles.

* * *

 _ **(1)Arm candy = jolie personne (homme ou femme) que l'on emmène avec soi dans des lieux publics sans avoir forcément avec elle une relation amoureuse. Ce n'est pas non plus un escort boy ou une escort girl ( le « arm candy » n'est pas rémunéré). Le arm candy sert à briller en société car on se promène avec à son bras quelqu'un qui attire le regard. On est donc envié , jalousé. Certains traducteurs proposaient « trophée ». Mais « homme-trophée » ne me convenait pas.**_

 _ **(2 ) Lifetime est une chaîne de télévision américaine spécialisée appartenant à A &E Television Networks et créée le 1er février 1984. Elle diffuse une programmation s'adressant principalement aux femmes sous forme de films sentimentaux ou tirés de faits divers, de séries télévisées, d'émissions de téléréalité et de divertissement.**_

 _ **Alors… Stiles va-t-il réussir à faire revenir Derek à Beacon Hills, bon sang ?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Suite de la fiction parue sur ao3 , écrite par wreckingthefinite._

 _Bienvenue aux nouveaux followers qui se sont ajoutés aux précédents cette semaine._

 _Je salue MalyciagildaM qui laisse régulièrement des reviews en guest. Et merci à Jessy (ton nom s'est effacé lors du premier postage... désolée !) pour l'échange très sympathique et constructif que nous avons eu la semaine dernière._

 _Une étape très importante va être franchie dans ce chapitre , que je trouve par ailleurs plutôt drôle. J'espère qu'il vous plaira..._

* * *

 ** _Message de PumpkinSpy : Voilà, cette traduction ainsi que cette histoire ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Si cette traduction vous rappelle quelque chose, c'est tout à fait normal, ceci est une traduction de Calliope83._**

 ** _Calli a décidé d'accorder du temps à ses projets professionnels et de ce fait, elle a décidé de se retirer de la liste des auteurs. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas laisser ses traductions tomber dans l'oubli, surtout pas après le temps consacré mais aussi en pensant à ceux qui souhaiteraient relire une histoire qu'ils avaient aimé._**

 _ **D'un commun accord, je reprends sur mon propre profil auteur ses traductions.** _

* * *

Chapitre 8

_ Scott dit que Deaton a confirmé qu'il y a sans aucun doute un clan de sorcières en activité à Beacon Hills. Il a fait allusion à des résidus à base de plantes qu'il aurait trouvés… Je n'en sais pas plus. Tu sais bien que Scott n'est pas vraiment très doué pour communiquer des informations détaillées. Mais il y a bel et bien quelque chose qui se trame.

Il observe Derek, essayant de mesurer sa réaction. Il ne veut pas trop insister sur ce sujet – après la dispute de la semaine dernière, il se montre particulièrement circonspect dans ses propos.

Derek lui adresse un regard prudemment neutre.

_ Un clan de sorcières est passé par Beacon Hills quand j'étais enfant. Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. Le seul souvenir que j'ai gardé de cette période, c'est que nous avons dû rester à la maison pendant une semaine et que nous ne sommes pas allés à l'école parce que nos parents voulaient nous avoir à l'œil.

Il esquisse un petit sourire.

_ Quand j'y repense, nous avons pratiquement vécu comme des prisonniers confinés dans leur cellule mais ça nous paraissait amusant à l'époque.

Stiles est plutôt décontenancé : il se rend compte que ce doit être probablement la première fois que Derek partage volontairement des informations sur sa vie avant l'incendie. Il lui sourit, un peu hésitant, comme s'il se sentait dans la position de quelqu'un qui cherche à approcher un animal peut-être blessé.

_ La situation devait sûrement être moins drôle pour tes parents, avec trois gosses dans leurs pattes alors qu'ils essayaient de faire face à une menace.

_ Plus que ça – tous mes cousins étaient là aussi. La maison était tout le temps pleine. Il hausse les épaules. Les loups garous de naissance ont toujours de grandes familles. C'est normal.

Stiles hoche la tête, essaie de ne pas montrer qu'il a l'impression que son cœur va se briser à la pensée que Derek a d'abord vécu entouré d'une immense famille puis s'est retrouvé par la suite à vivre seul.

_ Une portée de chiots, dit-il, d'un ton qui se veut dégagé

Derek grogne.

_ En quelque sorte.

_ Ça devait être chouette. Il n'y avait que moi à la maison, je grandissais seul. Bon, et il y avait Scott, en vérité. Il était toujours dans les parages.

_ C'était chouette.

Il se tourne sur le canapé et Stiles remarque qu'il utilise un élastique pour attacher le bouton de ses jeans. Détail hyper craquant et sexy comme ce n'est pas permis. Et aussi un peu absurde – ce mec est un millionnaire, mais apparemment, il ne peut pas se résoudre à s'acheter de nouveaux jeans ! Stiles ne veut pas gâter la bonne ambiance qui règne entre eux pour l'instant et compromettre la franchise prudente dont Derek fait preuve à propos de ses souvenirs d'enfance… néanmoins, il classe dans un coin de sa mémoire le dossier « Jeans –Attachés- Avec -Un – Elastique » pour taquiner plus tard Derek.

_ Du nouveau à propos de l'oméga ?

La voix de Derek reste délibérément désinvolte et il fixe son portable comme si ce qu'il faisait défiler sur l'écran retenait la plus grande partie de son attention. Mais bon sang, c'est la première fois qu'il demande quelque chose sur Beacon Hills. C'est un énorme pas en avant.

_ Oui, je suppose que son odeur est encore repérable partout dans la réserve naturelle et tout autour de la maison de Chris Argent mais Lydia n'est plus là – elle est partie à Stanford la semaine dernière. Scott se fait tout de même du souci.

_ Il peut s'en faire. Ce problème ne va pas disparaître de sitôt.

Ses sourcils se froncent et il continue de pianoter sur son portable.

_ Chris n'aurait pas dû laisser partir Lydia. Je suis surpris qu'il l'ait laissée faire.

_ Chris n'aurait pas _dû la laisser partir_ ? Lydia est plutôt du genre indépendant, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

_ Et Chris protège ce qui lui appartient.

Stiles écarquille les yeux, bredouille un peu.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu ne penses pas qu'ils fricotent ensemble ?

Derek pose son portable et le regarde.

_ En fait, je me posais plus ou moins la question. Mais – enfin, il est assez âgé pour être son père.

Derek hausse les épaules, le regarde d'un œil un peu égrillard.

_ Il y a des gens qui sont attirés par les « papas », Stiles.

Stiles rougit et se tait pendant une minute.

_ Je ne pense pas que Chris puisse lui dicter sa conduite, de toute façon. Elle est autoritaire comme tout.

Derek ne se donne même pas la peine de lever la tête.

_ Est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré Victoria Argent ? S'il a été marié à une femme pareille, alors il doit savoir comment s'y prendre avec Lydia .

(-)

Le vol de Stiles en direction de la Californie part vendredi matin.

Le mardi, Derek l'empoigne alors qu'ils traversent ensemble le couloir. Le plaque contre le mur.

Il attrape les deux poignets de Stiles , les enferme dans une seule de ses larges mains, les plaque au-dessus de sa tête puis enroule son autre main autour de la gorge de Stiles. Ne pousse pas, ne serre pas, reste juste _là_.

Quand Derek l'embrasse, Stiles songe aussitôt qu'il aura sans doute les lèvres meurtries. Et lorsque Derek le retourne jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face au mur, lorsqu'il l'écrase contre la cloison et lui retire ses jeans si brutalement que Stiles trébuche presque, il _sait_ pertinemment qu'il aura des bleus sur ses hanches.

Derek le prépare à peine, il le pénètre, directement, brutalement, et Stiles peut sentir le ventre de Derek taper contre le bas de son dos après chaque poussée de son membre en lui. Il jouit avec tellement d'intensité que sa vision se couvre d'un voile blanc. Ensuite, Derek le porte directement sous la douche.

Le mercredi matin, Stiles sort pour aller acheter de quoi déjeuner. Il rapporte du café au lait et une douzaine de donuts, et Derek laisse Stiles le nourrir, à la main, avec une bonne partie des beignets. Puis Stiles chevauche sa queue, langoureusement, lubriquement. Quand ils ont fini, Derek fait descendre Stiles de ses hanches, le place à ses côtés puis frotte son visage dans le cou de celui-ci, sans fin, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Stiles ait , à cause de la barbe de Derek, la peau en feu, de la mâchoire jusqu'à la gorge.

Le jeudi matin, Derek jouit sur le torse de Stiles , avant que ce dernier ne parte au travail puis il jouit encore sur son visage l'après-midi, quand il rentre. Et certes, Stiles est largement partant pour ce genre de pratique, mais il commence à soupçonner que Derek cherche à atteindre un but précis.

_ MMMhh. Alors comme ça, tu me marques ? demande-t-il, parce qu'il a décidé que la meilleure ligne de conduite à adopter avec Derek, c'est d'être le plus direct possible avec lui.

Derek promène sa main à travers sa semence répandue sur le visage de Stiles, l'étale sur ses joues, son menton et pour finir, introduit deux doigts dans la bouche de Stiles. Ce dernier lèche le sperme et ensuite suce docilement les doigts de Derek.

_ Eh bien ? dit-il lorsqu'il retire sa bouche en faisant un petit bruit de claquement obscène.

Derek hausse les épaules.

_ Les loups font ça à leurs partenaires, parfois.

_ Oui, j'ai déjà vu Scott le faire. Bon, je ne l'ai pas vu étaler son sperme, évidemment. Mais le coup de l'odeur corporelle laissée dans la région du cou, oui.

_ Tu m'étonnes. Lorsque ce gamin a commencé à sortir avec Kira, elle sentait comme s'il avait promené ses couilles partout sur elle, marmonne Derek.

_ Oh, _mince_ , ne me dis pas des trucs pareils !

_ C'est juste la vérité.

Stiles se redresse pour prendre un mouchoir en papier et essuie son visage tout collant. Il se recouche et trace un sentier avec ses doigts, du torse de Derek jusqu'à son nombril, puis arrête sa promenade sur la partie la plus douce de son ventre.

_ Alors pourquoi tu frottes tes couilles partout sur moi tout à coup, mon gros ?

Derek hausse les épaules.

_ Pour rien.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que je m'en vais demain, alors ?

Derek se tortille sur le matelas, se redresse et appuie son dos contre la tête du lit. Stiles le regarde, fasciné, observant son ventre qui bouge au gré de ses mouvements, qui prend une forme plus ronde maintenant qu'il s'est assis.

_ Seulement en partie parce que tu seras loin de moi, avoue finalement Derek.

_ Et pour quelle autre raison? »

Stiles se montre soudain vraiment curieux. Il l'est toujours dès qu'il est question de surnaturel.

_ Tu seras entouré d'autres loups, admet Derek.

Stiles incline sa tête.

_ Tu fais en sorte que j'ai la même odeur que toi pour que la meute sache que je vis avec toi ?

_ Ils l'auraient deviné de toute façon. Tu as passé tout l'été ici.

_ Tu veux qu'ils sachent que tu me baises ?

Derek hausse les épaules.

_ Oh mon Dieu, tu as marqué ton territoire, exulte Stiles, gloussant un peu. Tu sais, tu aurais pu tout simplement m'accompagner.

Derek se tait et Stiles soupire. Ils s'entendent bien mais, apparemment, avoir une conversation évoquant le retour de Derek à Beacon Hills, ne serait-ce que pour un long week end, demeure un sujet tabou.

Stiles s'est résigné à retourner tout seul à Beacon Hills lorsque Malia appelle Derek – et elle n'appelle même pas pour parler de l'oméga ou la meute, pas du tout, vraiment. Stiles peut deviner qu'à la fin de leur conversation, ils sont en train de discuter de Peter. Apparemment, ce dernier a été « perturbé » ces derniers temps. Il a fait de sombres prédictions à propos de « la perte du territoire des Hale » -comprenne qui pourra - et a surtout mis à rude épreuve les nerfs des gens qui prennent soin de lui – et qui le maintiennent aussi enfermé.

Sur son visage, Derek arbore une expression que Stiles n'arrive pas exactement à déchiffrer. C'est un mélange de souffrance, de colère et de peine.

C'est, eh bien … C'est l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles Derek n'est pas emballé du tout à l'idée d'aller faire un tour en Californie…

_ Oui, Stiles est là, dit Derek et Stiles peut entendre à l'autre bout du fil une exclamation étouffée et enthousiaste.

_ Salut, Malia, hurle-t-il, alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'elle pourrait l'entendre même s'il chuchotait. Mets le hautparleur, Derek, pour que je puisse l'entendre.

_ Salut, Stiles ! La voix désincarnée de Malia, rendue métallique par l'amplificateur, s'élève, joyeuse. Alors, comme ça, tu vis avec Derek ?

_ Euh, - je veux dire, oui ?

Stiles ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il ne sait pas jusqu'à quel point il peut dire qu'ils sont officiellement engagés dans une relation stable, ou encore jusqu'à quel point Derek souhaite communiquer avec la meute sur sa vie privée. Autant ajouter cette question à la longue liste de « Tout Le Merdier Dont Ils N'Ont Pas Encore Discuté ».

_ Oh, c'est trop chou ! Tous les petits amis de Stiles à l'université étaient eux aussi des mecs gros, Derek, s'écrie-telle, gaiement. Il adore les gros.

Et oui, six années passées dans le monde civilisé et elle n'a pas encore vraiment intégré toutes les règles de savoir vivre qui permettent de tenir une conversation polie. Stiles suppose qu'il y a certaines choses qu'on ne pourra jamais apprendre si on ne les a pas connues enfant.

_ Merci d'avoir partagé cette information, dit Stiles, réprimant tant bien que mal son envie de rougir.

Derek jette un rapide regard de connivence à Stiles.

_ Il m'a montré leurs photos sur Instagram , dit Derek, qui est resté apparemment impassible.

Bien sûr, il avait dit que lui et Malia étaient assez proches – il est sûrement habitué à son complet manque de finesse. Ou de tact. Ou d'élégance en société.

_ Alors tu devrais venir avec Stiles demain, poursuit Malia.

Derek commence à protester :

_ Je n'ai pas acheté de billet…

Mais Stiles l'interrompt.

_ Oui ! Oui, il devrait, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-le-lui, Malia.

_ Tu devrais venir, Derek. Ça fait cinq ans que tu boudes à la Nouvelle Orléans dans ton coin. Ramène ton cul à la maison.

(-)

Ce n'est pas que Derek ne rentre plus dans un siège d'avion. Il y arrive, il y arrive vraiment. C'est juste que – eh bien … Les avions - tout spécialement en deuxième classe, ce qui bien sûr est tout ce que Stiles peut s'offrir, et bien sûr Derek a acheté un billet sur le même vol , également en deuxième classe, et a payé le triple de ce que Stiles a déboursé pour avoir le privilège de s'offrir une place la veille du voyage – donc, les avions sont … quelque peu exigus. Et Derek est assez … gros. Les épaules larges, les cuisses épaisses. Et ses genoux touchent presque le dos du siège situé en face de lui.

Et, mon Dieu, Stiles essaie de ne pas constamment traiter Derek comme un homme-objet, comme une source de fantasmes. Il essaie réellement de le faire. Mais le voir se trémousser dans son siège, remarquer combien son ventre déborde au-dessus de la ceinture, sentir ses bras frotter contre lui parce qu'il est tout simplement _là_ , tout près, empiétant sur l'espace occupé par Stiles , eh bien...

Eh oui, tout cela excite complètement Stiles, qui, de son côté, a l'impression d'être un salaud intégral, surtout lorsque les narines de Derek se dilatent et qu'il le regarde avec des sourcils plus réprobateurs que jamais.

_ Quoi ? dit Stiles en écarquillant les yeux.

_ Non, mais sérieusement, _tu as la gaule_ , là, maintenant ?

_ Non ! Oui. Enfin, seulement un peu ?

Derek secoue la tête, partagé entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

_ Bon sang, gamin. Mais pourquoi ?

_ Tu as tout simplement l'air vraiment sexy, dit Stiles, qui ne fait qu'exprimer avec sincérité ses impressions.

Derek le regarde.

_ _Pourquoi_ ?

Stiles se tortille, mal à l'aise.

_ Parcequetufaisparaîtrecesiègetellementriquiqui, marmonne-t-il.

_ Tu es un monstre. Et vraiment, je suis foutrement mal installé. La prochaine fois que tu me fais faire ça, j'achèterai des billets en première classe.

La prochaine fois ? Il voudrait bien refaire ce voyage ? Et il part du principe que Stiles l'accompagnera ?

_ Merci, Petit Papa Gâteau, lâche Stiles, tout sourire.

Deux escales et onze heures plus tard, ils sont enfin de retour en Californie. Pour être honnête, la journée a été plutôt pourrie. Derek est tendu – peut-être à l'idée de retourner à Beacon Hills ou peut-être parce qu'il était vraiment mal installé dans l'avion, ou peut-être à cause d'autre chose encore. Stiles n'en a pas la moindre idée.

Quant à Stiles ? Eh bien, il a assez bien supporté les deux premiers vols, mais au moment où leur avion stationnait sur la piste de l'aéroport, en attendant de décoller de Los Angeles en direction de San Francisco, il trépidait dans son siège, gagné par le désir impérieux de _bouger_. Il avait été coincé dans des avions et des aéroports toute la journée et il était littéralement au bout du rouleau. Finalement, alors que pendant le décollage Stiles commençait nerveusement à tapoter avec ses mains sur toutes les surfaces disponibles autour de lui, Derek avait allongé son bras, posé sa main sur l'arrière de la nuque de Stiles et avait appuyé. Durement.

_ _Stiles_. Calme-toi.

En aucun cas cela n'aurait dû marcher. Si cela avait été aussi facile de faire taire Stiles, il n'aurait pas passé autant de temps en retenue au lycée. Et pourtant, d'une certaine façon, ça a marché. Stiles s'était retourné pour regarder Derek et ce dernier l'avait juste fixé, pondéré et calme.

_ Assieds-toi contre ton siège. On est presque arrivés.

Alors Stiles a obéi. Derek a laissé tomber sa main du cou de Stiles pour la placer sur sa cuisse et il l'a tout simplement tenu là, plaqué sous sa large paume, pour le reste du vol qui, Dieu merci, a été court.

Lorsqu'ils mettent un pied à l'extérieur de l'aéroport, c'est étonnant, mais l'air est presque frais. C'est une belle journée , pourtant on est loin de subir la température digne d'une cocotte-minute qui règne début septembre en Louisiane. Cette absence de chaleur, voilà qui est surprenant.

Presque peut-être aussi surprenant que de constater que Chris Argent a non seulement accompagné Lydia pour venir les chercher mais qu'il descend du siège conducteur de la Toyota de Lydia, pendant que cette dernière sort souplement et gracieusement du siège passager.

La signification de tout ce manège n'a apparemment pas échappé à Derek parce qu'il donne un coup de coude à Stiles et lui adresse un regard peu amène qui semble dire: « Alors, hein ? Je te l'avais bien dit ».

Lydia serre Stiles très fort dans ses bras, comme il s'y attendait mais il est un peu surpris lorsque Derek et Chris se donnent également l'accolade, d'un seul bras, certes, mais avec une franche camaraderie, chacun attrapant l'épaule de l'autre et la tapotant. Stiles les observe, fasciné.

D'un côté, Derek est un Hale et Chris, un Argent. Mais d'un autre côté, ce sont deux hommes qui, le premier comme le second, ont pratiquement tout perdu. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela rend heureux Stiles de voir Derek adresser à Chris un sourire aimable et décontracté.

Lydia et Chris s'étonnent peut-être de voir que Derek n'a plus la silhouette qu'il avait cinq ans auparavant, lorsqu'il ressemblait à un mannequin de catalogue pour sous-vêtements, mais aucun d'entre eux ne fait de remarque à ce propos.

(-)

La meute a rendez-vous le soir même à l'appartement de Scott et Kira pour y dîner. Derek ne veut pas y aller – il préférerait ramener Stiles à leur hôtel pour y passer la nuit. Cependant, celui-ci ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Bon sang, il devrait lui être tout simplement reconnaissant de leur avoir pris une chambre d'hôtel.

Mais Stiles a l'intention de dormir sur un matelas gonflable, dans la chambre d'amis de Scott et Kira et il tente, en toute bonne foi, de convaincre Derek que coucher sur un matelas gonflable est une option tout à fait valable pour tous les deux.

Derek rechigne à le faire - et, poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, joue la carte de « Je suis bien trop gros pour dormir sur un putain de matelas gonflable ». A ces mots, les prunelles de Stiles se couvrent d'un léger voile et, soudain, il se montre tout à fait disposé à passer la nuit dans la chambre que Derek a déjà réservée au Hilton.

Les yeux de Scott s'écarquillent lorsque Stiles le prend dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour puis dérivent en direction de Derek. Sûrement parce que le gamin dégage une odeur particulière, comme si Derek avait plusieurs fois éjaculé sur lui pendant toute la semaine. Ce qui est effectivement le cas.

Scott- c'est tout à son honneur- ne fait absolument aucune réflexion à ce sujet. Il se contente d'adresser par-dessus l'épaule de Stiles un regard neutre à Derek, suivi d'un petit signe de tête.

Derek, pendant le repas, s'efforce de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Scott et Kira ressemblent un peu à des enfants qui jouent à la dînette, pense-t-il en son for intérieur, mais il ne jalouse pas leur bonheur. Leur appartement est à l'évidence meublé d'objets d'occasion ou d'objets qu'ils ont récupérés chez leurs parents. Presque tout chez eux semble hurler : " C'est notre premier appartement à nous, rien qu'à nous !"

Il y a une énorme casserole de spaghettis qui trône sur leur plaque de cuisson et, dans le four, quatre miches de pain à l'ail gardées au chaud. Les assiettes dépareillées ont un certain charme, tout comme le vin qu'ils servent, tiré d'un cubi en carton conservé au réfrigérateur. Derek, amusé, contemple Chris Argent faire tournoyer le vin dans son verre, en prendre une longue gorgée puis grimacer. Chris remarque son regard et incline son verre dans sa direction, en un petit salut moqueur, avant d'avaler le reste.

Satané Chris Argent . Qui aurait pu prédire que Derek finirait par apprécier cet homme ? Ou qu'un membre du clan des Argent assisterait carrément à des réunions tenues par une putain de meute de loups-garous ?

La conversation au cours du dîner tourne principalement autour de l'oméga et du clan des sorcières mais il n'y a rien que Derek n'ait déjà entendu de la bouche de Stiles. Derek fixe Scott qui est assis de l'autre côté de la table. C'est un bon alpha mais c'est sûr qu'il n'a jamais eu les qualités requises pour être un bon traqueur. Et comme il éprouve de sérieuses difficultés pour débusquer l'oméga, Derek soupçonne qu'il ne s'est toujours pas amélioré dans ce domaine. C'est vraiment regrettable que Boyd … – c'est vraiment regrettable que Boyd ne soit pas là, pour un tas de raisons, des raisons qui donnent des aigreurs d'estomac à Derek et qui oppressent sa poitrine. Il se trouve qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles on peut déplorer sa disparition, c'est que Boyd avait été un excellent traqueur – bien meilleur que certains loups garous de naissance.

En pensant à Boyd,il en arrive à penser à Erica et sa poitrine se resserre un peu plus encore. Merde.

Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas revenir. A Beacon Hills , il ne se sent pas chez lui. C'est une putain de ville peuplée de fantômes. Où qu'il se tourne surgit l'ombre de quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui devrait être là mais qui n'y est pas. Il ne sait pas comment Chris Argent fait pour supporter cela.

Il le regarde, observe la façon dont Lydia est assise bien trop près de lui pour ne pas blesser les convenances, même si, en vérité, leurs deux corps ne se touchent pas. Sa jupe est courte jusqu'à l'indécence, ses cuisses blanches et douces découvertes pratiquement jusqu'à son mont de vénus, et la main de Chris repose sur sa propre cuisse, mais à un petit centimètre ou deux seulement de la sienne.

Peut-être que c'est de cette façon qu'il arrive à supporter tout cela.

L'assiette de Derek est vide et Stiles s'en empare, enlève en les raclant avec dextérité les restes de ses spaghettis pour les mettre dans l'assiette de Derek. Il le regarde et lui adresse le sourire le plus adorable qu'il ait jamais vu.

Quel sale foutu gamin. Quand il revient de la cuisine une minute plus tard, il dépose sur les genoux de Derek plusieurs morceaux de pain à l'ail, avant de s'installer sur le canapé, les jambes croisées, juste à côté de lui.

Plus tard, Malia fait passer un récipient en plastique rempli de cookies aux pépites de chocolat .

_ Le dessert, déclare-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

Stiles lui sourit. Il a toujours été très à l'aise avec Malia, Derek s'en souvient. Tout son passé d'enfant sauvage n'a jamais semblé lui faire peur, même quand, au tout début, elle était plus coyote qu'humaine.

_ C'est toi qui les as faits ? demande Stiles.

_ Oui. Je te donnerai la recette et comme ça tu pourras en faire pour Derek, dit-elle en étendant la main pour tapoter, avec une certaine désinvolture, le ventre de Derek lorsqu'elle passe devant lui.

Cette foutue Malia ! Derek a passé toute la soirée sans entendre un seul commentaire sur les vingt-cinq kilos de trop qu'il arbore mais vous pouvez compter sur elle pour aborder le sujet dont tout le monde évite de parler et en plus, elle ne s'en rend même pas compte !

(Et, au fait, vraiment ? Seulement vingt-cinq ? C'est plus de vingt-cinq kilos désormais. C'est sûrement plus puisqu'il n'arrive plus à boutonner un seul de ses jeans. Bon Dieu. Merci bien, Stiles Stilinski.)

Stiles devient rouge écarlate . Kira et Lydia lui lancent des regards lourds de connivence. Scott a l'air embarrassé. Quant à Liam et Mason, ils n'ont apparemment pas du tout relevé la remarque de Malia, ni son geste.

_ Euh, merci, Malia.

_ Pas de problème, dit-elle en leur faisant à tous les deux un grand et large sourire.

_ Mais tu ne sais pas faire la cuisine, dit Scott.

_ Je peux apprendre, rétorque Stiles, qui semble agacé.

_ Je suis étonnée que tu ne l'aies pas déjà fait. Derek ne saute jamais un seul repas, s'écrie Malia joyeusement et,vraiment, Derek a une foutue envie de l'étrangler sur place, même si elle est l'une des dernières Hale encore vivante sur cette terre.

_ Oh mon Dieu, ok. Merci Malia, donne-moi ces foutus cookies, finit par dire Stiles en lui prenant le Tupperware des mains. Ok, alors, pour cet oméga, Scott… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

(-)

_ Tu veux un cookie? demande Stiles, affalé sur le lit double de leur hôtel, ce soir-là.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu les aies emportés avec toi.

_ Mais c'est elle qui l'a proposé !

_Et toi, tu n'as aucune dignité.

Stiles hausse les épaules puis secoue la tête.

_ Et maintenant, tout le monde est au courant à notre sujet.

_ Sauf Scott, apparemment.

_ Scott est une âme pure et innocente. Cela fait partie de son charme. Stiles s'interrompt, mord dans un cookie puis le tend à Derek qui le prend bien volontiers. Tu crois qu'il fait avec Kira des trucs au lit qui sortent de l'ordinaire ?

_ Aucune chance. Position du missionnaire tous les jours.

Stile s'esclaffe.

_ Par contre Chris et Lydia, c'est sûr.

_ Oh oui, ces deux-là font des trucs au lit qui sortent de l'ordinaire, dit Derek, en prenant un autre cookie.

_ Nous devrions nous aussi faire des trucs qui sortent de la routine tout de suite, mon gros. Stiles se redresse pour s'asseoir, passe son t-shirt par-dessus la tête, dévoilant son joli torse mince. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

_ Viens par ici.

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre … Un peu plus d'action…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci, vraiment merci pour vos reviews, drôles, touchantes ... Je salue poildechameau (guest) qui a craqué et a commencé à lire cette fic alors qu'en principe elle ne lit que les fics complètes : alors rassure-toi, il reste 4 chapitres... Par contre, je crains que ce chapitre soit plus un hamburger de 125 grammes que de 250 grammes (pour reprendre ta comparaison qui m'a fait pleurer de rire)... En effet, vous remarquerez qu'il est un peu plus court que de coutume et pour cause... (rendez-vous plus tard pour le savoir...)_

 _Alors bonne nouvelle :_ _l'auteur a écrit une suite ! OUI, un premier chapitre. Bien sûr, je me suis empressée de demander à continuer la traduction !_

 _Voici sa réponse au petit commentaire que je lui ai envoyé pour faire part de votre enthousiasme :_

 _Oh my goodness. That is so, so awesome-and YOU are so, so awesome! I can't thank you enough. You should see my huge smile right now. :)_

 _Je ne vous le traduis pas parce qu'elle m'inonde de compliments (ça va faire un peu prétentieux)..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 ** _Message de PumpkinSpy : Voilà, cette traduction ainsi que cette histoire ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Si cette traduction vous rappelle quelque chose, c'est tout à fait normal, ceci est une traduction de Calliope83._**

 ** _Calli a décidé d'accorder du temps à ses projets professionnels et de ce fait, elle a décidé de se retirer de la liste des auteurs. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas laisser ses traductions tomber dans l'oubli, surtout pas après le temps consacré mais aussi en pensant à ceux qui souhaiteraient relire une histoire qu'ils avaient aimé._**

 _ **D'un commun accord, je reprends sur mon propre profil auteur ses traductions.** _

* * *

Chapitre 9

Le matin suivant, leur réveil se fait tout en langueur et en tendresse. Ils lèchent et sucent leurs sexes, chacun leur tour, sous les draps soyeux de leur lit d'hôtel. Aucune urgence dans leurs gestes, aucune précipitation, rien d'autre que la recherche du plaisir. Lorsque Derek introduit deux de ses doigts le long de sa queue, dans la bouche de Stiles, simplement parce qu'il peut le faire, simplement parce qu'il désire le faire, il prend conscience qu'il n'a jamais pris son pied de cette façon-là avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ça n'a même jamais été aussi bon.

Lorsqu'ils sont plus tard en train de se rhabiller, Stiles ne peut pas s'empêcher de demander :

_ Quand vas-tu enfin admettre que ces jeans ne te vont plus, mon gros ?

Derek achève de faire une boucle avec l'élastique autour du bouton de la braguette de ses jeans, se penche légèrement pour regarder sous son ventre et fronce les sourcils :

_ Ça marche.

La lèvre de Stiles se retrousse. Il enfile son t-shirt et se dirige vers Derek.

_ Vraiment ?

Il pose sa main sur la bedaine de Derek qui pointe de façon proéminente au-dessus de sa ceinture, comme le ventre d'une femme enceinte, et pousse dessus.

_Parce qu'on dirait que c'est trop serré et pas vraiment confortable. Et même si tu te refuses à admettre que ton ventre est trop gros pour continuer à porter ces jeans, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, hein?

Il pose sa main plus bas et fait courir un doigt le long de la couture du pantalon, sur toute la longueur de la cuisse de Derek.

_ Achète-toi tout simplement de nouveaux jeans, bébé. Comprends-moi bien – tu es sacrément sexy et je te désire comme un fou. Mais sans déconner. Achète de nouveaux jeans. Tu en as besoin.

_ Je déteste faire les magasins.

_ Commande-les sur internet.

Le froncement de sourcils de Derek s'intensifie.

_ Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

_ Donne-moi ta carte de crédit et je le ferai à ta place, propose Stiles . Tu pourras alors garder ceux que tu portes en ce moment pour les mettre à la maison. Mais seulement pour moi.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Espèce de pervers.

_ Je préfère le terme d'aficionado (1).

_ Parfait. Derek tire son portefeuille de sa poche et remet à Stiles sa carte Visa . Tu m'en prends genre trois paires, ok ?

_ C'est parti ! Stiles marque une pause, observe Derek enfiler un t-shirt noir et ajoute : Peut-être aussi quelques tshirts ? Il ne parvient pas à dissimuler son amusement.

_ Oh bon sang, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Derek tire sur l'ourlet de son t-shirt – qui lui va encore, merde alors! Il est juste un peu serré autour de la taille. Mais il lui va vraiment bien. Bon, d'accord, concède-t-il.

_ Un assortiment de t-shirts avec le col en V et des Henleys, tous en noir… Je les prends ?

_ J'aime bien aussi le gris, réplique du tac-au-tac Derek, d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Stiles s'esclaffe, son sourire illumine tout son visage. Il se penche en avant et embrasse tendrement Derek sur la joue.

Ce baiser lui coupe le souffle. Plus ou moins.

(-)

Derek va rendre visite à Peter avec Malia en début de soirée – une corvée qu'il redoute – mais tout d'abord, il accompagne Stiles pour aller déjeuner chez son père, le shériff . Une autre corvée dont il aurait souhaité ne jamais devoir s'acquitter, vraiment. Ce n'est pas qu'il déteste le shériff. Il l'apprécie bien, en vérité. Il est juste, courageux et pragmatique – il a pratiquement toutes les qualités recherchées chez un policier. Et Derek sait combien Stiles l'aime.

Mais Derek baise comme un forcené son fils de vingt- deux ans, à la bouille toute jeune et fraîche. Alors, tout bien considéré, il préférerait tout simplement éviter de voir le père de Stiles.

Lorsque Stiles l'a convié à se joindre à lui pour aller chez son père, Derek a pu entrevoir sur son visage de l'anxiété. Et, pour être tout à fait franc, il voulait décliner l'invitation. Mais refuser de l'accompagner aurait eu pour conséquence que Stiles serait resté loin de lui toute la matinée, sans aucune protection. Avec un clan de sorcières et un oméga dans la nature, il n'était absolument pas question que Derek tolère cette situation.

Alors, va pour le déjeuner chez le shériff.

Le taxi les dépose devant la maison, et la vieille jeep de Stiles est garée dans l'allée, comme toujours. Derek secoue la tête, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Pour une obscure raison, revoir la jeep garée à cet endroit lui donne un peu l'impression d'être retourné dans le passé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à la porte, Derek ne peut retenir un petit sourire lorsqu'il voit Stiles prendre son père dans ses bras. Ils s'étreignent longtemps, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, et John finit par soulever de quelques centimètres du sol son grand échalas de fils, adulte depuis belle lurette.

_ C'est bon de te voir, dit-il à Stiles et il le regarde comme si son gamin avait décroché la lune.

Derek connaît ces sentiments-là.

_ Salut, papa. Tu m'as manqué, s'écrie Stiles avant de faire volte-face pour désigner Derek. J'ai aussi emmené Derek avec moi.

_ Salut, dit John, en se tournant vers lui.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement lorsqu'il remarque le changement de corpulence de Derek . Puis il reporte son attention sur son fils et l'expression qu'il arbore sur son visage sous-entend qu'il est absolument au courant de tout ce qui les concerne.

_ Je vois ça. Les garçons, vous auriez pu vous installer ici, vous savez.

Stiles secoue la tête.

_ Euh, eh bien…

John lui coupe la parole :

_ Derek traînait assez souvent dans ta chambre quand tu étais adolescent. Ce n'est pas maintenant que j'allais le laisser à la porte ! Avant même que Derek ait pu anticiper son geste, John lui tend la main. Bienvenue à la maison, Derek.

_ Merci, monsieur.

Derek lui retourne sa poignée de main machinalement . Il se demande comment diable il en est arrivé à éprouver le sentiment qu'il est en train de vivre en quelque sorte le genre de journée où l'on s'apprête à subir « la traditionnelle rencontre avec les futurs beaux- parents ».

_ Vous prenez bien soin de Stiles à la Nouvelle Orléans? demande John, et, apparemment, tout le monde est parti du principe qu'ils vivent désormais ensemble, ou quoi ? Derek braque son regard sur Stiles, qui se contente de hausser les épaules et esquisse un geste de la main qui signifie : « Va falloir que tu fasses avec. »

_Bien sûr, dit Derek bêtement.

Ensuite, il se retrouve entraîné dans la cuisine des Stilinski, où John entreprend de dresser un énorme plateau de jambon grillé et de sandwiches au fromage – de la nourriture de célibataire, certes, mais qui est bonne. Lorsque John expose en évidence sur la table un second sachet de chips et deux cartons contenant des cookies achetés dans une pâtisserie, Derek commence à se demander si les tendances perverses de Stiles ne résultent pas d'une quelconque aberration génétique. Il jette un coup d'œil à Stiles, qui se borne à sourire et à placer un autre sandwich sur l'assiette de Derek.

Foutu satané gamin.

(-)

Derek s'attend à ce que Stiles fasse un scandale lorsqu'il le déposera chez Chris Argent avant d'aller chercher Malia pour aller voir Peter. Stiles ne le déçoit pas.

_ Merde, je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby sitter, commence-t-il par dire et Derek pressent qu'il se prépare à se lancer dans une longue diatribe. Et Chris n'est même pas un loup-garou , alors…

Derek lui coupe la parole et sa voix résonne, bourrue, même à ses propres oreilles :

_ Alors il n'en reste pas moins un chasseur et toi, tu n'en restes pas moins un humain très vulnérable et très mignon que j'ai envie de garder en un seul morceau. Fais simplement ce que je te dis, Stiles. Va voir Lydia. Tu dis toujours qu'elle te manque, alors va passer du temps avec elle. Comme ça, je n'aurai pas à me faire du souci à ton sujet.

_ Tout ça parce qu'apparemment je ne peux pas me défendre tout seul. Tu vas voir Peter, Scott et Liam traquent l'oméga et moi, je suis supposé rester assis avec Lydia et ne rien faire.

Stiles s'affale dans un coin du siège passager de la Jeep.

_ Tu conduis ma Jeep, tu me dictes ma conduite – espèce de loup-garou autoritaire de mes fesses.

Derek grogne.

_ Je t'emprunte ta voiture parce que j'y suis obligé. Je tuerais pour conduire ma Camaro. Et fais-moi tout simplement plaisir, ok ? Fais-le et c'est tout. C'est l'affaire de deux heures tout au plus. Je serai de retour vers neuf heures.

_ Bien, bien. Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. Alors nous allons papoter Lydia et moi tout en nous saoulant.

_ Fais-le si ça te chante, gamin. Fais ce que tu veux.

_ Tant que Chris est là pour jouer au baby sitter, tu veux dire ?

_ Oui, voilà, exactement.

En vérité, Stiles n'est pas furieux contre Derek. Il boude, juste un peu, mais il n'est pas réellement très en colère. L'attitude protectrice que Derek développe à son égard, c'est plutôt touchant – bien que Stiles n'ait pas l'intention de l'admettre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas du tout un calvaire de passer la soirée avec Lydia. Et Chris. Bien que, de son côté, Chris se plaise à rester discret et laisse Stiles et Lydia rattraper leur retard en matière de potins. Stiles le voit seulement en tout et pour tout à peu près trois minutes avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans son garage, probablement pour nettoyer ses armes ou s'adonner à Dieu sait encore quelle autre activité qui l'occupe à ses heures perdues.

_ Alors, comme ça ,toi et Chris, hmmm? demande Stiles aussitôt qu'ils se sont installés tous les deux sur le canapé, une bouteille de vin blanc et des verres à la main.

Lydia hausse les sourcils.

_ Je suppose que je mérite cette remarque après toutes les conneries que je t'ai servies à propos de Derek ?

_ Et je ne t'ai absolument rien caché. Alors ?

_ Oui, moi et Chris.

Stiles se penche en arrière, fixant avec attention Lydia pendant qu'elle verse à chacun d'entre eux un verre de vin blanc.

_ Et comment c'est arrivé ? demande-t-il finalement.

Elle hausse les épaules, rejetant en arrière une mèche de ses cheveux rouges, qui forme une boucle parfaite.

_ Je pense que ça couvait depuis longtemps.

Stiles l'incite à poursuivre en demandant :

_ Parce que ?

_ Notre liaison a commencé parce qu'il était la seule personne à qui Allison manquait autant qu'à moi, dit-elle et Stiles fait la grimace.

C'est bien peut-être l'explication la plus triste qu'il ait jamais entendue pour justifier la naissance d'une relation amoureuse. Jamais. Lydia lui sourit.

_ Et aussi parce qu'il est – très doué dans ce qu'il fait.

Stiles plisse son nez.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il sait faire, exactement?

Lydia s'étire comme un chat, elle a l'air tout à fait comblée et n'éprouve absolument aucune honte à le montrer.

_ Disons que j'ai besoin d'être menée à _la baguette_.

Eh bien, dis donc, merde alors. Ainsi Derek avait-il eu raison sur toute la ligne. Stiles secoue la tête.

_ Félicitations à toi, Lyd'. Petite vicieuse.

_ Oh, tais-toi. Lydia prend une gorgée de vin et ses yeux pétillent au-dessus de son verre. Va fourrer dans la bouche de Derek un autre cookie, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire ?

Lorsque l'appel de Scott lui parvient, Chris a l'air – eh bien… Il n'a jamais l'air de céder à la panique et Stiles suppose que c'est parce que cet homme a déjà traversé les pires épreuves qui peuvent arriver à quelqu'un. Il affiche seulement un air fataliste.

_ Je dois y aller,dit-il. Il marche à grands pas à travers le salon, fixant déjà sur sa poitrine et ses hanches, avec des sangles, ses armes. Ils n'ont pas trouvé l'oméga. Mais il y a une meute complète dans la réserve. Scott et Liam sont cernés par les loups-garous.

Il se penche en avant et dépose un baiser sur le front de Lydia, puis un autre au coin de ses lèvres, mêlant juste un court instant ses doigts à ses cheveux. Apparemment, soit il savait que Lydia allait tout dire à leur sujet à Stiles, soit il est suffisamment préoccupé pour oublier de garder un secret.

Lorsqu'il déplie son corps pour se redresser, la douce expression qu'il arborait pour s'adresser à Lydia a disparu et il a de nouveau un air terrifiant. Il paraît aussi meurtrier et menaçant que n'importe quelle des créatures surnaturelles que Stiles a pu croiser dans sa vie.

_ Lydia, ferme la porte derrière moi. Stiles, essaie d'appeler Derek. Lui et Malia doivent absolument aller à la réserve. Scott les a appelés et ils ne répondent pas.

Adieu le baby sitter.

(-)

La visite à Peter est … problématique, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Peter multiplie les prédictions sinistres, critiquant avec emportement la perte des territoires sous contrôle des Hale en Californie du Nord. Derek n'a pas les tripes de lui rappeler qu'il n'y a même plus de meute sous domination des Hale, et encore moins de territoires dirigés par des Hale. Il n'est pas du tout d'accord avec la soif de pouvoir qui obsède son oncle. Pourtant, _lui aussi_ déplore la disparition de la dynastie des Hale. Des générations de Hale ont présidé à la destinée de Beacon Hills et de la vallée qui l'environne et sa mère avait été la toute dernière à le faire. Désormais, les seuls Hale encore en vie sont son oncle maternel qui est dérangé, la fille illégitime de ce dernier et les deux enfants de Talia, qui tous les deux sont partis aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient de Beacon Hills. Ce n'est pas un héritage dont on peut se glorifier.

Ni son portable ni celui de Malia ne sonnent pendant toute la visite, quand ils se trouvent dans la petite cellule occupée par Peter. Derek n'interprète pas cette absence d'appel comme un problème ou une anomalie. C'est seulement quand ils sont enfin partis, qu'ils sont sortis du dédale des murs souterrains qui abritent l'aile du bâtiment hospitalier dédiée aux créatures surnaturelles et qu'ils ont pénétré sur le parking d'Eichen House que leurs deux téléphones commencent à vibrer sans interruption, apparemment parce que le réseau téléphonique est de nouveau accessible.

Derek déroule à peine les premiers textos qu'il se met à courir, Malia à ses côtés.

_Ils sont cernés par une meute à la réserve, dit Malia et sa voix est déjà en train de changer légèrement, car elle a entamé sa métamorphose. Ses yeux sont aussi bleus que les siens.

_Vas-y, prends la Jeep, dit Derek, sortant les clés de sa poche et les lui lançant . Je dois aller chercher Stiles. Je vais courir, c'est plus rapide.

Il a déjà enlevé ses bottes, retiré son t-shirt lorsque Malia pose une main sur son bras.

_ Tu va aller en ville complètement transformé en loup ?

_ Oui, gronde-t-il. Maintenant, vas-y.

Cela fait des années que Derek n'a pas couru de cette façon, aussi rapidement– pas pour le plaisir de courir très vite, mais avec la peur au ventre. Il s'astreint à passer par les zones d'ombre quand il le peut. Néanmoins, en vérité, la plupart du temps, il ne s'en soucie pas. Il ne se soucie pas d'être vu, ne se soucie pas de ce que pourraient penser les gens en voyant un énorme loup noir courir à travers les quartiers de la banlieue. Il ne se soucie plus de rien, sauf du garçon qu'il a laissé dans cette foutue salle de séjour, chez Chris Argent.

Transformé complètement en loup, il ne peut pas mettre clairement en mots sa peur pour l'exprimer dans sa tête– tout ce qu'il peut vraiment penser, c'est _Stiles, Stiles,Stiles._

Quand il arrive enfin chez Chris, la porte d'entrée est grande ouverte.

 _ **1) aficionado : terme désignant un amateur , très grand connaisseur de ce qui le passionne ( théâtre, sport...)**_

 _ **Bon, je sais que ce chapitre a été court et qu'il se termine par un cliffhanger mais ne me jetez pas de tomates ! Je ne fais que suivre l'histoire. Continuez vos reviews, parce que l'auteur est absolument ravi de l'accueil que vous lui faites ! Et en plus elle écrit la suite ! Alors encouragez-la !**_

 _ **Promis, les chapitres suivants seront plus consistants ! (et il reste des lemons , dont un ... pfff, je rougis rien que d'y penser, tiens...)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Merci pour vos reviews toujours enthousiastes et drôles. J'ai répondu à chacun d'entre vous, comme je tâche de le faire à chaque fois.**_

 _ **Je poste avec un peu d'avance car ma soirée de vendredi sera un peu bousculée.**_

 _ **Dans ce chapitre, réponse à une question que les lecteurs se sont déjà posée.**_

* * *

 ** _Message de PumpkinSpy : Voilà, cette traduction ainsi que cette histoire ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Si cette traduction vous rappelle quelque chose, c'est tout à fait normal, ceci est une traduction de Calliope83._**

 ** _Calli a décidé d'accorder du temps à ses projets professionnels et de ce fait, elle a décidé de se retirer de la liste des auteurs. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas laisser ses traductions tomber dans l'oubli, surtout pas après le temps consacré mais aussi en pensant à ceux qui souhaiteraient relire une histoire qu'ils avaient aimé._**

 _ **D'un commun accord, je reprends sur mon propre profil auteur ses traductions.** _

* * *

Chapitre 10

Stiles reprend graduellement ses esprits. Dans un premier temps, il s'aperçoit qu'il est encore vivant, ensuite il prend conscience de l'endroit où il se trouve, enfin il réalise que Lydia est avec lui. Tout comme Stiles, elle est attachée à une poutre, peut-être à cinq mètres de lui.

Bien, s'il y a au moins un aspect positif à propos de leur situation – et quand vous venez d'être kidnappés et que vous vous réveillez dans un entrepôt, vous vous raccrochez comme un désespéré à la moindre bonne nouvelle – c'est qu'ils sont ensemble, qu'il peut la voir et qu'il peut constater qu'elle n'est pas blessée, tout du moins pas plus que lui. Il reprend connaissance après s'être vu asséner un coup violent sur la tête, se sent un peu étourdi et il est probablement légèrement commotionné. Mais au moins il est vivant.

Ses chevilles sont attachées. Ses poignets également, liés derrière la poutre contre laquelle son dos repose. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps ils sont ici mais ça doit faire déjà un bon moment – ses fesses sont complètement engourdies par le sol en béton. Son dos le fait souffrir. Ses bras lui font atrocement mal.

D'après ce qu'il peut voir, ils sont pour l'instant seuls, mais il n'arrête pas de fouiller du regard le vaste espace vide qui les entoure, guettant le moindre signe de vie de la part de l'oméga ou de l'homme qui paraît le seconder. Stiles n'a jamais entendu parler d'un loup-garou oméga ayant à sa botte un « Renfield » (1) mais c'est en tout cas de cette façon que les rôles semblaient être répartis entre eux lorsqu'ils sont entrés par effraction. C'était tout d'abord l'humain qui avait brisé la vitre de la salle de séjour de la maison de Chris Argent puis avait rompu la ligne de poudre de sorbier. L'oméga avait alors donné l'assaut. Cela n'avait pris que quelques secondes pour que l'oméga passe à l'attaque et ensuite – c'était fini. L'obscurité complète.

Et voilà où ils en sont.

Stiles ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que si jamais il doit s'en sortir vivant, Derek sera en droit d'exiger qu'il lui présente au moins des excuses. De toute évidence, les réserves qu'il avait émises à la perspective de venir à Beacon Hills n'étaient pas totalement dénuées de fondement.

_ Lydia, chuchote-t-il, en essayant d'attirer son attention. Elle s'est mise à bouger, de temps en temps, depuis dix minutes à peu près. Elle émerge de son évanouissement lentement, encore sonnée, tout comme lui peu de temps auparavant.

_ Quoi? dit-elle, soulevant un peu la tête et haussant un sourcil à son intention. Elle se débrouille pour lui donner l'impression qu'il la tire d'une petite sieste réparatrice, même si elle commence à avoir une jolie bosse sur le front, à l'endroit où elle a été frappée. Quelle diva - la diva par excellence ! Stiles l'adore pour cette raison.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Je pense que je me suis cassé un ongle. Lydia tire sur ses liens pour en tester la solidité mais elle ne peut pas bouger beaucoup. Elle pousse un soupir mélodramatique. Chris va être drôlement furieux.

_ A propos de ton ongle ?

Lydia lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Non, imbécile. Parce que je suis ici.

_ Tu penses qu'il est avec Derek ?

_ Il a intérêt à l'être et ils feraient bien d'être tous les deux en route pour nous retrouver, dit Lydia, et sa voix résonne,impérieuse et imperturbable, comme si le fait d'avoir été kidnappée et attachée à un poteau, dans un entrepôt vraiment sinistre, ne l'affectait absolument pas.

_ Tu penses que Chris va venir à ton secours? demande Stiles.

L'aplomb dont fait preuve Lydia éveille sa curiosité.

_ Oui, il viendra ou il mourra en essayant de le faire.

C'est un coup de bluff au cas où les ravisseurs les écouteraient. Lydia mérite un oscar. Elle semble absolument convaincue de ce qu'elle dit.

Stiles hoche la tête, puis baisse son regard sur ses genoux. Derek va venir aussi pour le délivrer, il en est certain. Mais ce qu'il ne peut pas mesurer exactement, c'est l'état de détresse émotionnelle que cette situation, en ce moment même, engendre chez Derek. Penser qu'il a perdu un autre de ses proches. Etre revenu à Beacon Hills durant vingt-quatre minables petites heures pour s'apercevoir que toute sa vie va une nouvelle fois être anéantie .

Si Stiles sort indemne de ce guêpier, il présentera des excuses à Derek pour l'avoir ramené ici. Peut-être qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Peut-être qu'ils auraient dû rester à la Nouvelle Orléans. Ils seraient à l'heure actuelle en train de manger des sandwichs po'boys dégoulinants de graisse et garnis de poisson-chat au bar, en papotant avec Katie, en buvant des bières Abitas, et en riant, ensemble. Derek aurait allongé ses jambes sous la table et les aurait mêlées à celles de Stiles pour que ce dernier se sente ainsi en sécurité, relié à lui, même s'ils étaient simplement assis à une table dans un coin de la salle, en train de passer, un samedi, une soirée paisible.

(-)

Au lieu de cela, il est coincé ici et Dieu sait où est Derek. Et le seul à blâmer dans cette affaire, c'est Stiles.

Derek respire un bon coup, essayant de contrôler sa fureur pour bloquer sa métamorphose. Il a besoin de pouvoir parler. Besoin de rester au moins partiellement humain.

_ Deaton, dites-moi simplement où était installé le clan de sorcières. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir.

Chris est debout derrière lui et Derek peut sentir son tourment, un mélange de colère et de peur, le tout recouvert de l'odeur amère et âcre d'un désespoir grandissant. S'il perd Lydia – eh bien… Il _ne peut pas se permettre de_ perdre Lydia. Il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Derek connaît bien ce sentiment. Sait exactement combien les enjeux sont élevés lorsque vous n'aviez plus rien depuis longtemps et que soudain vous vous apprêtez à perdre de nouveau quelque chose.

C'est un sentiment effrayant.

_ Je ne suis pas certain que la présence de ce clan ait un rapport quelconque avec l'arrivée, ce soir, d'une meute à Beacon Hills et je ne suis pas non plus certain que ce clan soit même en relation avec l'oméga, dit Deaton. Il a l'air de se préparer à délivrer un monologue interminable rehaussé de philosophie qui sera aussi clair qu'un écran maculé de boue.

_ Il n'y a pas de putain d'autre meute ! s'écrie Derek, dont la voix est déformée.

Il peut entendre le chuintement provoqué par ses crocs, qui prennent trop de place dans sa bouche et le gênent.

_ S'il y avait vraiment une autre meute, pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas profité d'enlever Scott et Liam tant qu'ils en avaient l'occasion ? Pourquoi seraient-ils restés à nous attendre pour ensuite s'enfuir ? Il inspire une bouffée d'air, essayant de reprendre contenance. Dites-moi tout simplement où vous avez repéré des traces d'activité du clan. _Dites-le moi, merde !_

Deaton a l'air offusqué, comme s'il était étonné de voir que Derek pense qu'il n'est d'aucune utilité.

_ J'ai repéré des traces de magie dans une usine désaffectée, dans les quartiers ouest de la ville, reprend-il. J'ai discuté à ce sujet avec Scott et il a mentionné que des plantes indigènes avaient été arrachées dans la réserve. J'ai supposé que ces deux choses étaient liées…

Derek lui coupe la parole.

_ L'usine abandonnée et les entrepôts sur la bretelle d'accès de l'autoroute ?

Il s'en contrefout de savoir comment Deaton a assemblé les pièces du puzzle. S'il a raison sur ce qui s'est passé, il doit aller à cet entrepôt. Tout de suite.

_ Oui, et je…

_ Allons-y, dit Derek en se tournant vers Chris qui marche déjà à grandes enjambées vers la porte.

Après avoir passé encore une demi-heure de plus attaché au poteau, bizarrement, Stiles commence à s'ennuyer. L'oméga et son acolyte ne sont visibles nulle part – sûrement en train de monter la garde dehors… enfin, peut-être ? En tout cas, le résultat de tout ce cirque, c'est qu'il est attaché, que ses fesses sont engourdies à cause du béton, et qu'il commence à avoir la bougeotte. La vague de terreur qui l'avait au départ submergé s'est retirée à une distance assez raisonnable pour devenir un hurlement étouffé plutôt qu'un cri, et, bon sang, il se sent tout simplement… impatient de rentrer chez lui.

Bien sûr, les choses ne s'annoncent pas vraiment bien de ce côté.

Lorsqu'enfin ils entendent qu'il y a du raffut devant la porte d'entrée de l'entrepôt, Stiles, avant tout, pense seulement qu'il était grand temps que _quelque chose_ se passe.

Survient ensuite une série de grognements et de rugissements vrillant l'oreille - assez pour qu'on puisse imaginer que toute la meute est là… et la porte sur le côté de la salle où sont emprisonnés Stiles et Lydia s'ouvre alors violemment. L'oméga se rue dans la pièce, déjà transformé, s'accroupit pour se mettre en position de défense, s'interposant entre Stiles, Lydia et la porte d'entrée. Derrière lui arrivent Renfield et trois autres personnes, deux femmes et un homme.

 _Les sorcières_ , pense tout de suite Stiles, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune raison pour lui de le penser, que rien ne laisse supposer que cette hypothèse soit la bonne. Sauf qu'il se fie à son intuition.

Et ensuite, c'est comme un raz-de-marée : les portes de devant, en métal lourd, sont arrachées de leurs gonds et la meute déferle. Les yeux de Scott sont d'un rouge incandescent, Kira fait virevolter son katana et tous les membres de la meute sont réunis dans l'entrepôt – mais Stiles les voit à peine. Leurs silhouettes s'estompent à l'arrière-plan parce que là, devant eux, se dresse un magnifique et terrifiant loup noir.

Le loup regarde Stiles , une fois seulement , de ses yeux d'un bleu perçant puis fonce droit sur l'oméga.

Les femmes – des sorcières?- placées derrière l'oméga commencent à proférer à voix basse des paroles indistinctes que Stiles suppose être des sortilèges ou des incantations mais, avant même qu'elles aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, Chris Argent surgit derrière la meute et s'empare des lourdes armes de poing attachées à chacune de ses hanches. Ses yeux sont terriblement froids – aussi effrayants, à leur manière, que ceux, d'un bleu glacial, de Derek - et ses énormes pistolets tirent, encore et encore. Les deux femmes tombent les premières, suivies de l'homme.

A peine Stiles a-t-il eu le temps d'enregistrer toute la scène qui vient de se dérouler sous ses yeux qu'un cri inhumain retentit, poussé par l'oméga. Quand Stiles tourne la tête, ce dernier gît au sol, la gorge arrachée et, dominant de tout son corps son cadavre, le loup noir a pointé son museau barbouillé de sang vers le plafond pour pousser un hurlement.

Il ne reste plus qu'une seule personne qui ne fait pas partie de la meute –Renfield. Il se tient debout, au milieu de la pièce, a l'air choqué. Avec une sorte de nonchalance désinvolte, Chris lève un de ses pistolets, une fois de plus, et tire, sans se presser. Renfield tombe à terre.

Après cela, les choses s'enchaînent très vite. Chris accourt vers Lydia, piétinant littéralement les corps des quatre personnes qu'il vient d'exécuter pour la rejoindre. Stiles s'aperçoit vaguement qu'elle pleure. Hum. L'aplomb qu'elle affichait plus tôt devait donc être de l'esbroufe. Lorsque Chris est tout près d'elle, avant qu'il ne la détache, il chuchote quelque chose à son oreille et elle s'effondre sur son épaule. Stiles ne peut pas l'entendre, bien sûr, mais il se demande ce qu'il a pu lui dire, quelles paroles ont pu la détendre à ce point, avant même qu'elle soit libérée de ses liens.

Ensuite Scott arrive sur lui, tranchant de ses crocs ses cordes. Il lui tend même la main pour le remettre debout mais, tout à coup, le loup noir se dresse entre eux, énorme et d'une beauté terrifiante, et il gronde sourdement à l'encontre de son alpha. Scott recule rapidement. Il semble comprendre que, sous cette forme, Derek ne se soumettra pas. A qui que ce soit.

Stiles se fige, fasciné par la bête, reste simplement où il est, encore assis sur le sol. Le loup le regarde un instant, le grondement cesse progressivement dans sa gorge – puis il tend son museau en avant, reniflant son cou, son front, comme s'il voulait flairer Stiles de la tête aux pieds.

Stiles tend une main hésitante vers le loup. Il désire éperdument sentir sous ses doigts sa fourrure noire et soyeuse pour vérifier si elle est aussi douce qu'elle paraît l'être, mais quelque chose l'en empêche. Peut-être est-ce la taille respectable du loup qui le retient ou son aspect profondément sauvage. Ce n'est pas la transformation à laquelle Stiles est habitué, durant laquelle seuls les traits humains subissent une altération. Il s'agit – il s'agit d'un animal sauvage,d'un prédateur et Stiles ne sait absolument pas à quel degré de profondeur la conscience de Derek est enfouie lorsqu'il est métamorphosé en loup.

Le sang de l'homme, ou plutôt du loup- garou, qu'il vient d'égorger est encore sur son museau.

Stiles pense, un peu trop tard, qu'il pourrait bien tourner de l'œil.

(-)

Cette nuit-là, lorsqu'ils regagnent enfin leur chambre d'hôtel, Stiles rampe sur le lit jusqu'aux genoux de Derek et se colle obstinément à lui, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se retrouve pratiquement contraint de le bercer. C'est ridicule et il n'a pas besoin d'être dorloté ainsi. Mais _il sent qu'il en a besoin_ même s'il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Vu la façon dont la plupart des enlèvements se passent, celui-ci était plutôt insignifiant – il n'avait rien à voir avec la fois où Gérard Argent avait mis la main sur lui, par exemple. Et, bon sang, toute l'affaire avait été résolue en, quoi ? – six heures au total. En quelque sorte, il avait simplement passé une soirée merdique, vraiment.

Pourtant, curieusement, cette fois, ça avait été pire. Attendre Derek. Ne pas savoir où il était.

Risquer de tout perdre.

_ Comment as-tu su où nous trouver? demande Stiles, son visage tourné contre le corps de Derek, frottant son nez sur sa poitrine puis laissant reposer sa joue sur la partie la plus haute de son ventre.

Derek caresse les cheveux de Stiles, entremêlant ses doigts dans ses mèches.

_ Grâce à toi, gamin.

_ Hein ?

Stiles écarquille les yeux d'étonnement, les lève mais ne se donne pas la peine de soulever la tête.

_ Il n'y avait pas de meute à la réserve. Scott et Liam n'ont jamais été cernés par des loups-garous. C'était un coup des sorcières. Les hurlements de la supposée meute étaient entièrement une illusion.

Stiles ne se redresse toujours pas mais tout son corps se tend.

_ Alors, tu veux dire que …

Tu avais raison à propos des indices que tu avais trouvés dans les archives, dit Derek, tout en continuant à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. L'oméga faisait partie du clan des sorcières. L'illusion créée dans la réserve pour faire croire à la présence d'une meute était un piège destiné à détourner notre attention afin que toi et Lydia restiez tout seuls . Et ainsi, l'oméga pouvait vous enlever.

Stiles reste silencieux pendant un instant, prenant son temps pour analyser ce que vient de lui dire Derek.

_ D'accord mais _pourquoi_? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils voulaient nous avoir, nous ? Lydia et moi, nous sommes les membres les plus faibles de la meute.

_ Précisément pour cette raison. dit Derek. Ils n'étaient pas assez puissants pour contrôler les loups-garous mais ils pensaient que s'ils s'emparaient de toi ou de Lydia, ils pourraient passer un marché avec le reste de la meute. Ils voulaient que le clan et la meute fusionnent.

Finalement, Stiles redresse la tête et se met en position assise, encore à moitié sur les genoux de Derek.

_ Tu veux dire… sérieusement ? Ils voulaient rejoindre la meute et faire de nous tous… des … sorciers ?

Derek hausse les épaules.

_ Des sorciers. Ou des familiers… Ils voulaient faire quelque chose de nous, en tout cas. Exactement comme tu l'as découvert dans les archives.

Stiles esquisse le commencement d'un petit sourire.

_ Tu veux dire toutes les recherches que j'ai faites et que tu pensais être une perte de temps ?

_ Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel, affirme calmement Derek.

_ Non, tu ne l'as pas dit ? s'écrie Stiles, soudain sur la défensive.

Derek a l'air tellement sérieux en disant cela.

_ J'ai juste… merde, Stiles. Je ne voulais pas revenir sur ce sujet.

Stiles souffle.

_ D'accord, tu as marqué un point.

Ils se taisent de nouveau mais c'est un silence qui n'est pas gênant, c'est un silence paisible et Stiles est étendu sur le dos, contre Derek.

_ Ne dors pas, dit Derek quelques minutes plus tard. Tu as sûrement une commotion cérébrale. Stiles gémit. Mais je suis fatigué.

_ Dommage pour toi.

_ Très bien.

Stiles se tortille un peu puis dépose des baisers aux endroits les plus doux, les plus vulnérables du corps de Derek, entre ses pectoraux et son ventre. Il le fait sans aucune arrière pensée, simplement parce que sa bouche est là, simplement parce qu'il peut le faire.

_ Je t'ai vu complètement transformé, dit-il.

_ Je sais.

Stiles fait un petit sourire, ses lèvres se retroussant contre le ventre de Derek.

_ Je n'ai pas pu déterminer si tu étais gros, par contre. Trop de fourrure. Et en plus, tu ne m'as pas montré ton ventre.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, ne répond pas.

(-)

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'aurore est en train de poindre à l'horizon, Derek décide enfin qu'il n'y a plus aucun risque à laisser dormir Stiles. Dieu merci – Stiles est si fatigué qu'il fait peine à voir.

Derek se faufile dans la salle de bain, dit à Stiles qu'il se couchera dans une minute.

Quand il est de retour, il se tient sur quatre pattes au lieu de deux.

_ Bordel de bordel, Derek ! couine Stiles quand il le découvre.

Il se recule en vitesse, un peu, mal à l'aise, et Derek geint, inclinant sa tête sur le côté. Il ressemble d'une étrange façon à un chien.

Il ne saute pas sur le matelas, il reste simplement assis au pied du lit. Laisse un peu pendre sa langue.

Petit à petit, Stiles commence à se détendre et il se baisse pour atteindre le bord du lit. Bien sûr. Chez Stiles, la peur finit toujours par céder le pas à la curiosité.

_ Je peux – euh – je peux te toucher ?

Derek halète plusieurs fois, gémit. Pose sa truffe sur le lit. Stiles sourit, interprète ce geste comme un consentement et tend la main. Il se tient à une distance respectueuse du museau de Derek et de sa rangée de dents mais il frotte ses mains sur le sommet de la tête de Derek et le gratte derrière les oreilles.

Un instant plus tard , Stiles se retrouve par terre, à côté de lui, et fait courir ses mains sur son dos, dans sa fourrure. Derek se met sur son arrière-train, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse bien voir Stiles. Il geint plusieurs fois puis, lentement, se laisse tomber au sol délibérément et roule sur le dos.

Stiles éclate de rire.

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux toucher ton ventre ?

Derek halète et Stiles le prend comme un acquiescement.

_ Ok, mon gros.

Il respire un coup, avance ses mains prudemment, très prudemment, puis les pose sur le ventre du loup noir gigantesque qui se trouve à ses côtés.

_ Alors comme ça, tu m'as sauvé la vie, dit Stiles plus tard, lorsque Derek a repris son apparence humaine et qu'ils sont pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, presque endormis alors que le soleil est levé, dardant ses rayons à travers les coins des rideaux occlusifs.

Derek hausse les épaules. Il ne veut pas y penser. Il veut simplement savourer ce moment, tenir dans ses bras Stiles, en sécurité. Là où il est supposé être. Le gosse pourra s'estimer chanceux si Derek le laisse sortir à nouveau de la chambre de leur hôtel. S'il le pouvait, il ferait en sorte de le baiser, encore et encore, sans lui laisser une minute de répit, et il passerait commande au service d'étage pour leurs repas, jusqu'à lundi, le jour où ils doivent reprendre l'avion.

_ J'en conclus que tu n'es pas trop gros pour courir comme un loup-garou qui a du chien (2), poursuit Stiles, d'une voix taquine et légère. Il pince un peu le flanc de Derek.

Foutu satané gamin.

_ Sans blague, merci bien, réplique-t-il.

_ Mais ton loup est carrément gros, dit Stiles, désormais aux anges, et il tapote le ventre de Derek. Il est gras juste là,à cet endroit, tout comme toi.

_ Il est moi, grommelle Derek.

_ Je sais, dit Stiles, se blottissant tout contre Derek encore plus étroitement. Il se tait pendant une minute. Merci de t'être couché devant moi comme tu l'as fait.

Derek s'éclaircit la gorge, hésitant sur la façon dont il doit répondre.

_ J'arracherais la gorge de n'importe quel autre individu qui oserait me toucher de cette façon, finit-il par dire.

Il peut sentir le sourire de Stiles contre sa poitrine.

_ Je le sais, mon gros.

* * *

 _ **Renfield :. M. Renfield est un personnage du célèbre roman de Bram Stoker : Dracula. Il est soigné dans un hôpital psychiatrique par le docteur John Seward, qui qualifie notamment son patient en ces termes : « Renfield est un maniaque homicide d'une espèce particulière. Je vais devoir inventer une nouvelle classification pour son cas – je l'appellerai un maniaque zoophage. Il ne désire rien que d'absorber le plus de vie possible ».R. M. Renfield est une victime du comte Dracula. Il est, dans ses moments de lucidité, partagé entre sa soumission au comte et son envie de rébellion contre lui. Dans le dictionnaire de l'argot américain (urban dictionary), Renfield représente quelqu'un qui est fasciné par les vampires et qui peut même boire du sang ou se faire mettre de fausses canines pour mieux ressembler aux vampires. (si, si)**_

 _ **Badass= quelqu'un qui déchire, qui a du style… donc je me suis autorisé ce petit jeu de mot … avec « qui a duchien » ! Je trouvais que ça cadrait bien avec le personnage de Stiles qui aime les sarcasmes et les taquineries.**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine ! Avec au programme un retour à la Nouvelle Orléans et un lemon très hot !Et une recette de brownies…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Ce chapitre est posté avec un peu d'avance ( mon vendredi sera un peu bousculé encore une fois)._

 _Sachez que l'auteur m'a autorisée à traduire la suite de 2000 miles (ce sont des séries d' OS plus ou moins longs ce seront donc des sortes de bonus).Une fois que j'aurai plus avancé dans ma propre fiction, je commencerai à traduire la suite, c'est promis._

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaires et bienvenue aux nouveaux followers._

 _Je ne m'étendrai pas plus ce soir car Prince est mort et cette nouvelle m'a donné un bon coup de cafard (que voulez-vous, c'est encore une partie de ma jeunesse qui s'envole… Il y a eu déjà Lou Reed, David Bowie… J'ai un petit coup de blues…)_

* * *

 ** _Message de PumpkinSpy : Voilà, cette traduction ainsi que cette histoire ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Si cette traduction vous rappelle quelque chose, c'est tout à fait normal, ceci est une traduction de Calliope83._**

 ** _Calli a décidé d'accorder du temps à ses projets professionnels et de ce fait, elle a décidé de se retirer de la liste des auteurs. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas laisser ses traductions tomber dans l'oubli, surtout pas après le temps consacré mais aussi en pensant à ceux qui souhaiteraient relire une histoire qu'ils avaient aimé._**

 _ **D'un commun accord, je reprends sur mon propre profil auteur ses traductions.** _

* * *

Chapitre 11

Stiles est étonné de voir à quel point il est heureux d'être de retour à la Nouvelle Orléans. A peine est-il sorti de l'avion qu'il éprouve presque un sentiment viscéral de soulagement qui s'intensifie lorsqu'ils montent dans la Camaro, pénètrent dans la ville puis arrivent enfin dans leur quartier. Quand ils rentrent dans leur appartement, Stiles a l'impression qu'un poids lui est ôté des épaules, un poids qu'il ignorait jusqu'à présent avoir porté sur ses épaules. Il ne parle pas à Derek de cette sensation qu'il éprouve mais il se demande si, de son côté, il ressent la même chose.

Les tout premiers jours passent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Stiles travaille au Café Call dans l'équipe du matin et passe ses après-midis avec Derek à paresser. Ils descendent Magazine Street pour déguster des burritos chez Juan's, ou alors ils traînent à la maison tout le reste de la journée, regardent Netflix et font l'amour, langoureusement, nonchalamment, sur le canapé. C'est un peu comme s'ils avaient gagné le droit de ne rien faire après le week end qu'ils ont passé.

Le vendredi matin, le portable de Stiles émet un petit sifflement pour lui signaler qu'une information capitale va lui être rappelée. Les mots « PLEINE LUNE CE SOIR YO » s'animent sur son écran. Derek, couché près de lui dans le lit, grogne.

_ Quoi ? Moque-toi. Je passe ma vie entouré de gens de ton espèce. Ça s'appelle de la vigilance, mon pote.

_ Parce que ça va m'empêcher de te mettre en charpie si tu es averti que c'est la pleine lune ?

_ Au moins je l'aurai vu venir.

_ Mmmh mmmh.

_ Alors, tu vas courir ce soir ? demande Stiles. Il s'efforce de poser cette question en prenant un ton détaché – sans vraiment y parvenir.

Derek lève un sourcil.

_ Pourquoi? Tu voudrais que je le fasse?

Stiles hausse les épaules.

_ Je veux dire, tu fais comme tu veux. Mais la dernière fois – humm, la dernière fois, tu ne l'as pas fait et on s'est bien amusés, ensemble.

Derek rit – un petit rire semblable à un aboiement rauque que Stiles aime parce que, même encore aujourd'hui, c'est une chose qu'il entend trop rarement.

_ Tu veux dire la dernière fois où j'ai mangé au point que je n'arrivais plus à décoller du canapé et où tu m'as ensuite gavé de crème glacée ? _Cette fois-là_ ?

_ Oui, cette fois-là. Stiles acquiesce. C'est en quelque sorte un jour anniversaire, pour tous les deux.

Aussitôt qu'il a prononcé ces mots, il les regrette immédiatement. Lui et Derek n'ont jamais discuté une seule fois de ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre. Ils n'ont jamais mis d'étiquettes sur leur relation, n'ont jamais planifié quoi que ce soit dans leur vie ou encore… – enfin rien de tout cela.

Derek - que Dieu le bénisse- se contente de dire :

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de réitérer notre prestation ?

Stiles sourit.

_ Peut-être bien que oui. Je ferai la cuisine ?

Il rougit un peu. D'une certaine manière, il sent que cette question, étrangement, interroge leur relation, leur vie intime et privée mais il n'est pas sûr de savoir pourquoi – sauf, bien sûr, qu'il y a cette voix dans sa tête qui le sait, qui proclame joyeusement _réponds oui, laisse-moi te nourrir, laisse moi t'aimer, prends cette nourriture que j'ai faite moi-même, pour toi, parce que je veux prendre soin de toi,_ et oui, voilà bien peut-être la raison pour laquelle il rougit.

_ Ah oui? Scott a pourtant dit que tu ne savais pas cuisiner.

_ Je sais vraiment cuisiner…. quelques plats, proteste Stiles. Des lasagnes, peut-être ?

Derek s'étire, cambre son dos puis, encore ensommeillé, met ses bras derrière la tête, avec une mollesse toute matinale.

_ Ok, gamin. Faisons comme ça.

(-)

Lorsque la soirée arrive, Stiles aimerait - seulement pour aujourd'hui- que Derek ait un travail, le genre de travail qui l'obligerait à être absent jusqu'à 6 heures du soir voire plus. Il rentrerait à la maison et Stiles lui aurait préparé son dîner. Il le souhaite en partie parce que Derek rôde dans la cuisine pendant qu'il prépare le repas, chipant des morceaux de mozzarella, donnant des directives à Stiles sur la cuisson des pâtes pour qu'elles ne collent pas et c'est à la fois touchant et agaçant. Et il le souhaite aussi parce que, pendant qu'il fait revenir des saucisses et du bœuf haché sur la plaque de cuisson, Derek traverse la cuisine pour prendre une bière et lui tape les fesses, en s'exclamant lorsqu'il passe : « Quelle bonne petite femme au foyer ! ». Ce n'est pas un coup violent – seulement une petite tape affectueuse qui picote plus qu'elle ne fait mal – et Derek ne s'arrête même pas lorsqu'il passe et qu'il la lui donne. C'est juste un commentaire bon enfant, seulement une taquinerie.

Mais … eh oui, à présent, Stiles a l'esprit distrait par toutes sortes de fantasmes sexuels déviants à propos de la vie domestique et conjugale des années cinquante, fantasmes qu'il ne pensait même pas avoir en tête. Ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait vraiment être une femme au foyer. Il ne veut pas l'être. Il ne veut même pas, réellement, que Derek l'appelle ainsi. Bon. Sûrement pas. Peut-être une fois en passant. Pendant qu'il le plaque contre la table et le défonce à mort brutalement parce qu'il a découvert après être rentré d'une dure journée de labeur que Stiles a brûlé le repas… et alors Derek lui fait payer cet affront en passant ses nerfs sur son cul.

 _Okokok, mon Dieu._

Mais d'où il tire toutes ces _conneries_? Il jette un coup d'œil rapide vers le coin de la cuisine d'où il peut apercevoir Derek vautré sur le canapé, qui boit une bière et change de chaîne, paresseusement. Derek a remarqué son manège et lui retourne un regard nonchalant et entendu.

 _Merdemerdemerde_.

Il semble parfaitement être au courant de ce qui se passe dans la tête de Stiles.

Ou il est plus vraisemblable de supposer qu'il peut tout simplement _flairer_ que Stiles est en train d'avoir des fantasmes abominablement pervers. Ca, il peut le faire. Et Stiles a effectivement de sacrés fantasmes bien tordus.

 _Merdemerdemerdemerde._

Stiles ne s'appesantit pas trop sur le sentiment d'exaltation qu'il éprouve de _servir à Derek son repas_ lorsqu'il dépose une tranche vraiment énorme de lasagnes sur son assiette et l'apporte dans la salle de séjour.

Derek, bien sûr, semble avoir un sixième sens pour deviner systématiquement toutes les situations incongrues qui donnent la trique à Stiles , il s'assoit donc et lance sarcastiquement :

_ Comment, mon rayon de miel, tu n'as pas mis la table ?

_ Contente-toi de te taire et mange, » réplique Stiles froidement.

Derek sourit, pose sa bière sur la table basse.

_ Viens là.

Il tapote le canapé à côté de lui. Stiles s'installe à côté de Derek, tenant en équilibre sur ses genoux son assiette, garnie d'une portion de lasagnes bien plus modeste.

Derek met une chaîne qui rediffuse des épisodes de Supernatural à la file, et Stiles sait qu'il le fait seulement pour lui complaire, puisque Derek a proclamé de manière on ne peut plus explicite tout le mal qu'il pense de cette série.

_ Oh, ça, c'est un bon épisode, dit joyeusement Stiles. Dean est sur le point d'être pourchassé par des chiens de l'enfer. Mon Dieu, la saison 3 était vraiment une bonne cuvée.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Cette série est ridicule.

_ Pas du tout. En plus, regarde tous les beaux gosses qu'il y a.

Derek engloutit une énorme bouchée de son plat et plisse le nez, tout en réfléchissant.

_ Bon. Sam, quand il était plus jeune, était plutôt mignon.

_ Beurk, t'es fou. Dean à tout jamais et pas un autre, dit Stiles, se décalant sur le divan jusqu'à ce que sa cuisse frotte celle de Derek.

_ Vraiment?

_ Oh oui.

_ Pourquoi?

Derek le regarde, cherchant à comprendre son engouement.

_ Il y a un gag récurrent tout au long de la série. Dean mange sans arrêt de la nourriture bien grasse et très mauvaise pour la santé et dans la vie réelle, il ne semble tenir qu'à un fil que Jensen Ankles reste mince comme un fil (1), voilà pourquoi.

_ Mon Dieu, que tu es prévisible.

Stiles lui adresse un sourire suffisant et impénitent.

_ J'aime ce que j'aime. Oh, mince, tu te souviens de Benny de la saison 8 ?

_ Non, Stiles, je ne me souviens pas de lui parce que je ne regarde pas du tout cette série.

_ Oh, Benny, qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy ! oh, oh en plus il était originaire de la Louisiane ! Et c'était un vampire et il était gros. Il se penche, pose une main sur le ventre de Derek et plaque un baiser bruyant sur sa joue. J'ai vraiment un type d'homme.

_ Les vampires et loups-garous n'ont rien en commun.

_ Ils ont pas mal de points communs, mon gros. Pas mal.

Lorsqu'il arrive au bout de sa troisième assiette de lasagnes, Derek a ralenti considérablement le rythme auquel il ingurgite sa nourriture. Quant à Stiles, il a délaissé son propre repas depuis longtemps afin de mieux reluquer Derek.

_ Tu en veux encore ? demande Stiles, et il ne cherche pas vraiment à cacher que sa question est lourde de sous entendus, ne cherche pas à dissimuler _que son corps tout entier se_ _languit_ d'entendre la réponse. Ou alors, hum – il y a aussi des brownies.

Derek regarde alternativement son assiette vide et la table basse, comme s'il mesurait la distance qu'il aura à franchir pour aller la poser. En fin de compte il se ravise et la dépose simplement à côté de lui, sur le canapé. Son ventre a l'air si sacrément _rond_ … Stiles peut à peine en détacher son regard.

_ Tu as fait des brownies? demande Derek.

_ Ah non, mais j'en ai acheté. Stiles se penche en avant, pose sa main sur le flanc de Derek. Tu en veux ?

_ Bien sûr, gamin.

Alors Stiles lui fait manger des brownies. Ce sont des brownies à la sauce hot fudge (2), une variété de gâteau nappé d'un glaçage riche en calories, présentés dans une boîte, découpés en neuf petits carrés parfaits.

Derek parvient à en manger six avant de se tortiller, mal à l'aise. Ses jeans – les vieux, qu'il n'arrive plus à boutonner de toute façon – sont complètement ouverts et la braguette est défaite pour que son ventre puisse se dilater plus librement.

_Alors, est-ce qu'on pourra refaire ça à chaque pleine lune? demande Stiles, en posant la boîte sur la table basse avec un sourire.

_ Je ne sais pas, je pourrais bien grossir, plaisante Derek.

_ Je serais encore partant pour te baiser. Ce serait une épreuve pour moi mais je gérerais. Je suis le genre de gars à faire ça, je suis un mec bien.

_ Comme c'est généreux de ta part, dit Derek, faisant courir sa main le long de la courbe en bas de son ventre, le berçant avec douceur, comme s'il était douloureux.

_ Ton ventre te fait mal? demande Stiles, le tapotant d'un doigt léger.

_ Un peu.

Stiles inspire une bouffée d'air. Il touche le ventre de Derek tout le temps – l'agrippe pendant qu'ils s'envoient en l'air, le tient quand il s'endort. Si jamais il est près de Derek, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il le serre à un endroit qui se trouve, comme par hasard, au milieu de son corps, parce que – eh bien… parce que Stiles est un obsédé sexuel monomaniaque, un vrai de vrai.

Il se livre quasiment quotidiennement à tous ces attouchements sur Derek, certes, mais en même temps, Stiles n'a jamais vraiment _osé masser_ le ventre de Derek _une fois qu'il a trop mangé_. Peut-être bien qu'il l'a empoigné à différents endroits, pendant leurs ébats, mais pas seulement parce que Derek était plein et gonflé, indolent et gavé comme une oie. Pourtant, bon sang, c'est ce que Stiles désire faire : le _malaxer_ , l'empoigner _quand il est plein comme une outre._ Cependant, comme toujours, il est un peu effrayé à l'idée de le faire, il se demande tout le temps quand il va franchir la limite qui va conduire Derek à le repousser, le rejeter pour de bon en l'accusant d'être un cinglé de fétichiste.

Mais – flûte après tout. A ce moment précis, c'est tout ce qu'il désire faire. Alors il met ses mains en avant, relève le tshirt de Derek jusqu'à ce qu'il plisse au-dessus de la courbe de son ventre.

_ Tu as l'air vraiment sexy, murmure-t-il.

_ J'ai l'air surtout vraiment plein. Derek grogne un peu, se décale un peu plus loin en arrière, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver une position confortable.

_ Ça aussi, c'est sexy.

Stiles exerce une pression timide sur le côté du ventre de Derek, puis sur son sommet. Enfin, tout en bas, sur la partie de son abdomen, douce au toucher, qui se trouve au-dessus de l'élastique de son slip.

_ Est-ce que je peux masser ton ventre? demande Stiles, pendant qu'il trace de petits cercles autour des endroits les plus ronds, les plus gonflés, et qu'ensuite il appuie dessus, les pétrit.

_ On dirait bien que tu es déjà en train de le faire, dit Derek, lorsqu'il porte son regard sur les mains de Stiles explorant son ventre.

Il a taillé sa barbe un peu plus court que d'habitude, aujourd'hui, et la mollesse autour de sa mâchoire est plus prononcée – ça ne lui fait pas tout à fait un double menton mais il y a un petit peu de graisse en trop. Comme Derek a penché sa tête pour le regarder, cette mollesse est d'autant plus visible. Stiles a envie de se pencher en avant et de la mordre. Bordel. Il n'y a rien en Derek qui ne l'excite pas.

_ Tu te sens bien? demande Stiles en appuyant un peu plus fort encore, fasciné par la façon dont le ventre de Derek se transforme et bouge au contact de ses mains, une couche de graisse malléable et douce, sur une balle ferme et ronde.

Derek hoche la tête.

_ Mmmh.

Stiles continue, ses mains se déplacent petit à petit de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se faufilent un chemin sous l'élastique du slip de Derek. Il tire sur la bande élastique et regarde les lignes rouges qu'elle a laissées sur la peau de Derek.

_ Il commence aussi à être trop serré, dit-il en suivant les morsures rouges laissées sur la peau par le slip.

Derek grogne, se déplace à nouveau et pousse son ventre contre les mains de Stiles.

_ C'est de ta faute.

Stiles tapote doucement le ventre de Derek.

_ Navré… non pas si navré que ça, en vérité.

_ Sale gosse.

La verge de Stiles tressaute légèrement lorsqu'il entend ce nouveau petit surnom affectueux et Derek lui décoche un sourire narquois.

_ Allez, bouge de là, dit Derek, et, d'une main ferme, il donne une tape sur le flanc de Stiles, comme s'il était un animal qu'il fallait ramener dans le troupeau.

Derek retire ses vêtements, s'installe sur le lit et se retrouve, comme souvent avec Stiles, dans la même sempiternelle situation : il voudrait bien le baiser comme un fou mais il se sent trop lourd, trop vidé de toute énergie pour avoir vraiment la volonté de le faire.

Il s'inquiète : le gosse ne va-t-il pas penser qu'il est bien trop passif au lit? Mais les pupilles de Stiles sont complètement dilatées et sa peau dégage des effluves torrides, désespérés, comme s'il était à deux doigts de se contenter de se frotter à la jambe de Derek pour parvenir à la jouissance.

Alors Derek se couche sur le dos, avec précaution pour ne pas trop remuer son ventre ballonné, qui semble énorme, même à ses propres yeux. Il cale deux oreillers sous sa tête et ensuite fait signe à Stiles de venir, en repliant son doigt. « Amène-toi, gamin. »

Stiles grimpe sur lui, en faisant attention de ne pas comprimer son ventre gonflé, et ils s'embrassent, langoureusement, lentement, jusqu'à ce que Stiles se frotte contre lui et pousse de petits gémissements.

_ Redresse-toi une seconde, bébé, dit Derek, baissant sa voix d'une octave, parfaitement conscient de ce que ce changement de tonalité provoquera chez Stiles. Ce dernier s'agenouille et attend la suite des instructions. Il est superbe – les joues rouges, la queue raide, les bourses gonflées, les muscles de son torse et de son ventre tendus, impatients.

Derek veut le voir s'abîmer dans le plaisir.

_ Grimpe sur moi…

Derek saisit Stiles par les hanches et le soulève, le positionne de telle manière qu'il se retrouve à quatre pattes au-dessus de Derek, le visage surplombant son entrejambe. Stiles se penche aussitôt pour sucer la queue de Derek, mais ce dernier l'en empêche en le tirant en arrière.

_ Non, non, marmonne-t-il et il embrasse la tendre, jolie peau de son petit cul aux formes parfaites. Je vais te préparer à ma façon ce soir.

Stiles laisse échapper un cri qui tient à la fois de la plainte et du gémissement. Pourtant Derek ne l'a pas encore vraiment touché.

Derek mordille, lèche et suce les deux globes fessiers de Stiles, sa fente, la peau délicate de ses cuisses, il promène sa langue sur l'anneau de chair de Stiles mais ne s'y attarde jamais, faisant exprès de glisser sa langue simplement dessus, jusqu'à ce que Stiles le supplie pour de bon.

_ S'il te plaît, Derek, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, merde – _je t'en prie_ , psalmodie-t-il et Derek se demande s'il sait ce qu'il dit ou si les mots tombent de sa bouche sans qu'il les contrôle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ?

Stiles pousse ses fesses en arrière de sorte qu'il se retrouve pratiquement assis sur le visage de Derek.

_ Je veux sentir ta langue en moi. Je veux sentir tes doigts en moi. Bordel, Derek, je veux – rends-moi humide, écartèle-moi, bredouille-t-il, et ses mots deviennent plus obscènes au fur et à mesure qu'il perd pied, exaspéré de désir.

_ C'est si bon, dit Derek, qui, conciliant, cède à ses supplications. Il lèche enfin la raie de ses fesses puis son anus. Si bon, chuchote-t-il, et il introduit sa langue dans l'anneau de sa chair, pour la première fois.

Stiles commence à geindre presque tout de suite, avant même que la langue de Derek ait vraiment pénétré en lui, comme si _la simple idée_ d'avoir la langue de Derek en lui suffisait pour lui faire perdre pied. Alors Derek choisit d'agir en oubliant toute décence et toute retenue, en oubliant toute délicatesse, laissant traîner sa langue sur le trou de Stiles, frottant sa barbe sur la peau tendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rouge d'irritation, cherchant à le rendre assez humide pour qu'il puisse glisser un doigt en lui, sans lubrifiant, juste avec sa salive.

Lorsqu'il le pénètre de sa langue et de son doigt et qu'il remue les deux en lui, Stiles a un soubresaut, et il laisse tomber son front contre le ventre de Derek.

_ Putain, Derek, je t'en prie, j'en peux plus – j'en peux plus – s'il te plaît, baise-moi, s'il te plaît, arrête.

Derek remue doucement sa langue, la retire.

_ Chut, murmure-t-il, absurdement, pour l'apaiser puis il introduit en lui un second doigt. Allez, résiste encore un peu, fais-le pour moi.

Et Stiles s'exécute, magnifiquement, écrasant son corps contre la main de Derek, se branlant sur sa main. Sa respiration devient saccadée et Derek peut respirer l'odeur de ses larmes.

_ C'est si bon, gamin, si bon.

_ Si bon, répète Stiles, faisant écho aux paroles de Derek, tout en reniflant.

Il a l'air complètement dévasté et Derek a finalement pitié de lui, même si une partie de lui a envie de voir ce qui va se passer s'il continue à le doigter de cette manière.

_ Tourne-toi, bébé. Je veux que tu me chevauches, maintenant. Tu peux faire ça, bébé?

_ Oui, oui, oui.

La voix de Stiles s'élève comme une complainte, et il se dépêche de se retourner jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à califourchon sur Derek.

_ Prends le lubrifiant, bébé.

_ Je suis suffisamment prêt, je m'en fiche …

La queue de Derek se raidit brusquement lorsqu'il entend ces paroles mais il laisse sa main posée sur le bras de Stiles.

_ Tu ne t'en ficheras pas demain. Prends-le et mets-en.

Stiles prend le lubrifiant mais il ne s'en met pas du tout, il se contente d'en verser sur la verge de Derek puis jette la bouteille à terre.

_ Alors, maintenant, c'est bon ? S'il te plaît ?

Derek hoche tout simplement la tête et Stiles s'empale sur sa queue, abruptement. Ce geste a dû être douloureux mais il ne bronche même pas, il glisse sur toute la longueur de la hampe de Derek, jusqu'en bas, puis il se meut en avant, pousse et enfonce directement sa verge dans le ventre de ce dernier.

Derek commence à agripper les hanches de Stiles et à le guider mais il a une idée qui lui semble bien meilleure. Il veut voir ce que le gamin va faire s'il le laisse prendre ses propres initiatives. Stiles ne paraît pas perturbé, il imprime un rythme brutal à ses va et vient. Il pose ses mains sur les biceps de Derek et plonge en avant sa queue, à chaque fois qu'il descend le long de la verge de Derek.

Lorsque Stiles jouit, son sperme jaillit sur le ventre gonflé de Derek, le repeignant de volutes blancs, et son entrée se resserre convulsivement autour de la queue de Derek, ce qui amène ce dernier, à son tour, au bord de l'orgasme. Il bat plusieurs fois des paupières puis ferme les yeux, et se laisse aller, le plaisir le submergeant par vagues alors qu'il emplit de sa semence son jeune compagnon.

(-)

_ Tu n'as pas de vergetures.

Derek cligne des yeux. Il était sur le point de s'endormir lorsque Stiles a ouvert la bouche. Il devrait vraiment s'abstenir de dormir tant qu'il n'est pas sûr que Stiles a arrêté de parler. Ce gamin a la manie d'engager des conversations ineptes à peu près dix minutes après l'extinction des feux.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu n'as pas de vergetures.

Stiles fait glisser sa main sur l'abdomen de Derek, agrippe la chair molle sur le côté.

_ Tu vois, normalement, tu devrais en avoir … Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la majorité des gars qui ont ton gabarit en ont et tu as ce truc, s'interrompt-il en secouant légèrement le ventre de Derek pour appuyer ses propos, comme si Derek allait pouvoir se méprendre sur ce que Stiles cherche à dire. Mais toi, ta peau est parfaite et la vache, quoi !

_ Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Stiles ?

_ C'est juste que ça semble _bizarre_ , c'est tout.

Derek soupire. Stiles est une des personnes les plus intelligentes qu'il connaisse mais parfois, il peut être bête comme ses pieds.

_ Je suis un loup-garou, Stiles. Je me transforme _en quelque chose d'autre._ Cette transformation requiert d'ores et déjà que ma peau soit très élastique.

Un ange passe et Stiles commence à _glousser._

_ Tu n'as pas de vergetures parce que tu es sacrément magique, Derek.

_ Dors, Stiles.

* * *

 _ **Jeu de mots épouvantable à traduire (skinny by the skin of his teeth)… J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.**_

 _ **Recette des brownies dégustés par Derek.**_

 _ **Brownies sauce hot fudge**_

 _ **INGRÉDIENTS**_

 _ **Brownie**_

 _ **80 ml (1/3 tasse) de cacao non sucré**_

 _ **10 ml (2 c. à thé) d'espresso instantané**_

 _ **155 ml (1/2 tasse + 2 c. à soupe) d'eau bouillante**_

 _ **60 g de chocolat noir haché**_

 _ **60 ml (1/4 tasse) de beurre fondu**_

 _ **155 ml (1/2 tasse + 2 c. à soupe) d'huile végétale**_

 _ **2 œufs**_

 _ **2 jaunes d'œufs**_

 _ **10 ml (2 c. à thé) d'extrait de vanille**_

 _ **625 ml (2 + 1/2 tasses) de sucre**_

 _ **425 ml (1+ 3/4 tasse) de farine**_

 _ **3 ml (3/4 c. à thé) de sel**_

 _ **175 g de chocolat noir en morceaux**_

 _ **Sauce hot fudge**_

 _ **285 g (10 ) de chocolat noir, haché**_

 _ **80 ml (1/3 tasse) de cacao**_

 _ **80 ml (1/3 tasse) de sucre**_

 _ **180 ml (3/4 tasse) de sirop de maïs(peut être remplacé par du sirop d'érable ou du miel)**_

 _ **80 ml (1/3 tasse) de crème 35 %**_

 _ **1 pincée de sel**_

 _ **80 ml (1/3 tasse) d'eau**_

 _ **5 ml (1 c. à thé) d'extrait de vanille**_

 _ **45 ml (3 c. à soupe) de beurre, en morceaux**_

 _ **Brownie**_

 _ **Placer la grille dans la partie inférieure du four. Préchauffer le four à 180°C (350°F).**_

 _ **Dans un grand bol, à l'aide d'un fouet, mélanger le cacao, l'espresso et l'eau bouillante. Ajouter le chocolat etmélanger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fondu.**_

 _ **En fouettant, incorporer le beurre et l'huile. Ajouter les œufs, les jaunes d'œufs et la vanille, et mélanger. Mettre lesucre, la farine et le sel, et mélanger de nouveau. Ajouter les morceaux de chocolat mi-sucré et plier le mélange à l'aide d'une spatule.**_

 _ **Dans un plat en pyrex de 23cm x 33cm tapissé de papier d'aluminium et vaporisé d'enduit végétal, étendre la pâteà brownies.**_

 _ **Faire cuire au four 35 hot fudge**_

 _ **Entre-temps, au bain-marie, faire fondre le chocolat avec le cacao jusqu'à ce que le mélange soit lisse. Réserver.**_

 _ **Dans une tasse à mesurer, mélanger le sucre, le sirop de maïs, la crème, le sel et l'eau, et faire chauffer 45 secondes au micro-ondes à puissance maximale. Incorporer au mélange de chocolat et faire cuire 4 minutes au bain-marie en brassant souvent. Retirer du feu, ajouter la vanille et le beurre, et mélanger.**_

 _ **Servir les brownies garnis de sauce.**_

 _ **On peut rajouter de la crème chantilly, de la crème glacée à la vanille.**_

 _ **Semaine prochaine : Une bonne nouvelle de Beacon Hills (c'est si rare !) Il reste deux chapitres !...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews... Bienvenue aux nouveaux followers ...Ce soir, chapitre "pépère" mais qui prépare le chapitre final, comme vous le verrez la semaine prochaine ! ;)_

 _Merci pour l'auteur que je tiens régulièrement au courant de vos reviews._

 _Beaucoup de notes en fin de chapitre car le texte fait référence à certains spectacles traditionnels suivis par des millions d'Américains au moment de Thanksgiving._

* * *

 ** _Message de PumpkinSpy : Voilà, cette traduction ainsi que cette histoire ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Si cette traduction vous rappelle quelque chose, c'est tout à fait normal, ceci est une traduction de Calliope83._**

 ** _Calli a décidé d'accorder du temps à ses projets professionnels et de ce fait, elle a décidé de se retirer de la liste des auteurs. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas laisser ses traductions tomber dans l'oubli, surtout pas après le temps consacré mais aussi en pensant à ceux qui souhaiteraient relire une histoire qu'ils avaient aimé._**

 _ **D'un commun accord, je reprends sur mon propre profil auteur ses traductions.** _

* * *

Chapitre 12

Fin septembre, un après-midi, Stiles revient de son travail au Café Call et trouve Derek assis à la table de la cuisine, une paire de lunettes à monture noire sur le nez, en train de parcourir les photocopies que Stiles a rapportées du département des Archives, la veille.

Stiles se raidit un peu, inquiet à l'idée de s'approcher de lui, comme si Derek était un animal sauvage susceptible de détaler aussitôt qu'il aurait pris peur.

Derek n'a jamais manifesté un quelconque intérêt pour les travaux de Stiles , même depuis leur week end de la fête du travail, alors que ce qui s'est passé durant leur séjour a démontré de façon éclatante la pertinence de ses recherches. Il l'a cependant soutenu à sa manière. Par exemple, il ne s'est jamais plaint que Stiles passe des heures au département des archives de Tulane. Il ne râle jamais lorsque Stiles éparpille partout sur la table de la cuisine des photocopies et des pages gribouillées d'annotations,qu'il fixe avec des punaises sur le mur des feuilles, qu'il les accroche sur la porte du frigo, ou encore qu'il les suspend dans un coin du miroir de la salle de bain sous prétexte qu' « il réfléchit beaucoup sous la douche. » Mais Derek n'a jamais essayé non plus de l'aider dans ses recherches. Voilà qui est nouveau. Et Dieu du Ciel, c'est une chose que Stiles souhaite de tout son cœur voir se réaliser.

_ Salut, dit Stiles, qui se sent étrangement intimidé. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, mon gros ?

_ Je jette un coup d'œil aux trucs que tu as rapportés sur Marie Laveau, explique Derek, même si Stiles connaît déjà la réponse à sa question.

_ La reine du vaudou à la Nouvelle Orléans, réplique gaiement Stiles.

Sur Bourbon Street, les touristes peuvent visiter la Maison du Vaudou, autrefois occupée par Marie Laveau, y acheter des poupées pour pratiquer les rites vaudous et ils peuvent également se faire lire les lignes de la main. S'ils ont l'âme particulièrement aventureuse, ils peuvent aller au cimetière de Saint Louis et flâner dans le labyrinthe des pierres tombales érigées au-dessus du sol (c'est la seule manière possible d'enterrer les morts dans une ville située sous le niveau de la mer), jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à celle attribuée à Marie Laveau. Sur la pierre de son caveau , ils pourront tracer un X, faire un vœu ou encore jeter un sort. Stiles aime bien le personnage de Marie. Il a rassemblé tous les documents qu'il a pu trouver sur elle , en partie pour constituer un dossier de recherche dans le cadre de son cours sur les pratiques culturelles des sociétés traditionnelles mais aussi pour son plaisir personnel.

_ Encore un nom qui permet de fourguer de la camelote aux touristes.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. Il prononce cependant ces paroles sans acrimonie, et sans se montrer méprisant.

_ Tu ne penses pas qu'elle était une _authentique_ prêtresse vaudou ? demande Stiles, tout en se glissant entre la table et la chaise où est assis Derek. Il pousse l'épaule de ce dernier jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve plaqué contre le dossier de sa chaise et que Stiles puisse se laisser tomber sur ses genoux.

_ Selon moi, c'est surtout une personne qui a _authentiquement existé_ , qui prétendait pratiquer des rites magiques et je pense que beaucoup de gens étaient assez crédules pour croire en ses talents, dit Derek.

_ Je ne sais pas… Est-ce que tu as vu la saison 3 d'American Horror Story, intitulée « Coven » et consacrée à la sorcellerie ? Tout ça semblait plutôt _authentique_ , plaisante Stiles.

Derek lève à nouveau les yeux au ciel, laisse tomber son crayon sur la table, enlace Stiles, dépose un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

_ Tu as l'air sexy, dit Stiles. Il touche puis tapote l'armature des lunettes de Derek. Et si intelligent, en plus.

Derek fait la grimace.

_ Je n'ai pas l'air intelligent, d'habitude?

_ Mmm, je suppose simplement qu'en nous regardant, les gens pensent que tu fais travailler tes muscles et que moi je fais travailler mes méninges.

_ Sale gosse.

_ Non, mais blague à part, tu as l'air sexy. Genre, le prof sexy pour lequel tout le monde en pince secrètement.

Stiles hausse ses sourcils de façon suggestive et se tortille un peu sur les genoux de Derek. Derek se penche un peu en arrière, et sa main dérive vers son ventre, bien qu'il ne semble pas avoir conscience de faire ce geste.

_ Tu es ridicule.

_ Non, je pense vraiment ce que je dis, dit Stiles, se retournant de façon à être placé bien en face de Derek, à califourchon sur ses grosses cuisses. Tu ressembles à ce genre de personnage, tu sais, l'entraîneur de football qui serait aussi prof d'histoire.

Stiles se penche un peu en avant, jusqu'à ce que son petit menton pointu repose sur l'épaule de Derek, puis il chuchote presque –mais pas tout à fait- à son oreille :

_ Celui qui jouait au football à l'université jusqu'à ce qu'il se blesse grièvement au genou … Et qui, à partir de ce moment-là, a commencé à prendre du poids. Stiles pose ses mains sur le ventre de Derek et tapote, légèrement. Mais il est encore vraiment fort et complètement, totalement désirable et moi, je serais désespérément tombé amoureux de lui si j'avais été dans sa classe.

Derek laisse échapper un rire bref.

_ Espèce de petit pervers. Alors même à cette époque, hein ? Un gros ventre, ça t'aurait branché ?

_ Oh mon Dieu, ô que oui. Je me serais attiré exprès des ennuis tous les jours, juste pour que vous me convoquiez après les cours, Monsieur Hale.

_ Bon sang de bonsoir, Stiles.

(-)

Derek sait que Stiles est excité avant même qu'il franchisse le seuil de la porte d'entrée – pendant qu'il entend Stiles gravissant les marches de l'escalier, il peut humer ce qu'il ressent, c'est une explosion d'odeurs mêlées d'enthousiasme et de joie, bizarrement agrémentées d'une pointe d'appréhension.

_ Devine quoi? lance Stiles dès qu'il entre dans l'appartement. Il jette par terre son sac à dos, se débarrasse de ses chaussures en les laissant traîner à l'entrée de la porte, comme il le fait toujours.

_ Quoi donc?

_ Non, tu dois deviner, exige Stiles. Je te vais te donner un indice. C'est à propos de Beacon Hills.

_ Jésus, est-ce que j'ai une tête à me prêter à ce genre de petit jeu ? Derek dilate à nouveau ses narines afin de vérifier une seconde fois les effluves qui émanent de Stiles. Tu sens comme si tu étais heureux, et c'est une odeur qui ne cadre généralement pas avec les nouvelles que nous recevons de Beacon Hills.

_ C'est une bonne nouvelle, spécifie Stiles.

_ Ils ont fermé le Néméton.

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel.

_ J'ai dit une bonne nouvelle, pas un miracle. Allez, mon loup grognon. Une bonne nouvelle que les gens aiment partager. Essaie de deviner.

_ Oh, mon Dieu, quelqu'un attend un enfant ? Derek plisse le nez. Chris ne serait pas aussi sacrément stupide, tout de même ?

_ Oh ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, Derek. J'ai dit _une bonne nouvelle,_ espèce de bourriquet !

La voix de Stiles laisse percer son énervement mais ses yeux restent chaleureux, comme s'il trouvait Derek irritant mais malgré tout attachant. Eh bien, Derek comprend tout à fait ce sentiment : c'est ce qu'il éprouve lui-même quand il est en présence de Stiles, 99 pour cent du temps.

_ Et, au fait, est-ce que ce serait vraiment la pire des nouvelles si Lydia était enceinte ? Pourquoi tu dois jouer les rabat joie ?

Derek cligne des yeux.

_ Elle a commencé le premier semestre de son Master en université et Chris est âgé de – quoi, à peu près 45 ans ? Et la dernière fois que nous avons passé un weekend ensemble, il a tué quatre personnes.

_ Fort bien, mais, toi, tu as arraché la gorge de quelqu'un ce weekend- là, je te le rappelle.

_ C'est l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je suis bien content que tu n'attendes pas d'enfant, réplique Derek, pince-sans-rire.

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel et fait un geste dédaigneux de la main.

_ Non, il s'agit de Scott et de Kira.

_ Kira est enceinte ?

_ Non, espèce de zinzin tordu, personne n'attend d'enfant ! Tu es obsédé par ça, ma parole !

_ Tu as dit une bonne nouvelle que les gens aiment partager, dit Derek.

_ Oui, et que font les gens, d'ordinaire, avant qu'ils aient des enfants ?

_ Ils baisent ?

_ Oh, mais c'est pas vrai, bordel ! Ils se marient !

_ Oh.

Derek ferme puis ouvre ses paupières. Maintenant que Stiles a proclamé de quoi il s'agissait, c'était une nouvelle qui était bien plus évidente à trouver, pour tout dire, que le bébé surprise de Lydia et Chris. Mais ses réponses à côté de la plaque s'expliquent tout simplement de la façon suivante : Derek n'a pas de références en matière de mariage. Les loups garous pur sang, pour commencer, ne se marient pas systématiquement. Ses parents s'étaient certes mariés mais c'était plus parce que les Hale étaient considérés comme une famille éminente dans la communauté de Beacon Hills que parce qu'ils accordaient une quelconque valeur à cette institution. Et ensuite, quand il avait perdu – eh bien, pour tout dire, presque tous les membres de sa famille- c'en était fini des mariages auxquels il aurait pu assister, à supposer d'ailleurs que certains d'entre eux auraient été désireux de se marier.

_ Eh bien ?

Stiles le fixe et semble attendre une réaction de sa part.

_ C'est bien.

Stiles lui jette un drôle de regard, le genre de regard dont il ne peut pas vraiment déchiffrer la signification.

_ Oui, ça l'est vraiment, mec.

_ Je ne suis pas surpris par cette nouvelle, poursuit Derek. Ils avaient l'air heureux, à jouer à la dînette quand nous étions chez eux.

_ Jouer à la dînette ? répète Stiles comme dans un écho.

Derek hausse les épaules.

_ Ils avaient l'air heureux, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire.

Stiles exhale , soudain, une odeur de frustration et il y a aussi cette touche d'appréhension qui flotte encore dans l'air et dont Derek n'arrive pas à déterminer la cause. Toute cette conversation lui laisse un sentiment d'inachevé, comme si Stiles recherchait quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver ou que Derek ne lui donnait pas.

_ Bon, quand le mariage a-t-il lieu? demande-t-il, non pas parce que la date du mariage le préoccupe particulièrement mais parce qu'il lui semble que c'est la question la plus appropriée à poser dans cette situation.

_ Le jour de l'an, dit Stiles, qui a retrouvé le sourire. Ils ont fixé cette date parce que tout le monde sera de retour à la maison pour les vacances.

Il regarde Derek d'un air éloquent.

_ Et donc nous aussi? demande Derek, parce qu'il n'est pas bouché à ce point, même s'il a du mal à saisir toutes les nuances de cette discussion.

_ Eh bien, tu te dois tout de même d'assister au mariage de ton alpha, non ? Et d'avoir le privilège de voir ton petit a… et d'avoir le privilège de me voir en smoking ? Je vais être le garçon d'honneur, dit Stiles et il a un air encore plus juvénile que d'habitude.

Son sourire dévore tout son visage, ses yeux marron brillent. Derek se demande si Stiles ressemblerait tout le temps au garçon qu'il a actuellement sous ses yeux si son adolescence n'avait pas été aussi irrémédiablement gâchée. S'il avait simplement eu l'occasion de grandir comme les gens normaux, qui n'ont aucune idée de l'existence du surnaturel, et qui sont bienheureux de leur ignorance.

Derek lève un sourcil.

_ Un smoking, hein? Il jauge Stiles, lui décochant un regard langoureux, volontairement lubrique, comme s'il le déshabillait des yeux de pied en cap. Tu penses que te voir porter un smoking est un argument suffisant pour que j'endure de nouveau ce putain de voyage en avion ?

Stiles lui rend son regard, le fixant par dessous ses cils recourbés, feignant l'innocence, ce qui donne immédiatement envie à Derek de le jeter au sol et de le besogner jusqu'à lui faire crier grâce.

_ Pendant le voyage, je ferai en sorte que tout ça en vaille la peine.

Derek sourit, ravi de voir que la conversation bascule sur un terrain qui lui est familier.

_ Mmm. Viens ici, gamin, et montre-moi comment tu vas t'y prendre.

(-)

Même à 3000 kilomètres de Beacon Hills, le mariage imminent McCall/Yukimara est devenu désormais le principal sujet de conversation chez eux. Derek observe, amusé, Stiles recevoir des appels téléphoniques à la fois de Scott et de Kira à propos des fleurs – Kira veut des tulipes et Scott ne sait pas ce que sont des tulipes, des appels à propos des couleurs utiliser pour la cérémonie – Kira veut que tout soit décoré en blanc et en argent , puisque le mariage est organisé en hiver, et Scott, de son côté, pense que l'argent n'est pas une couleur à proprement dire. Il reçoit aussi des appels à propos du lieu où se passera la réception – Kira veut louer une salle avec une grande piste de danse et Scott avait pensé qu'ils pourraient peut-être faire ça dans le jardin de Mélissa.

En Novembre, il y a de nombreuses discussions animées à propos de la nourriture qu'il sera de bon ton à servir aux invités. Derek regarde un jour par-dessus l'épaule de Stiles. Il s'aperçoit que ce dernier est en train d'échanger comme un fou furieux des textos avec Kira pour vanter les mérites des buffets par rapport aux plats servis sur des assiettes à table.

Derek s'esclaffe.

_ Tu prends ton rôle de « meilleur ami gay » très au sérieux, lui fait-il remarquer.

Stiles lève les yeux de son téléphone après avoir envoyé un avis qui constitue, dans le cadre de l'organisation d'un mariage, un exemple magistral d'argumentation brillamment menée : « _Ecoute, choisis le buffet, les gens adorent picorer des conneries. »_

_ Je ne suis pas seulement le meilleur ami gay du couple qui va se marier. Je suis aussi leur garçon d'honneur. Ce mariage aurait du mal à s'organiser sans mon aide, dit Stiles. En outre, mon gros, tu sais très bien que le buffet est _la_ bonne solution.

_ Est-ce que Kira est au courant que tu lui donnes des conseils à propos de l'organisation de son mariage qui sont basés sur _tes_ goûts de pervers sexuel ?

Avant que Stiles puisse répliquer, son portable sonne de nouveau. Derek jette un coup d'œil et voit s'afficher en lettres lumineuses sur l'écran un message de Lydia.

 __Arrête de harceler Kira pour qu'elle organise un buffet. Un buffet, ça fait kitsch et vulgaire et en vérité, tu veux juste qu'il y en ait un pour que tu puisses gaver Derek avec son poids en mini quiches lors de la réception._

Stiles ne rougit même pas. Il se contente de lever ses yeux vers Derek et de sourire.

_ Kira ne s'en doute peut-être pas mais Lydia a tout deviné.

_ Bon sang , Stiles. Tu n'as aucun amour-propre.

_ En effet.

(-)

Étant donné qu'ils retournent en avion pour la Noël et le Nouvel An, ils ne vont pas aller à Beacon Hills pour y fêter Thanksgiving. Derek propose à Stiles de lui acheter un billet, s'il le désire, mais Stiles ne veut pas passer de vacances loin de Derek – même s'il ne sait pas comment définir leur relation et même s'il n'est pas non plus vraiment sûr que passer des vacances fait partie des choses qu'ils font ensemble comme un couple normal.

Donc, quand Derek affirme qu'il lui paiera le voyage pour retourner chez lui, Stiles lui répond qu'il ne veut pas que Derek paie à sa place et qu'il ne peut pas prendre cet argent. Ce qui est en partie vrai – Derek laisse Stiles vivre sous son toit pour une somme dérisoire, paye les notes d'épicerie, règle les additions au restaurant, les places de cinéma, bref, pratiquement tout. Mais ce que Stiles cache à Derek, c'est qu'il déteste l'idée que ce dernier reste à la Nouvelle Orléans seul pour la fête de Thanksgiving, qu'il la déteste presque autant qu'il déteste l'idée de retourner lui tout seul, à Beacon Hills, sans Derek.

Mais il se trouve qu'en vérité, Derek ne se serait pas retrouvé tout seul. Malia prend l'avion pour la Nouvelle Orléans deux jours avant Thanksgiving et, apparemment, c'est un voyage qu'elle fait chaque année. Parfois, Stiles s'étonne encore de la montagne de choses qu'il ne connaît pas de la vie de Derek. Comme, par exemple, la façon dont Malia se précipite en bondissant vers eux lorsqu'ils viennent la chercher à l'aéroport, la façon dont elle se jette sur Derek en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque, avec ce naturel complètement spontané qui la caractérise. Derek lui retourne son accolade avec tout autant de fougue , il la soulève dans les airs jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus sol, puis la fait virevolter pendant que Malia lui dit combien il lui a manqué depuis la Fête du Travail. Stiles prend conscience alors que, dans la vie de Malia, Derek est devenu une sorte de substitut de Peter. Il ne fait pas tout à fait figure de père – il est trop jeune, tout d'abord. Mais il est plus qu'un ami, plus qu'un cousin. Un grand frère, peut-être.

Stiles les regarde, contemple l'affection chaleureuse qui les lie, la manière dont Derek lui sourit, décontractée et tendre. Mon Dieu, il aime Derek.

Il _aime_ Derek.

Il est amoureux de Derek. Et il l'a été pratiquement depuis l'instant où il est sorti de ce foutu avion, et Derek était là, descendant de sa Camaro, à la fois exactement le même et totalement différent.

Il est _amoureux_ de Derek et il ne sait même pas s'il peut s'accorder le droit d'appeler cet homme _son petit ami_. Et il ne voit pas comment s'y prendre pour le lui demander.

Malia et Derek, apparemment, ont leurs petits rituels pour fêter Thanksgiving. Le mercredi, ils vont chez Rouses (1) et prennent assez de victuailles pour nourrir un village de taille modeste – mais pas de dinde, seulement un gros jambon parce que Malia insiste sur le fait que la volaille a une chair « filandreuse ». Stiles se sent étrangement contrarié par cette décision. Par ailleurs, il appliquerait cet adjectif à n'importe lequel des oiseaux qu'elle attrapait dans sa gueule en le saisissant par les ailes quand elle vivait dans les bois plutôt qu'aux superbes dindes de marque Butterball (2) devant lesquelles ils passent devant l'épicerie.

Le jeudi, ils allument la télé pour suivre la Macy's day parade (3) et mettent sens dessus dessous la cuisine de Derek qui est normalement impeccablement rangée. Derek cuit le jambon, Malia fait de la purée. Stiles contemple, avec une sorte de sidération fascinée, Malia jeter une plaquette entière de beurre dans le récipient contenant les pommes de terre cuites avant de les écraser avec un mixer. De petits flocons de pomme de terre volent partout sur les placards. Si Derek le remarque, il laisse couler et ne réagit pas.

Stiles est lui aussi enrôlé comme commis de cuisine lorsque Malia le charge de cuire des nouilles – ce qui signifie qu'elle lui fourre dans les mains un paquet de nouilles aux œufs précuites, du bouillon de poulet et qu'elle lui demande de les porter à ébullition. Il peste parce que personne n'a confiance en ses capacités culinaires, ce qui fait ricaner Derek qui lui donne une petite tape sur les fesses lorsqu'il passe près de lui.

Ils font une sorte de version Cajun de la farce traditionnelle, avec des crevettes et des huîtres et Malia cuisine une casserole entière de petits pois tristounets, sur lesquels elle a placé des rondelles d'oignons. Stiles fait bouillir ses nouilles et , réduit au simple rang de spectateur, se contente de les regarder, un peu étonné de cette atmosphère familière et bon enfant.

Alors qu'il les observe, il se demande comment Derek aurait été si l'incendie n'avait pas eu lieu. A le voir vaquer ainsi à ses occupations, à l'aise avec sa famille (une seule personne en tout et pour tout !), Stiles pense qu'il aurait pu devenir très différent de l'individu qu'il est maintenant, jusqu'à en devenir peut-être presque méconnaissable.

Cette pensée lui brise un peu le cœur.

Quand tout est bientôt prêt, Stiles commence à mettre la table mais Malia l'arrête tout de suite.

_ Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que nous faisons d'habitude, dit-elle.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_ Nous mangeons sur le canapé et nous regardons le Dog Show (4), dit-elle, comme si elle énonçait une évidence.

Et c'est ainsi que Stiles se retrouve pris en sandwich entre Derek et Malia, sur le canapé, son assiette posée en équilibre sur ses genoux, à observer les Hale regarder le Westminster Dog Show. Avec enthousiasme. Commentaires et avis en prime.

_ Est-ce que tu aimes au moins les chiens? finit par demander Stiles à Derek.

Derek hausse les épaules et ensuite, fait jaillir ses crocs, juste un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'enfoncent dans sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Bien sûr, mais eux ne m'aiment pas.

Stiles écarquille les yeux. Derek ne se transforme presque jamais en public et certainement pas de cette manière, avec autant de désinvolture. C'est plutôt émoustillant.

Quand le Dog Show est terminé, Derek a englouti une énorme quantité de nourriture, même pour un repas de jour de fête. Stiles meurt d'envie de grimper sur ses genoux, mais il résiste à cette pulsion car ils ont de la compagnie. Derek ne l'aide pas à réfréner ses ardeurs : il s'allonge sur le dos, étale ses membres sur le canapé, a l'air nonchalant, pleinement rassasié et ridiculement sexy. Malia disparaît à la cuisine puis les interpelle.

_ Stiles, tu veux venir chercher de la tarte pour Derek ? Nous avons de la tarte à la citrouille et de la tarte aux noix de pécan.

Malia est tellement directe, c'en est foutrement gênant.

_ Hum – Il regarde Derek. Tu veux de la tarte ? Apparemment, Malia pense que je devrais te donner de la tarte.

Derek a un petit sourire narquois.

_ Si elle n'était pas là, tu tenterais de me les fourguer entièrement.

Stiles secoue la tête.

_ C'est Thanksgiving. C'est ce que tu es supposé faire, manger de la tarte au dessert.

_ Mmmh , mmh, c'est ça.

Cette nuit-là, pendant que Malia est endormie dans la chambre pour laquelle Stiles paie un loyer mais qu'il n'utilise pas, Stiles entraîne Derek dans leur chambre à coucher et le fait asseoir par terre, au pied du lit. Ensuite il se laisse tomber à genoux devant lui, défait sa braguette. Il le suce, lentement, le titillant, n'adoptant jamais un rythme régulier. Il ne prend jamais entièrement son membre dans sa bouche, jusqu'à ce que Derek craque, le saisisse par l'arrière de sa nuque et le pousse vers lui, l'empalant sur sa verge jusqu'à l'étouffer, jusqu'à ce que tout devienne collant de salive, sale et sauvage. Ensuite, il tire Stiles en arrière, le regarde.

_ Ca va ?

_ Sûr que ça va, dit Stiles , une main agrippée à une des cuisses de Derek, l'autre reposant sur son ventre. Allez, vas-y. Baise ma bouche.

Alors Derek s'exécute, glisse et enfile la bouche ouverte de Stiles le long de sa hampe, tenant fermement sa tête en place de ses deux mains, puis d'un mouvement implacable, enfonce sa queue en avant, même quand Stiles s'étouffe un peu, hoquète ou laisse échapper des filets de bave.

_ C'est si bon, gamin, si foutrement bon.

Derek perd le fil de ses pensées et Stiles s'empare de sa propre verge, la caresse, la frotte dans la paume de sa main. Quand Derek se raidit, il retire sa queue de la bouche de Stiles et jouit sur ses joues, son menton, sa langue et Stiles jouit à son tour, se répandant longuement dans sa main, éperdument.

Ensuite, Derek serre Stiles étroitement contre lui, en sécurité, à l'abri, lové comme une petite cuillère contre son corps massif. Le ventre rond de Derek se presse contre le bas de son dos, ses bras forts sont accrochés autour de son torse et Stiles pense qu'il n'a jamais peut-être été aussi heureux.

Il ouvre la bouche, il a envie d'oublier toute prudence, toute retenue, de dire à Derek qu'il l'aime, qu'il est heureux, qu'il voudra toujours passer Thanksgiving avec lui, qu'il veut passer toutes les fêtes avec lui, ensemble à tout jamais. A la dernière minute, pourtant, il se dérobe et ravale ses paroles.

_ B'nne nuit, murmure-t-il à la place.

La voix de Derek est déjà tout embrouillée de sommeil.

_ B'nuit, gamin.

* * *

 _ **Rouses est une chaîne d'hypermarchés américains.**_

 _ **Cette marque est réputée pour ses dindes.**_

 _ **Le Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade est un cortège annuel créé par la chaîne de magasins américaine Macy's. Le défilé, d'une durée de trois heures, se tient à New York le jour d'Action de grâce, soit le quatrième jeudi de novembre.**_

 _ **Des chars défilent dans la ville supportant de grands ballons à l'effigie de personnages et de personnalités célèbres. Fréquemment des artistes se produisent sur les chars accompagnant les ballons.**_

 _ **Le National Dog Show est un concours qui a été créé en 1879 et qui n'a été interrompu que pendant la grandecrise économique de 1928 à 1932. Ce concours est organisé par le club canin de Philadelphie. Il se déroule le troisième week end du mois de novembre et dure deux jours. Il s'agit d'un des trois concours canins nationaux les plus renommés. Le concours est diffusé en différé sur les ondes nationales par la chaîne NBC durant Thanksgiving, juste après la diffusion de la parade Macy's.**_

 _ **Une note sur le garçon d'honneur :**_ _ **dans le monde anglo-saxon, le garçon d'honneur est plus impliqué que le témoin dans le mariage. C'est toujours le meilleur ami du marié. Il collabore activement à l'organisation générale du mariage. Il doit organiser l'enterrement de vie de garçon ,lors de la cérémonie accueillir les gens et les placer , apporter les alliances , lors du repas de mariage faire un discours,organiser des jeux ou autres entre les différents plats...**_

 _ **Dernière note à propos du cimetière Saint Louis**_ _ **: Le cimetière Saint-Louis présente un aspect très original, très français, qui le distingue de l'ensemble des cimetières américains. En effet, dès sa mise en service, au dix-huitième siècle, les tombes furent érigées au-dessus du sol , et non dedans, en raison de la présence de la nappe phréatique couvrant la plus grande partie du territoire de la Nouvelle Orléans, située au-dessous du niveau de la mer et entrecoupée de nombreux bayous. Il était impossible de creuser le sol afin d'y enterrer les morts en pleine terre. Les tombes, les sépultures et les chapelles s'élèvent donc toutes au-dessus du sol.**_

 _ **Semaine prochaine : c'est le dernier chapitre (bonus à venir... plus tard...) !**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Treizième et dernier chapitre pour nos deux héros. Merci pour toutes vos chaleureuses reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! En tout cas, il devrait répondre aux questions que vous vous posez depuis longtemps..._

* * *

 ** _Message de PumpkinSpy : Voilà, cette traduction ainsi que cette histoire ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Si cette traduction vous rappelle quelque chose, c'est tout à fait normal, ceci est une traduction de Calliope83._**

 ** _Calli a décidé d'accorder du temps à ses projets professionnels et de ce fait, elle a décidé de se retirer de la liste des auteurs. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas laisser ses traductions tomber dans l'oubli, surtout pas après le temps consacré mais aussi en pensant à ceux qui souhaiteraient relire une histoire qu'ils avaient aimé._**

 _ **D'un commun accord, je reprends sur mon propre profil auteur ses traductions.** _

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

_ Tu devrais m'accompagner pour les essayages de mon smoking.

_ Je ne fais pas partie du cortège.

_ Bien sûr, mais tu as besoin de toute façon d'un costume, non ?

_ J'en ai déjà un.

Stiles lui jette un regard empreint de douceur et de malice.

_ D'accord, tu en as un, mais est-ce que tu rentres dedans ?

Derek se mord la lèvre et réfléchit. Il ne l'a pas porté depuis… un moment. Depuis au moins une année. Peut-être plus.

_ Très bien, je t'accompagnerai.

_ Par contre, tu devrais quand même tout d'abord essayer celui que tu as déjà, juste pour être sûr qu'il ne te va plus, dit Stiles, dardant sur Derek des yeux étincelants, largement écarquillés et pas le moins du monde innocents.

_ Et je devrais te laisser seul juge pour décider si le costume me va encore ou pas.

_ Hum, oui, absolument … Je veux t'aider, Derek.

_ Espèce de petit merdeux pervers.

Stiles lui décoche un sourire puissance dix mille volts et Derek peut sentir sa propre lèvre se retrousser comme pour faire écho à la jubilation de Stiles. Ce gamin est un danger public, un vrai démon.

Si jamais Stiles laissait entendre qu'il voulait la lune, Derek s'efforcerait de la décrocher pour lui.

(-)

Le costume _ne_ _lui va pas._ Les yeux de Stiles s'ouvrent démesurément puis deviennent vitreux de désir lorsque Derek l'enfile. Le pantalon descend bas sur ses hanches, est attaché sous son ventre. Il n'arrive pas à boutonner sa veste.

_ Hmmm. Tu es vraiment beau, marmonne Stiles.

Derek fronce les sourcils. Il n'arrivera jamais exactement à saisir pleinement ce qui, dans ce genre de situation, excite avec autant d'intensité Stiles. Il s'assied à côté de lui sur le lit, grimaçant de douleur à cause de la ceinture qui cisaille la peau délicate de son ventre. Il se contemple et éprouve des regrets – son ventre paraît encore plus gros et rond qu'il ne l'est en réalité et déborde par-dessus le pantalon qu'il a eu bien de la peine à fermer.

Stiles pose une main sur un des côtés de son ventre puis se redresse pour attraper les lèvres de Derek et les emprisonner dans un baiser.

_ Ne sois pas si ronchon, souffle-t-il contre la bouche de Derek. On va te prendre un nouveau costume. Et tu vas avoir l'air vraiment sublime dedans et je me retiendrai de bander pendant toute la cérémonie du mariage auquel nous assisterons.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. Stiles utilise un registre de vocabulaire obscène qui lui est entièrement personnel – et qui aboutit toujours à un discours fougueux et passionné.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Absolument. Stiles se laisse tomber sur ses genoux devant Derek, tout en palpant son ventre. Je brûlerai d'envie de me mettre à genoux devant toi pendant toute cette foutue cérémonie.

Derek tend sa main, attrape dans ses doigts les cheveux en bataille de Stiles, les tire un peu.

_ Montre-moi ça.

Stiles n'hésite pas une seconde, il se penche en avant pour mordiller la verge de Derek à travers le tissu de son pantalon, les yeux fermés, ses longs cils déployés sur ses joues. Il est si beau, si incroyablement beau, et Derek a conscience qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Le gamin ne se rend pas compte qu'il est magnifique, ne se rend pas compte que le monde s'arrête pratiquement de tourner lorsqu'il marche dans la rue. Il traverse la ville avec Derek comme si ce dernier lui faisait une faveur d'être à son bras. Stiles ne se rend pas compte de la façon dont les gens le perçoivent et, vraiment, cela déconcerte Derek.

Et Stiles ne se rend d'ailleurs pas compte non plus de la façon dont les gens perçoivent Derek.

Mais il n'a pas l'occasion de réfléchir de façon plus approfondie à cette situation troublante car Stiles tire sur le bouton de la braguette de son pantalon, pousse sur son gros ventre jusqu'à ce que Derek en ait le souffle coupé, jusqu'à ce que Stiles puisse ouvrir sa ceinture.

Stiles suce la queue de Derek avec cette gravité étrangement espiègle qui lui est habituelle. Il alterne les petits coups de langue légers comme une plume avec des caresses buccales plus profondes, dignes d'un film pornographique, où il avale entièrement son membre, l'enfonce jusque dans sa gorge, jusqu'au moment où Derek saisit le gamin par les cheveux pour mieux glisser à plusieurs reprises toute la longueur de sa verge dans sa bouche. Et Stiles endure son geste sans broncher, tout simplement. Il l'endure tellement sacrément bien.

(-)

A deux semaines de Noël, finalement, Stiles déballe tout ce qu'il taisait jusqu'à présent.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Il n'avait pas prévu de le faire. D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, organiser les choses à l'avance n'est pas du tout le point fort de Stiles. Certes, il aime effectuer des recherches, il aime envisager sous tous ses aspects un problème qui se pose à lui, mais ensuite, il finit en général, de toute façon, par agir sans réfléchir et par suivre son intuition.

Donc, voici comment c'est arrivé.

Ce jour-là, ils passent leur journée à flâner dans le Quartier Français, le col de leurs vestes remonté pour affronter ce qui passe aux yeux des habitants de la Nouvelle Orléans pour une brise d'hiver, à savoir un air humide un tout petit peu frais. C'est le jour de congé de Stiles et il a rendu son dernier essai universitaire du semestre. Ils sont tous les deux heureux de déambuler dans le quartier, de faire du lèche-vitrine et de regarder les gens. Ils boivent des bloody marys au déjeuner et Stiles fronce le nez lorsqu'il voit le gombo mariné au vinaigre qui décore le verre du cocktail.

_ Normalement, on met du céleri, dit-il, l'air perplexe.

_ Pas à la Nouvelle Orléans, riposte Derek et Stiles ne peut rien objecter à ce genre d'argument.

L'après-midi, ils finissent par marcher le long des rives du Mississipi et regardent passer les bateaux de croisière et les péniches, les mains chargées de gobelets de café au lait poisseux de sucre et de cornets de papier sulfurisé remplis de caramels aux noix de pécan. Rien de spécial – rien durant cette journée ne l'est en particulier, sauf qu'on est en décembre et que partout où ils jettent leur regard, la ville est décorée pour les vacances, et il fait froid, et ils sont ensemble, et c'est _agréable._

Derek a passé un bras autour du coude de Stiles, le serre avec fermeté. C'est une forme de contact physique chaleureux et prolongé que Stiles apprécie beaucoup. Derek n'y était pas au début accoutumé – dans les premiers temps de leur relation, si Stiles voulait le toucher en public, c'était lui qui prenait l'initiative de saisir sa main, d'entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble. Il peut se souvenir que son geste avait étonné Derek, que peut-être c'était un geste auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Bon sang, c'était même peut-être un geste qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté avec un de ses compagnons autrefois – et à cette pensée, Stiles se sent triste.

Derek semble cependant désormais comprendre que Stiles éprouve le besoin irrépressible d'être touché, qu'il est avide de contact physique. Il sait que s'il ne lui accorde pas ces marques d'attention, Stiles les sollicitera comme un chat recherche une parcelle de terrain réchauffée par le soleil. Alors Derek le fait, il le touche, le serre et le maintient contre lui, sans qu'il le lui demande.

_ Est-ce que tu souhaiterais rester à la Nouvelle Orléans pour Noël ? demande Stiles, en jetant un coup d'œil à Derek alors qu'ils se promènent le long des berges.

Derek hausse les épaules.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Il regarde Stiles, il arbore une expression quelque peu impénétrable. Mais je sais que tu es excité à l'idée de rentrer chez toi.

_ Oui, bien sûr.

En levant son gobelet de café, il désigne nonchalamment la rivière qui coule à leurs pieds puis la ville qui s'étend derrière eux.

_ Mais c'est agréable ici, aussi.

_ Ça l'est. Certaines années, Malia descend pour passer Noël avec moi. C'est chouette.

Stiles acquiesce, esquisse un sourire à la pensée des leurs Noëls passés en comité réduit, se demandant quels étranges petits rituels traditionnels ils ont pu imaginer ensemble.

_ L'année prochaine, nous devrions rester ici. Et acheter un sapin.

Aussitôt que ces mots sont sortis de sa bouche, il se raidit. Il semble qu'il ne puisse pas s'empêcher d'évoquer leur avenir ensemble, qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de formuler des hypothèses à propos de ce qu'ils sont et de ce qu'ils deviendront.

_ Tu pourrais prendre un sapin dès cette année, dit Derek, en éludant l'allusion à un avenir commun.

Stiles hausse les épaules.

_ Puisqu'en fait nous ne serons pas ici le jour de Noël, ça n'a pas d'importance.

_ Je t'en aurais acheté un si tu l'avais voulu, assure Derek d'un ton désinvolte, sans même jeter un regard à Stiles.

_ Vraiment ?

Derek lui jette un coup d'œil.

_ Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles sourit.

_ Tu me gâtes.

_ Sale gosse.

_ N'empêche que je t'aime.

 _Oh bordel de merde!_

Ce n'est même pas une conversation durant laquelle ce genre de réaction émotionnelle se justifie. Ce n'est pas une discussion profonde, sérieuse au cours de laquelle ils évoquent leurs sentiments, leur relation ou encore les mots qu'ils doivent employer pour les qualifier. C'est juste une conversation badine, menée sur le ton de la plaisanterie, qui porte sur l'achat d'un arbre de Noël. Et curieusement, Stiles a ouvert la bouche et a laissé échapper exactement ce qu'il pensait, comme s'il n'y avait pas le moindre filtre pour faire barrage entre son cerveau et sa bouche.

Derek s'arrête de marcher alors que sa main est encore posée sur le coude de Stiles. Il s'immobilise soudain si abruptement que Stiles renverse du café sur ses baskets.

_ Hum.

Stiles se retourne, il appréhende ce qu'il découvrira en le regardant.

Le visage de Derek n'a pas pris l'aspect d'un masque sévère comme il s'y attendait, ce qui est un soulagement. Au lieu de cela, l'expression qu'il affiche est presque – affligée ? Ce qui met de toute façon Stiles encore plus mal à l'aise.

(-)

Ils commandent chinois ce soir-là et aucun d'eux ne mange beaucoup, ils se contentent de picorer dans les plats de temps à autre, pendant que Stiles change sans cesse de chaînes, ne restant jamais plus d'une minute ou deux devant le même programme. La tension entre eux est palpable et Stiles ne peut absolument pas supporter cette situation.

_ Bon, finit-il par dire, se sentant plus exaspéré que nerveux parce qu'il voit bien que tout est toujours difficile entre eux, et qu'il est systématiquement celui qui doit forcer Derek à engager la conversation. Alors, est-ce qu'on va en parler ou est-ce qu'on va continuer à agir bizarrement l'un envers l'autre longtemps ?

Derek le regarde et, encore une fois, Stiles est incapable de deviner ce qu'il pense.

_ Parler de quoi ?

 _Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu._

_ Oh, tu sais bien, quand j'ai lâché tout haut que je t'aimais et que tu es resté figé, debout, comme si je t'avais frappé au visage avec un poisson mort. Oui, parlons de ça. Espèce d'enfoiré.

La lèvre de Derek se contracte, cependant si furtivement que ce frémissement sur son visage demeure à peine perceptible. Aussitôt, son expression redevient sombre. Comme si évoquer les sentiments qu'éprouve Stiles équivalait sur le plan émotionnel à parler d'un foutu enterrement.

_ Stiles… ,soupire-t-il, puis sa voix s'éteint, il passe une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Mais quoi, Derek ? Bordel, quoi?

_ Je ne… Mince. Écoute, Stiles. Je sais que… je sais que tu penses ça en ce moment et je suis … je suis heureux que tu sois là, d'accord ? Mais, gamin, regarde-toi. Tu as vingt-deux ans et on est un vendredi soir à la Nouvelle Orléans. Tu devrais être dehors quelque part, à danser, à t'envoyer en l'air ou à boire ou … bon sang, à faire ce que tu veux. Et au lieu de t'éclater, tu restes cloîtré ici, à manger des plats chinois, à regarder cette foutue télé.

Derek secoue la tête, il a l'air à la fois contrarié et tourmenté.

_ Tu penses que c'est ce que tu veux, mais … mais tu vas avoir un jour ou l'autre la bougeotte. Je le sais. Et c'est normal, je le comprends. Tu ne voudras pas vivre une moitié d'existence avec moi, pas pour toujours. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu veux que je fasse partie de ta vie quand tu seras de retour à Beacon Hills, tu veux que je fasse des choses que je ne peux pas faire. Tu ne voudras pas continuer à vivre de cette façon, ici avec moi, _pas pour toujours._

Il s'interrompt et Stiles ouvre la bouche pour prendre la parole mais Derek secoue la tête et se remet à parler :

_ Je ne suis pas capable de te donner ce que tu veux. Tu ne voudras pas vivre ainsi, pas pour toujours. Il rit et son rire est tellement chargé d'amertume. Un loup-garou au chômage, de dix ans ton aîné, affublé d'un gros ventre, un mec obèse qui a une condition physique déplorable, tandis que tu es … Mais merde ! Regarde-toi Stiles, tu es un rêve, le genre de mec qui suscite des fantasmes érotiques et chaque fois que je sors avec toi, je veux arracher la gorge de chacun des types qui te reluquent.

Il rit à nouveau et le son de ce rire transperce Stiles de part en part.

_ Oh, va te faire foutre, Derek, oui, va te faire foutre.

Derek cligne des yeux, il a l'air étonné que Stiles soit furieux.

_ Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Mais tu peux te la fermer et m'écouter, maintenant, d'accord ?

Stiles jette le carton de poulet à l'orange qu'il tenait, se place en face de Derek sur le canapé puis se contente de le fixer en silence pendant une minute.

_ Tu es tellement stupide, tu t'en rends compte? Bon sang, Derek. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis que j'ai seize ans…

_ C'est bien ça le problème, le coupe Derek. Tu me regardes parfois comme si tu éprouvais encore ce béguin juvénile,comme si tu avais sous les yeux la personne que j'étais cinq ans auparavant, mais je ne suis plus…

_ Mais tu vas la _fermer!_ s'emporte Stiles en l'interrompant. Je ne te regarde pas comme si tu étais la même personne que tu étais autrefois. Parce que, mec, le type que tu étais à l'époque ? Ce type-là, il avait des tablettes de chocolat à la place des abdominaux, un truc dont tu déplores apparemment la perte, c'est ça ? Mais ce type, c'était aussi un sacré abruti. Et j'étais quand même amoureux de lui. A cette époque, j'étais un gamin, c'est vrai aussi. Et tu penses que je le suis resté mais _je ne suis plus un gamin._ Tu n'es pas ma première relation amoureuse. Tu n'es pas mon premier petit ami, ni le premier homme avec qui j'ai eu des rapports sexuels … Tu es tout simplement la première personne que j'ai regardée en pensant : jamais je ne quitterai cet homme, jamais. Je ne veux pas sortir, Derek. Je veux rester assis ici et manger des plats chinois avec toi, espèce d'abruti fini. _Tu es celui que je veux._

Derek le regarde, puis secoue lentement la tête.

_ Mais tu ne vas pas éprouver ces sentiments éternellement…

_ Écoute. Arrête de dire à ma place ce que j'éprouve.

Derek ne cherche plus à parler, il reste assis, le contemple durant quelques secondes et Stiles en profite pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

_ Et tu n'es pas dans une forme physique déplorable, ajoute-t-il. Tu es un loup-garou et un vrai dur à cuire, qui m'a sauvé lorsque j'ai été victime d'un kidnapping.

Derek soupire.

_ Mais là n'est pas la question. Je suis trop vieux pour toi, je n'ai pas de travail…

_ Tu es millionnaire, Derek. Tu n'as pas besoin de travailler, bon sang.

_ Ce que je veux juste dire…

_ Eh bien, arrête. Arrête de parler à ma place, de dire ce que j'éprouve.

Derek ne répète pas ce qu'il a dit plus tôt. Il ne dit plus rien.

Par contre, il emporte dans ses bras Stiles dans la chambre à coucher, le pose délicatement à travers le lit comme s'il était quelque chose de fragile, quelque chose de magnifique, quelque chose qui pourrait facilement se briser.

Il l'embrasse avec douceur, avec tellement, tellement de douceur, le caressant comme il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant, comme s'il était quelque chose de précieux.

Stiles est la plupart du temps plutôt exigeant durant leurs ébats – Derek, plus d'une fois, l'a accusé d'être quelqu'un qui veut volontiers prendre le rôle du soumis mais qui s'avère être incapable de se retenir de dire ce que son partenaire doit faire pendant qu'ils font l'amour.(1) Stiles ne peut pas le nier , cependant il ne considère pas le point de vue de Derek comme une attaque ni un affront. Il aime être baisé. Il aime être rudoyé. Il sait pertinemment ce qu'il aime qu'on lui fasse au lit et quand il apprécie quelque chose, il n'a pas froid aux yeux et n'a pas peur de le demander.

Mais là, avec Derek allongé sur lui, qui le couvre de baisers, le caresse, touche chaque parcelle de son corps, l'effleurant, le cajolant, Stiles se trouve dans l'incapacité de supplier Derek, de lui donner des ordres ou encore de l'implorer. Il reste simplement couché et le laisse faire ce qu'il veut.

Au lit, Derek est un partenaire très sûr de lui. Il n'hésite jamais à dire à Stiles quoi faire, n'hésite pas à le placer sur lui, à agripper ses hanches, à le monter et le descendre sur sa verge quand Stiles le chevauche, imprimant le rythme des va et vient de son amant sur sa queue même si ce dernier le domine parce qu'il se trouve au-dessus de lui. Mais ce soir ce soir, il est bouleversé par la manière dont il recouvre entièrement le corps de Stiles, écrasant de toute sa masse bien plus imposante ses membres souples et agiles contre le matelas, le plaquant contre lui.

Il attrape les deux poignets de Stiles dans une seule de ses mains et les immobilise au-dessus de sa tête, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger puis il embrasse son cou, sa gorge, promenant et frottant ses joues barbues sur la peau tendre de Stiles, l'aspirant entre ses lèvres et Stiles devine que son épiderme sera marqué, couvert d'irritations et de suçons.

_ Tu es un gamin magnifique. Un garçon tellement magnifique.

La voix de Derek est plus grave que d'habitude, caverneuse et rocailleuse et le seul son de cette voix au creux de son oreille fait gémir Stiles.

_ Je suis à toi, Derek.

_ _Tu es mien._

Ces mots sont prononcés dans un grondement bestial, et Stiles pense que même si Derek n'a pas eu envie d'écouter sa déclaration d'amour, son loup s'en est fort bien accommodé.

Quand Derek le prépare, il y a presque trop de tout – trop de lubrifiant, trop d'attouchements pour élargir son entrée, trop de doigts recourbés en lui, titillant sa prostate.

_ Tu te débrouilles si bien, mon bébé, murmure entre ses dents Derek, et ses yeux luisent d'une très légère teinte de bleu, en bordure de ses paupières. Si bien, tu peux supporter plus encore ?

Stiles bouge ses hanches, se frottant désespérément contre la main de Derek, dont trois doigts sont déjà à l'intérieur de lui.

_ Oui.

Oui. Il accepterait n'importe quoi pour faire plaisir à Derek, quoi que ce dernier lui accorde en retour de son abnégation. Ses doigts, sa verge, quelques malheureux lambeaux de son affection.

_ C'est si bon, tu es si bon, tu es une perfection, dit Derek en marmonnant,et il a l'air de s'abîmer dans le plaisir, tout comme Stiles lorsqu'il glisse en lui son petit doigt avec les autres, l'emplissant tout entier, dilatant son anneau douloureusement, parfaitement, complètement.

Il est très difficile pour Stiles de formuler des pensées cohérentes, alors qu'il perd tout repère à cause de la main de Derek qui le fourrage sans relâche, qui le baise de ses doigts, qui les plie et les déplie à un endroit bien précis, en les poussant vers le haut, pour venir frotter sa prostate, mais il arrive tout de même à se demander si Derek va tenter d'ajouter son pouce. Ce serait une première pour Stiles – personne n'a jamais mis sa main _en lui_. Il n'a jamais vraiment pensé qu'il l'accepterait. Mais, maintenant, il se rend compte qu'il est prêt à le faire, pour Derek. Il s'ouvrirait pour Derek, ouvrirait son corps pour lui, quelle que soit la manière dont Derek souhaiterait le pénétrer.

Cependant, Derek ne lui en demande pas plus. Il se contente de le doigter comme un forcené, jusqu'à ce que Stiles se mette à pleurer. Il ne laisse pas seulement échapper des larmes de ses yeux, il pousse des cris de lamentation se mêlant à de petits sanglots avortés et sa poitrine se soulève au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

_ S'il te plaît, Derek, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.

Derek le libère de l'emprise de ses doigts et ce que Stiles ressent alors est abominable, une sensation de néant et d'étrangeté, comme un deuil – mais Derek le fait taire immédiatement, lui murmurant à l'oreille des paroles décousues, élogieuses et réconfortantes alors qu'il glisse sa verge en lui.

_ Chut, chut, chut, susurre-t-il, s'emparant des longues jambes de Stiles pour les mettre contre ses épaules, enroulées autour de sa nuque. Puis il se penche en avant et pénètre d'une seule longue poussée Stiles dont la vision se perd dans un éblouissement.

Il va et vient en lui avec des mouvements réguliers, profonds et énergiques mais rigoureusement maîtrisés et Stiles est presque plié en dessous de lui, ses jambes posées sur les larges épaules de Derek, le gros ventre de ce dernier appuyé contre lui, et sa verge est piégée sous ce ventre de la façon qu'il aime, de la façon dont il raffole tant.

Pendant qu'il le besogne, Derek chuchote à l'oreille de Stiles une litanie de mots incohérents et le couvre aussi de louanges, lui répétant combien il est beau, combien il se sent bien en lui, combien il encaisse admirablement les coups de butoir de sa queue, lui disant qu'il est un bon garçon.

Pas une seule fois Derek ne prononce une déclaration d'amour. Rien d'autre que des éloges formulés avec des mots grossiers et obscènes. Mais cela suffit – cela suffit pour que Stiles sente la tension dans sa poitrine se relâcher un peu, cela suffit pour que Stiles puisse respirer plus librement.

Ensuite, ils mangent dans leur lit les plats chinois qui ont depuis longtemps refroidi . Stiles donne à manger des nems à Derek, qu'il prend avec ses doigts et qu'il lui met dans la bouche, même pas forcément parce que c'est sexy – mais simplement parce qu'ils sont ensemble, simplement parce qu'il peut le faire. Lorsque qu'ils s'endorment tout collants et rassasiés, leurs corps entremêlés, minuit est déjà passé depuis un bon moment, c'est l'heure entre chien et loup, l'heure trouble de la nuit pour laquelle il est difficile de déterminer s'il est très tard ou très tôt. Stiles s'est endormi après avoir tracé d'un doigt nonchalant des arabesques sur le ventre de Derek, sa tête glissée et nichée sous son menton, enveloppé dans ses bras énormes.

La dernière pensée de Stiles avant de sombrer dans le sommeil est de se dire que peut-être, si Derek ne peut rien lui promettre d'éternel, s'il ne parvient pas à lui dire qu'il l'aime, il peut se satisfaire de cette situation. Peut-être que d'être enveloppé dans ses bras chaque nuit, à l'abri, protégé, est un semblant de déclaration d'amour de la part de cet homme qui ne paraît pas être capable de trouver les mots appropriés pour exprimer ses sentiments.

(-)

 _ **Epilogue**_

_ Ils forment un couple adorable, pas vrai ?

Stiles a l'impression que ses lèvres vont se fissurer à force de sourire, alors qu'il contemple Scott et Kira évoluer au beau milieu de leur première danse de la soirée.

_ Scott lui a marché sur le pied trois fois, rétorque Derek.

Stiles regarde Kira, resplendissante dans sa robe de mariée moulante, dont le style évoque les anciennes stars de Hollywood. Elle rit aux éclats et chuchote à l'oreille de l'homme qu'elle vient juste d'épouser.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en formalise.

_ Non, pas le moins du monde.

Stiles se penche jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent puis se laisse aller contre le corps massif de Derek. Il ne dit rien, il laisse simplement Derek prendre son poids, savourant le fait de se tenir blotti contre lui. Qu'il est bon d'être revenu à Beacon Hills pour célébrer ce mariage, et d'être entouré d'amis. Son père et la mère de Scott, debout côte à côte, la main de son père posée sur l'épaule de Mélissa. Liam et Mason, déjà à moitié ivres à cause de la bière à la pression qu'ils ont bue. Malia fourrant d'autorité un verre de champagne dans la main d'un cousin très mignon de Kira, arborant un air résolument féroce comme si elle traquait une proie. Lydia et Chris, Lydia plaquée sous son épaule, comme si elle appartenait à cet endroit, tous les deux défiant du regard quiconque s'aviserait de faire une remarque à propos de leur couple.

 _La maison, son chez lui._

_ Scott a la tête de quelqu'un qui a gagné à la loterie, dit Derek lorsque le couple passe lentement près d'eux en virevoltant.

Stiles rit.

_ D'une certaine façon, c'est ce qui s'est passé.

_ Je connais ce sentiment.

Stiles cligne des yeux, regarde Derek, qui lui retourne son regard, tout en affichant une mine soudain grave.

_ Ah oui, mon gros ?

_ Oui.

Derek se retourne, pose ses mains sur les biceps de Stiles, le saisit puis le pousse jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face, le ventre rond de Derek venant frôler le ventre plat de Stiles.

Ce dernier sourit.

_ Alors tu es en train de dire que si je voulais un gros mariage, nous pourrions en organiser un ?

_ Je ne sais pas si tu pourrais enfiler une robe de mariée, réplique Derek d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je serais celui qui porterait la robe de mariée ?

Le sourire de Stiles illumine désormais tout son visage.

Derek s'esclaffe.

_ Absolument tout ce qui se passe dans notre relation.

_ Je pourrais porter la culotte si je le voulais, Derek Hale.

_ Tu veux la porter ?

_ Oh, non, mon Dieu, merci.

_ D'accord, alors.

Derek esquisse un petit sourire narquois, attire Stiles plus près de lui, pose son front contre le sien.

Il se contente de fixer Stiles pendant un instant puis déglutit.

_ Je le ferais. Organiser un mariage. Si tu le voulais.

_ Vraiment ?

Pour une fois, c'est Stiles qui reste coi.

_ Oui. Derek recule un peu, scrute le visage de Stiles durant une seconde. Quoi que Stiles cherche, il doit lui permettre de le trouver. Oui, je … je t'aime, gamin.

Stiles veut dire quelque chose de spirituel, pour détendre l'atmosphère en quelque sorte, mais il n'y arrive pas, il n'est presque plus en état de dire quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'il parvient finalement à ouvrir la bouche, voici les seuls mots qui s'en échappent :

_ Dieu merci.

Derek rit, discrètement, tranquillement.

_ Je suis désolé que …. Désolé de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt.

_ Ça va. »

Stiles sourit, il a retrouvé sa langue.

_ Tu peux te racheter en m'offrant le plus gros mariage jamais célébré. Nous ferons passer celui-ci pour une fête d'anniversaire organisée pour des enfants.

Derek pâlit.

_ Oh, mon Dieu, Stiles, tu es sérieux là ?

_ Tu as dit que tu le ferais, dit Stiles.

Il essaie de garder une expression sérieuse mais il sent que ses lèvres se retroussent.

_ Sale gosse.

Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon gros.

* * *

 _ **1) pushy fucking bottom : terme qui n'a pas d'équivalent en français. Il désigne une personne engagée dans un rapport sexuel où elle est censée être dominée. Mais en vérité, cette personne s'avère directive et exigeante pendant les ébats.**_

 _ **Voilà, c'est fini ! Enfin, l'auteur(e) a écrit des bonus et je les traduirai, mais pas tout de suite. Je désire en effet d'abord avancer sur ma propre fic. Dans ces bonus à venir, Derek rencontre les collègues de travail de Stiles ( c'est plutôt humoristique - eh oui, n"oublions pas que Derek a dix ans de plus que Stiles) et Chris et Lydia viennent faire un tour à la Nouvelle Orléans, ce qui va marquer un tournant dans la manière dont Derek et Stiles envisagent leurs rapports intimes... Non, ce n'est pas une partie à quatre, rassurez-vous... A bientôt.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour à tous! Alors non, je n'ai pas terminé ma fic Tales mais j'ai décidé de m'offrir une petite récréation en traduisant le premier bonus de 2000 miles. C'est court, c'est intense (lemon!) et ce texte continue d'explorer les relations que peuvent avoir deux hommes, dont l'un a dix ans de plus. Je vous rappelle que ce texte est une traduction de la fic de wreckingthefinite (sur ao3 + tumblr très sympa)._

* * *

 ** _Message de PumpkinSpy : Voilà, cette traduction ainsi que cette histoire ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Si cette traduction vous rappelle quelque chose, c'est tout à fait normal, ceci est une traduction de Calliope83._**

 ** _Calli a décidé d'accorder du temps à ses projets professionnels et de ce fait, elle a décidé de se retirer de la liste des auteurs. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas laisser ses traductions tomber dans l'oubli, surtout pas après le temps consacré mais aussi en pensant à ceux qui souhaiteraient relire une histoire qu'ils avaient aimé._**

 _ **D'un commun accord, je reprends sur mon propre profil auteur ses traductions.** _

* * *

**Bonus 1 : Negotiating for terms**

_ Comment est-ce que je suis supposé t'appeler quand je vais te présenter à mes collègues ?

_ Derek ?

_ Oh, bon sang, oui, ça, je sais, merci. Mais je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu es par rapport à moi ?

_ S'il te plaît, ne leur dis pas que je suis un loup-garou.

Stiles lève les bras au ciel.

_ Laisse tomber, espèce d'abruti.

Derek secoue la tête, tend son bras pour toucher Stiles.

_ Désolé, désolé. Je ne sais pas, moi. Toi, quel terme voudrais tu utiliser lorsque tu vas me présenter à tes amis ?

Le visage de Stiles s'illumine et Derek regrette immédiatement d'avoir posé cette question.

_ Mon amoureux ? Non, ça ressemble à un terme employé dans les romans d'amour à quatre sous, comme si tu étais un guerrier Viking et moi la gente jouvencelle que tu tires des griffes d'une horde de pirates… Donc, non, certainement pas. Stiles sourit : Est-ce que le terme Papa Gâteau serait malvenu ?

_ C'est probablement à ce mot-là qu'ils penseront, quel que soit le terme que tu utiliseras pour me désigner, dit Derek qui redoute déjà la soirée qu'ils ont prévu de passer ensemble.

Ils doivent sortir prendre un verre avec les amis de Stiles, ceux qui travaillent avec lui au Café Call et Derek est à peu près certain qu'il va se sentir –et qu'il sera aussi- plus vieux de dix ans que tous les autres invités.

_ Partenaire ? suggère Derek.

_ Oh, mon Dieu, Derek, est-ce que nous sommes des lesbiennes quadragénaires ? Est-ce que nous achetons des saloperies de choux kalé dans des magasins bio coopératifs ? Et est-ce que nous donnons des cours à l'université devant un public exclusivement féminin ? Beurk.

Derek s'esclaffe.

_ C'était une remarque un peu sexiste sur les bords, gamin.

_ C'était une remarque pertinente, voilà ce que c'était. Tu n'es pas mon « partenaire ».

_ Mmmm, non ? Derek se redresse, tire Stiles vers lui, sur le canapé, de manière à l'installer en partie sur ses genoux, à califourchon sur une de ses cuisses épaisses.

_ Mon Dieu , non. Jamais de la vie.

_ Qu'est-ce que je suis alors ?

Stiles se racle la gorge, chevauche un peu la cuisse de Derek, laisse reposer une main sur son ventre, l'autre sur son épaule.

_ Je pense que je vais forcément te présenter comme mon « petit ami », gros dur, grimace Stiles, en prononçant ce terme comme si cela le faisait souffrir. Derek sait parfaitement qu'il n'éprouve aucun regret à l'utiliser, il sait que ce petit merdeux, en vérité, mourait d'envie depuis des mois de lui imposer ce mot.

_ Pfff, gamin ! Je n'ai plus été le petit ami de qui que ce soit depuis que j'ai arrêté d'aller au lycée.

Derek fronce les sourcils, réaction destinée surtout à provoquer Stiles, juste pour le taquiner un peu.

_ C'est un terme qui fait penser que nous nous rendons tous les deux au bal de fin d'année du lycée.

_ Tu aurais dû tellement m'y emmener ! dit Stiles, sautillant plus fort sur la cuisse de Derek, laissant courir sa main le long de son flanc jusqu'à l'endroit où son ventre rebondit au-dessus de la ceinture de son pantalon, glissant ses doigts froids sous l'ourlet du t-shirt de Derek, se collant étroitement contre la courbe de son abdomen. J'aurais été totalement partant pour être ton petit ami.

_ Oui, parce que les adolescents ont des petits amis. Parce qu'ils sont encore des gamins. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

_ Mmm, mais tu m'appelles tout le temps gamin, objecte Stiles, tout en triturant en vain d'une main le bouton du jean de Derek.

Celui-ci se déplace, se penche en arrière afin de laisser à Stiles plus de place pour lui permettre de le défaire. En repoussant vers le haut le gros ventre de Derek, Stiles parvient à atteindre le bord du jean avec son autre main et en fait sauter le bouton. Les jeans que Derek porte ne sont pas trop petits mais son ventre déborde quand même pardessus le pantalon lorsque le bouton de la braguette est fermé.

_ C'est vrai. Derek attire Stiles contre lui pour lui donner un baiser. Mais tu ne m'appelles pas gamin, toi, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Dieu merci, non. Tu veux être mon « mec », alors ? C'est ça que tu cherches à me dire ? demande Stiles, pendant qu'il parsème de baisers la ligne de sa mâchoire et mordille la chair moelleuse et potelée qui s'y loge.

_ Le mot « mec », ça ne signifie rien.

Stiles murmure en modulant sa voix :

_ Non, mais « petit ami », ça, ça veut dire quelque chose.

Il se cambre en arrière, balaie du regard le corps de Derek, passant de son visage à son ventre, puis le fixe dans les yeux :

_ Crois-moi, mon bébé, je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit ne s'avisera à penser que tu n'es pas le « mec » dans notre couple.

Derek souffle, amusé :

_ Petit ami, c'est parfait, gamin.

Stiles bat des paupières, le regarde avec des yeux ronds et ses joues rougissent :

_ Vraiment ?

_ Bien sûr. Je cherchais juste à t'emmerder un peu.

_ Espèce de connard.

Derek sourit, l'air narquois.

(-)

Derek essaie de s'amuser. Et comme il n'y arrive pas, il s'assure que Stiles ne s'aperçoive pas qu'il s'ennuie.

Ils se retrouvent coincés dans un minuscule bar pour hipsters, dans une maison rénovée pour imiter le style cabanon en bois, typique des quartiers pauvres de la Louisiane. C'était forcément ce genre de lieu que les amis hipsters de Stiles allaient choisir. Ce type de construction est très représentatif de l'architecture à la Nouvelle Orléans mais cet endroit pue l'embourgeoisement. Derek le déteste.

Ce n'est pas qu'il cherche à jouer les rabat-joie de service, ce dont Stiles l'a accusé plus d'une fois. C'est juste que les gosses avec qui Stiles travaille ne se réduisent tout bonnement qu'à être ça : des gosses.

La collègue de travail de Stiles, Lola, porte un crop top tellement court qu'il agresse le regard et ses cheveux sont teints en gris. Gris. Lorsqu'elle étire ses bras au-dessus de sa tête à un moment de la soirée, Derek entrevoit une partie de ses seins. Est-ce qu'il existe un mot pour désigner le décolleté qui apparaît au bas de la poitrine ? C'est ce genre de trucs-là qui est tendance en ce moment ?

Il contemple sa troisième bière de la soirée, regrettant qu'elle ne lui fasse aucun effet, pendant que le collègue de Stiles, dont Derek a de toute façon oublié le nom, s'est lancé dans un récit détaillé où il raconte sa soirée avec une certaine Molly qu'il a emmenée voir un spectacle. Il jette un coup d'œil à Stiles pour jauger son expression et est soulagé lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que ce dernier prête une oreille seulement polie à ce que lui débite son collègue.

Derek s'est pratiquement tous les jours juré qu'il n'empêcherait pas Stiles de vivre sa vie, qu'il ne lui volerait pas l'insouciance de sa jeunesse, mais il pèterait complètement les plombs si jamais ce petit merdeux s'avisait de fréquenter ce gros con.

Oh, bordel, Derek est vieux.

Stiles se tortille à ses côtés, lui lance un de ses plus beaux sourires, très doux, comme s'il avait deviné combien Derek s'emmerde pendant cette soirée. Il entreprend ensuite de se glisser plus étroitement contre lui sur la banquette de leur box et pose sa main en haut de la cuisse de Derek, le petit salaud.

Il est impossible qu'on puisse se rendre compte que Stiles le caresse – et pour l'instant du moins, c'est une caresse plutôt innocente – mais quelque chose dans leur langage corporel a dû changer parce que Lola les regarde avec des yeux inquisiteurs puis demande :

_ Alors, les gars, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

_ On vient du même patelin. Je connais Derek depuis l'âge de seize ans et il rôdait autour de mon lycée, jacasse joyeusement Stiles.

Lola et le garçon qui-n'a-pas-de-nom braquent tous les deux leur regard sur Derek et l'expression qu'ils affichent sur leurs visages reflète leur désapprobation.

_ On ne sortait pas ensemble à l'époque, dit Derek en insistant sur chaque mot qu'il prononce.

_ Oui, parce que ça aurait été illégal, marmonne le gamin.

Derek foudroie Stiles d'un regard qui sous-entend « je te l'avais bien dit » et Stiles se contente de hausser les épaules.

_ Mon père est le shérif de notre ville natale, mais j'aurais complètement pris le risque de sortir avec lui à l'époque.

_ Tu n'aurais pas été celui qui aurait risqué quelque chose, gamin.

Lola hausse les sourcils lorsqu'elle entend le mot « gamin » et Derek regrette tout de suite qu'il ne puisse pas retirer ce qu'il vient de dire il est tellement habitué à parler à Stiles de cette façon et à le désigner ainsi que c'est sorti tout seul. Les yeux de Lola papillonnent de l'un à l'autre pendant un instant puis elle affiche un petit sourire en coin, comme si elle savait parfaitement de quoi il retournait.

Stiles se contente de lui retourner son sourire, se pelotonnant encore plus étroitement contre Derek. Il a l'air d'un chat qui prend un bain de soleil. Il enlève la main de la cuisse de Derek et la faufile sous son t-shirt.

Derek accepte de subir encore une tournée, mais seulement parce qu'il est amoureux de ce satané gamin.

Stiles est un peu ivre, et très content lorsqu'ils reviennent chez eux. Il farfouille dans le frigo et trouve des restes de plats chinois à emporter et de la pizza. Il ne s'embête pas à faire réchauffer la pizza, il réchauffe seulement les plats du traiteur chinois. Il emporte le tout dans la salle de séjour, se laisse tomber sur le canapé, fait passer le plat réchauffé de Kung Pao à Derek ainsi que plusieurs tranches froides de pizza recouvertes de viande hachée et pique au passage un ravioli chinois pour lui.

_ Merci d'être venu ce soir. Il sourit. Sur une échelle de zéro à dix mesurant ton mécontentement, comment tu t'es senti ? Sois franc. Tes sourcils n'avaient pas l'air des plus réjouis.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel mais Stiles peut deviner qu'il n'est pas vraiment contrarié.

_ Ça pouvait aller, gamin. Mais est ce qu'il serait possible que tu imagines un moyen d'expliquer comment nous nous sommes rencontrés sans que ça me fasse passer pour un pédophile ?

Stiles s'esclaffe.

_ Tu préfèrerais que je raconte le moment où tu t'es fait arrêter par mon père pour meurtre ? Ou encore que j'évoque les fois où tu n'arrêtais pas de te faufiler par ma fenêtre comme le plus flippant des loups qui ait jamais cherché à terroriser les occupants d'une maison ?

_ Je ne faisais pas flipper.

_ Derek. Tu es le roi quand il s'agit de faire flipper quelqu'un. Mais comme tu es tout simplement vraiment, vraiment à tomber alors les gens te laissent faire sans jamais rien te dire. Stiles s'empare de la boîte de carton de la pizza sur la table basse et pose le tout sur les genoux de Derek. Et je t'aurais laissé me faire des choses inavouables lorsque j'avais seize ans.

_ De la même façon que tu essaies en ce moment de me faire faire des choses inavouables à cette pizza ?

_ Oh oui, mon Dieu, oui.

Aussitôt que Derek a terminé les restes, Stiles se met sur ses genoux, ses mains parcourant paresseusement son ventre.

_ Alors, je te dois quelque chose pour être sorti ce soir et t'être comporté en loup hyper sociable ? Je peux te payer en t'accordant des faveurs sexuelles ?

Derek lui lance un regard de prédateur, parfaitement en harmonie avec la posture qu'il a adoptée sur le canapé : repu, décontracté, le t-shirt chiffonné et relevé sur son abdomen, les jeans déboutonnés.

_ Mmmm, oui, définitivement, tu peux faire ça.

Stiles se déplace un peu, commence à se mettre à genoux mais Derek l'arrête d'une main sur son bras.

_ Va dans la chambre et prends le lubrifiant, mon baby boy.

Le cœur de Stiles s'accélère lorsqu'il entend Derek prononcer ce petit surnom affectueux et à en juger par le froncement rapide qui a déformé ses sourcils, Stiles peut deviner que Derek a entendu son rythme cardiaque s'emballer et qu'il sait pour quelle raison ça s'est produit.

_ Vas-y.

Stiles se rue dans la chambre et revient avec le lubrifiant dans un temps record. Pendant ce temps-là, Derek a enlevé son t-shirt et l'a posé à côté, et bon sang, il est superbe, tout en muscles volumineux et en courbes rondes et pleines. Il a l'air solide et sûr, comme une maison où l'on se sent chez soi.

_ Et maintenant ? chuchote Stiles. Et oui, il sait ce qui va se passer, vraiment, mais il veut entendre Derek le lui dire. Il veut faire ce que Derek lui dit de faire.

Derek mange pour lui et Stiles fait **ça** pour lui : obéir à ce qu'il lui dit de faire. Ils n'en ont jamais parlé – Stiles n'est même pas vraiment pleinement conscient qu'il agit ainsi en contrepartie, pas en tout cas dans des termes aussi crus. Mais c'est de cette façon que leur relation fonctionne. C'est une manière de procéder qu'il apprécie. Une manière de procéder qui les fait tous les deux se sentir si bien dans leur moments d'intimité.

Derek commence à lui donner des directives :

_ Déshabille-toi, bébé.

Son regard est lourd, ses yeux à demi-fermés et il a l'air puissant, un peu dangereux. Exactement comme Stiles le désire.

Stiles suit à la lettre les instructions de Derek et ne se soucie même pas d'essayer d'être sexy. Tout ce qui lui importe, c'est d'être rapide et efficace et il se débarrasse de ses vêtements en dix secondes à peine.

Derek le détaille, de haut en bas, et il devient tellement évident qu'il lui fait l'amour seulement avec les yeux que son regard fait frissonner Stiles et excite sa verge déjà dure qui se tend encore un peu plus vers le haut.

_ Bien, dit Derek et c'est un mot tout simple,mais Stiles se sent inondé d'une vague de chaleur en l'entendant.

Derek prend sur le canapé le tube de lubrifiant et ouvre le bouchon, fait un geste pour que Stiles lui tende sa main puis couvre si généreusement de lubrifiant trois de ses doigts que le gel coule partout.

Ensuite il se couche sur le dos, calant une de ses mains derrière la nuque. De l'autre, il se caresse juste en dessous de la courbe de son ventre, la main en coupe, tout doucement et Stiles se sent au bord de l'orgasme avant même d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit.

_ Maintenant couche-toi juste ici et prépare-toi pour moi, mouille pour moi, dit Derek, en tournant la tête en direction du canapé.

Stiles tressaille, regarde Derek puis ses doigts luisants.

_ Pendant que tu regardes ?

_ Oui, bébé. Pendant que je regarde.

Stiles a l'impression de se mouvoir dans du coton lorsqu'il s'assied sur le canapé en face de Derek, qu'il remonte ses jambes et plie ses genoux. Il lui est déjà arrivé de préparer son intimité et de la dilater à l'aide de ses doigts, même très souvent, en fait. Mais toujours quand leurs corps étaient enchevêtrés sur le lit ou que Stiles caressait Derek. Pas ainsi, sans le toucher ou sans être touché. Il se sent exposé. Vulnérable.

Ce n'est pas difficile pour lui de se préparer et, dès le départ, il glisse pratiquement deux doigts entiers dans son orifice. Ils ont déjà fait l'amour aujourd'hui, ce matin, et Stiles va être courbaturé d'ici demain. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en souciait vraiment.

_ C'est si bon, chéri, si bon, dit Derek et sa voix est déjà rauque, râpeuse et animale, rappelant le grondement d'un loup. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'appeler Stiles chéri, c'est nouveau et bon sang, qu'est-ce que Stiles aime ça.

Maintenant, Stiles s'est redressé sur ses genoux et chevauche, de façon impudente, sa main, abaissant son bassin le long de ses doigts, aussi loin qu'il le peut.

_ Arrête, dit Derek et cela prend en fait une bonne minute à Stiles pour obtempérer et même au bout de ce temps-là, il ne retire pas encore ses doigts, il se contente d'arrêter de les bouger.

Derek a repris le tube de lubrifiant et fait un geste en direction de Stiles, lui indiquant d'approcher.

_ Enduis ma queue.

Stiles s'exécute et désormais, ils sont tous les deux collants, tous les deux mouillés et luisants, et ils ne se sont même pas touchés, pas réellement encore. Stiles commence à chevaucher Derek, comme il le fait habituellement, lorsque Derek a mangé juste avant qu'ils fassent l'amour. Il aime ça, il aime la manière dont Derek le rudoie pour le mettre en position, la manière dont il utilise la force de la partie supérieure de son corps pour le tirer, le hisser et le remettre comme il faut, la manière dont il l'enfonce et le pilonne sur sa verge sans relâche, avec acharnement, parsemant de bleus sa peau, encore fort et puissant, même s'il est plein et ballonné, même s'il est trop paresseux pour se mettre debout et le baiser convenablement.

Ce soir, pourtant, Derek le stoppe et se lève au lieu de rester couché. Il tapote le dossier du canapé.

_ Penche-toi.

_ Accroche-toi.

Oh putain. Stiles a à peine le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées que Derek se place derrière lui, ajuste sa queue et s'introduit durement en lui pour le baiser. C'est presque trop, cette sensation soudaine de la verge de Derek cognant à l'intérieur de lui, du ventre de Derek reposant sur le bas de son dos, lourd et plein. Cette sensation du poids des bras de Derek enveloppant les siens, du gros corps entier de Derek recouvrant le sien, d'en bas jusqu'en haut.

Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de geindre, et les sons qu'il laisse échapper ressemblent à une lamentation, même à ses propres oreilles.

_ C'est bon, je te prends, je te prends, marmonne Derek, de sa voix éraillée, douce et mélodieuse, qu'il a toujours lorsqu'il fait l'amour avec rudesse à Stiles, lorsqu'il lui dit combien il est bon lorsqu'il se fait prendre par derrière.

Stiles se contente de gémir, laisse retomber sa tête. Il se concentre entièrement sur le dossier du canapé auquel il s'accroche, auquel il se retient et il laisse Derek s'occuper de tout le reste.

_ C'est si bon, chéri, c'est tellement foutrement bon, si magnifique. La respiration de Derek résonne à son oreille, lourde et saccadée, ponctuée d'explosions de louanges obscènes. Si menu et si bon, gamin, tu es si parfait sous moi, si foutrement bon.

C'est douloureux, la façon dont Derek le pilonne, profondément et durement, pas exactement vite mais sans douceur, chaque poussée lui coupant le souffle. C'est tellement parfait, bon sang, et la main de Stiles s'est enroulée autour de sa verge , comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_ Je vais te faire jouir si intensément, mon petit-bébé-garçon, je vais te faire voir des étoiles, dit Derek et sa voix se fissure, se brise.

_ Oui, oui, Derek, oui, scande Stiles et sa propre voix est elle aussi cassée, hachée et rugueuse.

Lorsqu'il est frappé de plein fouet par l'orgasme, Stiles pleure un peu, juste quelques sanglots haletants, impossibles à réprimer.

Derek jouit à son tour, le remplissant complètement de sa semence. Ensuite, il le retourne et le descend du canapé pour le tirer vers le sol, puis pose Stiles sur ses genoux. Il se fiche de mettre des substances liquides et collantes partout mais au moins il a évité de salir le canapé.

_ Chut, chut, chut, murmure Derek, tout en essuyant les fines larmes éparses sur les joues de Stiles.

Quand ils peuvent enfin bouger à nouveau leurs membres engourdis, il emporte dans ses bras Stiles pour le mettre directement sous la douche et ils restent sous le jet jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne tiède.

Au lit, Stiles frotte le ventre Derek, formant de grands cercles lascifs sur sa peau, une jambe jetée sur les larges cuisses de Derek, faisant en sorte que leurs corps restent en contact, presque de la tête aux pieds.

_ Alors ce soir, je suis sorti avec mon petit ami pour qu'il fasse la connaissance de mes collègues de travail, dit-il. Mec, je suis si adulte.

_ Gamin, je te rappelle que tes collègues se teignent les cheveux en gris, prennent des drogues dans des rave parties et que ton petit ami est au chômage. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce genre de choses rentre en ligne de compte pour considérer que tu as un comportement d'adulte, à tous les niveaux.

_ N'importe quoi. Mon amant financièrement indépendant m'a emmené boire un verre avec mes collègues de travail qui sont ouverts d'esprit et branchés. C'est adulte comme pas permis.

Derek éclate de rire et Stiles bénit la façon dont son rire fait gigoter son ventre.

_ Si tu le dis.

_ La séance de baise que tu m'as infligée était plutôt adulte.

_ Un point pour toi, je dois l'admettre.

_ Oh oui, tu peux.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu . Le deuxième bonus sera beaucoup plus long (il compte cinq chapitres) et continuera d'explorer les relations entre Stiles et Derek, leurs doutes, leurs interrogations. Voilà, ça m'a fait plaisir de les retrouver, ils m'avaient manqué, tout de même. Mais je ne peux pas vous dire encore quand je posterai. Heureusement, ce sont plus des sortes d'OS qu'une histoire à suivre donc vous pourrez patienter plus facilement. Bonnes vacances à ceux qui ne travaillent pas. Profitez-en bien.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_On continue avec le bonus 2. J'ai finalement respecté le découpage de l'auteur. Les chapitres sont courts mais comme toujours, très approfondis sur le plan psychologique ! Il y en aura quatre en tout._

 _Je suis très contente de voir que cette fiction plaît autant. J'ai même une lectrice qui m'a affirmé sur face book qu'elle avait découvert à travers cette histoire qu'elle aimait les hommes avec de l'embonpoint et qu'elle a rencontré ainsi son petit ami. Bref, cette fic a changé sa vie ! Le genre de choses qui fait vibrer le coeur d'un auteur_

 _!_

 _Vous pensez bien que j'ai contacté l'auteure de la fiction pour le lui dire et voici sa réponse : That is SO glorious. Thank you so much – for translating 2000 Miles, of course, and also for telling me wonderful things like this! This makes my day, Calliope. You really have no idea. :)_

 _Et voilà, wreckingtheinfinite était absolument sur un petit nuage d'apprendre ça ! Et moi j'étais très contente de lui avoir permis de vivre ce moment._

* * *

 ** _Message de PumpkinSpy : Voilà, cette traduction ainsi que cette histoire ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Si cette traduction vous rappelle quelque chose, c'est tout à fait normal, ceci est une traduction de Calliope83._**

 ** _Calli a décidé d'accorder du temps à ses projets professionnels et de ce fait, elle a décidé de se retirer de la liste des auteurs. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas laisser ses traductions tomber dans l'oubli, surtout pas après le temps consacré mais aussi en pensant à ceux qui souhaiteraient relire une histoire qu'ils avaient aimé._**

 _ **D'un commun accord, je reprends sur mon propre profil auteur ses traductions.**_

* * *

 **A serious discussion (1)**

_ Tu dois t'acheter un nouveau costume.

Derek soupire et décoche à Stiles son regard « tu m'épuises » le plus expressif possible.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Tu sais bien que tu dois le faire !

Stiles se rue à travers le lit, se tortille pour chevaucher à moitié Derek puis se met à promener sa main le long de la courbe de son bas-ventre, à l'endroit où il rebondit au-dessus de l'élastique de ses boxers.

_ Tu as donné ton vieux costume à la fondation de l'Eglise de Saint-John.

Stiles a un petit sourire en coin et il a tout l'air d'un sacré petit vicieux.

_ Souviens-toi, tu l'as essayé devant moi avant de le donner à cette association, vraiment tu n'en as aucun souvenir ?

_ Je me souviens surtout que tu t'es comporté comme un insupportable petit pervers.

_ Moi, je me souviens qu'on avait l'impression que tu allais faire péter un des boutons de ton costume et que c'était hyper bandant.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Alors , répète-moi la raison pour laquelle je dois acheter un nouveau costume ?

_ Parce que Lydia veut sortir dans un endroit chic pour souper.

_ Est-ce qu'elle a déjà un endroit précis en tête ? demande Derek alors qu'il sait déjà parfaitement quelle sera la réponse.

_ A La Vie ? Stiles hausse les épaules. Jamais entendu parler de cet endroit. Mais elle a précisé que le port de veste était recommandé et la cravate était obligatoire.

Derek se déplace un peu jusqu'à ce que son dos repose en partie contre la tête de lit. Cette position rend son ventre – qui n'a jamais été aussi gros, comme un ballon de plage qui serait posé sur ses cuisses - encore plus saillant . Stiles chantonne gaiement, le poussant vers le haut , le faisant un peu rebondir puis il le regarde trembloter.

_ Tu sais bien que je ne pourrai pas trouver de costume d'ici ce soir, pas vrai ?

Stiles le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi donc ?

_ Parce que je n'achète pas de costume dans les rayons de prêt à porter.

Derek ne vit pas comme un millionnaire. Son appartement est modeste. Il prend méticuleusement soin de sa Camaro, mais sans excès et il ne dépense pas vraiment d'argent à part pour acheter souvent des plats à emporter. Pourtant, il se ferait couper la tête plutôt que d'acheter un costume dans un magasin de prêt à porter. Il ne l'aurait déjà pas fait à l'époque où il était mince, et il le fera encore moins aujourd'hui alors qu'il souffre d'un excès de poids d'environ trente kilos stockés tout autour de sa taille – et encore, il a dû prendre plus que trente kilos mais il ne sent pas prêt psychologiquement à prendre connaissance du chiffre exact de sa prise de poids. Il avait l'habitude autrefois d'avoir du mal à trouver un costume qui lui aille à cause de ses épaules. Et maintenant encore , un costume acheté dans un magasin ne lui irait pas, même si la nature du problème qu'il rencontre a changé. Désormais n'importe quelle veste qui serait adaptée à son tour de taille baillerait à d'autres endroits de son corps, à moins d'être taillée sur mesure. C'est une situation qui l'embarrasse un peu, pour être honnête.

Stiles plisse le nez.

_ Espèce de snob.

Il glisse son corps vers le haut, et se retrouve ainsi complètement à califourchon sur Derek puis il frotte sa verge à demi dure contre son gros ventre.

_ Mais Lyds veut vraiment y aller et ils ne restent là que pour le week-end. Qu'est-ce que tu vas porter, alors ?

Derek pose ses mains sur les os des mignonnes petites hanches toutes minces de Stiles et le plaque contre son ventre.

_ J'ai un pantalon et une chemise, avance-t-il, d'un ton qui semble vouloir faire comprendre à Stiles que toute cette histoire est un véritable pensum pour lui. On est en été. Que je ne porte pas de veste ne sera pas un problème.

_ Avec un nœud papillon au lieu d'une cravate ? Stiles sourit. Oh, bordel, et puis des bretelles. Il te faut absolument des bretelles.

_ Des bretelles ?

Stiles acquiesce avec enthousiasme.

_ Comme pour les vieux messieurs et les hipsters ?

_ Oui ! Absolument !

Stiles pose une main sur le flanc de Derek et appuie un peu dessus.

_ Tu vas avoir l'air si bandant. Ce sera comme… comme de la lingerie mais seulement pour ton ventre.

Derek s'esclaffe.

_ Bon sang, gamin. Tu sais bien que je porterai une chemise sous les bretelles, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, oui. Mais ça sera encore super sexy. S'il te plaît ?

Les mains de Derek quittent les hanches de Stiles pour se poser sur ses épaules puis il les pousse vers le bas.

_ Convaincs-moi que je dois le faire, bébé.

Stiles se laisse glisser en ondulant le long du corps de Derek et caresse de sa bouche sa verge à travers le tissu de ses boxers, une de ses mains encore agrippée à son ventre.

_ Pari tenu.

(-)

Stiles est plus ou moins dans tous ses états lorsqu'ils arrivent dans la chambre d'hôtel de Chris et de Lydia. Derek est sexy tout le temps mais, ce soir-là, il a particulièrement l'air outrageusement sexy. Son pantalon est trop petit d'une taille, bien baissé sur ses hanches pour que son ventre puisse s'épanouir librement, et si son chemisier blanc boutonné lui va comme un gant, il est si ajusté qu'il lui colle à la peau. Les bretelles apportent une touche finale à l'ensemble de sa tenue et mettent en valeur le ventre de Derek comme le ferait un cadre photographique si bien que le monde entier peut parfaitement le contempler dans toute sa gloire.

Stiles tire sur son col pour le remettre droit mais reluquer Derek lorsqu'il s'est mis sur son trente et un l'intéresse beaucoup plus que d'être lui-même bien habillé. Leurs vêtements sont tout à fait en harmonie avec le type de clientèle qui fréquente l'hôtel. Bien entendu, Lydia n'a pas réservé un hôtel standard et sans cachet. L'hôtel des Deux Magnolias est un manoir rénové, construit à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle, et les chambres n'ont même de numéros. Chris et Lydia ont pris la chambre «Vieux Chêne ». Tout, dans cet hôtel, est prétentieux jusqu'à en être ridicule et est imprégné du style « Vieux Sud ». Mais Stiles doit admettre que le décor est finalement assez sympathique. Et la rumeur prétend que le troisième étage serait hanté.

Alors qu'ils grimpent l'immense escalier qui mène au deuxième étage, Stiles saisit, dans un grand miroir à bords biseautés , un bref reflet du couple qu'il forme avec Derek . Stiles se déride un bref instant à l'idée qu'il pourrait imiter le personnage de Scarlett O'Hara lorsqu'elle tombe du haut des escaliers dans le film « Autant en emporte le vent », pour voir si Derek le rattraperait mais il rejette finalement l'idée car il sait combien ce petit jeu ne l'amuserait pas. Et puis il marque un temps d'arrêt. Il a contemplé Derek toute la soirée mais le voir ainsi dans un miroir, debout à côté de lui, lui fait comprendre combien leur différence de carrure est énorme. Derek, d'une beauté frappante avec sa barbe soignée et ses yeux brillants, est large et épais de partout, et son ventre proéminent accentue légèrement la courbe arquée de sa chute de reins, affectant sa démarche d'une façon qui bouleverse Stiles. En revanche, Stiles a l'air – en fait EST- mince et presque même maigre, tout en hanches étroites et en muscles fins et longilignes, et ses habits ne font qu'accentuer la finesse de sa silhouette. Derek a fait le nœud de sa cravate avant qu'ils ne partent de leur appartement et a éclaté de rire lorsque Stiles a reconnu qu'il n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de la façon dont on procédait. Il lui avait dit qu'un aussi joli garçon que lui devrait apprendre comment nouer une cravate. Stiles avait rétorqué qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'apprendre puisqu'il avait Derek, Derek qui sait comment faire.

C'est bizarre, mais ils ont l'air de former un couple harmonieux.

Ils ont l'air aussi d'un couple au sujet duquel les gens pourraient s'imaginer que Stiles appelle Derek « Papa ». Mais malgré tout... On dirait qu'ils sont parfaitement ASSORTIS.

Lydia met un certain temps avant de répondre mais quand elle ouvre enfin la porte, elle jette immédiatement ses bras autour du cou de Stiles et l'étreint affectueusement.

_ Regardez-vous un peu, les garçons ! Elle se recule et les admire tous les deux. Regarde-moi ça, Chris, ils se sont faits drôlement beaux, s'extasie-t-elle.

Chris, qui se prélasse dans un immense siège ornementé près de la fenêtre, lève un verre de vin pour les saluer et les accueille avec un sourire décontracté aux lèvres.

_ Tout à fait.

_ Toi aussi tu es très en beauté, Lyds, dit Stiles en entrant et en détaillant Lydia de haut en bas.

Sa robe, comme d'habitude, est trop courte d'environ une douzaine de centimètres qu'elle ne devrait l'être et sa couleur rose pâle, romantique en diable, parvient à la fois à lui donner un air extrêmement sophistiqué et effroyablement jeune. Ses cheveux sont noués et entrelacés au-dessus de sa tête en un échafaudage complexe et savant et ses chaussures, des escarpins beige clair dont le prix doit largement excéder ce que Stiles se fait en un mois de travail au Café Call – lui donnent au moins dix centimètres de plus.

Lorsqu'elle entend le compliment de Stiles, elle agite une main comme pour chasser l'air, tout à fait le genre de geste insouciant que fait une fille qui est habituée à ce qu'on lui dise qu'elle est belle, puis elle les fait entrer.

Ils ont une bonne heure en tout à tuer avant d'aller dîner au restaurant où ils ont réservé une table et ils finissent par tous s'asseoir sur le balcon pour admirer le soleil se coucher au-dessus du quartier de Garden. Il y a quatre sièges sur le balcon mais lorsqu'ils s'apprêtent à s'installer chacun sur un des sièges, Chris pose une main sur la hanche de Lydia – il la pose tout simplement, un effleurement très léger- et Lydia, tout de suite, vient s'assoir sur ses genoux. Sa robe se relève de deux ou trois centimètres encore et Chris laisse tomber une main nonchalante à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, pâle, très pâle. Sa main est placée si haut que c'en est presque indécent. En revanche, pendant qu'il se penche en avant pour parler à Derek, il ne lui accorde plus une seule marque d'attention et ce, durant toute leur conversation.

Sa manière de se comporter est la démonstration la plus désinvolte que Stiles ait jamais vue de … de quoi au fait : du pouvoir qu'il exerce sur Lydia ? Ou bien la preuve éclatante de son autorité sur elle ? Ou encore une façon d'afficher le fait qu'elle est sa propriété ? Stiles peut sentir ses yeux s'écarquiller d'étonnement. Il jette un coup d'œil à Derek mais ce fumier n'a aucune réaction et répond tranquillement aux questions que Chris pose à propos de la vie nocturne à la Nouvelle Orléans.

Stiles essaie d'écouter la conversation mais Chris allume un cigare. Et il se met à le fumer, toujours avec Lydia assise sur ses genoux.

Lydia Martin, la fille qu'il a entendue un jour massacrer verbalement un de ses invités qui avait osé allumer une cigarette dans sa maison, Lydia Martin qu'il a vue hurler sur cet invité qui n'avait pas soupçonné un seul instant quels foudres il allait s'attirer … La même Lydia Martin est assise sur les genoux de Chris Argent pendant qu'il souffle des nuages de fumée tout autour d'elle. Et elle ne semble pas s'en offusquer le moins du monde.

Quand Chris sort de sa poche un second cigare et l'offre à Derek, qui l'allume et le fume comme si fumer des cigares à 500 dollars dans la suite d'un hôtel faisait partie de ses habitudes quotidiennes, Stiles peut à peine contenir son irritation.

Derek n'a pas besoin de regarder Stiles pour deviner que le gosse est sur le point de bondir de son siège. Il peut humer de l'endroit où il se trouve son odeur : c'est une odeur mêlée de stress et de curiosité, à laquelle s'ajoute un effluve qui exprime à la fois le désarroi et une pointe d'excitation sexuelle.

Derek n'arrive pas toujours à comprendre les émotions de Stiles – en général, savoir déchiffrer les émotions, ce n'est pas le fort de Derek, même si son flair de loup-garou est un sérieux avantage dans ce domaine. Il est bon quand il s'agit de passer à l'action. Bon quand il s'agit de sexe. Il se débrouille bien en général avec tout ce qui requiert des compétences physiques, vraiment. En revanche, imaginer ce que Stiles pense ou veut, ce n'est généralement pas un domaine dans lequel il est compétent.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est une exception. Derek sait pertinemment, sans même regarder Stiles, que le gamin n'est pas très sûr de l'attitude qu'il doit adopter devant la nature absolument manifeste de la relation qu'entretiennent Chris et Lydia. Derek est même étonné, pour être complètement honnête, qu'elle n'appelle pas Chris « Seigneur » ce soir. Derek sait aussi que Stiles est un peu vexé que Chris ne lui ait pas offert de cigare.

Derek tire un peu sur son cigare et envoie la fumée, pas exactement en direction de Stiles mais juste à côté de lui histoire de l'emmerder un peu.

Stiles cligne des yeux et plisse le nez et Derek se tortille sur son siège, résistant à l'envie pressante de le refaire, juste pour se divertir de l'embarras de Stiles.

Chris pense manifestement que le couple de Derek et de Stiles a la même façon de fonctionner que le sien. Ce n'est pas une supposition étonnante. Derek est à peu près certain que la plupart des gens qui le voient en compagnie de Stiles formulent des hypothèses similaires. Et ils ne se trompent pas vraiment. Derek dirige d'une certaine façon leur relation. Pendant qu'ils font l'amour, il est celui qui est actif, celui qui pénètre Stiles et il l'appelle aussi son « bébé garçon ». Le fait que Stiles ne se réfère pas à lui en l'appelant explicitement « papa » est plus une question de terminologie qu'une remise en question de l'identité de celui qui domine dans leur couple car la réponse à cette question est évidente.

En fait, Derek pense qu'il aimerait bien – et qu'il apprécierait même beaucoup - que Stiles l'appelle « papa» mais ce soir-là, ce n'est probablement pas le moment le plus propice pour aborder le sujet.

Derek se penche légèrement, laisse tomber une main sur les genoux de Stiles et la serre. Cela lui plaît beaucoup de voir avec quelle rapidité le rythme cardiaque de Stiles ralentit.

Il se penche en arrière vers le dossier de son siège, se tortillant pour réajuster la ceinture de son pantalon- qui est drôlement trop étroit bien qu'il ne l'ait pas acheté il y a si longtemps que cela , bon sang de bonsoir- et il profite tout simplement du moment qu'il passe, un bon cigare et un verre de vin meilleur encore à la main , avec Stiles à ses côtés, tiré à quatre épingles. Il a intérêt à bien profiter de cette soirée tant qu'elle dure. Derek n'est pas quelqu'un de joueur mais il parierait tous les billets qui se trouvent dans son portefeuille que lui et Stiles, en revenant à la maison ce soir, finiront par avoir une discussion très sérieuse à propos de tout ce qui vient de se passer.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre : pizza, discussion et sexe. Rien que des bonnes choses en somme. Si je rentre vivante de mon voyage en voiture. Ne ricanez , je sais, je psychote à mort quand il s'agit de prendre la voiture pour un long trajet.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Voici la suite du bonus 2 . Merci encore pour vos reviews. Je ne m'attarde pas, il y a un gros orage , alors je poste avant qu'un éclair ne s'abatte trop près d'ici et fasse sauter les plombs !_

* * *

 ** _Message de PumpkinSpy : Voilà, cette traduction ainsi que cette histoire ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Si cette traduction vous rappelle quelque chose, c'est tout à fait normal, ceci est une traduction de Calliope83._**

 ** _Calli a décidé d'accorder du temps à ses projets professionnels et de ce fait, elle a décidé de se retirer de la liste des auteurs. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas laisser ses traductions tomber dans l'oubli, surtout pas après le temps consacré mais aussi en pensant à ceux qui souhaiteraient relire une histoire qu'ils avaient aimé._**

 _ **D'un commun accord, je reprends sur mon propre profil auteur ses traductions.** _

* * *

**A serious discussion (chapitre 2)**

« La Vie » est un endroit aussi prétentieux que Derek s'y attendait, tout en lignes épurées et élégantes , avec à la carte un menu gastronomique qui annonce - bien évidemment pas en ces termes-là - des plats plaisants à l'œil, présentés de façon esthétique et une nourriture sûrement quelconque. Pour parler franchement, un restaurant de ce genre est complètement incongru dans une ville telle que la Nouvelle Orléans. C'est en effet une ville qui accueille chaleureusement les innovations mais, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, elle les accepte lorsqu'elles s'imprègnent et s'inspirent des traditions locales – particulièrement lorsque cela concerne la nourriture. Un restaurant qui proposerait, dans la même gamme de prix, de la « cuisine fusion »(1) inspirée de la gastronomie traditionnelle Cajun ferait sûrement un tabac. Mais Derek n'est pas certain que le restaurant « La Vie » sera encore ouvert dans un an. La Nouvelle Orléans a ses propres critères de référence en la matière.

Et , au demeurant , Derek a lui aussi ses propres critères de jugement. Avant même qu'ils ne se soient installés à leur table, il réfléchit à ce qu'il veut acheter sur le chemin du retour. Quel genre de nourriture à emporter va-t-il choisir tout à l'heure? Parce qu'il peut déjà certifier que ce qui sera servi ce soir dans son assiette ne suffira pas à le rassasier. Il envisage dès à présent , juste parce qu'il a envie de l'émoustiller, de se pencher sur Stiles pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'il pense qu'ils devraient s'arrêter à la pizzeria « Fleur de Lis » quand ils reviendront chez eux pour y prendre une pizza grande taille, celle garnie d'andouillette, de poivrons verts et d'épices cajun. Et peut-être aussi quelques gressins.

Lorsque la serveuse fait son apparition, une véritable beauté, grande, aux traits anguleux et aux origines ethniques indéchiffrables et terriblement tendance, Derek n'est pas le moins du monde étonné que Chris prenne l'initiative de commander la boisson de Lydia et ensuite la sienne.

C'est étrange. Un homme d'âge mûr comme Chris qui commande ce que doit boire une fille de l'âge de Lydia, une fille blottie en ce moment même au creux de son bras, appuyée contre son épaule, ce genre d'homme-là, donc, devrait paraître un peu inquiétant, et même complètement rédhibitoire aux yeux des gens. Il y a plus de vingt ans d'écart entre eux et le fait que Lydia semble prête à s'agenouiller ce soir devant Chris et à venir lui manger dans la main s'ils pouvaient le faire en toute impunité publiquement devrait tout du moins être problématique pour leur entourage.

Ça ne l'est pourtant pas et c'est certainement dû à l'attitude de Lydia elle-même. Elle a l'air absolument confiante et suprêmement fière d'elle. Lorsque Chris prend la commande à sa place, elle lève un sourcil parfaitement arqué à l'adresse de la serveuse et lui lance un sourire espiègle, qui sous-entend : pourquoi-vous-faites-cette tête-mais oui c'est-exactement-ce-que-vous-pensez-et-alors?

Elle est adorable, s'amuse réellement de la situation et en joue pleinement tandis que Chris se contente de poser doucement son bras sur son épaule, complètement serein, respectueux des bienséances, ce qui contraste avec l'effronterie de Lydia.

Ils forment un couple diablement charismatique.

Lorsque la serveuse se tourne vers Stiles qui s'apprête à parler, Derek lui coupe avec désinvolture la parole et leur commande, pour tous les deux, un verre de Pinot noir, juste pour voir comment Stiles va réagir.

Stiles ferme d'un coup sec la bouche en faisant claquer bruyamment ses dents et Derek sourit lorsque le gamin se tourne vers lui pour le regarder avec au moins huit nuances de _« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »_ dans les yeux.

Quand Derek se tourne de nouveau vers Chris et Lydia, il voit que Chris a la mâchoire qui tremblote parce qu'il se retient de rire, le salaud.

Le repas correspond grosso modo à ce à quoi Derek s'attendait : des portions congrues d'une nourriture médiocre mais branchée, arrangée dans des compositions esthétiquement séduisantes, servie sur des assiettes aux formes farfelues.

En revanche, l'ambiance à table est bonne. Lydia raconte de délicieuses anecdotes sur son université, narrant ses mésaventures de maître-auxiliaire et d'étudiants de première année qui la draguent de temps en temps.

_ Tout cela ne te rend pas nerveux, Chris ? glousse Stiles, taquin. Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle s'enfuie avec un petit jeune ?

Chris a un petit sourire.

_ Non, dit-il tranquillement, une main entortillée dans les cheveux de Lydia. Je ne pense pas qu'ils sauraient quoi faire d'elle s'ils mettaient le grappin dessus.

De l'autre côté de la table, Lydia sourit de toutes ses dents et cligne de l'œil ostensiblement à l'adresse de Stiles qui rougit. Derek étouffe un sourire en portant son verre de vin à la bouche puis mange les fines tranches de bœuf que Stiles fait glisser subrepticement sans arrêt dans son assiette. Derek sait qu'il bénéficie de sa générosité pour deux raisons : tout d'abord, Stiles est toujours prêt à donner à manger à Derek. Et ensuite, le bœuf est cuit juste à point et Stiles ne peut pas supporter la vue d'une viande saignante. Ce gamin est capable de manger toute la journée des sushis mais donnez-lui un steak à peine revenu des deux côtés et c'est fichu, il n'y touchera pas.

Derek n'a pas autant de scrupules.

_ Tu lui as donné toute ta viande, dit Lydia, et ses yeux pétillent d'une lueur diabolique après avoir absorbé le troisième verre de vin que Chris a commandé pour elle. C'est tellement mignon tout plein.

(-)

Ils s'arrêtent au « Fleur de Lis » sur le chemin du retour pour y prendre une pizza. Comme Derek le lui demande, dès qu'ils quittent « La Vie », Stiles donne un coup de fil et la pizza est déjà prête au moment où ils arrivent, fleurant bon les épices chaudes, garnie d'un mélange parfaitement équilibré de sauce Marinara(2) et Cajun (3). C'est une grosse pizza et la commande de gressins pour couronner le tout est parfaitement superflue – ils viennent de sortir à peine de table, même si ce n'était pas exactement un repas qui proposait les rations auxquelles Derek est accoutumé – mais ce dernier veut tout de même en prendre.

Quand ils arrivent chez eux, tous les deux vont directement dans leur chambre pour ôter leurs vêtements de soirée. Stiles lance sa chemise par terre, défait et laisse ses habits à même le sol, peu soigneusement comme d'habitude, puis il dévore ostensiblement d'un regard concupiscent Derek qui enlève ses bretelles et déboutonne son chemisier.

_ Tu devrais garder les bretelles, dit Stiles, en tendant la main pour laisser courir sa main sur le ventre de Derek, la poussant légèrement contre la courbe de son bas-ventre, à l'endroit où il est le plus volumineux, à l'endroit – Derek le sait parfaitement- où il a l'air probablement particulièrement gros aujourd'hui vu la façon dont son abdomen cherche à s'échapper de son pantalon étroit.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, se débarrasse de sa chemise pour la mettre soigneusement dans le panier à linge et défait ses bretelles.

_ Si je porte les bretelles, alors je dois garder le pantalon.

_ Alors garde tout ! s'écrie Stiles, avec enthousiasme.

_ Je ne me sens pas bien dedans.

_ Parce que ton pantalon est trop serré pour ton ventre ? demande Stiles avec sollicitude, tout en s'efforçant de glisser ses doigts fins entre le ventre proéminent de Derek et la ceinture distendue de son pantalon.

_ C'est foutrement trop étroit de partout.

Derek déboutonne son pantalon avec un soupir et Stiles observe attentivement le ventre de Derek lorsque, libéré du pantalon, celui-ci prend quelques centimètres de plus.

_ Il me semblait bien, à moi.

Bien sûr qu'il te semblait bien, mon poussin.

Stiles sourit, se libère de son pantalon de soirée et le laisse traîner sur le sol avant d'enfiler une paire de shorts de basketteurl et rien d'autre.

_ Très bien, ne le garde pas sur toi alors – allez, viens, ta pizza va être froide.

Derek ne cherche pas à prolonger leur échange verbal, il se contente d'enfiler un vieux t-shirt – un peu trop petit, qui moule tout en douceur les courbes de son ventre rond et ses poignées d'amour si tendres puis il sort de la chambre à la suite de Stiles.

_ Amusante, cette soirée, dit Derek à Stiles , une part de pizza à la main, une fois qu'ils se sont installés sur le canapé, après avoir posé la boîte en carton ouverte sur la table basse.

Stiles sourit. « Amusant » n'est pas un adjectif que Derek a l'habitude d'appliquer pour qualifier les sorties au cours desquelles ils ont l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres personnes.

_ Ah bon, mon gros ? Des petites portions de nourriture bizarre… Chris et Lydia qui étaient … eh bien qui étaient égaux à eux-mêmes, donc également bizarres … C'était amusant ?

Derek prend quelques bouchées de sa pizza, se régalant de sa succulence, de sa saveur épicée et grasse, de sa garniture riche en sauce et en fromage avant de répondre.

_ Oui, ça l'était. La nourriture n'était pas terrible – il avale une autre bouchée énorme de sa pizza, comme pour souligner son opinion – mais nous étions en bonne compagnie.

_ Alors…

Stiles s'arrête de parler, se déplace pour s'approcher de Derek sur le canapé, garde le silence pendant une minute pendant que Derek termine sa première tranche de pizza et en prend une seconde.

_ Euh… Alors Chris et Lydia, une bonne compagnie…

Eh bien voilà, ça devait arriver, nous y sommes. Derek est même surpris que Stiles ait attendu aussi longtemps pour aborder le problème.

_ Qu'est-ce qui cloche à leur sujet, gamin ?

_ Mmmm… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec eux, bon sang ? J'ai eu l'impression qu'il allait la doigter devant tout l'hôtel pendant que vous autres, vous vous seriez contentés de rester assis et de fumer stoïquement des cigares, à la manière de cette enflure de James Bond.

Derek éclate de rire alors qu'il mâchait et s'étouffe si fort qu'il est obligé de poser sa tranche de pizza, de se racler la gorge, de boire une longue gorgée de soda avant d'enfin pouvoir répondre.

_ Il n'aurait pas fait une chose pareille, finit-il par dire.

_ Mec. Sa main était posée si haut entre ses jambes qu'il a failli le faire. Et il commande à sa place, maintenant ? Stiles étrécit son regard. Et toi aussi tu t'y mets ?

_ Tu veux qu'on parle de nous ou de Chris et Lydia ?

_ Hum… De Chris et Lydia tout d'abord.

Derek entame une nouvelle part de pizza et hausse les épaules.

_ Tu te doutais bien qu'il est son dominant.

_ Je ne savais pas que … je ne savais pas qu'ils se livraient ensemble à leur manège tordu en public !

_ Ce n'était pas si tordu que ça.

_ Elle n'a même pas parlé à la serveuse !

_ Ni toi, d'ailleurs.

_ Oh mon Dieu, Derek ! Et oui, ça, c'était tordu.

_ Tu as aimé ?

Stiles arrête de s'agiter, se rencogne contre le dossier du canapé et jette un regard bizarre à Derek.

_ Non, je ne … oui. Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas. C'était gênant.

Derek fronce les sourcils et mâche pensivement un gressin.

_ Tu étais gêné ?

Derek apprécie le jeu dynamique de pouvoir et de domination qui se sont mis en place dans leur couple, mais le sentiment de gêne n'y a pas sa place, du moins pour Derek.

Stiles hausse les épaules, il n'a pas l'air vraiment mal à l'aise, plutôt très partagé, hésitant.

_ Je ne sais… Je ne sais pas. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il est manifeste que Lydia aime ça. Je ne … je ne veux pas être forcément l'objet de toute cette attention… Tu vois ? Comme Lydia l'est … Marcher collée à Chris comme une petite poupée de chiffon, le laisser la diriger comme si elle était pratiquement attachée à une laisse ?

Il secoue la tête.

_ Je ne veux pas de ça.

Derek esquisse un petit sourire lorsqu'il entend la description de Stiles. C'est pertinent – Chris a bien évidemment guidé tous les gestes de Lydia ce soir-là. Bien sûr, Lydia était rayonnante, a alterné les œillades innocentes adressées à Chris et les sourires narquois et diaboliques, riches de sous-entendus adressés au reste du monde.

_ Ok, gamin. Ça me va que tu ne veuilles pas de ça.

Stiles se renfrogne, affichant un air frustré.

_ Je pourrais bien le vouloir un petit peu, quand même.

Derek cache son sourire derrière une autre part de pizza.

_ Ça me va aussi.

Lorsque Derek en est à sa dernière part de pizza, il se met à manger lentement, à demi allongé sur le canapé, une main frottant doucement son gros ventre. Il a l'air rassasié, lascif et plein, ses yeux sont mi-clos, et il a cet air un peu dangereux, cet air de gros prédateur qu'il arbore toujours lorsqu'il est vautré de cette façon, repu et totalement détendu. Stiles adore ça.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as l'air bandant, dit-il, parce que c'est vrai.

Derek lui jette un coup d'œil affectueux et tendre qu'il essaie sans succès de faire passer pour un regard exprimant un léger agacement.

_ J'ai l'air surtout de quelqu'un qui ne rentrera plus jamais dans ce pantalon.

Stiles sourit.

_ C'est sûrement vrai.

Il se glisse sur le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve tout près Derek puis relève son t-shirt, fait courir une main légère sur le sommet de son ventre, le long de la courbe supérieure, à l'endroit où c'est ferme et plein de tout ce qu'il a mangé. Il fait bouger sa main vers le bas, doucement, puis saisit une poignée de la courbe toute douce du bas-ventre, là où le ventre bien dur de Derek s'incurve, formant une couche potelée et tremblante de gras.

_ Mais il ne t'allait déjà pas très bien avant même que tu manges cette pizza.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel et enfourne la dernière bouchée de pizza dans sa bouche, levant un petit peu, de tout son poids, son ventre contre la main de Stiles.

_ Merci, gamin.

_ Merci à toi, dit Stiles en souriant.

Il frotte le ventre de Derek pendant quelques instants, pas nécessairement pour initier une partie de jambes en l'air – bien que Stiles serait amèrement déçu qu'ils ne finissent pas au lit plus tard – mais simplement parce qu'il peut le faire, parce que Derek est plein, énorme et qu'il est sien, qu'il est le seul qui puisse le toucher de cette façon.

_ Est-ce que tu veux être mon dominant, mon Dom, quoi ? finit-il par demander, une fois que Derek est bien décontracté, qu'il ne se tortille plus à cause du désagrément causé par son ventre trop plein, qu'il est couché sur son dos, les yeux fermés , et qu'il laisse Stiles presser et frotter son ventre gonflé.

Derek ouvre un de ses jolis yeux verts, contemple Stiles pendant un certain temps puis le referme.

_ Je le suis déjà, gamin.

Stiles s'écrie, offusqué :

_ Tu ne l'es pas.

Derek ne bouge pas et se contente de pousser son ventre un peu en avant, une indication claire en direction de Stiles pour l'inciter à continuer à le caresser, ce que Stiles fait.

_ Comment appelles-tu alors le fait que je te dicte la façon dont je désire que tu me chevauches ? Et comment interpréter le fait que, quand tu me prépares à manger, je te tape les fesses quand je passe près de toi ? Et que je te dis quelle bonne petite ménagère tu es ?

Stiles sent ses joues s'échauffer un peu et il se mord les lèvres pour s'empêcher de démentir qu'il aime ces manies – parce que, bien entendu, Derek interprèterait à bon escient que ce déni est la preuve supplémentaire et formelle que Stiles les apprécie.

_ Comment est-ce que tu qualifies le fait que je te répète combien tu es un gentil et joli garçon pendant que je te baise ?

La voix de Derek est plus grave que de coutume, il parle d'une voix traînante et râpeuse qui force Stiles à ajuster sa verge qui commence à se tendre.

_ Comment tu nommerais le fait que je t'empoigne pour te faire basculer face contre la table de la cuisine, que je bloque tes bras et que je te défonce comme un malade pendant que tu hurles ton plaisir, gamin ?

Bon sang.

_ C'est … chaud ?

Derek s'esclaffe.

_ Ouais.

Stiles fait trembloter un peu le ventre de Derek, et sa caresse reste très douce et légère, eu égard à la pizza entière, aux gressins et au repas absorbé plus tôt dans la soirée qu'il a enfournés là dedans.

_ Ton ventre pousse fort contre mon dos quand tu me prends comme ça, par derrière, dit-il.

Derek soulève un sourcil, sans ouvrir ses yeux.

_ C'est tellement bon.

_ Je suis d'accord.

Stiles reste silencieux une minute.

_ Donc tu penses que tout cela fait de toi mon dominant ?

_ Je pense que tout cela nous fait beaucoup plus ressembler au couple que forment Chris et Lydia que tu ne le penses, dit Derek comme si cela coulait de source. Et c'est pourquoi Chris m'a offert un cigare et pas à toi.

Stiles plisse son nez.

_ Chris ne sait pas quel genre de relations sexuelles nous avons. Comment pourrait-il le savoir ?

Le sourire en coin qu'arbore Derek pour répondre est tout à la fois exaspérant et sexy.

_ Il a supposé. Et sa supposition était correcte.

Stiles se tait un instant.

_ Crois-tu que Lydia l'appelle Maître ? finit-il par demander.

Il lui est arrivé de regarder occasionnellement pas mal de films porno BDSM où des soumis appelaient leurs dominants Seigneur ou même Maître. Le côté un peu ridicule de ces scènes l'a toujours frappé, même s'il lui arrivait de se masturber et de prendre son pied en les regardant. Peu importe, Stiles est avant tout pragmatique.

_ Oui.

_ Est-ce que tu veux que je t'appelle Maître ?

_ Est-ce que tu souhaites m'appeler ainsi ?

_ Ce n'est pas juste de répondre à une question par une autre question.

_ Si j'avais vraiment voulu que tu m'appelles Maître, je te l'aurais déjà demandé.

_ Espèce d'enfoiré de loup-garou autoritaire et dirigiste.

Derek sourit, lascif et nonchalant.

_ C'est exactement ce que je voulais te faire dire.

(-)

Il s'écoule plusieurs heures avant qu'ils baisent enfin. Le ventre de Derek n'est plus ni trop ferme ni trop dur pour risquer de plaquer Stiles contre le matelas et pratiquement l'écraser.

Derek place Stiles de façon à ce qu'il s'appuie sur ses mains et sur ses genoux, les fesses relevées, alignées par rapport à l'angle formé par le bord du lit et le pénètre bien _durement_ , le sexe luisant et dégoulinant de lubrifiant, et bien mouillé, comme Derek aime à le faire habituellement.

_ Tu es si mignon pour moi, tellement un doux, gentil et joli garçon, dit-il, d'une voix grave et lubrique, comme toujours lorsqu'il se perd dans l'intimité brûlante de Stiles.

Il agrippe ses hanches, d'une façon brutale, éprouvante, et Stiles devine qu'il aura des bleus le lendemain matin.

_ Si menu et parfait pour moi, gamin.

Stiles gémit, pousse ses fesses en arrière contre le gros ventre de Derek, contre sa verge, jouissant de sa propre souffrance, se délectant de la façon dont Derek parvient encore maintenant à l'écarteler, à le déchirer.

_ S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, scande-t-il.

_ Bon garçon. Bon, bon garçon.

Derek aurait dû sentir venir la question, dès le moment où Stiles s'est tourné vers lui et a commencé à parler, environ une vingtaine de minutes après qu'ils avaient éteint les lumières.

_ Est-ce que tu as déjà endossé le rôle du passif au lit ?

Derek cligne des yeux, et prend le temps de laisser la question pénétrer son esprit.

_ Oui, ça m'est arrivé, répond-il.

_ Tu as aimé le faire ?

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère.

_ C'est une réponse d'avocat.

_ J'apprécie de le faire, occasionnellement,dit Derek, flairant le piège.

_ Alors, est-ce que moi je peux te prendre par derrière un de ces jours ?

_ Est-ce que tu veux le faire ?

_ Peut-être bien. Est-ce que ton Dom peut éventuellement jouer le rôle du passif ? Je pourrais bien avoir besoin d'appeler Lydia pour le lui demander.

_ Bon sang, Stiles.

_ Je te ferai savoir ce qu'elle a dit.

* * *

 _ **Cuisine fusion : cuisine très à la mode actuellement qui mélange des techniques et des saveurs s'inspirant descuisines du monde entier.**_

 _ **Sauce à la tomate et à l'huile d'olive avec oignons, origan (mais il existe une infinité de recettes: des recettesrégionales, familiales...)**_

 _ **Sauce cajun : mélange d'épices (ail, paprika,poivre, piment de cayenne, origan, thym, piment rouge) et de crèmefraîche (certains mettent du yaourt).**_

 _ **Prochain épisode : les conseils de Lydia.**_

 _ **Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui profitent encore des beaux jours et les autres... Bonne fin de semaine et bon weekend !**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Warning : Ce chapitre contient un bottom Derek, ce qui est logique vu le chapitre précédent. Mais vous verrez que... Enfin, je vous laisse vous faire votre propre opinion._

 _Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je posterai assez vite le dernier chapitre. Merci à Mama et Nathydemon à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. Ravie que cette fic vous plaise (et Nathydemon, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé en Angleterre conduire là-bas ne doit pas être facile!)..._

* * *

 ** _Message de PumpkinSpy : Voilà, cette traduction ainsi que cette histoire ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Si cette traduction vous rappelle quelque chose, c'est tout à fait normal, ceci est une traduction de Calliope83._**

 ** _Calli a décidé d'accorder du temps à ses projets professionnels et de ce fait, elle a décidé de se retirer de la liste des auteurs. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas laisser ses traductions tomber dans l'oubli, surtout pas après le temps consacré mais aussi en pensant à ceux qui souhaiteraient relire une histoire qu'ils avaient aimé._**

 _ **D'un commun accord, je reprends sur mon propre profil auteur ses traductions.** _

* * *

Bonus 2 (chapitre 3)

Le portable de Lydia vibre sur la table et elle lève la tête pour regarder Chris, installé sur le canapé.Il est en train de lire sur son téléphone les dernières nouvelles. Elle est au sol, entre les genoux de Chris et elle a les jambes repliées sous elle. Et elle ne fait rien, vraiment rien. Il l'a installée à cet endroit précis une demi-heure auparavant, lui a demandé de rester immobile et muette et c'est ce qu'elle fait. Elle se contente d'être là, d'exister. Elle a posé sa tête contre son genou, peut-être pour humer les effluves de lessive et d'eau de Cologne sur son jeans. Elle est là, tout simplement, se délectant d'être à ses côtés, et de temps en temps, elle sent sa main caresser ses cheveux.

C'est vraiment un de leurs jeux favoris et elle est un tantinet irritée que quelqu'un l'appelle au téléphone en plein milieu de cet instant de tranquillité qu'ils partagent tous les deux. Elle n'a absolument pas envie d'avoir maintenant une conversation avec qui que ce soit.

_ Va répondre, mon bébé, dit Chris en lui tapotant l'épaule pour lui signifier qu'elle peut se lever.

Elle envisage de protester mais y renonce et se lève pour prendre son portable.

 _Foutu Stiles_.

Elle appuie sur la touche pour répondre.

_ Oui ?

_ Salut, Lyds.

Sa voix résonne gaiement en ligne.

_ Salut, Stiles, dit-elle tout en retournant s'asseoir sur le sol aux pieds de Chris. Nous repartons à Beacon Hills dans deux jours. Qu'est-ce que tu nous peux bien nous vouloir ?

_ Bon sang, tu sais t'y prendre pour mettre à l'aise ton interlocuteur.

_ J'étais en train de passer un moment de tranquillité. Viens-en aux faits.

_ Un moment de tranquillité ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, un moment de tranquillité ? Oh, mon Dieu, est-ce que c'est un truc sexuel ? Toi et Chris êtes en train de faire un truc bizarre ? Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que ça implique l'utilisation d'un bâillon ?

_ Si ça impliquait l'utilisation d'un bâillon, je serais en train de te répondre par textos.

Lorsqu'il entend cette réplique,Chris déplace ses jambes et s'esclaffe.

_ Mais c'est un jeu sexuel ?

_ C'est un jeu qu'on a instauré entre nous et tu appelles en plein milieu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Stiles ?

_ Hmmmm. Bien. En fait, j'ai une question à poser. Une – hum – question au sujet du sexe.

Lydia retrouve un peu de sa bonne humeur.

_ Une question au sujet du sexe ? Chouette ! Ok, de quoi s'agit-il ? Mais je te le dis tout de suite, s'il s'agit d'un truc bizarre impliquant de la nourriture, je ne peux rien pour toi. Vous êtes très mignons tous les deux mais ce n'est pas mon rayon.

_ Non, non, il ne s'agit pas de parler de nourriture – je n'ai pas besoin de conseils à ce propos, j'ai réglé totalement ce problème.

_ Oh oui, Derek a tout à fait l'air de quelqu'un pour qui tu as réglé ce problème.

_ Est-ce que tu es en train de traiter mon petit ami de gros ?

_ Tu aimes ça, avoue.

_ Bordel, oui, j'aime vraiment ça.

_ Accouche, Stiles. Tu as appelé en plein milieu d'un truc que j'étais en train de faire, tu t'en souviens ?

_ Bien, bien. Alors – hum- Chris est ton Dom.

Lydia attend mais Stiles ne poursuit pas la conversation.

_ Oui, il l'est, finit-elle par déclarer. Et alors ?

_ Euh, quand vous le faites, il – hum- il dirige tout ? Euh, est-ce qu'il prend tout en main, si tu préfères ?

Lydia sourit, examine ses ongles manucurés et laisse passer quelques secondes de silence pour le faire bisquer.

_ Oui, Chris prend vraiment beaucoup les choses en main… Pourquoi ?

_ Euh, eh bien. C'est pareil avec Derek. Mais, et si – eh bien, et si c'était moi qui dirigeais tout pour une fois ? est-ce que– euh- au vu de ton expérience, et en tant qu'experte en la matière, est-ce que tu crois que ça marcherait avec un dominant ? Non pas que Derek soit mon dominant ! Il est…

_ Il m'a l'air plutôt d'être ton « papa », ton "Daddy", si tu préfères, le coupe Lydia, s'épargnant ainsi la peine de prêter l'oreille plus longtemps aux propos décousus de Stiles. Bon, venons-en aux faits. Tu veux baiser Derek mais tu nous fais un caca nerveux à cette idée ?

Elle peut sentir dans son dos Chris se crisper un peu, se caler contre le dossier du canapé et dresser l'oreille. Elle le regarde par dessus son épaule, lui lance un clin d'œil et il lui retourne un sourire tendre et amusé. C'est une expression qu'il ne réserve qu'à elle et elle seule. Chris Argent ne regarde jamais qui que ce soit de cette façon-là. Personne d'autre, à part elle.

_ Je voudrais bien, dit Stiles, et elle peut très bien se le représenter en train de gigoter dans tous les sens, le téléphone à la main.

_ Eh bien alors, baise-le.

_ Mais ça ne serait pas bizarre ? Vu qu'il est mon Dom ? Je veux dire, je ne l'ai jamais – hum- je ne l'ai jamais baisé auparavant.

_ Est-ce que tu as déjà été actif auparavant ? Réponds et c'est tout.

La réponse de Stiles arrive bien trop vite.

_ Mais bien sûr que je l'ai déjà été !

_ Combien de fois ?

Silence.

_ Cinq fois. Peut-être six.

_ Alors fais en sorte qu'il te parle pendant que tu prendras le rôle de l'actif. Il est ton « maître » - il te dira comment le baiser, de la même façon qu'il te dit de faire tout le reste.

_ Tu penses que c'est la solution ?

Lydia peut percevoir dans la voix de Stiles un certain soulagement.

_ J'en suis persuadée. Bonne chance, mon cœur. Fais-moi savoir comment ça s'est passé.

Elle se tourne une nouvelle fois vers Chris, tout sourire et s'exclame:

_ Et prends bien ton pied quand tu baiseras Derek !

Elle coupe le portable et le pose, puis fait une grimace en regardant Chris.

_ Alors, c'était un bon conseil, pas vrai ?

Chris, d'un simple geste, lui fait comprendre qu'elle doit venir s'installer sur ses genoux puis répond, d'un ton pince sans-rire :

_ J'espère, dans son propre intérêt, que Derek lui donnera des instructions bien claires.

(-)

Une semaine passe avant que Stiles n'évoque de nouveau le sujet et, comme de coutume chez lui, il n'y va pas par quatre chemins.

_ Donc les Doms dans une relation de couple peuvent tout à fait être passifs. C'est Lydia qui l'a dit, annonce-t-il tout à trac un soir alors qu'ils traînent dans leur appartement.

Il est vautré par terre, avec quelques ouvrages devant lui, soi disant pour faire des recherches mais en vérité il attend juste l'occasion d'aborder avec Derek le problème qui le préoccupe.

Derek ne remue pas un cil.

_ Eh bien, Dieu merci, Lydia t'a donné le feu vert. Dans le cas contraire, nous n'étions donc pas autorisés à le faire.

_ Je ne lui ai pas demandé la permission, Derek. Je voulais en quelque sorte que quelqu'un me donne son opinion.

_ Je ne peux pas croire que tu lui aies vraiment demandé ce qu'elle en pensait.

_ Je ne lui ai pas réellement demandé si les dominants pouvaient être passifs au lit. Je lui ai simplement demandé des conseils.

_ Tu as pensé que Lydia était la personne la plus indiquée pour savoir comment sodomiser un homme ?

Derek a fini par poser son téléphone et le regarde, avec une expression indéfinissable, entre tendresse et réprobation.

_ J'ai pensé qu'elle était la personne la plus avisée que je pouvais trouver pour me donner des conseils sur le sexe en général, dit Stiles en lui lançant un regard noir. Et son avis était totalement fondé, de toute façon, alors arrête de te comporter comme un crétin.

_ Oh oui, gamin ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

_ Elle a dit que tu devrais tout simplement me parler pendant tout le processus et que tu devrais me dire quoi faire.

Derek lui adresse un regard amusé.

_ Est-ce que tu as déjà joué le rôle de l'actif au lit ?

_ Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi les gens n'arrêtent-ils pas de me le demander ?

Derek le fixe d'un air insistant.

_ Ok, seulement quelques fois. Cinq. Ou six, au moins six, c'est sûr.

_ Est-ce que tu as aimé le faire ?

_ Euh,oui , je veux dire, j'ai fourré ma queue dans l'intimité de quelqu'un. Bien sûr que j'ai foutrement aimé ça !

Derek s'esclaffe.

_ Ok, alors. Donc tu as aimé mais tu as le trac.

_ Qui a dit que j'avais le trac ?

_ Tu as appelé Lydia. Tu as le trac.

_ Très bien. Un petit peu.

Derek retrousse le coin de sa lèvre pour esquisser son séduisant petit demi-sourire, ce sourire qui n'est qu'à lui.

_ C'est ok. Tu n'as pas à être aussi nerveux à propos de ça.

Il tapote le canapé à côté de lui.

_ Viens là, gamin.

Lorsqu'il entend le son de la voix de Derek, plus basse d'à peu près une octave, Stiles se rend compte que oui, il a le trac mais cette voix-là, autoritaire et pleine d'assurance, l'aide à se détendre.

C'est idiot mais tout cela est devenu quelque chose de très important aux yeux de Stiles. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi ça a pris autant d'importance. Depuis tout ce temps qu'ils vivent ensemble maintenant, ils n'ont jamais vraiment discuté de ce problème – Stiles aime être passif et Derek aime être actif. Les choses se sont faites naturellement entre eux, et c'est entièrement de la même façon que la répartition de leurs rôles au sein du couple s'est mise en place.

Mais désormais, maintenant qu'il y a bien réfléchi, Stiles veut aussi expérimenter avec Derek _ça_ : il veut contempler Derek, ses cuisses largement offertes sous lui, il veut savoir à quoi ressemblera Derek au moment où il jouira à en perdre la tête _sous lui_. Il veut que Derek lui fasse confiance pour le faire prendre son pied, qu'il lui fasse assez confiance pour faire _ça_ avec lui.

Quand ils se rendent dans leur chambre, Derek entreprend de se déshabiller complètement et cette nudité en elle même est un peu troublante. Lorsque Derek baisse le long de ses cuisses épaisses ses boxers et qu'il enlève son t-shirt par-dessus la tête, Stiles prend conscience que Derek garde le plus souvent au moins quelques-uns de ses vêtements quand ils font l'amour. Désormais, avec Derek complètement nu et Stiles presque entièrement encore habillé, le déséquilibre du pouvoir qui s'est subtilement instauré entre eux paraît criant d'évidence.

Derek est couché sur le dos, sur le lit, avec deux édredons et ses gros bras forts placés sous sa tête. Il est très beau, tout en courbes douces et en muscles épais. Son gros ventre et ses cuisses plantureuses sont tout aussi viriles que ses épaules larges et ses bras massifs. Des bras qui, Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de le remarquer, sont un peu plus gras qu'ils ne l'étaient encore peu de temps auparavant.

Derek lève un sourcil, insupportablement suffisant et sûr de lui, comme à son habitude.

_ Alors ?

Stiles balance son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et se débarrasse de ses jeans en même temps que de ses boxers. Il ne s'est probablement pas déshabillé aussi vite de toute sa vie.

_ Tu as l'air foutrement magnifique, dit Stiles en grimpant sur le lit.

Derek flatte d'une main son flanc.

_ Toi aussi, gamin. Viens ici.

Stiles monte sur lui, caresse les cuisses épaisses de Derek et laisse celui-ci l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Ils se caressent et s'embrassent, lascivement, doucement. Derek, sans cesse, le guide et le repositionne, comme si Stiles était _son sien :_ celui qu'il cherche à contrôler, celui qu'il cherche à manipuler, dans tous les sens du terme. Il suce la langue de Stiles dans sa bouche, la titille et la mordille, puis mord pleinement ses lèvres, en grignote la pulpe jusqu'à ce que Stiles gémisse contre lui, leurs deux verges plaquées contre le ventre de Derek.

_ Es-tu prêt ? finit par demander Derek, interrompant leur baiser et regardant Stiles, les yeux mi-clos.

_ Euh … Ce n'est pas moi qui suis censé le demander ?

Derek lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Va prendre le lubrifiant, gamin.

Stiles tend la main si vite pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet qu'il manque de tomber du lit.

Cela dit, Stiles n'a pas du tout le trac. Il n'a pas souvent pris le rôle de l'actif au lit, c'est sûr, mais il peut se considérer comme un expert quand il s'agit de préparer son partenaire : il s'est doigté souvent depuis qu'il est adolescent, s'empalant sur sa propre main puis cherchant écraser ses fesses contre elle, éperdument. Et bon sang, de nombreuses fois, quand il revenait du lycée, c'était à Derek qu'il pensait quand il faisait ça.

Il répand du lubrifiant sur toute la surface de sa main, généreusement, et il retient son souffle lorsque Derek glisse un coussin sous ses hanches, plie précautionneusement ses genoux et écarte un peu ses cuisses. Il a l'air si magnifique, son regard est sombre et concentré, son ventre rond est rendu encore plus proéminent par la position qu'il a adoptée et ses cuisses épaisses sont largement écartées pour accueillir Stiles. C'est presque trop.

_ Tu as l'air si beau, murmure-t-il, promenant sa main enduite de lubrifiant sur les bourses de Derek, puis en dessous , faisant courir son autre main à l'intérieur des cuisses plantureuses de Derek, là où la peau est lisse et satinée, parcourant lentement d'une main légère et douce comme la soie le relief de ses muscles.

Derek ne réagit pas à ses attouchements, il se contente de le regarder et l'expression qu'il arbore est un étrange mélange de vulnérabilité et d'assurance. Même ainsi, même s'il laisse Stiles le toucher de cette façon, Derek a l'apparence de quelqu'un de puissant, de dangereux, de quelqu'un qui contrôle tout, et il y a quelque chose d'exaltant et d'enivrant à le toucher de cette façon.

Lorsque Stiles glisse un doigt dans son intimité, Derek inspire brusquement, très brièvement, ce qui fait tressauter et tendre un peu plus la verge de Stiles. Derek lève un sourcil, comme s'il savait exactement à quel point Stiles est excité et ensuite il soulève ses hanches, juste un peu, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse un peu plus s'enfoncer sur la main de Stiles.

_ Je ne suis pas fait en verre, Stiles.

_ Mais quand as-tu fait ça pour la dernière fois ? demande Stiles en le regardant.

Derek hausse les épaules.

_ Ça fait probablement deux ou trois ans.

_ Tu es pratiquement vierge de ce côté-là, alors, conclut Stiles en lui souriant.

Puis il ajoute un second doigt.

Lorsqu'il a introduit trois doigts profondément dans l'intimité de Derek, Stiles halète convulsivement, tout comme Derek. Il essaie désespérément de rester maître de lui-même et de résister à l'envie de se frotter à la jambe de ce dernier.

_ Viens là, gamin, finit par dire Derek.

Il agrippe Stiles, le tire vers lui jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le recouvre de tout son corps. Et Derek a écarté ses cuisses, Derek est couché sous lui, comme un don du Ciel.

Derek se saisit du tube de lubrifiant sur le lit, là où Stiles l'a laissé, et le décapsule. Il déverse du gel sur sa main et en enduit la verge de Stiles. Il semble comprendre que Stiles est déjà sur le point de jouir : il s'arrange donc pour que ses gestes ne soient ni sensuels ni langoureux, pour qu'ils soient simplement efficaces.

_ Viens ici, répète-t-il, attirant cette fois Stiles vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent, jusqu'à ce que Stiles soit étendu au-dessus de lui, sa queue bien alignée contre son entrée.

_ Fais-le, dit-il en interrompant un instant plus tard leur baiser, fais glisser ta queue en moi.

La sensation que Stiles éprouve est incroyable. Même juste avec cette première toute petite poussée lente à l'intérieur du corps de Derek, il peut sentir sa chaleur, il peut la sentir, comme drapée tout autour de lui. C'est une sensation intense et Stiles ne parvient pas vraiment à se concentrer sur les réactions de Derek, tout ce qu'il parvient à faire, c'est de respirer et d'essayer de maîtriser ses propres réactions.

_ Bien, c'est bien. La voix de Derek est grave, un peu râpeuse mais elle est ferme et sereine. Un peu plus loin, gamin, c'est bien.

Derek continue à le couvrir de louanges et à lui donner patiemment des conseils, comme si Stiles était en train d'accomplir un processus vraiment très complexe, jusqu'à ce que Stiles soit complètement entré en lui, immergé jusqu'à la garde en lui, tout contre son corps.

_ Oh putain, lâche Stiles. Dieu, c'est si bon d'être en toi.

Avant même de commencer à aller et venir en Derek, il pose une main sur son ventre, la glisse tout le long de son abdomen puis agrippe la chair tendre de son flanc, pétrissant sa poignée d'amour comme si sa vie en dépendait. Alors seulement il finit par bouger en lui.

Derek a plaqué une de ses grandes et larges mains sur l'un des bras de Stiles pour l'aider à garder son équilibre. Il continue à proférer une litanie de mots, un flot de paroles ininterrompues, pour la plupart décousues, seulement une série de _« oui, mon cœur, c'est si bon, là, juste là, »_ et cela réconforte tellement Stiles, cela le rassure tellement.

_ Comme ça, dit Derek, ondulant et soulevant un peu ses hanches, ajustant la position de Stiles, l'attirant un peu plus près de lui, pour changer d'angle. Putain, oui, comme ça.

C'est presque trop pour Stiles, d'aller et venir en Derek, de voir comment son ventre frémit à chaque poussée en lui, de contempler son corps imposant et parfait sous lui, de sentir ses cuisses si fortes appuyées contre ses côtes , de sentir l'une de ses larges mains posée sur son biceps , tandis qu'il a recouvert de son autre main sa verge et même maintenant, alors que Stiles est soi-disant l'actif, la seule pensée qu'il est capable de formuler , c'est qu'il est _enveloppé_ dans l'intimité de Derek, immergé en lui, que Derek est omniprésent.

_ Je … Oh, putain, Derek, putain, je vais … vais jouir…

_ Jouis. Fais-le, bébé, dit Derek et sa voix est si grave qu'elle en est presque déformée, qu'une octave seulement la différencie d'un grondement de bête et c'est ce qui lui fait de l'effet, vraiment, c'est ce qui amène Stiles au point de rupture.

La voix de Derek déferle sur lui pendant qu'il jouit – _« Bien, oui, mon cœur, tu es un si bon garçon, »_ et son orgasme le frappe tellement de plein fouet, le traverse si brutalement, si rapidement, que Stiles ne se rend même pas compte que Derek se caresse pour atteindre à son tour à l'orgasme. Il n'en prend conscience qu'au moment où il perçoit la chaleur de sa semence jaillissant avec violence contre son torse et son ventre.

_ Oh, bordel.

C'est tout ce qu'il parvient à articuler et Derek se contente de rire, un peu hors d'haleine, puis il le tire vers lui pour le coucher sur sa poitrine, et tous deux s'endorment, encore poisseux du sperme qui s'est répandu entre leurs corps.

(-)

Le lendemain matin, Derek se réveille avant Stiles, sort du lit en prenant la précaution de ne pas le sortir de son sommeil et se dirige vers la cuisine. Il revient avec un plateau garni de bagels, de cream cheese et de tasses remplies d'un café brûlant. En fait, il avait envisagé de cuisiner mais après réflexion, cette idée ne lui a rien dit qui vaille . Tout ce qu'il veut en vérité, c'est se remettre au lit avec son gamin chéri.

Stiles est en partie réveillé lorsqu'il revient dans la chambre et il fait un large sourire, spontanément, lorsqu'il voit le plateau.

_ Tu m'as apporté le petit déjeuner au lit ? Eh bien , mince alors ! Voilà ce que ça fait d'être toi !

Son sourire s'élargit encore prodigieusement et il s'applique à lever ostensiblement les bras au-dessus de sa tête, en s'étirant longuement, lascivement. Il déborde de contentement et le manifeste de façon exagérée.

_ J'ai fait l'amour à mon petit ami sexy la nuit dernière et maintenant il m'apporte le petit déjeuner au lit. Contemplez-moi : je suis Derek Hale !

Derek serre la mâchoire, pour essayer de ne pas sourire mais il échoue.

_ Tu parles beaucoup trop pour être Derek Hale.

_ Je suis un Derek sain de corps et d'esprit, sensible, à l'écoute de mes émotions et je me sens à l'aise quand il s'agit de les exprimer, dit Stiles faisant mine avec ses mains d'attraper une tasse jusqu'à ce que Derek lui en tende une.

_ Cela ne lui ressemble pas, fait remarquer Derek.

_ Il a tourné la page.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, se remet au lit puis installe le plateau en équilibre sur ses genoux.

_ Tu en veux ?

Stiles sourit à nouveau, complètement surexcité et joyeux.

_ Pas encore. Tu les manges, dit-il en poussant le plateau de bagels en direction de Derek.

_ Je croyais que tu étais Derek hale, rétorque Derek en prenant un bagel coupé en deux pour y étaler une couche généreuse de cream cheese. J'ai entendu dire que dernièrement, il ne sautait jamais un seul repas.

_ Argh ! Tu m'as eu ! Stiles étend la main pour tapoter la courbe du ventre de Derek. Je ne peux pas faire ce que tu fais, mon gros.

_ Non, acquiesce Derek. Mais tu as quand même fait du bon boulot la nuit dernière.

Il se penche pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Stiles. Il ne fait pas souvent ce genre de geste. Il a appris, avec le temps, à être tactile avec Stiles mais l'embrasser de temps à autre affectueusement dans la journée, cela ne fait pas vraiment partie de son répertoire habituel.

Stiles se penche à son tour et laisse reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek.

_ La nuit dernière, c'était chouette. Il reste silencieux un instant puis tourne son visage vers Derek. Mais je suis tout de même de l'avis que nous devrions célébrer notre anniversaire avec une de nos bonnes vieilles routines au pieu.

Derek lui jette un coup d'œil amusé.

_ Nous avons un anniversaire à fêter ?

_ Mais oui, idiot. L'anniversaire du soir où tu es venu me chercher à l'aéroport, l'été dernier. Le 19 juillet.

_ Mais nous n'avions pas fait l'amour à cette époque. Ni fait quoi que ce soit.

_ Oui, mais j'avais tellement envie de toi, dit Stiles. Cela compte.

Derek soupire.

_ Ok, gamin. Donc notre anniversaire est … quand ? La semaine prochaine ?

_ Oui. Tu devrais prévoir quelque chose.

_ C'est bon à savoir.

_ Mais je t'en prie, sourit Stiles et il lui tend un autre bagel.

* * *

 _ **Ils sont de plus en plus complices, n'est-ce pas ? Et la nature de leurs relations devient de plus en plus précise.**_

 _ **Semaine à venir : dernier chapitre avec anniversaire de leur rencontre. Nourriture, discussion et ... sexe évidemment.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Voilà, c'est fini..._

 _Alors_ _petit avertissement_ _pour ceux qui vont lire ce dernier chapitre. Les petits noms que Derek et Stiles se donnent au cours de leurs jeux érotiques dans ce dernier texte sont le résultat d'une relation parfaitement consentie entre adultes. Il est bien évident que cette fic ne cautionne absolument pas la pédophilie. Mais si vous vous sentez mal à l'aise lorsqu'un homme plus âgé est appelé par son amant plus jeune "daddy", ne lisez pas ce qui suit. Par ce warning, je respecte la décision de l'auteur qui avait voulu avertir les lecteurs de cette dernière évolution dans les relations de nos deux grands idiots préférés. Je sais que je spoile le contenu de ce chapitre mais je préfère être honnête._

 _Ah la la, ils vont me manquer. Sob._

* * *

 ** _Message de PumpkinSpy : Voilà, cette traduction ainsi que cette histoire ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Si cette traduction vous rappelle quelque chose, c'est tout à fait normal, ceci est une traduction de Calliope83._**

 ** _Calli a décidé d'accorder du temps à ses projets professionnels et de ce fait, elle a décidé de se retirer de la liste des auteurs. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas laisser ses traductions tomber dans l'oubli, surtout pas après le temps consacré mais aussi en pensant à ceux qui souhaiteraient relire une histoire qu'ils avaient aimé._**

 _ **D'un commun accord, je reprends sur mon propre profil auteur ses traductions.** _

* * *

Bonus 2 chapitre 4

En vérité, Stiles ne s'attend pas à ce que Derek ait prévu quoi que ce soit pour fêter la date anniversaire du 19 juillet.

D'une part, ce n'est pas à proprement dire un anniversaire célébrant réellement un événement marquant, à part le fait qu'à cette date-là, Derek était venu chercher Stiles à l'aéroport. D'autre part, Derek n'est pas exactement connu pour ses initiatives romantiques. Et même s'il éprouve une affection sincère à l'égard de quelqu'un, il sera plutôt du genre à être réticent à manifester ouvertement son attachement.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Stiles se réveille ce 19 juillet, il ne se souvient même plus que c'est la date butoir de leur anniversaire, alors que pourtant, c'est Stiles qui l'a lui-même fixée.

Derek n'est pas quelqu'un qui sort de son sommeil par paliers. C'est sans doute une particularité inhérente à sa nature de loup. En tout cas, à partir du moment où Stiles remue ne serait-ce qu'un muscle, Derek se réveille complètement, d'un seul coup. Stiles peut le deviner parce que même si Derek n'ouvre pas les yeux, sa respiration change. L'ensemble de son corps subit des modifications et se raidit.

_ Salut, dit Stiles, qui se tortille jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se caler sous le bras de Derek et se blottir contre lui.

_ Bonjour, gamin.

La voix de Derek n'est pas d'habitude aussi profonde et basse mais, tous les matins, elle est râpeuse et grave et cela donne toujours envie à Stiles de se frotter contre son corps, ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs.

Derek ne dit pas un mot, se contente de rouler sur Stiles, de le bloquer sous lui et d'attraper ses deux poignets dans une seule de ses grandes mains. Stiles pense – en fait il espère- pendant un instant qu'il ne va pas s'embêter à prendre du lubrifiant, qu'il va juste le plaquer contre le matelas, le pénétrer et le pilonner en se montrant brutal et intraitable. Ils ont fait l'amour juste avant de s'endormir la veille au soir, donc c'est une hypothèse plausible. Derek pourrait juste se frayer un chemin en lui et prendre ce qu'il veut…

Mais, bien entendu, il ne le fait pas. A la dernière seconde, il attrape le tube de lubrifiant et Stiles ne sait pas s'il doit se sentir soulagé ou déçu. Il n'a pas de toute façon tellement le temps d'y réfléchir car très rapidement, Derek a enduit sa verge de gel et a jeté le tube sur le côté du lit pour positionner Stiles exactement comme il le souhaite : il pose ses jambes sur ses larges épaules , se penche en avant jusqu'à ce que Stiles soit presque plié en deux sous lui, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne puisse plus bouger du tout sauf pour enfoncer et pousser son sexe contre le gros ventre de Derek.

_ Chut, chut, chut, murmure Derek qui émet des sons apaisants, réconfortants et dénués de sens pendant qu'il s'aligne devant l'entrée de Stiles, qu'il pousse d'un seul coup sa verge dans son intimité, sans aucun préliminaire et sans beaucoup de délicatesse non plus.

Stiles, complètement immobilisé sous lui, ses jambes sur les épaules de Derek, ses poignets bloqués au-dessus de sa tête, jouit sans aucune retenue, très vite.

(-)

Derek n'est pas très sûr du protocole qu'il lui faudrait suivre pour fêter un anniversaire mais il soupçonne que, Stiles étant Stiles , il pourrait organiser n'importe quoi ce soir-là et le gamin réagirait tout de même comme si c'était la meilleure soirée qu'il ait jamais passée de sa vie.

Malgré tout, il veut faire les choses correctement pour Stiles – Stiles qui pourrait s'éclater dans le quartier de Crescent City (1) avec un jeune de son âge, quelqu'un qui écumerait en sa compagnie les bars gays dans le Quarter(2) avec d'autres jolis garçons, quelqu'un avec des abdominaux sculptés en plaquettes de chocolat, quelqu'un qui sourirait facilement . Stiles qui, pour des raisons qui lui échappent, a choisi Derek. Derek qui a dix ans de plus que Stiles, qui ne connaît rien à la vie nocturne de la Nouvelle-Orléans, Derek qui préférerait encaisser un crochet à la mâchoire plutôt que d'aller danser, Derek qui, la plupart du temps, dissimule son sourire et a pris deux tailles de jean depuis l'année dernière.

Mais c'est bien lui que Stiles a choisi et pas un autre, alors c'est important qu'il fasse les choses comme il faut.

Le problème, c'est que Derek n'est pas le genre d'homme à sortir le grand jeu. Il existe en principe beaucoup d'endroits romantiques à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Beaucoup de lieux magnifiques où prendre un verre, où aller dîner, des quartiers anciens et historiques qu'on peut visiter dans des calèches tirées par des chevaux , de jolis endroits où l'on peut se promener en amoureux. Mais Derek ne veut rien de tout cela. Stiles semble se foutre éperdument de l'argent de Derek et si ce dernier l'emmenait dans un endroit luxueux, il serait sans aucun doute beaucoup plus excité par la perspective de contempler son petit ami habillé en tenue de soirée que par le cadre à proprement parler du lieu où ils dîneraient. Depuis une semaine environ, Stiles a laissé tomber sa fixette sur les bretelles pour passer aux gilets de costume, et, pendant ses pauses au Café Call, il a envoyé par texto des photos de modèles variés de gilets, généralement accompagnées d'émojis coquins. Jusqu'ici, Derek a résisté – sérieusement, porter un vêtement dont la coupe épouse forcément les formes de son ventre n'est franchement pas génial- et tant pis pour le scénario lubrique que Stiles a pu élaborer dans sa tête. En plus, le fait de l'emmener dîner dans un endroit chic relancerait la discussion à ce sujet. Alors non, c'est hors de question.

Au bout du compte, il envoie un texto à Malia.

 __ Nous allons fêter notre anniversaire et j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose de sympa avec Stiles. Mais pas question de sortir pour dîner. Alors quoi faire ?_

Sa réponse est, comme de bien entendu, à la fois très utile et prodigieusement agaçante.

 __ Pas de restaurant ? La nourriture n'est-elle pas la troisième personne la plus importante dans votre relation ?_

Derek réfléchit. Elle lui tape sur les nerfs mais en même temps elle est attachante et en plus, elle n'a pas tort.

 __ Je ne veux pas tomber dans le cliché du dîner chic avec tout le tintouin._

 __ Alors cuisine pour lui. Ce sera adorable et tu pourras t'en mettre plein la panse comme il aime te voir le faire. Ce sera vraiment merveilleux. Cuisiner, c'est romantique._

Derek contemple son téléphone. Foutue Malia.

 __ OPDD (Oh Putain de Dieu_ ), tape-t-il.

C'est une expression qu'il a empruntée à Stiles et c'est un acronyme qui lui est très utile.

 __ Ne fais pas la tête. Tout le monde est au courant. C'est ok. Fais-lui la cuisine. Il va adorer._

 __ Peut-être_ , répond Derek.

Il est obligé de reconnaître que c'est une bonne idée.

(-)

Il ne parle pas de l'anniversaire quand ils sortent ensemble manger à midi. Ils traînent à table , prenant tout leur temps pour déguster des assiettes de poulet au curry vindaloo (3), accompagné de sauce saag crémeuse(4), plusieurs paniers successifs garnis de pains naan cuits du jour et tout chauds et de jolies petites verrines remplies de chutney.

Il ne parle pas de leur anniversaire l'après-midi, pendant qu'ils flânent le long de Magazine Street en pleine chaleur, lorsque les rues, alors paisibles, vibrent de lumière.

Il ne parle pas de leur anniversaire lorsqu'ils s'achètent, à leur stand préféré, dans les quartiers de la haute ville, des snowballs (5), sortes de pots de glace pilée arrosée de sirop. Ils s'assoient à l'ombre et contemplent la ville s'agiter alors qu'ils mangent vite leur glace qui fond, d'une façon qui ne se rencontre qu'à la Nouvelle Orléans et pas ailleurs. Stiles a pris une snowball au sirop arôme cheesecake à la fraise et la glace pilée, semblable à des flocons de neige, forme un cordon autour d'une boule de crème glacée à la vanille. La glace pilée de Derek est arrosée de sirop saveur praliné et son pot n'est pas seulement garni de la traditionnelle boule de crème glacée, il est nappé à part égale de crème glacée à la vanille et de sirop.

Il ne parle pas non plus de leur anniversaire lorsque Stiles lui donne sa snowball avant même qu'il en ait terminé la moitié. Pour lui être agréable, Derek la mange comme si c'était la sienne.

Lorsqu'ils jettent à la poubelle leurs pots vides, des touristes – leurs baskets confortables trahissent leur statut – s'arrêtent pour leur demander des renseignements.

_ Excusez-moi, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous saurait comment aller à – hum- Tchopitoulas ?

La touriste prononce ce mot en disant Tuh- choup- it- uh –luhs et Derek fait la grimace.

_ C'est Chop-it-too-las (6), dit Stiles, aimablement.

Il lui adresse un gentil sourire et pointe du doigt le bas de la rue. Ses indications sont claires et nettes, données comme s'il était du coin, et cela fait un peu sourire Derek, malgré son mépris pour les touristes, principe qu'il a érigé en règle.

_ Merci, charmant jeune homme, dit la femme, qui saisit déjà le bras de son mari et l'entraîne dans la direction que Stiles leur a indiquée.

_ C'est notre anniversaire, lance gaiement Stiles en lui faisant un sourire radieux. Puis il jette un rapide coup d'œil à Derek, comme s'il cherchait à vérifier combien ce dernier trouve incongru d'avoir colporté cette information indiscrète.

_ Oh !

La femme dodeline de la tête et sourit.

_ Les garçons comme vous peuvent faire de nos jours ce qu'ils veulent, n'est-ce pas ? Derek peut sentir sa mâchoire qui commence à se crisper mais la femme s'approche d'eux avec un sourire si sincère que son désir de lui labourer le visage à l'aide de ses griffes est tué net dans l'œuf. C'est si adorable, n'est-ce pas, Bill ?

Bill regarde successivement sa femme, Derek puis Stiles et acquiesce poliment.

_ Vraiment adorable.

La femme fixe Derek dans les yeux.

_ Vous allez emmener ce jeune homme qui est votre amant dans un endroit spécial ce soir, vous entendez ?

Et avant que Derek ait eu le temps de former une réponse, elle entraîne Bill sur le trottoir puis commence à marcher en pointant déjà du doigt ceci ou cela pour attirer son attention.

_ Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Stiles lui sourit. Tu dois emmener ton jeune petit ami dans un endroit spécial ce soir.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel.

_ En fait, je pensais que j'allais ramener mon jeune mec à la maison et que je cuisinerais pour lui. Est-ce que c'est assez bien pour toi ? _Nous autres, nous pouvons faire de nos jours tout ce que nous voulons, tu sais.  
_

Sur le chemin du retour, Derek emmène Stiles faire un tour au magasin Rouse's.

_ Juste quelques trucs à prendre, dit-il, sa main nichée dans le creux du dos de Stiles, lorsqu'ils franchissent les portes automatisées et pénètrent dans le froid glacial de l'air conditionné du magasin.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ?

Derek ne cherche pas vraiment à lui répondre, il se contente de jeter des articles dans leur panier de courses. Des crevettes, des pâtes penne rigate, de la crème, du beurre. Une grosse miche de pain français et un carton à dix dollars de cette crème glacée pour bobos branchés qu'il aime tant.

Stiles lui adresse un sourire niais et affectueux au moment où ils vérifient leurs courses.

_ Mon petit doigt me dit que tu vas cuisiner …

_ Peut-être bien.

(-)

Lorsque Stiles glisse un œil dans la cuisine ce soir-là pour voir ce qui se trame, Derek est debout près de la plaque de cuisson. Il mélange quelque chose dans une casserole et son allure est d'une sensualité si ravageuse que Stiles en a le souffle coupé.

Derek porte des shorts de basketballeur et un débardeur blanc, il est pieds nus, décontracté, tient une cuillère en bois d'une main, une bouteille de bière à l'aconit brassée maison de l'autre. Ses vêtements sont à peu près d'une taille trop petits – pas suffisamment pour que ce soit inconvenant mais juste suffisamment pour mouler chaque gramme du poids qu'il a pris et qui capitonne d'une couche de graisse son torse – et il a l'air massif, épais de partout. Il se tient de côté de façon à ce que son ventre ne vienne pas frotter contre la plaque de cuisson pendant qu'il prépare le repas.

_ Ça sent rudement bon.

Stiles avance à pas feutrés et regarde dans la casserole.

_ Oh mince, ce n'est pas ta fameuse sauce tomate-basilic que tu nous prépares là ? C'est pour ça que tu as acheté les crevettes ?

Derek acquiesce, et l'espace environ d'une fraction de seconde, une fossette se dessine discrètement dans la barbe courte qui ombre ses joues.

_ Je parie que tu ne te souviens pas dans quelles circonstances tu as cuisiné cette sauce pour moi la toute première fois, dit Stiles, tout en entourant de ses bras la taille de Derek pour venir prendre en coupe, d'une manière totalement impudique, la courbe de son bas-ventre.

_ Je parie que je le sais, réplique tranquillement Derek.

Stiles cligne des yeux. Le ton de la voix de Derek montre qu'il est …. fier de lui ? Nerveux ? Stiles est plutôt efficace lorsqu'il s'agit de déchiffrer les humeurs de Derek, principalement parce que ce dernier est si inapte à les partager que Stiles doit se débrouiller pour les comprendre par lui-même. Mais cette fois, c'est un peu confus et complexe.

_ Ok alors, mon gros… Alors quand ?

_ A l'occasion de la pleine lune. Lors de la première nuit que nous avons passée ensemble. On s'était saoulé et on avait regardé le lancement de la saison des Tigres. Tu m'as donné à manger de la crème glacée.

Stiles prend Derek par les épaules et le retourne jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent l'un en face de l'autre.

_ Tu te souviens de tout ça ?

Il peut sentir un sourire se dessiner peu à peu sur son visage.

_ J'ai pensé que ce pourrait être un repas d'anniversaire sympa.

Stiles sent que son sourire s'élargit de plus belle.

_ Tu avais déjà tout prévu. Avant même que j'aie dit quoi que ce soit à ce couple de touristes.

_ Oui.

_ Tu t'es souvenu.

_ Oui. Est-ce que tu es déçu que nous ne sortions pas ce soir dans un endroit chic ?

Alors qu'il se remet aux fourneaux, Derek jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, l'air préoccupé.

_ Ce n'est pas trop tard. J'enfilerai tant bien que mal ce foutu pantalon de soirée qui me serre à mort et ces fichues bretelles si c'est vraiment ça que tu veux.

_ NON. Je veux dire… non. C'est parfait.

Stiles bondit au cou de Derek et dépose quelques baisers humides sur sa joue.

_ Toi, espèce de gros imbécile romantique ! Regarde-toi un peu !

_ Tu m'as dit que je devais prévoir quelque chose, rétorque Derek d'un air pince-sans-rire.

_ Oui mais c'est une intention si adorable ! Oh bordel, tu te rappelles cette nuit-là ? Oh mon Dieu, tu m'avais laissé te nourrir de crème glacée et j'ai cru que j'allais prématurément éjaculer sur ton ventre.

_ Du calme, gamin, dit Derek en s'éloignant du plan de cuisson pour aller prendre dans le frigo un cœur de laitue,pendant que Stiles trottine à ses côtés.

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Non mais écoutez-le parler, celui-là. Ton but était de manger ton propre poids en pâtes et de me saouler.

_ Ça a marché.

_ Certes, mais je suis un garçon facile.

(-)

_ Tu peux y croire toi, que ça fait déjà un an ? demande plus tard Stiles, une fois que Derek a terminé de faire à manger.

Ce dernier vient d'apporter sa quatrième assiette de pâtes dans la salle de séjour. Il s'affale sur le canapé, et se penche suffisamment en arrière contre le dossier pour pouvoir poser son assiette au sommet de son gros ventre.

_ Non, pas vraiment.

Stiles est assis sur le sol, près du divan. Il se met sur les genoux pour tendre la main et flatter, sur le côté, le ventre bien rempli de Derek.

_ Combien pesais-tu quand je suis arrivé ?

_ Peut-être 113 kilos.

Stiles hoche la tête, caresse un peu l'abdomen de Derek.

_ Et maintenant ?

_ Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

_ Oh oui, bordel.

Derek grommelle :

_ 130 kilos, gamin. Espèce de sale petit pervers à la mords-moi-le nœud.

Stiles peut vraiment sentir que sa vision se trouble.

_ Oh bon sang, c'est terriblement sexy.

_ Mmh mmh. Derek avale la dernière bouchée de son plat et tend son assiette à Stiles. Allez, cours mettre ça dans l'évier et va chercher la crème glacée, d'accord ?

Lorsqu'ils finissent par regagner la chambre à coucher, Derek est plein comme une outre. Il se sent aussi terriblement lourd et entravé dans tous ses mouvements. Il a mangé _beaucoup_ , en partie parce que c'était bon, en partie parce qu'il était heureux et aussi parce que le voir manger rendait heureux Stiles. Mais à présent, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est attraper son gamin et le prendre, _le défoncer_ sauvagement. Or il se sent presque trop bouffi pour tenter de le faire.

Il n'a même pas à se soucier de dire quoi que ce soit, de s'excuser pour avoir beaucoup trop mangé, ou encore d'expliquer que dévorer la moitié d'un gros pot de crème glacée n'était pas une bonne idée, ne serait-ce que pour son souffle. Stiles grimpe sur lui, caresse ses cuisses et commence à frotter son ventre.

_ Tu as l'air si beau.

Derek expire et déplace un peu son immense carcasse, enfonçant en avant son ventre, contre les mains de Stiles.

_ J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui aurait avalé un ballon de plage.

Stiles lui sourit. De tout son être émane une séduction perverse et il effleure son ventre pour le faire onduler.

_ C'est vrai ? C'est super bandant.

Plus tard, une fois que Derek a suffisamment digéré pour pouvoir enfin bouger, il prépare l'entrée de Stiles tout doucement. Stiles chevauche ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde la tête, claquant ses hanches contre lui, et gémissant. Derek finit par le prendre en pitié et le met à quatre pattes.

_ Baisse la tête, gamin. Les fesses en hauteur. Bien, juste comme ça.

Ce pourrait être une position humiliante car le visage de Stiles est enfoncé dans l'oreiller, et ses exquises petites fesses fermes et rebondies pointent vers le plafond. Mais Stiles n'agit pas comme s'il était humilié. Il agit comme s'il mourait d'envie de le faire de cette façon, comme si rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de laisser Derek faire ce qu'il veut de lui. Alors Derek le pénètre langoureusement, profondément, délicatement.

_ C'est ça, mon bébé garçon, tu es si bon pour moi.

Il continue à parler, à faire déferler sur lui un flot de louanges obscènes et Stiles geint et halète, il est si beau, si dépravé et si sublime sous Derek.

Derek le saisit par la nuque, le maintient bien en place, se délectant de la vue de sa cambrure d'une beauté stupéfiante, savourant la fragilité de son cou ployant sous sa large main. Et c'est alors que Stiles murmure :

_ Daddy, s'il te plaît.

C'est assez surprenant pour que Derek arrête ses va et vient. Mais si ses hanches ralentissent un peu, il maintient tout de même un rythme soutenu, poussé par la détermination de ne rien montrer de son trouble. La dernière chose qu'il souhaite, c'est d'envoyer le message que quelque chose cloche dans ce que Stiles vient de dire. Car pas du tout, bien au contraire. Il n'y a rien qui cloche bon sang. C'est un cadeau inespéré.

_ Bordel, gamin, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Redis-le, mon bébé, dis-le encore.

Derek sait qu'il le pousse à répéter ce mot alors qu'il devine que Stiles est certainement à deux doigts de pleurer –s'il n'a pas déjà éclaté en sanglots – mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il voulait obtenir _ça_ de Stiles depuis si longtemps. Il l'avait déjà obtenu, dans ses faits, dans ses gestes mais il n'avait pas la confirmation verbale et tangible de _cela_.

_ Je … je suis désolé, je suis désolé… seulement… oh bordel, bordel…

Il est presque sûr que Stiles pleure. Derek peut le percevoir à travers le son de sa voix et il peut aussi humer l'odeur salée des larmes qu'il vient de verser.

_ S'il te plaît, Derek, s'il te plaît..

_ Non, s'écrie Derek, et sa voix devient caverneuse, prend une tonalité légèrement plus grave que ce qu'un humain, au sens strict du terme, est capable d'atteindre. Ce n'est pas exactement un grondement animal mais cela s'en rapproche. Il ondule des hanches, ses poussées sont lentes et constantes. Non, bébé, tu le dis. Dis le mot.

Il arrache un sanglot à Stiles et ce dernier exhale si fort des fragrances d'excitation sexuelle mêlées d'effluves de honte que Derek se sent arriver au bord de l'orgasme.

_ Dis-le. Appelle-moi Daddy et dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Entendre le mot prononcé par Derek en personne semble être le coup de pouce dont Stiles avait besoin pour se sentir libéré car ses halètements se transforment en lamentations.

_ Oh, Dieu, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, oh, bordel, Derek, prends-moi, je t'en prie !

_ C'est si bon à entendre, gamin. C'est si bon pour moi, c'est juste ce que je voulais entendre.

Avant que Derek ait pu l'encourager à le faire– et , à plus forte raison, avant même qu'il lui ait accordé _la permission_ de le faire - Stiles gémit et jouit, brutalement, rapidement et son intimité se resserre si fort autour de la verge de Derek que la sensation en est presque douloureuse.

Lorsque Derek atteint l'orgasme un instant plus tard, et qu'il décharge sa semence en Stiles avec un plaisir violent, un plaisir qui est redoublé par le sentiment d'être le propriétaire exclusif de son corps, le gamin chuchote une dernière fois de plus _le mot,_ l'exhalant dans un soupir si ténu que Derek soupçonne qu'il ne l'aurait même pas entendu s'il avait été humain.

(-)

_ Alors, sur une échelle de un à dix, c'était bizarre comment ? demande Stiles plus tard, alors qu'ils sont étalés de tout leur long sur les draps, le corps encore tout humide de la douche qu'ils viennent de prendre.

Derek lance un coup d'œil à Stiles et vide sa bière. Stiles, sans un mot, lui tend sa bouteille, une Abita aromatisée à la fraise, que Derek accepte avec un haussement d'épaules.

_ Quoi, tu veux parler de ce que nous faisons depuis un an maintenant ?

Stiles lui lance un regard scandalisé.

_ Tu n'as pas – nous n'avons pas – enfin, quoi, ce qui vient de se passer, nous ne l'avons jamais fait durant l'année précédente.

_ Et dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu te masturbes en y pensant, hein ?

Stiles prend un air mortifié.

_ Je l'ai fait, mais pas toute l'année.

_ Bien sûr que non, concède volontiers Derek.

Il pose sa bière sur la table de chevet et roule sur le côté pour faire face à Stiles. Son ventre – boursouflé de pâtes et de sauce, de crème glacée et de bière – repose sur le matelas à côté de lui et semble exagérément gros. Derek glisse une main sur son abdomen. Il éprouve à la fois un vague sentiment d'embarras mais aussi une pointe de satisfaction.

_ Mais tu le fais depuis un bon moment, non ?

Stiles rougit, tend la main pour donner de petits coups dans le ventre de Derek, comme s'il essayait de trouver une source de distraction.

_ Stiles, ça va. Derek tend à son tour la main et attrape son menton pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Je veux bien que tu le fasses. Je veux bien que tu m'appelles Daddy.

Les pupilles de Stiles se dilatent un peu, juste en entendant le fameux mot, et Derek ouvre largement ses narines, appréciant l'odeur douce et poisseuse de l'excitation sexuelle qui envahit la pièce.

_ Nous avons des pratiques sexuelles vraiment vachement tordues, finit par dire Stiles, en riant un peu et en imprimant une petite secousse au ventre de Derek.

_ Et pourtant, tu aimes ça.

_ Oh, bon sang que oui.

Stiles sourit, se tortille pour se rapprocher de Derek jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur sontorse large, aux muscles entrelardés de graisse.

_ J'aime tellement foutrement ça.

_ Moi aussi, gamin.

_ Il y a pratiquement un an jour pour jour, nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois, dit Stiles, et sa voix est un peu assourdie parce qu'il promène langoureusement sa bouche sur les pectoraux potelés de Derek.

_ Ah, je suis sûr que tu tremblais comme une feuille ce soir-là et que tu t'efforçais de me donner à manger de la crème glacée sans en renverser partout.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! J'étais nerveux ! Et tu m'as arraché cette foutue cuillère des mains et tu as terminé le pot sans mon aide.

_ Je serais mort de faim si j'avais attendu après toi.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air de mourir de faim, dit Stiles en souriant et en tapotant de nouveau le ventre de Derek, tout en jetant une jambe par-dessus ses cuisses épaisses.

_ Tu t'es amélioré par la suite, concède Derek du bout des lèvres.

_ Je t'ai amélioré de 15 kilos, je dirais à vue de nez, dit Stiles, se redressant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse chevaucher Derek .

Puis il se penche pour l'embrasser.

_ Joyeux anniversaire, Derek.

Joyeux anniversaire, gamin.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! c'est la fin ! Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes de trouver le partenaire qui s'ajustera à vos fantasmes et qui vous saura vous rendre heureux comme les personnages de cette fic pas comme les autres !**_

 _ **Quelques notes:**_

 _ **Crescent City est un surnom parfois donné à la Nouvelle Orléans.**_

 _ **Quarter : abréviation du vieux quartier français.**_

 _ **Vindaloo : une des nombreuses déclinaisons du curry indien.**_

 _ **saag : sauce crémeuse à base d'épinards**_

 _ **Snowball : spécialités de glace pilée arrosée de sirop servies dans des petits cartons ronds avec une boule decrème glacée.**_

 _ **Tchoupitoulas : le nom de cette rue vient d'un dialecte indien (= ceux qui vivent près de la rivière) et est une desrues les plus anciennes de la Nouvelle Orléans (18° siècle).**_


End file.
